World Is Ours
by the butt-loving cynic
Summary: There are three things wrong with Riley's life: She's going to a new school, she has an insane grandma who thinks she's lesbian, and said crazy grandma gave her a globe that spews forth hot men proclaiming to be countries. Wait, what?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay. So. This is my first Hetalia fic; I'm not sure how well I'll do on it. This does revolve around my own OC so if you hate that sort of thing, leave right now. Also, it may involve pairings later on, but I haven't really decided that yet. This is just sort of a test-run story. If there is to be any yaoi references, they will be subtle and hardly ever there. I'm not really expecting very many reviews, so…I'll just shut up and get on with it.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"Riley, sweetie, your grandma's here! Come say hi and spend time with her; you haven't seen her since Easter!"

…

"Riley? Did you hear me?"

…

"Riley Kathleen Hawthorne! Get your ass down here right now before I take that infernal device that you're probably listening to right now away from you and come see your grandmother!"

Riley sighed and took her headphones out of her ears, rolling her hazel eyes and propping herself up on her elbows as she rolled of her bed and headed downstairs. Even though Riley had her iPod's volume cranked up pretty high, she had still heard her mother's threat through the loud guitar of Green Day. Riley rubbed her eyes and yawned as she slowly made her way down the staircase, wondering why her grandma had suddenly decided to pop in for a visit. _Maybe it's to give me some weird good luck charm because we just moved and all,_ Riley mused.

Before Riley had even stepped off the last step, she was assaulted by a flash of bright green and the scent of Elizabeth Taylor perfume as her grandmother, Opal, squeezed the life out of her lungs. Eccentric as ever, Grandma Opal was adorned from head to toe in an outfit that was entirely green. "My little pookie-pie!" Riley's grandmother rubbed her wrinkly cheek against Riley's youthful one. "I've missed you so much!"

"I-I've missed you too…Grandma!" Riley managed to get out as the air was slowly being pressed from her body. She wiggled out of her grandmother's arms and managed to avoid smacking the top of her head against the old woman's sagging bosom. "What brings you here?"

"Why, I can't let my precious granddaughter to go to a new school without a little present to get her back in the spirit of learning!" Grandma Opal proclaimed proudly, sticking her chest out and reminding Riley of a peacock. And a completely green peacock at that…

Riley's mother smiled and nodded. "How do you like that, Riley? Your grandma comes all the way from Oregon to Iowa to help you settle into school."

"…great…" Riley tried to hide her sarcasm. She loved her grandma dearly, but…the old woman could be a handful. Especially after the death of Riley's father, Opal's only son… "So what'd you bring me?"

"This!" Opal rummaged around in her ungodly large handbag (that was also a bright green like her dress, by the way) and pulled out…a small globe of the earth. Shoving it into Riley's hands, Opal proudly proclaimed, "Since I know you have such a hard time in history classes and whatnot, I decided to give you this very special globe!"

"But…Grandma…how will this help? It's just a globe." Riley stated, looking at the model of the earth blankly as she held it in her hands. "Unless it can give me answers for quizzes and stuff, I don't see what the point of it is."

"Ohoho! On the contrary my little buttercup, it will make history come alive~!" Grandma Opal grinned and flashed Riley a peace sign.

"Um…okay…thanks?" Riley smiled uncertainly at her slightly insane grandmother, wondering if she had taken her special medications for the day.

"It was nothing!" Opal kissed her granddaughter on the cheek lovingly. She turned to Riley's mother, who was looking somewhat bewildered herself. "Now! I shall be off. My sole purpose was to give my darling little Ri-Ri her globe."

"W-wait! Opal, wouldn't you like to stay? We just got the guest bedroom finished, and it's such a long plane ride back to Oregon. You can't have possibly just come all the way here for a…globe." Riley's mom pointed out.

"Cheryl, I assure you that I'm completely fine with my travel accommodations. Besides, I wouldn't want to hinder the two of you with the burden of my well-being after you finally got settled into your new home." Opal admonished in a light tone. "I'll be perfectly all right! Tata for now, lovelies!" With that, the Jolly Green Grandmother whisked out of the door before either Riley or her mom could say a word, and was gone.

Riley slowly turned to her mom and said, "…should we consider putting Grams in an old people home for her own safety? Actually, more for the safety of those around her."

"No, I think that would be worse…" Riley's mom laughed nervously. "Um…dinner will be ready in an hour. You can continue enjoying the last day of summer vacation until then. Okay?"

Riley nodded. "Yep…" She made her way back up the staircase and into hr room, hauling the small globe all the way. _Why the hell would Grandma even THINK of getting me a mini version of the world for a going back to school present? It's weird, even for her._ Riley set the globe on the table beside her bed and spun it, watching the different colors of the countries blur together.

Riley was fifteen and just about to enter her second year of high school. Riley and her mother, Cheryl, had moved from their hometown of Portland, Oregon, all the way to a small town in Iowa. Riley's father had died of a heart attack two years earlier, and they couldn't afford to continue living where they had been without his income. Riley was pretty much your average fifteen-year-old American girl, and she had strawberry blonde hair that went down to her shoulder blades. She considered herself to have a cute face, but not strikingly beautiful. Opal, the mother of Riley's father, had taken the death of her son fairly well in the eyes of strangers; however, to those who knew her, the tragedy had made the already-eccentric older woman more…crazy, for lack of a better word.

The globe was just another way to prove it.

As Riley lost herself in a daydream about the happier times when her dad, Vince, was still alive, her cell phone rang. Reaching over and grabbing it off her desk, Riley answered with a bored, "Hello?"

"RILEY! I FORGOT TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!" Riley held the phone about five inches away her ear as Opal screamed into the cellular device. Pushing seventy, the old woman was still clueless about the fact that you didn't have to shriek into a cell phone for the person on the receiving end to hear you. Yet another clue about her slowly declining mental health.

"Y-yes? What is it, Grandma?" Riley winced, rubbing her forehead to ease the pain away. Grandma Opal's screaming had given her a mass migraine.

"DO YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND YET?"

Riley stiffened and went white. Ever since she was eight, whenever Opal saw her she would ask the same question: "Do you have a boyfriend yet?" As it was during the previous visits, Riley's answer was still the same. "No, Grandma. I don't."

"DAMMIT GIRL, WHY NOT?" Opal demanded. On her end there was a blast of honking, and Riley mentally slapped herself - Opal wasn't very good at multitasking, and it was painfully obvious that she was driving while talking on the phone. "YOU'RE CUTE, TOLERANT OF EVERYONE ELSE'S BELIEFS, AND CAN SING LIKE AN ANGEL. WHAT MAN CAN'T RESIST YOUR CHARM?" There was a pause and a gasp, and Opal added, "DO YOU LIKE GIRLS, DEAR? YOU CAN TELL ME; I'LL STILL LOVE YOU."

Gritting her teeth, Riley calmly replied, "For the last time, Grandma: I'm straight. I don't date because almost every boy around me is either an idiot or a man whore, and I'm just not interested in having a relationship. Now please hang up and concentrate on driving so you don't crash your car, okay?"

"OKAY, HONEY. JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU HAD BLOOMED INTO A WOMAN YET. I LOVE YOU."

Riley sighed and considered banging her head against the wall, but reclined. "I love you too, Grams. It was good to see you…even though it was really brief."

Opal's reply was the quietest Riley had ever heard her grandmother speak on the cell phone. "I know, sweetie. I'm sorry it was so short; I figured that I'd let you and your mom settle in a bit more before I crash the party. By the way…" Opal's tone got a tad mischievous. "I'd be careful around that globe if I were you. Don't insult it, okay? Treat it with utmost respect and reverence, and your sophomore year should go fine. Bye, bye, now - gotta lose the cop that's on my ass. See you at Christmas~!" A siren blared as if to confirm her statement, and the line went dead.

Riley just sort of stared at the blinking "Call ended" screen on her cell phone. Then, with a slight twitch of her eye, she slowly placed it next to the globe. "…I sure hope that Grams didn't give me a globe that's going to change into some alien robot and kill me in my sleep or something. Although knowing her…I wouldn't put it past her."

The teenager tapped the model of the earth with her finger and watched as is lazily spun, naming out different countries in her mind as she watched them fly by. _America. England. France. Germany. Italy. China. Japan. Russia. There really are a lot of countries in the world, aren't there? _With an absentminded smile, Riley began to hum "It's A Small World" and laid back down on her bed, staring at her ceiling. Tomorrow was the first day of her new school - from what she and her mother had heard, it was pretty normal as far as schools went. Iowa had a pretty good education system, and Riley was hoping that she could make some friends right away. They had been getting their new house ready for a month, now, and so far none of their neighbors had really been proactive in greeting them to the neighborhood.

Without realizing it, Riley found herself drifting off to sleep dreaming of her first day of school. When her mom shouted up to her that supper was ready, all she could remember was that most of the kids had been either A) Jerks, B) Emo, or C) Really, really awkward and insecure.

"I hope that's not true," Riley prayed as she rushed to the kitchen - she was starving. "I hope it's like my old school where there are at least ten distinct social categories in which you fall into, not just three. That would be horrible!"

"What are you freaking out about, Riley?" Cheryl Hawthorne asked as she set down a plate of mashed potatoes and ham in front of her daughter. "School?"

Riley nodded and sat down. "Yeah…I'm just worried that it won't be like Oregon where there's a lot of people I can get along with."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Riley's mother encouraged her. "Go out for clubs and stuff; that's a good way to make new friends!"

"I suppose."

It was silent in the Hawthorne household for a few minutes as mother and daughter tended to eating their dinners. Finally, when the silence was becoming a bit awkward and weird, Riley put her fork down on her plate and said quietly, "I miss dad."

Cheryl paused from cutting her ham slice up into smaller pieces, meeting her daughter's hazel eyes. "I do too. I wish he was here with us."

"It's not fair. Not only will I be known as the new kid, but also 'the girl who's dad died a couple years ago.' This just sucks." Riley sighed, refusing to break down crying. She had done that enough for the past two years; it was time to man up a bit. Er, woman up a bit. "Why couldn't we have stayed in Portland again?"

"Because I couldn't afford it. You know that." Riley's mom sighed. "I know that we're going through a rough spot, but it will be over soon. Just do your best in school, be nice to everyone no matter what, and always be yourself." She smiled softly at her daughter, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. "Your father would be very proud to see how pretty you've grown up to be. Continue to do things that would have made him happy to say 'That's my daughter' okay?" Riley smiled back and nodded.

The rest of dinner passed in reminiscent silence of Vince Hawthorne.

After supper, Riley was ready for bed. Since she had to get up early in the morning for the first day of school, she decided it was best to go to bed early so she could get a decent night's sleep. Evidently, talking about all the good times Riley and her dad had, her stamina had diminished greatly from the fact that she had kept in her tears. Riley was exhausted - she felt like she had been hit by a truck. Saying goodnight to her mom, Riley went upstairs and got all ready for bed.

Before she turned off the lights, Riley took one last look at the small globe her grandma had given her and remembered Opal's eerie words: "I'd be careful around that globe if I were you. Don't insult it, okay? Treat it with utmost respect and reverence, and your sophomore year should go fine. " What had she meant by that? _I guess Grandma really is losing it, _Riley thought as she flicked the light switch and crawled into bed. _I hate to see what she'll be like a year from now._

With that, Riley drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Dude, guys, what do we do now? Wake her up or let her sleep? 'Cause…my heroicness is tellin' me to wake her up."<p>

"America, shut up. You're just a bloody idiot."

"Britain, that was harsh, yo!"

"Ve~! I wonder if they have pasta here~!"

"Kolkolkol…I want to make her one with Russia, da…"

"You brainless morons! If you keep talking like this, she VILL wake up!"

"Hon hon! Germany, you are much too loud, _oui_!"

Riley buried her face deeper into her pillow and groaned a bit. _Mom needs to turn down the TV…it woke me up, and she knows I have school tomorrow…although those voices sounded like they were coming from my room. Weird._

"O-oh, I think she's waking up, aiyah!"

"Or she is just having bad dreams."

"Ungh…shut the hell up…" Riley moaned into her pillow, groggy but mostly awake. Whatever television program her mom was watching, it sure was…cultural. Riley could distinctly tell that there was an American character, a British character, an Italian character, a Russian character, a German character, a French character, a Chinese character, and a Japanese character. The accents were very clear and pronounced, almost to the point of exaggeration. Riley lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes, causing the mumblings to cease immediately. "God, why did Mom leave the TV on…?" Leaning over to turn on her lamp, Riley heard some shuffling at the end of her bed. She froze. _…what the hell was that?_

There was a muttered curse and the bed shook, as if someone had bumped into the frame. Riley felt terrified; was there an intruder in her room? A pervert? A thief? _O-oh my God, I'm gonna get raped, beaten, hacked into pieces with a chainsaw, and then buried in a river to hide the evidence!_ Riley's eyes widened and she flicked the light switch on her lamp, brandishing the globe her grandma gave her like a weapon and demanding, "Who's there?"

And then she saw them: standing at the foot of her mattress, there were eight very handsome and guilty-looking men. One of them - the blonde with glasses and a leather jacket - waved hyperly and said, "Hey, 'sup? Bet you're kinda freaked out to see us, aren't you? Don't worry, I'll do all the explaining. After all, I AM America, the hero! Ahahaha!" He threw his head back and laughed while the other men shook their heads in exasperation. Riley did what any normal girl would do upon waking up to find a harem of sexy men proclaiming to be countries:

She screamed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it was short, but I was just trying to get it done. I've had this idea for a month now but I've finally gotten to doing it. So was it good? Bad? In between? I'll definitely be making another chapter but if no one likes this after chapter two, then I'll either delete this story or just never complete it. Unless I decide to rewrite it. Please tell me if anything is horrible or Riley is a Mary Sue. I need all the constructive criticism and help I can get for this. Thanks for reading, and again I'm sorry if this first chapter sucks. The next one will be more productive.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh…my rubber chickens…over 10 reviews for the first chapter? And people actually think this story is GOOD so far? …*bursts into happy tears* THANK YOU. SO FREAKING MUCH. I LOVE ALL OF YOU. My motivation for this fanfic has been upped by like fifty percent now! Although updates will probably be slow…**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

"Great job America, you made the poor girl scream! You bloody git!" The scruffy-looking blonde man next to the one who proclaimed to be "America" smacked him over the head. He had a British accent and bushy eyebrows framing bright green eyes, wearing a green business-like suit.

"G-get out of my room!" Riley stammered, going white in the face as she looked at the intruders. "B-before I c-call the co-cops!" She was shaking, absolutely terrified. There were two other blondes other than the British one and the one who was still laughing like an idiot and calling himself a hero. One had stubble all over his chin and blue eyes, and was wearing a fancy purple overcoat with red pants underneath, his hair straight and reaching the length of his chin. The other blonde was a stern-looking one with bright sapphire eyes, wearing a green military uniform. Next to him was a clueless-seeming guy with brown hair that had a strange curl on the side wearing a blue jacket and blue pants; his eyes were clenched shut so Riley didn't see their shade. Behind them was a very tall man wearing a long tan coat and a white scarf with a kind face and deep violet eyes, his hair practically grey. There was also two Asian men next to him; one had jet-black short hair and brown eyes with an uncomfortable expression on his face dressed in a white suit. The other had brownish-black hair tied in a ponytail and amber eyes with a green soldier-type outfit on.

"We're not trying to be scary, _signorina_!" The ditzy brunette man fretted, waving his hands wildly. He was the one with the Italian accent.

"Of course we aren't, da," The tall man nodded in agreement, his Russian accent loud and clear.

"We have a good explanation for this," Riley stared at the Asian man with the worried expression; his accent was most definitely Japanese.

"Aiyah, she looks like she's going to pass out," The other Asian man ran a hand through his long hair. _Chinese accent…_Riley thought distantly.

"Vell, someone tell her vat ve are here for!" The strict-looking blonde commanded in a rough German accent.

"Why don't you do it yourself if you are so worried about it, _non_?" The flouncy-like other blonde questioned in a seductive French accent, batting his eyes at Riley.

"This is all just a dream," Riley muttered as she listened to the eight men bicker and argue with each other. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them close to her body, burying herself into the covers as well as she could. "A stress-induced dream, that's all this is. I can't blame my subconsciousness for creating such a weird dream of course; it's understandable with my first day of school being tomorrow. I'm just going to go to sleep and these perverts will be gone, and everything will be all right…" Riley closed her eyes and tried her best to fall asleep while the guys around her talked to one another in loud tones.

"Hey, don't nod off when we're here just for you!" The guy who had said he was America grabbed Riley's arm and shook her. "C'mon Riley, make me look good here!"

Riley's hazel eyes snapped open and she snatched her arm away from the grinning man who had just touched her. "Get away from me!" She yelled, beginning to think that this wasn't a dream anymore. That touch had felt too real, and she felt too awake for this to be just a figment of her sleeping mind. _Why isn't Mom coming in here though?_ Riley wondered as she stared down the eight individuals. _My scream probably woke the whole neighborhood up._

Just as Riley thought that, the door to her bedroom slammed open and her mother raced in looking extremely panicked and half-asleep. "Riley! What's wrong?"

The strange male intruders immediately stiffened when Cheryl Hawthorne entered the room; however, as Riley's mom scanned the room to see if anything was amiss, her eyes seemed to pass right over the eight men as if there weren't even there. Riley gaped at her mom and pointed at the foot of her bed, saying, "What's wrong? What's wrong is that there's a bunch of freaking rapists in my room right now! They're right in front of you, Mom! Can't you see them?" The strawberry blonde looked flustered and confused. _Is Mom blind or something?_

"Um…sweetie…there's no one there." Cheryl deadpanned, feeling her daughter's forehead in concern. "Do you feel all right? Have a nightmare or something?"

Riley shook her head violently. "I feel perfectly fine, aside from the fact that my room was just broken into! How can you honestly not see them? THEY. ARE. RIGHT. THERE." With each word she slapped the bed's mattress in her irritation. The guy who had held her arm, "America," suddenly winked mischievously and Riley felt a bright pink blush settle across her cheeks. _W-what was that about?_

"Maybe Opal's been too much of an influence on you," Riley's mom muttered crossly, kissing her daughter on the forehead and heading back towards the door. "Go back to sleep, Riley. I'm sure you were only dreaming. Remember; you have to get up for school early tomorrow morning. Well, this morning now, I guess." The alarm clock on Riley's dresser read 2:13 AM. "Get four more hours in, okay? Good night." She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Riley slowly turned her head from the door to the group of handsome (not that she wanted to admit it, but when she looked more closely at them Riley realized it was true) men and whispered fearfully, "Oh my God, am I going crazy?"

"Of course you aren't!" America cried out reproachfully. "I find that offensive! Crazy because we're with you? Riley, you're just making Americans look even worse in front of these guys," He gestured to his companions. "Show them that we're the most badass heroic nation ever!"

"How do you know my name?" Riley gaped at him in shock. "And why could I see you guys but my mom couldn't?"

"Blast it all, America, you're just making the poor girl more confused," The man with the British accent rubbed his forehead as if he was suffering from an intense migraine. "Forgive us, love; we aren't trying to scare you to death. We're here to help you. I'm England, and that's America as you already know." England gestured to the brooding blue-eyed young man somewhat irately.

"I'm Italy, ve!" The brunette with the Italian accent proclaimed happily. Riley instantly decided he was like a puppy; he was cute and bouncy.

"Germany," The man with the stern face grunted in greeting to Riley. She smiled uncertainly at him - his cold demeanor was a bit intimidating.

"The name's France, _mon amour_," The guy who Riley had thought looked kind of like a male model blew her a kiss, and she rose an unimpressed eyebrow at his supposedly "seductive" ways.

"I am Russia, da," The tallest of the group said, smiling innocently. "I hope you become one with me soon." At that, Riley paled and scooted a farther away from him.

"You may call me China, aru!" The young man with the ponytail introduced himself warmly. Riley took an immediately liking to him - he seemed the most calm out of all of them.

"My name is Japan, Riley-san," The other Asian fellow bowed respectfully, a light blush spread out on his cheeks. It seemed to Riley that he was in a permanent state of being uncomfortable around others.

"Okay…so you're telling me that you guys think you're some of the major superpowers of the world." Riley stated blandly. She was normally a quiet and accepting person, really, but this story was a bit far-fetched. Countries coming to life and springing into her bedroom the night before she started her new school? _Give me a break! _Riley thought as she scanned each male figure with scrutinous eyes. _I don't care if they ARE cute; something fishy is going on here. _"And just how did you know my name?"

"That…is a bit complicated." England answered. Riley gave him a look that said, "Well, get on with it Caterpillar Brows." The British gentlemen sighed and said, "To make a long story short, you're loony grandmother asked us to help you with your new school and such. You're the only one who can see us because of that."

"…how the hell does Grandma Opal know you guys?" Riley questioned, shocked. Not only was her grandma crazy, oh no - she knew men even crazier than herself who proclaimed to be the countries of the world! Very hot men, at that…

"That's a tale for another night," England replied, a bit stiffly. It almost seemed to Riley that her grandma…scared him? Looking at the expressions of the other "countries" the fifteen year old determined that the feeling was mutual.

"We came from that circle thingy, by the way!" America pointed to the globe that Riley realized she was still holding. "We can pop in and out of that like a weasel! Get it? 'Pop Goes the Weasel'? Ahahaha!"

"Is he always this way?" Riley asked Japan, who was the closest to her.

The man nodded, a slight look of exasperation gracing his fine features. "Sadly, yes."

"So…you live in this globe that my grandma gave me and your purpose here is to basically help me out with anything I need?" Riley summed up after America had stopped his annoying laughter. (England had hit him over the head to make him stop.) "And you really are…world nations?"

"_Si,_ _si_!" Italy excitedly hopped up and down. "There are a lot more than just us, but we're the ones who wanted to come see you! And I'm glad we did; you're cute, ve~!" The adorable nation launched himself at Riley and hugged her tightly, saying to Germany, "Germany, Germany! She's really soft too! I like her a lot, ve!"

Blushing so much she thought that her face would spontaneously combust, Riley stammered out "P-p-please get o-off!" She pushed Italy away and nervously ran her fingers through her hair. "I-I'm sorry, I j-just don't like t-to be touched l-like that." Whenever Riley was really embarrassed, she tended to stammer more than the usual person.

"_Mi dispiace, _Riley," Italy answered sadly, looking like a lost little puppy. "I'm sorry."

"Italy, you must learn to be more calm," German grumbled in his deep and serious voice. "Don't be such a _dummkopf_!"

"Can you all just…er…go back into your little globe so I can get some sleep? Seriously, I'm going to need it after this little episode," Riley slid her eyes to the globe and wondered just how all eight men would fit inside such a small plastic container. Did they shrink or something? _And really, I can't believe I'm not freaking out more about this than I am! Well…everyone has always said I'm more accepting than most people…but this is just freaking insane! _Riley shook her head in confusion, groaning. "How can this be happening?"

"_Sud'ba_," Russia replied, smiling that same innocent smile he had when introducing himself. It creeped Riley out a bit. The tall nation almost seemed like a child who didn't know much about the world. "Fate."

"_Non, non! _I prefer the idea of _amour_ making this happen!" France argued passionately.

"It's magic! Magic, you wankers!" England protested, glaring heatedly at France.

"You western nations are SO immature," China rolled his eyes and began humming some bouncy tune.

"…" Japan just looked on with that same uncomfortable face that Riley felt he always wore.

"Guys, please, just go into your globe," Riley pleaded in a quiet tone. The nations were beginning to bicker with each other about how it came to be that they were in Riley's life now. Her subdued voice was quickly drowned out in a sea of raucous protests, however, and only America (who had oh-so-subtly crept up beside her bed and watched the argument with bemused blue eyes) heard what she had said.

"Don't worry, dudette! They'll settle down once Germany takes charge," America said comfortingly, patting Riley's strawberry blonde hair. "But man oh man, am I glad to be here, helping an American! I can finally prove to everyone that I AM the hero!" The young man grinned charmingly at Riley, and she felt something inside her stir in response. It was…like a combination of amused irritation and something else she couldn't describe. Whatever it was, it scared the crap out of Riley.

"Oh-kay," Riley nodded unconvincingly. "Whatever you say, America."

The American nation opened his mouth to say something when Germany exploded, "_Mein gott! _Shut the hell up, you fools! Does it REALLY matter how ve got here? Get in the damned globe so ve stop bothering Opal's granddaughter, and act your age!"

"But Germany - " Italy began, looking as if he had been enjoying the little scuffle between France and England that had been born from the initial argument.

"NO BUTS!" Germany roared, grabbing the adorable country by the collar of his jacket and dragging him towards Riley's globe. "Now get in there and settle down!"

Everyone else in the room had gone silent after Germany's outburst. Watching the European nation fume from irritation no doubt brought out due to the stupidity of the others around him, they all slowly formed a line behind Germany and Italy. "Told ya Germany'd take care of things," America whispered to Riley, giving her a thumbs up. Raising his voice so he could be heard over the whining of Italy, the energetic country proclaimed proudly, "I hereby deem myself the chief executive of helping Riley with anything she needs! After all, I'm the hero and she's an American too!"

"Shut up, America," England tiredly replied, rubbing his eyes. "It's too late for your git-orientated brain."

"But you and France were arguing," America pointed out in a teasing voice.

"On the contraire, le'Amerique, we were merely voicing our separate opinions!" France chuckled in a sophisticated manner.

"AMERICA! BRITAIN! Be quiet!" Germany demanded irately.

"Aiyah…not only are you western nations immature, you're loud too," China sighed sadly, shaking his head. "Youngsters these days…right, Japan?"

Japan nodded slowly, looking a bit bored. "_Hai, _China-san."

"I think Miss Riley would like to sleep now. Da?" Russia cocked his head inquisitively at Riley, his bright purple eyes shining in a way Riley wanted to describe as "creepy adorableness."

Riley nodded resignedly, yawning and replying with a half-hearted, "Yes. I do."

"Then we'll shut up and let you sleep," America said cheerfully. "See you tomorrow - no, see you in a few hours, Riley!" With that, the eight nations all touched the small globe from which they apparently came, shimmered as if Riley was looking at them through a heat waved, and disappeared as if they had never even been in her room.

Riley blinked, held up the globe and shook it experimentally to see what would happen, and set it back down when the only response she got was the spherical object rotated on its metal axis. Riley sighed, turning the light off and getting herself more comfortable in this bed again. Closing her eyes, the teenager shook her head in utter confusion.

"This is gonna be a long school year," Riley muttered as she felt herself drifting off to sleep. "And I have Grandma Opal to thank for it. Great." There was a pause as she thought about the conversation she had had with her grandma before Riley had gone to sleep and before the whole "some of the world's countries have come to life and are going to assist you with your life from now on" incident that had just taken place in her room.

"Well, at least now I know why Grams had said that the stupid globe would make history come to life."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, I know that was short; and yes, I know much didn't happen. But! I am a bit preoccupied with homework and other things, and frankly I believe the way this chapter turned out was better than what I had originally had planned. Chapter three will actually have Riley going to school finally, and there's going to be a helluva funny situations arising for that. Please review, and thank you for reading. Oh, I use Google Translator for most of the other languages and stuff, so I hope I got them right.<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This was my face when I saw how many faves/reviews I've gotten: o_o. This was my face when I realized I had better begin typing the next chapter: :o. This was my face when I remembered that I had yet to fully plot out chapter three: -_-. And then this was my face as I clicked on a new document to start this chapter, got distracted and went on YouTube, and watched a ten minute loop video of the Hetalia characters jumping out of a plane to the song "It's Raining Men." XD**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Riley sighed and stared at the foreboding high school building before her, casting one last glance over her shoulder at her mother. Cheryl gave her only daughter a confident thumbs up and a smile before waving her hand forward towards the school in a motion that conveyed "Get a move on, sweetie; you'll be fine." Riley sighed yet again, slung her bag over her shoulders, and began to make her way up the pathway that led to the entrance. Dozens of other kids were running around the courtyard, approaching one another and hugging, most likely talking about their summer. Riley rubbed her eyes, trying to rid them of the excess sleep - just how little rest had she gotten the night before?

Oh, that's right.

Hardly none at all.

"Freaking countries," Riley muttered under her breath, her hand going up the small circular pendant she was wearing. The girl wanted to rip the stupid thing off its chain after the morning she had had. "If I fall asleep in class on the first day, what am I going to say? 'Oh, sorry, the nations of the world kept me up all night' isn't going to necessarily cut it not will it?" The question was directed at the necklace, and Riley hoped no one was watching her talk to her jewelry being that she had finally entered the building.

"We said we were sorry, Riley!" Came America's petulant tone from the mini globe dangling from the silver chair around Riley's neck. "Besides, haven't I already told you that as the hero, I'll be making sure you kick butt in history?"

"Le'Amerique, ALL of us shall be helping with Riley's educational difficulties. Not just you." France's flirtatious voice pointed out, making Riley roll her hazel orbs.

"The bloody Frog is right, as much as I hate to admit it," England muttered stubbornly. "Honestly you fool - act more mature for the love of God!"

"Ve! Ve! Riley, do they have pasta here?" Italy suddenly asked in excitement, interrupting whichever country was going to actually continue with a halfway intelligent conversation. "Do they?"

"I don't know Italy, I've never been here before!" Riley whispered over the din of the hallway as she tried to maneuver her way through the bustling crowd. The noise was almost deafening and she was surprised that she could still hear the nations from their small confine within the globe-turned-necklace.

Let's roll back a few hours to explain that little fact, shall we?

* * *

><p><span>~ FLASH BACK MODE ~<span>

"RILEY! RIIIIILEEEEY! You're gonna be late for school! WAKE UP!"

Riley rolled over and moaned, reaching absentmindedly for her alarm clock to make it shut up. But why was it screaming at her in a overly-excited male voice, even going as far to say her name? Didn't it usually just…bleep?

_Oh, tartar sauce._

Riley's eyes shot open, hazel meeting bright blue as America beamed his most "heroic" grin yet and waved at her happily. "Good mornin' sunshine! Today's gonna be a great day, especially if a hero like me says so!" He continued smiling at Riley, completely unaware of the horrified grimace that had plastered itself to Riley's exhausted face.

Not only was she pretty much being pinned to her bed by the energetic nation, but her hopeful assumption about the little visit with the world's major superpowers had just been a nightmare was vastly wrong. Riley, not one to yell when she was frustrated or angry, calmly pushed a hand against America's forehead and said, "Get. Off."

The handsome blue-eyed young man was yanked backwards by England, who smacked him over the head and snapped, "Git! That's no way to awaken a lady!"

"_Oui, _Angelterre is correct," France purred, winking at Riley with "come hither" eyes. "You must use tact and style, Le'Amerique!"

"It's too early for all this screaming," Riley moaned, flopping back against her pillow and using the plush object to cover her face. "Please just let me sleep for five more minutes."

"_Mei! _No, aru!" China tutted, wrenched the covers off of Riley's body and giving her a look reminiscent of her mom whenever Cheryl was annoyed with her. "It's your first day of school, right?"

"You should be getting ready," Germany nodded at the Asian nation in agreement. "Ve didn't come all this vay for nothing, did ve now?"

"_Ohayo, _Riley-san. Good morning." Japan greeted her like a normal person. "I hope you had pleasant dreams."

"I can't wait to go to school with you, ve~! It sounds so fun!" Italy happily cooed, clapping his hands in delight.

"Do you need help getting dressed, _klubnika_?" Russia asked in a hopefully childish tone. From Riley's adventures on Google translate, she remembered that "_klubnika_" meant "strawberry." He must have been referring to her hair color's title.

"No!" Riley quickly stated, her face burning as she hopped off the bed and headed for the door. "I can do it by myself!" Opening the door and rushing into the bathroom, the strawberry blonde locked the door to the bathroom and leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. "This is really happening," She murmured, gripping the shower curtain for support. "I have a magic globe from which sexy guys who are apparently the countries of the world pop out of, and it's all because of Grandma…I really need to call and ask her what the crap she was thinking. And how did she even meet these guys anyway?" Riley went to the sink and turned the faucet on, splashing water onto her face and wiping it with a towel. Staring at her messy hair and tired face, Riley rubbed her eyes and grunted, "I look like horse poop."

She had hardly gotten any sleep due to her trauma and fear of being jumped by the eight countries that had decided to help her "with life" and whatnot. Riley's disheveled appearance certainly yelled that loud and clear.

"Riley?" A knock on the bathroom door signified Riley's mother. "You're awake on time. I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, my alarm clock was pretty loud," Riley explained with a slight twitch of the eye. _Freakin' America…why is he so…him? Seriously, is he supposed to be your typical American stereotype or something? Because I'm pretty sure not ALL Americans act that way…unless it's Superbowl Sunday, then yeah, our country can get its crazy pants on._

"Well, make sure you're dressed in ten minutes. You want to make a good first impression on your teachers and peers by being punctual, right?" Riley rolled her eyes at her mom. "Oh, and I made waffles for your breakfast. So hurry up before they get cold."

"…waffles…" Riley's face brightened and she opened the door. "I like waffles."

"I know you do," Cheryl laughed, ruffling her daughter's hair. "Now get your butt in your room and get ready."

Riley nodded and rushed back into her room, the thought of delicious hot waffles instantly wiping her memory of the tribe of hot men creeping around in there. Opening the door, Riley was met with a body hurtling itself at her and tackling her down, and a voice screeching in her ear, "RILEY! TELL BRITAIN TO STOP HATIN' ON AMERICANS!"

"Gack," Riley winced and stared at America with a "WTF" face. "America, what are you going on about?"

"Britain's being totally unheroic and unepic and insulting our American culture!" America sobbed, hugging the strawberry blonde tightly. "Make him stop being so mean; it's your house!"

"You're right it's my house. And my room. And because of that…" Riley glared pointedly at each nation in turn. "You need to get out so I can get dressed. Seriously. Like, now. I'm not kidding."

The eight male beings in Riley's room at first looked a bit put off, then disappointed (mostly Russia and France, but they're perverts so they don't really count…okay, France is the pervert, Russia's just Russia) but they eventually filed outside the door and into the hallway. Riley was thankful for the fact that her mom wouldn't be able to see them and closed the door, then set herself to picking out what she was going to wear for her first day of school.

She finally settled on something not too weird but not too plain; a pair of black shorts with a white t-shirt embedded with multi-colored small gems that created a rose that spiraled down the fabric. Riley quickly brushed her hair and put it into a ponytail, deciding that she would fix her face up after breakfast. With a happy thought of _Waffles!_ the fifteen year old opened the door and pushed through the crowd of countries to get to the stairwell.

"Waffles…" She muttered distantly, ignoring the protests of the guys she had just barreled through. There was a little thing about Riley; waffles were practically the only breakfast food (aside from bacon and sausage) that she would eat. You didn't mess with her waffles. EVER. When she got to the table she sat down and piled on the delicious carbs onto a plate, pouring thick syrup all over the pastry-like items and inhaling the heavenly scent. "I love waffles," Riley sighed in bliss as she took a bite.

Instantly America was at her side, a hopeful look on his cute face. "Dude, can I have some? I LOVE WAFFLES!"

"NO! Mine!" Riley hissed, narrowing her eyes and glaring daggers at the nation. She was careful to keep her voice down so her mom didn't get freaked out again.

"But - "

"Can you guys even eat?" Riley asked quietly, munching on some waffles and trying not to swoon.

"Of course we do! We have to! I love McDonald's!" America answered, looking as if he was entering a part of his brain full of happy times at the fast food restaurant he had mentioned. "Burgers…"

"We can cook, too!" England added brightly. When France, America, China, and the other countries gave him knowing looks, he blurted out angrily, "Wankers, my food is amazing! None of you have any bloody taste!"

"Because after we have eaten your food, our taste buds die, da." Russia piped up, smiling beatifically.

"Bland…" Japan murmured. "Very bland…"

"Disgusting! Worse than Germany's wurst!" Italy made a grossed-out face. "Blechy…pasta's better, ve!"

"_Verdammt_, Italy! My vurst is amazing!" Germany snapped harshly.

"All of you are pricks! My food is much better than you're implying it is!" England glowered at his comrades (?) and said to Riley, "I'll make you something to prove them wrong, love."

"I've never had British food before," Riley mused, licking syrup off her fingers. "I bet it's not so bad. I'd like to try it someday."

"Thank you!" England looked like he wanted to scream like a fan girl who had just seen Taylor Lautner.

"You'll be regretting it~!" America sang, running away and laughing manically when the aura around England turned murderous. The British nation cursed at the American very colorfully and chased after him.

Riley looked up at China with a raised eyebrow. "Is that common for them?"

China sighed and nodded in exasperation. "Sadly, yes. They're so immature, aru."

"Germany, Germany! It's hard to believe they were once good friends, huh?" Italy asked the blonde buff nation.

Germany responded with a gruff, "Ja. Now all they do is fight or tease one another."

"And I shall enjoy reaping ze benefits! Hon hon!" France waggled his eyebrows and bounded off to where America and England had disappeared to. Riley hoped that they wouldn't break anything - that would be awkward and hard to explain to her mom about.

"Do I even want to know what that meant?" Riley whispered to Japan.

The island nation shook his head. "…it is best if you do not ask."

Riley shrugged and finished her waffles, giving the plate one last lick before standing up and pushing her chair in. "They were great as ever, Mom!" She called to her mother who was busily reading the newspaper. "I'll be finishing up getting ready, okay?" Her mom nodded and Riley made her way to the bathroom so she could properly wash her face, brush her teeth, do her hair, and all that good stuff. Before she got there, however, Russia's large form blocked the doorway. "What the cupcakes?" Riley frowned at the tall Russian. "Russia, get out of the way!"

"Not until you agree with me."

"About what?"

"Become one with Russia, da?" His handsome face looking so innocent and devoid of trickery, Riley was at a loss for words. Russia smiled down at her, placing two gloved hands on either side of her shoulders. "Soon all shall be one with me…"

"…CHINA! RUSSIA'S PUTTIN' THE MOVES ON ME!" Riley yelled at the Asian country who was walking back up the stairs with Japan in tow. Italy and Germany followed close behind.

"Aiyah! Riley, stand behind me, I'll get him to stop!" China raced over, and Riley thought he was more heroic than America. At least China didn't tackle her awake. The young Chinese man stood in front of Riley and stared up at Russia for a total of three point two seconds before paling and scampering off with a whimpered, "I'm sorry, aru! He's scary…"

Russia giggled - a noise that Riley instantly dubbed as not belonging in a man's voice box - and stepped away from the doorway to follow China. "Panda!" He called cheerfully.

"…That was so weird…" Riley muttered to herself, She shrugged it off and got into the bathroom where she quickly cleaned herself up and put her hair in a more suitable braid, and then went back into her room to gather her school things. When Riley got there, however, all eight nations were standing around looking expectant of her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Riley asked after returning their stares for a few seconds.

"_Oui, mon amour,_ allow me to get it off for you - OW!" France rubbed his head where England had hit him, and Riley had a sinking feeling that the perv had been attempting to find an excuse to lick her or something. The thought made her shudder.

"We haven't told you about how we're going to go to school with you," England explained.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess I never really thought about that." Riley gave a nervous chuckle. "Soooo…how are you gonna come to school with me? I guess I can't really lug around that globe all day, can I?"

"No, but you can wear a necklace, right?" America asked excitedly, holding up the globe and striking a pose that reminded Riley suspiciously of the Statue of Liberty. Suddenly the globe gave an odd shimmer and was a necklace right before her eyes. America held up the silver chain that the small spherical depiction of the earth was hanging on and handed it to Riley. "We can be with you at all times now!" He grinned captivatingly, and Riley felt her face flush.

_Why do these guys have to be so cute?_ She mentally slapped herself and wished she could do the same to her grandma for putting her in this position. _…you know, it also makes sense why Grandma Opal asked if I had a boyfriend or was a lesbian. I bet she wants me to hook up with one of these guys!_ Riley scanned the small crowd of handsome faces and blanched slightly. _But…if they're actually countries, how would that work? Plus, I bet they're old! And wait…OH MY GOD, I'M IN AMERICA RIGHT NOW AND HE'S STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! IT'S THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT OR SOMETHING!_

"Riley? You are spacing off, da." Russia's deep accent shook Riley out of her thoughts.

"Your face looked funny, ve!" Italy laughed in a carefree tone. "Like a blank sheet!"

"That's how YOU alvays look, Italy." Germany deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"Let's get back to the bloody point, shall we?" England interrupted, squinting his eyes in annoyance at everyone in the room even though only one third of it had been making noise and getting off track. Riley resisted the urge to start giggling when she realized the motion made his eyebrows look even more like two fuzzy caterpillars had decided to take a nap above his eyes. England cleared his throat and pointed to the pendant Riley was now fastening around her neck. "Anyway, Riley, that's pretty much our container. Never lose it. Bad things will happen. Also, when you're wearing it, we can talk to you in your mind. Pretty magical, isn't it, love?" He smiled importantly.

"…the only thing going through my mind is Lucky Charms because they're magically delicious, and your accent reminds me of the leprechaun even though he's Irish and you're British." Riley answered.

"…" The dejected British nation just slowly shook his head and gave America a pointed look as if to say "Look what you've done to your bloody citizens! They associate disgusting sugary breakfast food with magic now!"

"Are you guys going to get in the necklace or what? I kind of have a school to get to," Riley blurted out, nerves getting the bets of her. The first day of school was already grinding her down from all the terror of being the new kid, and she hadn't even entered the parking lot yet.

"Of course!" France made sort of a grand sweeping gesture with his hands towards the pendant around Riley's neck. "Shall we, everyone?"

"PASTA!" Italy cheered randomly before suddenly fading out of existence like some phantom. As Riley watched in intrigued shock, the rest of the nations followed suit until only America was left standing beside her.

_Why is he always the one to be alone with me?_ Riley found herself asking inside her mind as the blue-eyed "hero" gave her a cocky grin. _Great, I feel like I'm being stalked by my country. What girl can say that?_

"You'll do fine with all of this, Riley!" America patted her back comfortingly, but he used a bit too much force and she felt like he was trying to give her the Heimlich maneuver or something. "Don't worry, like I said before; as the hero, you can always count on me!" With one last wink the free nation also shimmered out of the air and disappeared. From inside the pendant, though, Riley suddenly heard, "HEY! Why does the commie have to have a room so close to mine while we're in here? The hero deserves better, damn it!"

"America, Russia's not communist anymore (aru)!" Came a chorus of exasperated replies.

"Kolkolkolkol…" Riley rose and eyebrow and just shook her head as the sounds of an angry Russian presumably chasing an idiotic American around in her necklace. Taking a deep breath and hoping everything would turn out for the best today, she bid farewell to her room and walked down the steps to go to her first day of sophomore year.

~ END FLASH BACK MODE ~

* * *

><p>After having a heated argument with the eight countries within her necklace about the exact whereabouts of her locker might be, Riley found it with success and managed to get to her first class - science. It was a bit difficult for her to make her way through the foreign hallways without a soul to assist her save for the crappily designed map of the school (and it didn't help that America and everyone else kept trying to talk to her about the most idiotic things; Riley had half a mind to yank the necklace off and keep it in her locker so they'd shut up.) but Riley managed to weave in and out of the crowds of high schoolers until she had finally reached the room her class list said was her science class.<p>

As soon as she sat down amongst the sea of unfamiliar faces the bell rang, signaling the start of class. With a nervous glance around her, Riley clenched a hand into a fist and pulled on her shirt a bit. _Oh God,_ She thought, biting her lip and looking down to avoid making eye contact. _Oh God. They're staring at me. They're staring at me! What do I do?_ Luckily for Riley, however, the teacher cleared his throat and said, "Welcome back to another year at wonderful Central High. I hope you all had a nice summer. We have a new student joining us this year all the way from Oregon - Riley Hawthorne, will you please stand up and introduce yourself?"

…okay, maybe NOT so lucky.

With trembling legs the strawberry blonde shakily got up and stood at her desk. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her esophagus, Riley managed to squeak out, "H-hello." Her mind reeled as she thought of something more intelligent to say. "I-I hope that I c-can get to kn-know all of y-you."

The class responded with bored and tired "Hey's" or similar answers. Face flushing from the embarrassment and nervousness, Riley quickly sat back down and averted her eyes from everyone else. _I sounded like a retarded five year old…_ She bemoaned mentally.

"Do no fret, _mon cher_!" France piped up. "I'm ze most experienced in _la conversation_ than all of these fools combined. I'll be ze one to help you along with your social status."

"You bloody Frog, you're just saying that so you can get some alone time with Riley and sexually harass her!" England snapped in an irritated voice.

"Guys, please be quiet. Just for a bit," Riley begged in a soft whisper as to avoid the odd stares of her fellow classmates if they saw that she was talking to herself. "I'm a bit terrified out of my pants right now."

"That vasn't the best analogy to use vith France being here," Germany deadpanned as the French nation chuckled pervertedly.

"Big Brother France, stop being _stupido_!" Italy booed. "Riley needs all the support she can get from us!"

"Do you want me to come out and give you a message, da?" Russia asked cutely. "They help with stress, I've heard."

"Aiyah, that is unacceptable!" China snapped protectively. "You just want to use that as an excuse to touch Riley and hurt her, aru!"

"In my country, men only give women massages during…" Japan quietly trailed off in embarrassment. "_Ki ni shinaide - _never mind."

And so, the first class of the day passed with Riley having to listen to the constant arguing of eight major world nations concealed within her necklace as well as having to deal with the curious glances of her new classmates. _I wonder why America was so quiet during all that, though_, She noticed as she raced out of the science room to find her next class - language. _I'd expect him to be the one to be the loudest since that's the impression I get. Maybe he fell asleep…because we Americans are pretty lazy. _Riley smirked a little at the last thought.

Language passed the same way as science did - Riley was asked to introduce herself in front of the class under the scrutinizing eye of her peers. Once again she froze from nervousness, and once again the countries tried to help her out. (Although it just turned into a bitter yelling battle like before) Riley was pretty sure by now that the entire school would hear about her awkwardness and try to exploit it. She was just glad that no one - teacher or classmate - had mentioned her being the new kid with the dead father.

After language came algebra, and after algebra came lunch. Too anxious to approach a table with a dozen or so alien kids and ask to sit with them, Riley opted to find a table all the way in the back of the cafeteria and sat by herself while she absentmindedly munched on a carrot stick and pushed her soggy pizza slice around with the warped metal fork. "Aren't they supposed to have a guide or something for me to hang with me during my first few days?" Riley wondered out loud, watching the crowds of old friends joke and tease each other. "Or is that just in books and movies?"

"You have us!" America exclaimed. Riley was relieved that he had finally spoken, but also a bit annoyed - she had sort of liked the silence on his side of the conversation because the nation could be exhausting to talk to. "We talk to you, Riley! We're trying to guide you."

"I mean someone familiar with the school, America." Riley answered, poking the greasy manufactured cheese on the pizza slice and wrinkling her nose up in disgust. "Ugh, seriously, if they're going to have pizza the least they can do is have it swim in the kiddy pool of oil, not hop straight into the deep end. Yuck."

"…" Shocked silence from inside the globe-turned-necklace.

Then: "You don't like pizza?" It was America asking.

Riley shrugged. "It's all right, I guess. I don't really like junk food unless I'm really having a craving for it. It's so bad for your health, plus most of the time it gives me an acquired aftertaste that I don't particularly enjoy. I could probably live without Mc Donald's, Pizza Hut, Burger King, Wendy's…give me Subway or a hearty home-cooked meal that you know exactly what was put in it over those grease joints."

"I FEEL SO BETRAYED!" America sobbed. Riley had the distinct feeling he was on his knees crying a river of sorrow at her "betrayal." Rolling her eyes, the strawberry blonde smirked a little when America added, "I disown you as my citizen! How dare you not love junk food!"

"I've just decided; I like Riley a lot better than I originally did," England smugly said over the din of America's mental breakdown.

"Oh, and does that mean you didn't like me at first?" Riley asked, raising an eyebrow in feigned rage even though she was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to see it. "How rude!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" England protested. "A-a gentlemen would never say such a thing!"

"But you just did, ve~!" Italy sang. "England is a meany butt~!"

Riley laughed and ate a bit more of the carrot she had been dragging through the Ranch dressing. As she was about to say something to the group of men inside her pendant, a tap on her shoulder and a bubbly "Hi!" caused her to turn her head around. Standing in front of her was a girl with obviously dyed blue-tipped black hair that was kept up in a retro bun with chopsticks; a somewhat zany outfit consisting of Gothic boots, a black skirt, and a purple tank top with a white girly skull on it; bright green eyes; and a face that resembled a blend of a young Drew Barrymore and Katy Perry. "You're the new kid, Riley Hawthorne. Am I right?" Before waiting for an answer, the girl sat down next to Riley and began to attack her lunch with a zeal. "I'm in your algebra class. The name's Anastasia Bayers. Call me Anna though, 'cause having the same name as the last grand duchess of Russia is a bit depressing. I'm not even Russia, I'm French!"

"O-oh. H-hi." Riley stammered out, a bit taken aback by her new lunch buddy's outgoing attitude.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" Anna asked. "You looked so lonely and I was sitting by myself as well, so I thought…" She trailed off and beamed a peppy smile at Riley. "Wanna be friends?"

"W-what?" This girl went about a thousand miles a minute. Riley wasn't sure if she was keeping up with her. _She's worse than America and Italy…_ "Friends?"

"Hell yeah! Damn, girl, am I speakin' ancient Greek or something? Friends! Like, we hang out and do fun stuff together!" Anna waggled her finger in a way resembling a teacher instructing a student.

"I know what 'friend' means," Riley muttered indignantly. "I was just a little freaked out that you asked so suddenly."

"Well are you gonna answer or not? 'Cause either way, you ain't getting me to leave you alone. I've decided that I've taken a liking to you." The strange girl answered with a quirky grin. Eyes scanning Riley up and down, she stopped on the necklace Riley was wearing and pointed to it. "That's a cool pendant. Where'd you get it from?"

"My grandma." It technically wasn't a lie.

"Cool! I like it. Hey, listen, what's your next class?" Anna tore into her pizza slice and chewed, waiting for an answer.

"World history." Riley replied. The last class of the day - there were only four periods a day, and she had the very last lunch. Riley shuddered; world history was going to be her worst subject. _All those dates…_she mentally stabbed her brain and hopped this year would be better than previous years. At least she had eight living personifications of major nations that they would most likely be studying about dangling from her neck.

"Oh my God, me too! This is fate, girl!" Anna excitedly clapped her hands. "It's settled; you and I are totally friends now. I'm getting a feeling this is meant to be."

"All right…" Riley blinked and nodded. Anna was a tad too…hyper…for Riley's taste, but the more she thought about it the more she accepted it. After all, didn't character foils often make the best friends? They balanced each other out with their polar opposite personalities. _Plus I have to deal with America, so I think I can handle this. I wonder if he's still being a baby about my aversion to junk food…_

Riley's thoughts were interrupted by a loud bell that indicated the end of the lunch period. Dumping her tray at the dish counter, Riley turned to the one-of-a-kind girl behind her to say something. But Anna grabbed Riley's arm and pulled her through the sea of high school students, cutting her off and causing her to stumble a bit.

"TO WORLD HISTORY!" Anna screeched in a deafening tone, earning the pissed-off looks of many a classmate as she yanked Riley through the hallways.

_This is going to be a LOOOOONG year,_ Riley thought with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

The amused chuckles of eight male world countries residing within the globe-turned-necklace laced around her neck didn't make Riley feel any better about it, either.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry this is a little late - school was a major bitch. And just for the record, Riley is supposed to have a personality similar to Canada. I hope that's obvious now with this third installment. Thanks for reading and I'll try to be as quick as possible in getting the next chapter up. Chapter four is going to be the most humorous, or at least I'm hoping. Why? Just think about it. …there. Get it now? ^_^ Have a nice day~!<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sorry this is late! This weekend we had a bad storm that shorted out our internet fuse and so I haven't been able to go online in forever. I've been in a state of depression pretty much the whole time. In fact right now I have no internet still but I'm hoping by the time this chapter is finished, it will have been fixed. And since I have no way to access Google translate, there will be no major other languages other than English. Well, except for the occasional phrase that I do know. Anyway, thank you for over forty reviews in only three chapters - it means so much to me. I'll shut up now and get on with the actual story ^-^;**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

With a triumphant cry of, "Here we are~!" Anastasia Bayers dragged Riley Hawthorne by the arm into the world history room. As soon as she set foot in it, Riley was immediately assaulted by an odd foreboding feeling she could only describe as her complete and utter lack of concentration for the subject matter of the class. Already Riley was thinking of various ways to slide through world history without having to actually memorize all the dates and names of what she would be learning about.

"That's no way to go about with your education," England huffed in a sorrowful tone. "No wonder the American labor force has gotten so bloody low; all the chaps who have gone to school despise learning!"

"That's not true!" America piped up in indignation. "There are plenty of people in my country who love school! I have smart citizens! My economy is just crap right now, okay?"

"Because of all the blasted hamburgers you eat I bet," The British nation muttered.

_Oh yeah. I forgot these guys could sometimes listen in on what I was thinking. Fudge monkeys._ Riley looked down at the globe pendant swinging from side to side like the pendulum in a grandfather clock hanging from her neck. "Stop having conversations loud enough for me to hear when I'm trying to settle into my new school!" She hissed quietly to the necklace as Anna plopped down at a desk in the middle of the room and motioned for Riley to take a seat right next to her.

"I absolutely love history!" Anna squealed happily, her olive eyes matching her excited expression. "The whole thing about the past repeating itself…God, history is just amazing. I'm hoping for another witch trial in our time with all the vampire and werewolf media that has been put out there by Hollywood and major book series." The bubbly girl got slightly misty eyed as she seemed to daydream about what it would be like.

"I truly hope she is not Russian," Russia said with no trace of menace in his childish voice. "This Anastasia girl is much too energetic for my taste, da."

"_Sacre bleu…_" France moaned in horror. "My beautiful French culture has been ruined by Le'Amerique! Just look at her!"

"You guys are being too mean, ve!" Italy scolded. "I like Anna! She's funny!"

"You just like her because she has your attitude," Germany scoffed.

"AMERICANS RULE!" America yelled enthusiastically, obviously already having forgotten Riley's request to keep it down while in school so she could concentrate. The heroic country began to sing the American national anthem horribly off tune, giving Riley an instant headache that she just knew would be staying for awhile.

"China, Japan, I deem you the sanest of the group," Riley whispered as she rubbed her throbbing head. "Remind me to leave the rest of these idiots at home tomorrow and just bring you guys along with me."

Over the offended chorus of the other six nations, the two Asiatic countries replied, "Of course." Both China and Japan sounded slightly amused, as if the thought of their fellow countries being left behind because they were being too distracting was quite funny to them. Riley wouldn't really be surprised if that hypothesis was correct.

"Hey, do you always talk to yourself or something?" Anna questioned with a raised eyebrow. As the rest of the class began to file in. When Riley stammered for an answer, the girl of self proclaimed French descant laughed cheerfully and said, "It's fine, girl! I do it all the time. I bet it helps with the nerves, huh? Hah, one time when I was going to speak in front of the whole class about why we should free all gerbils from captivity, I started telling myself that - oh shit, Mrs. Wade is here. Be quiet like your high school career depends on it!" With that, Anna quickly turned her attention to the front of the room and closed her mouth with an audible clack.

A bit put off by the sudden change in her new friend - er, acquaintance was more of an appropriate term for Anna at this early stage in their relationship - Riley followed suit and wondered just why Anna had suddenly gone pale at the mention of the history teacher's name.

When Mrs. Wade walked in, the cheerful aura emanating off of the many students filling the room was instantly extinguished into an air of a wounded puppy. Many of the teenagers sunk down into their seats slightly and averted their eyes; others even cowered and shook with visible fear. A select few smirked slightly and seemed to be going through a mental map of some sort of scheme to piss the teacher off. _So I take it this Mrs. Wade teacher is not a nice lady,_ Riley thought to herself as she sized up the woman standing in front of the room.

Mrs. Wade was a woman who looked to be in her mid fifties, early sixties. She had hard gray eyes and a sharp face that basically said, "Don't fuck with me." Her silvery-white hair was piled up on her head in a sort of a beehive style, and her no-nonsense black pantsuit displayed her fairly large hips. The history teacher surveyed the room with almost hawk like eyes and said in a nasally voice, "Welcome back. I hope you all enjoyed being lazy delinquents during your vacation; you're going to be going straight back to learning today in this class."

There was a raucous choir of shocked protests. Mrs. Wade glared and raised her hand sharply, signaling the class to be silent. "Don't give me that tone," She warned. "Young people like you should be taught as much as possible about the past. It is the foundation of the world's future. Especially with your generation - you need all the knowledge you can get about what once happened in various countries and cultures."

_I haven't even been in this class for five minutes and already I can feel strong dislike for this woman_, Riley bemoaned mentally, gulping. She was hoping desperately that Mrs. Wade wouldn't look at her or make her introduce herself in front of the class as the previous teachers had done.

The elderly teacher took out a sheet of paper and began to call off names for role call. As each name became closer to her own, Riley had the sinking feeling that something absolutely awful was about to take place. Sure enough, when Mrs. Wade snapped, "Hawthorne, Riley!" and Riley answered with a weak "H-Here," the woman peered down at her form her desk and said, "Hm…you're the new student who moved from Oregon, aren't you?" Riley nodded meekly. "Your father died a couple years ago from a heart attack, and you couldn't afford to live there anymore without his income, correct?" There was a shocked silence as Riley nodded again, her face burning bright with humiliation. "Speak up, young lady!" Mrs. Wade barked. "None of this nodding nonsense. In order to be successful in life you must speak loud and clear. Now, answer me: you are the new girl whose father perished?"

"Y-yes…" Riley whispered, feeling all eyes on her. It was almost as if she was some sort of newly discovered insect under the curious gaze of a scientist beneath the glass of a microscope. When Mrs. Wade tapped her finger impatiently on the desk, Riley raised her voice and answered, "Yes, my dad died awhile back and we had to move all the way here to get an affordable home."

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Mrs. Wade snidely remarked. Without waiting for Riley's response she continued role call, apparently unaware of the interested or pitied looks the strawberry blonde was now getting due to the little revelation she had just spoke of.

"Whoa, your dad's dead?" Anna whispered, moving her hand to cover her mouth so Mrs. Wade couldn't see her lips moving.

Riley just nodded slightly, feeling a tad dead herself. _I knew it. I knew some teacher was going to make a big deal about it. Why in world history, of all classes? Does fate hate me or something? …damn…_

There was no response from the nations residing within her globe-turned-necklace. They probably thought they were helping by being quiet, but Riley was really wanting their constant chatter about absolutely nothing. The eight male countries would be a grateful distraction for her, one Riley could focus on rather than the inquisitive stares of her fellow classmates. The select few that had been in a class or two with her before world history looked even more curious about Riley than they had before.

When role call was complete, Mrs. Wade pointed to the back of the room where dozens of large textbooks littered the counter. "Those are your textbooks. Pick one and then tell me the number. If you lose this, graffiti it, or damage it…let's just say a brand new book costs over one hundred dollars." There was uneasy glances all across the room as one by one each student made their way to the books to pick one up.

After that was over with, Mrs. Wade slammed a large teacher's copy of the history textbook onto her desk and furiously flipped through the many pages. Finally stopping at a place marked by a bright green post-it note, she looked up at the class with scrutinizing eyes and said, "Like I told you hooligans before, we will begin learning right away in this classroom. Summer is over; it's time to turn your brains back to education. I'd like to start by assessing your current knowledge of the various aspects of the world's history. I will ask a question and I expect an answer. I assume at least one of you will know the correct response to each question." Mrs. Wade cleared her throat and asked, "Now…does the term 'Prussia' mean anything to any one of you?"

_What the hell is Prussia?_ Riley thought, scrunching up her face in bewilderment. Looking around the classroom it was easy to say that the feeling was mutual.

"My idiot older _bruder_ who lives vith Austria _und _Hungary." Germany said, sounding a bit annoyed. "_Mein Gott_, it is a relief that he isn't a country anymore."

_Are you sure that's the right answer, Germany?_ Riley asked the strict country mentally.

"_Verdammt_, of course I'm sure! How can I not be sure; he's part of my family!"

_Well, all right then. If it's wrong I'm blaming you. _Riley tentatively raised her hand and replied to Mrs. Wade's question in an uncertain tone. "Um…isn't it pretty much Germany's older brother in a way?"

Mrs. Wade locked eyes with Riley for a few very long seconds and then burst into amused laughter. Wheezing and holding her chest, the elderly teacher leaned against her desk and said, "Th-that's the most unique answer anyone has ever given me! Prussia being Germany's older brother…normally no one knows what Prussia is - or was, I should say - and they certainly don't know that it used to be a part of Germany. Kudos to you, Miss Hawthorne. Perhaps there is hope in you to become a great historian yet."

"It was right?" Riley asked in shock, blinking. She could hear Germany's smug response from within the necklace. _Maybe I should trust these guys then…_

"Of course you should trust us! Especially with world history!" America agreed energetically. "For cryin' out loud, we ARE world history!"

"Yes, it was right," Mrs. Wade nodded. "Prussia was once a part of upper Germany, and was formed by a group known as the Teutonic Knights. Prussia was originally the holder of Germany's capital, Berlin. However, Prussia was officially abolished after World War II in 1947. Needless to say, it shaped the German culture to what it is today."

"I didn't know you were a history noob!" Anna whispered to Riley with an impressed look on her face. "And I thought I was the smart one in this class. Good one on ya, Riley!" She gave Riley a thumbs up and a happy grin.

_I get the feeling that America and Anna are somehow closely related…either that or she just really is an "all-American girl."_ Riley thought to herself with a slight smirk, referring to the hyperactive personality of both America and Anastasia.

"My next question is this: which country's independence day is February eleventh?" Mrs. Wade asked.

Once again, no one in the classroom answered. Suddenly a soft Japanese accent issued up from the necklace around Riley's neck and said, "That is my independence day. It was when our first emperor was crowned as ruler of Japan, in the year 660 B.C."

"Is it Japan's?" Riley replied, a bit more confidently than she had with the Prussia inquiry.

"Correct again!" Mrs. Wade nodded, looking a bit excited. "My, my. You're beginning to get my hopes up, Miss Hawthorne. It's been awhile since I've had a student so versed in world history, much less one who will actually answer my questions out loud. And you're new, too…" The old woman trailed off and grinned, a slightly devious smile that made everyone stiffen. "Let's see if you can get this one, eh? What is the title of France's national anthem?"

"Oh hon hon hon! That is an easy one!" France laughed somewhat elegantly. "It is no other than '_La Marseillaise_'!"

"Is it '_La Marseillaise'_?" Riley responded, trying to get the French accent on the name almost as perfect as France himself. Of course, it wasn't near the result she wanted, but it was better than Riley originally thought she could do.

"Yes. Who was the last emperor of China?"

"Puyi! Puyi of the Aisin Gioro clan, aru," China answered quickly. "I remember those days…"

"Er…wasn't his name Puyi, and he was from some clan named Aisin Gioro or something?" Riley was trying hard to not seem like the actual nations were telling her the answers to the questions referring to them.

"And do you have any idea where the Fascist Party originated?"

"IN ME, VE! ITALY!" Italy screamed at the top of his lungs, sounding proud of himself.

"Italy!" Riley answered. She was starting to feel like an extremely smart cookie.

"Once more, you're right. Let's see…" Mrs. Wade tapped her wrinkly chin in thought. "How about this: do you know the colors on the flag of Russia?"

"That is simple," Russia cleared his throat. "White, blue, and red, da. It was changed in 1993."

"White, blue, and red," Riley repeated what the Russian nation had told her. "Not to be confused with our American flag of red, white, and blue."

"You're very good!" Mrs. Wade clapped her hands in delight. "My last question…is what date was Big Ben completed?"

"Big Ben was completed on April tenth, 1858, love." England said to Riley proudly. "That was a brilliant day. I remember celebrating with a lot of whiskey and brandy."

"April tenth, 1858. And then the British partied and got drunk." Riley smirked when England protested somewhat indignantly to her answer and America cut him off with something along the lines of how England couldn't protest about drinking because America had some very interesting video footage to attest to that.

"Keep this up, and you'll be succeeding far past my original idea of how well someone your age should be doing in this class." Mrs. Wade beamed. She turned to her blackboard (because, being an elderly teacher, she despised technology in all its forms) and began to write down various names and dates in chalk. "Copy these notes down in your notebook," She said as she wrote. "Our first unit will be covering the basics of the major ancient peoples - the ancient Greeks, Romans, Mesopotamians, Egyptians…those type of cultures."

_Oh my God, I'm learning! I'm learning world history! _Riley took a few moments to praise whatever gods brought her grandma Opal and the eight living personifications of the major countries of the world together as she quickly jotted down the notes that were being written on the board. _Thank you baby Jesus, and Zeus, and Ra, and whatever other gods need my appeasement!_

"Hey, wait a minute!" America exclaimed after Riley was finished with her notes and Mrs. Wade began to talk about the background of ancient Greece. "That old lady didn't ask anything about me! I'm the hero, how could she forget about the country she lives in?"

"It's WORLD history, you git." England answered in a slightly exasperated tone. "Not specifically AMERICAN history."

"Yeah, maybe so, but - "

"America, I'm sure the teacher will teach about you soon!" Italy piped up. "But probably not for awhile since you're pretty much the youngest country of us all, ve~!"

The rest of world passed in silence for Riley as a dejected America pouted in what was no doubt his little corner of the globe-turned-necklace and the seven other countries just surveyed the class. Mrs. Wade wrote down too many notes for the very first day of the new school year, but Riley didn't really mind. After all, with her new allies right below her nose, she was practically invincible when it came to world history now. Finally, when the end of the day bell rang, Anna linked her arm with Riley's and cheerfully said, "Hey, I'll walk home with you! Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Riley shook her head. She really didn't. Despite Anna's slightly insane personality, Riley was really overjoyed at the fact that she had pretty much made a friend the first day of school. Plus, Anna seemed pretty cool, in her own way. "Do you even live near my house though?"

"Where do you live?"

Riley told her the address that she was still trying to memorize. "Oh, yeah, I live a few blocks away actually!" Anna grinned. "Cool, I have a new buddy who lives sorta-kinda close to me! THIS IS THE BEST START OF THE SCHOOL YEAR EVER!"

Riley just smiled a bit uncertainly as Anna spewed off happy nonsense while simultaneously dragging her along down the hallways, obvious to the stares of others. However, as she was exiting the world history room, Riley could hear some hushed conversations between a few of her classmates.

"Teacher's pet, much."

"I bet that she's just using her dad's death as an excuse to get popular."

"I wonder if her dad really is dead or she's just lying?"

_Oh great. I haven't even been here for more than a day and they already hate me. Okay, I guess having countries turn you super-smart in class isn't such a good thing after all._ Riley winced and tried to act as if she hadn't heard a single thing, instead going for just nodding nonchalantly as Anna spouted off some conversation that was only one sided.

But Riley had heard it all, and pretending that she hadn't only made it hurt worse.

* * *

><p>"So your dad died of a heart attack two years ago, and your mom and you moved here from Oregon to start over?" Anna summed up as she skipped a few inches in front of Riley. The two were walking back home from school. "Well, I'm sorry for your loss. And I'm sorry that it's all I really can say. I'm not too good with emotional crap…" The normally bubbly girl trailed off, looking a bit uncomfortable.<p>

"It's okay," Riley waved a hand lazily. "I miss Dad, of course, but it's not as bad as it was when it happened. Sure, I still cry when I get sudden spikes of sadness…but for the most part I'm doing all right, I think. Mom is too. It's my grandma Opal that we have to worry about. She was Dad's mom, and we think his death made her slightly insane." There was no use in going into detail about that little fact since Riley was pretty sure Anna would never believe her.

"Haha! Crazy grandma's rule!" Anna laughed. "Mine's dead, but she was the best. She thought that aliens would speak to her through cake…ah, my tenth birthday party was a blast because of her." The blue and black haired girl looked behind her head at Riley. "She attacked my cake with my new light saber, proclaiming she was protecting me from an alien invasion."

Riley cracked a grin at an image of Opal destroying a birthday cake with a light saber. Frankly, Riley wouldn't put it past her grandmother. "That's awesome…" She trailed off as she realized where they were. "Oh - It's my house. My mom's still at her new job, so I bet there aren't any cookies or anything, but would you like to come in?"

"Nah, but thanks for the offer." Anna shook her head. "I got a Tumblr to abuse. Oh, here's my phone number - " Anna threw Riley a piece of paper with a number scrawled messily onto it. "Add it into your cell and then text me so I have yours. _Ciao_, baby!" With a quirky grin that seemed common of Anastasia Bayers, Riley's new friend bounded off ahead to the corner until she was no longer visible.

"I made a new friend already," Riley chirped happily to herself as she unlocked the door and walked inside. "That was easier than I thought."

"See? Didn't I tell you everything was gonna work out just fine?" America admonished from the pendant. Suddenly it began to glow, and in a flash the eight male personifications of different countries were standing before Riley fully corporeal once again. The necklace was still a small globe hanging on a chain, however. "So, how was your first day altogether?" America asked eagerly, like a puppy. "Awesome because of my heroicness?"

"Er…I guess?" Riley answered. "It wasn't as bad as I thought. Thanks for helping me out in world history, guys, I really appreciated it. I felt smart for once!" She was about to say something else when her stomach growled loudly, cutting off her sentence. _Oh yeah_, Riley thought sheepishly, rubbing her belly. _I didn't really eat lunch since it was greasy pizza…_

"Are you hungry?" England asked with an amused raise of his very bushy **(A/N: AND MIGHT I ADD SEXY? XD Sorry, had to say that, on a bit of an Iggy fan girl craze today) **eyebrows. "I'll make you a snack if you'd like." Blushing slightly, he rubbed the back of his neck and added, "I-I mean…it's the right thing for a gentlemen to do."

"DON'T DO IT, RILEY! YOU'LL DIE!" America and Italy latched onto the strawberry blonde and sobbed immensely into her shirt. "WE DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE (VE) !"

"Bloody pricks! I'm not going to kill Riley with my food!" England snapped, going red with anger.

"Guys, I think I'll be fine," Riley muttered against the two overly-exuberant nations clinging to her like a child would hold onto a teddy bear. Looking at the British nation, she said, "England, I'd like to try your food." To the other men in her house, Riley added, "You guys go do something productive while England is being a gentlemen and making me something to eat."

There was an obviously tense silent moment between all eight nations, but overall the other seven relented and dispersed to various parts of the house while England and Riley made their way to the kitchen. "Thanks a bunch, love," England said as Riley sat down at the table and watched him get ingredients together. "No one ever wants to try my food."

"I bet it's because they're all jealous of it's deliciousness," Riley commented.

"I'm so glad that America hasn't corrupted your taste buds," England said. "At last, there's someone other than me who agrees his taste in cuisine is absolutely, positively, bloody disgusting."

And so, thus resulted a very long talk between Riley and England about the awfulness of American junk food and how the entire nation should go on a diet while the British nation whipped up some of his famous (or should we call them "infamous"…?) fish and chips for the strawberry blonde. When the oven dinged, signifying the food's completions, England placed the plate in front of Riley on the table and bore into her hazel eyes with his own extremely hopeful emerald-shaded ones. "T-tell me if it's any good, all right?"

"Okay!" Riley took her fork and dug into the flakey fried fish, bringing the fork up to her mouth and closing her eyes as she let the taste settle on her tongue. She chewed for a few seconds and then swallowed. Looking up at the expectant England, Riley said, "Holy cupcakes! This is pretty good! I fail to see how everyone else finds this gross, because I would kill to have this stuff once a week. You can cook my meals any day of the week, England!"

"…I love you, Riley!" England gleefully yelled, going all starry eyed. He then proceeded to run around the house laughing evilly and saying to the other nations, "HAHA, TAKE THAT YOU WANKERS! SHE SAID MY FOOD WAS BRILLIANT! SUCK MY COCKNEY, BLOODY GITS! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I'm beginning to think that maybe there was a good reason why everyone else called British food crap…" Riley said to herself, a bit shocked at England's instant change in his mood. When she heard him begin to scream at the seven other nations in what sounded like…pirate lingo?…Riley decided that the next time she complimented England on his cooking, it wouldn't be so bold.

"Riley, a vord of advice to live by vhile around Britain," Germany mumbled as he walked past. "Don't praise his food. Ever. Ja?"

"O-okay." Riley nodded. The strawberry blonde could feel yet another migraine coming on due to the constant yelling between England and America from somewhere upstairs. _I'll definitely remember that for next time._

And so, when Riley's mother came home from work it was to her daughter lying on the couch looking very strained and worn out as the fifteen year old listened to the bickering of eight countries that were visible only to Riley. Needless to saw, Cheryl Hawthorne was a bit worried about how her daughter's first day of school had gone, but she didn't want to sound prying and intrusive. Instead, Cheryl walked into the living room hiding something behind her back. "Hi, honey!" She greeted brightly. "I missed you, today."

"I missed you too, Mom." Riley answered, her voice a bit muffled because her face was smooshed up against a pillow. Unbeknownst to her mother, Italy had randomly started to sing-scream something that went like "Draw a circle, there's the earth", and the ditzy nation was sitting right next to Riley on the couch.

"Did…everything go all right?" Her mom's inquiry was a tad hesitant, as if she feared the answer.

"I guess. I made a new friend already. She lives a few blocks away - her name's Anna Bayers and she gave me her number." Riley held up her cell phone limply in her hands. "I'm pretty tired, though. It was exhausting." There was no use reiterating just why exactly Riley was so worn out. Nor did she feel it was necessary to mention the little world history duel that had gone down.

"Are you hungry? I noticed there were dishes in the sink when I got home, and I'm not sure if you made yourself supper already or…"

"I already ate," Riley replied. Once again, it wouldn't be very beneficial for her to say, "The British country arguing with France about something made me fish and chips for dinner," because there was no doubt that Riley's mother would see that as proof of her daughter's declining mental health. Just like Opal. _Freaking countries._

"Oh, all right." There was a brief period of awkward silence and then Cheryl brought her hands form behind her back to reveal a DVD case. "I got you something." It was the 2009 version of the film The Final Destination. Riley had always wanted to see it so she could make fun of the absolute ludicrous plot.

"Oh my God, thank you!" Riley instantly brightened and snatched the movie out of her mom's hands. "I'll go downstairs to watch this. Yes, finally, I can critique this as harshly as I can!" With a happy grin, Riley raced to their basement to watch the movie, leaving the eight countries alone with her mother who couldn't see them. Finally, after looking to each other one by one, they decided to follow Riley and watch the movie as well. After all, wouldn't it be advantageous to learn a bit more about the fifteen year old's tastes in media and such?

And so that was how America, England, France, China, Russia, Japan, Italy, and Germany found themselves in a dark basement watching one of the worst supernatural suspense movies ever created.

* * *

><p>"Racecar tracks…runaway tires…malfunctioning carwash…exploding malls…crashing semis…" America twitched as he gripped the pillow tightly, shaking with sweat pouring off his face. The end credits of the movie were scrolling down the screen. Riley and America had been the only ones to make it through the entire movie because everyone else either got too scared (Mainly Italy, and Germany had to carry back upstairs because he was flipping out and screaming) or just didn't care for the movie.<p>

"That was retarded." Riley blatantly stated, turning the TV off. The basement was immersed in complete darkness and from America's spot on the couch came a very high-pitched scream. Startled, Riley flipped the light switch on and watched as the "hero" closed his mouth abruptly. "Did you just scream like a girl?" She asked.

"N-no! Of course not! Why would you think that? The hero would NEVER scream like a girl! Hahahahaha!" America laughed anxiously, still obviously pale and shaking. He rubbed his nose, knocked his glasses askew, and jumped up when Riley's mother opened the door to the basement and yelled down,

"Riley! Time for bed!"

"Okay!" Riley called back up. She glanced at America with a slightly amused expression. "You need me to hold your hand?" She joked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" America quickly replied, trying to grin his signature "hero" grin but it just made him look like he had indigestion. " 'Cause…you're probably scared from that movie, right?"

"Nope. Not really. I just watch those type of horror films so I can nitpick at them and make fun of them." Riley shook her head, instantly causing her country to gape at her dejectedly.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE JAPAN!" America yelled, pointing at Riley accusingly.

"…what does that mean?"

"N-never mind~!" America sang nervously, running a few fingers through his very messy blonde hair. "Y-you should probably go to bed now…"

"Right." Riley rose an eyebrow, thinking with a slight smirk, _Hah, the "hero" was absolutely terrified by __The Final Destination__. That's kind of ironic._ "You coming with me?" Riley asked as she began heading up the stairs. "I mean, your globe is going to be in my room, and you need it to sleep, right? Plus I don't really think you should be down here all alone - the previous owners heard noises coming from the furnace room at night." That last part was a lie, but the slightly sadistic side of Riley couldn't resist adding it to see if America freaked out more.

When the free nation raced up the steps and out the basement door before she had even placed one foot on the very bottom one, Riley just shook her head and laughed.

After Riley got ready for bed and all that good stuff, she kissed her mom goodnight and headed to her room. The eight countries were already settled into the globe (which had turned back into it's original spherical structure as opposed to the little necklace) for the night and each bid Riley a good night's sleep as she turned off the lights. She replied with likewise good intentions, turned her light off, and quickly fell into a blissful sleep where she dreamt of floating on chocolate clouds and had a rainbow butterfly army which conquered all of Mars.

However, of course, Riley soon found herself being rudely awoken by someone shaking her shoulders wildly and whispering into her ear in an urgent tone, "Dudette! Riley! Wake up, man!"

"Nnnngh…shut the hell up, America…" Riley muttered, slurring her words in her sleepiness so they sounded more like "Fut tah fehl hup, Fumeriha…"

"But it's important!" America intoned passionately. "I need to ask you something!"

"WHAT?" Riley cracked one hazel orb open and glared at America in annoyance. "What in the name of everything holy and chocolate do you want, America?" The blue-eyed nation fidgeted uncomfortably for a bit from his position right next to Riley's bedside. Opening his mouth, then closing it, and then opening it again, America blurted out, "C-can I sleep with you?"

"W-WHAT?" Riley gaped at him in shock. "You pervert, what are you - "

"N-not like that! I swear, I'd never do that to one of my citizens! That's so unheroic!" America blushed a bright red, shaking his head wildly. "I meant…I bet you're probably scared from that movie, right? Right?" He chuckled nervously. "So I was thinking that you needed a hero to chase the bad dreams away. So…here I am!" America spread his arms out and looked down at Riley expectedly. The look in his eyes seemed to say "Please say yes."

Riley just kind of stared at America for a few moments, then sighed in exasperation and pointed to the empty spot in her bed. "Yeah, I need a hero right now." She said with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. _Actually, it's kind of cute how he won't admit that the movie freaked him out so much…I'll let this slide just once._

"Oh, thank you!" America did a fist pump and put his glasses next to the globe on Riley's bedside table and hopped onto the mattress right next to her. "Er, I meant thanks for letting me be the hero. 'Cause no one ever does. You're beastly, Riley!" Riley stiffened slightly as the energetic country settled in and pressed his back lightly against hers. "Night, my oh-so-epic citizen." Within moments, America was fast asleep and snoring like a train wreck.

"...crap...I really need to call Grandma Opal and ask her just what she was thinking..." Riley muttered as she stared at the handsome sleeping nation before finally she, too, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>MY INTERNET CAME BACK SO I WAS ABLE TO GOOGLE TRANSLATE AND RESEARCH ALL THOSE HISTORY FACTS! YAY! Oh, guess what? <span>Haley Tran<span> asked my permission to use my globe idea and made a fanfic of her own with it! I was ecstatic - it'd be bitchin' if my globe idea inspired a whole series like LolliDictator's manual fics. An authoress can only dream, though...Haha~ Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope this chapter was good. I made sure it was extra-long to make up for the lack of updating I did. (This was supposed to be up by Saturday but because of the internet dying...yeah.) Review, please!_ _Because I love you guys!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Over fifty reviews? AWESOME! *insert typical American fist pump of victory* Dudes, that is so cool! You must love the hero a lot then, huh? Hahahahaha, I always knew my readers would - what the hell, America? GET OUT OF THIS AUTHOR NOTE! A-ahem, sorry about that…ehehehe… *face meet palm* I'm rambling, I know, but I'm just happy for all the support I've gotten on this story so far. Thank you so very much!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

The first thing Riley noticed when she awoke was the sensation of being grappled very tightly, almost as if someone was using her as a teddy bear after a long night full of scary dreams and evil clowns. The second thing was that there was someone in her room who snored like a dying bear (although that comparison wasn't too accurate, since dying bears most likely roared when dying, not snored) and said person was snoring right in her ear. Riley was surprised she hadn't gone deaf yet. And finally, the third thing Riley realized as she slowly was roused from her slumber was the fact that her face was pressed up against something warm and muscular, definitely not her soft pillow she reminded falling into just seconds before going to sleep.

It took Riley a few minutes to remember that America had begged to crawl into bed with her so he could "be the hero and protect her." Riley's mind, still somewhat shrouded in the mist of her dream world, didn't fully comprehend that her country was most likely the being lying next to her at the moment. So, it was needless to say that she was very shocked when she finally opened her eyes to see nothing but a white mass smashed right against her face.

For exactly six point nine seconds, Riley just kind of breathed into the whiteness facing her, until she slowly brought her head back to see just what the hell was going on. She wasn't very shocked to find America's arms wrapped tightly around her, his face a blissful and childlike calm as he snored, and that her head had been right up against his chest.

…_oh shit. _Riley squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them in high hopes that her current position was just a dream-induced hallucination.

No such luck.

Riley was thankful for her level-headedness that she had always managed to obtain throughout her life. Or else, she would most likely be screaming profanities at America. "Hey, America," Riley muttered, shaking him by the shoulders and simultaneously trying to edge out of his arms. The guy had a strong grip. "Wake up, you moron!" She hissed.

America moaned a little and yawned before squeezing his eyes slightly and pulling Riley closer towards him. "Pizza…" He muttered in his sleep happily before humming the McDonald's jingle horribly off tune.

_Well, this is a fine start to my day. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to let America get in the bed with me. I mean, I trust him not to molest me or anything, but this is…_ Riley squirmed in America's grasp and sighed in defeat when all she did was succeed in making him snort in his sleep. _This is just awkward. Maybe I can get one of the other countries to help me out…_

Riley looked over at the globe sitting on her bedside desk. Next to it, her alarm clock shone brightly to read 6:33 AM. The fifteen year old stretched out her foot from under the covers and shifted her body so that her leg could reach over to the table. However, only the very tip of her foot would touch it, so all Riley could do was tap the globe very lightly and watched as it teetered before resuming its statuesque position. Riley waited with bated breath for the familiar appearing act of the seven other nations as they popped out of the globe.

…nothing happened.

"God dammit," Riley muttered angrily, gritting her teeth in annoyance. Stretching her foot out so far that her entire leg got those awful twinges you get when you're about to pull a muscle, Riley kicked the globe and sent it flying to the floor. _I hope they got a headache from that! _Even though she was naturally a pretty easygoing and nice person, Riley could get pissed easily when woken up in…not so welcome ways. This was one of them.

That seemed to get a reaction out of the model of the earth. It shook from its spot on the floor, and in a fashion eerily reminiscent of the Disapparating spell in Harry Potter, the seven other nations of the world were in Riley's room. There was an awkward silence as they took in the sight in front of them, and then England exclaimed, "Bloody hell, Riley, what possessed you to let that - that - WANKER into your bed?"

"He got scared from the movie last night and I felt sorry for him!" Riley explained hastily, going red in the face when France gave her a saucy wink. "No, France, we didn't do anything like you think we did. Stop being such a pervert!"

"Oh hon hon, why so embarrassed about ze acts of _amour?_" France pulled a rose from out of nowhere. "It is only natural!"

"You bloody Frog, stop being so disgusting!" England snarled at the Frenchman, an anger vein throbbing on his forehead.

"_A-ano… _I think Riley-san…wants our help." Japan said softly, gesturing to the strawberry blonde who was currently being second-degree molested by America.

"I'll save you, Riley!" Italy proclaimed, jumping onto the bed. "Ve~!"

"_Dummkopf, _you'll only make it vorse!" Germany snapped, pulling the overly excited Italian off of Riley (who had pretty much just gotten sat on by Italian and was now in pain).

"He is a very heavy sleeper, da." Russia commented when that commotion did not wake America up. Smiling sweetly, he cocked his head and said to Riley, "Shall I do to him what I do to those who make my comrades uncomfortable?" An odd purple aura suddenly enveloped him like a cape.

Riley was about to say yes when all the other nations made throat-slitting movements behind Russia's back. China, moving his hands about in a flustered way, added, "N-no, aru! That would be…most unhelpful. Riley needs assistance from someone like me, since I am the eldest, aru."

"Well, while you guys argue on who's going to get me out of this mess, I'm going to proceed with suffocating by America's freaking strong grip." Riley grunted when the "hero" shifted in the bed and hugged Riley so tightly that she was practically buried into his shirt.

"I vill take care of this," Germany cracked his knuckles and marched over to America's side of the bed. An angry aura surrounded the strict German, and he grabbed onto America's shirt, yanking him upwards and out of the bed.

"YAGH! IT'S THE GRIM REAPER! I'M TOO HEROIC TO DIE! SPARE ME, OH MIGHTY TAKER OF SOULS! I'LL GIVE YOU ALL MY HAMBURGERS - oh, hi Germany! Wassup?" America's face had gone from being pale and absolutely terrified to it's usual…America-ness.

Riley face palmed and flopped on her stomach, burying her head into her fluffy pillow. "And I'm proud to be an American…"

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" America asked in confusion, blinking his bright blue eyes at everyone. They were, indeed, giving him a most epic "WTF" face. America grinned and smacked his forehead knowingly. "Oh, of course! You're all jealous that you got to see the hero sleep. Ahahaha, why did I not get that right away?"

No one said it out loud, but they were all thinking the same thing: _Because you're an idiot…_

* * *

><p>"Yo, Riley girl, do you have any classes with me today?" Anna asked the first thing she saw Riley. It was pretty much as soon as Riley had gotten out of her mom's car and was walking up the school's brick pathway to the front entrance.<p>

"I don't know," Riley answered, flicking the globe-turned-necklace in annoyance because the seven other nations had not stopped yelling at America for his little "I'm the hero" stunt he had pulled the night before so Riley would allow him in her bed. After that whole shebang had happened, Riley had quickly gotten ready for school and vowed to forget that it had even happened. She just wished everyone else would.

"Well then, get your schedule out so we can compare! Duh," Anna grinned and pulled out her own. Today her style was still as crazy as yesterday's - her blue-dyed hair was hanging down to frame her pretty face, and she was decked out in an outfit that consisted of a silver sweatshirt with yellow happy faces all over it and tattered, neon paint-splattered blue jeans, complete with cowgirl boots that were spray painted black and studded with gothic skulls. Riley felt plain next to Anna.

"Aren't you hot in that?" Riley asked as she dug out her class schedule, pointing to Anna's clothes. It was supposed to get in the high 90's today, so Riley had dressed appropriately: a pair of slightly bleached shorts, a light blue t-shirt with the word "PEACE" emblazoned in green bubble letters on the front, and her old tennis shoes that were falling apart. Her hair was done in pig tails so it wouldn't get too hot during the day.

"Pffft, naw. I never feel the temperature! It's like I have my own heating or air conditioning system inside my body," Anna proclaimed proudly.

"I bet America would like that," England said smugly. "The fool is always complaining about the cold during the winter, and the heat during the summer."

"Shut up, Britain! The weather is always conspiring against me!" America complained.

"America-san, England-san does have a point," Japan said in an uncertain tone. "You…should learn to…accept the weather instead of…whining about the weather."

"Ve~! Germany, wouldn't it be amazing if there was a pasta weather?" Italy sighed happily. "It would rain oodles of noodles!"

"I cannot believe you just said that out loud, ja," Germany grumbled. There was a noise that made Riley believe he was smacking his forehead in exasperation.

"If only you would all follow my example of maturity, aru," China sighed sadly.

"So you would like us all to become stuck-up?" France asked the elderly nation teasingly.

"…I like the snow, da. In Russia, it is always very cold." Russia added in cheerful tone.

Ignoring the countries, Riley read her class schedule off. "First period is computer class, second is foods…third block is drama and my last class is chorus."

"I have foods with you, but that's it…" Anna said dejectedly with a sad slump of the shoulders. "My first class is Spanish two, my third is art, and my last is music history. But at least we have three classes altogether, right?"

Riley nodded at Anna's hopeful expression. "Yeah, that's good. I'm glad that I've already made a friend. See you in second block, then?" Anna nodded, and Riley walked away to her locker. As she made her way through the hallways, Riley started to become acutely aware of the hushed murmurings drifting around her. At first she ignored them, but when Riley heard her name being whispered between a couple of girls she recognized from her world history class, Riley stopped in her tracks and listened in on the conversation.

"So, I looked that new girl Riley Hawthorne up on Facebook last night…she didn't have one. So I Googled her and a whole bunch of hits about her dad's funeral came up." One girl was saying.

"I feel bad that her dad died and all, but didn't it feel like she was showing off and stuff yesterday?" The other girl asked somewhat apprehensively. "I mean…Mrs. Wade NEVER likes a student like that. NEVER. And no one ever knows what the hell that old bat is talking about."

"Maybe she's just really smart at history? Although my sister - you know, Kate - was in her science class and she said that the new girl looked all awkward and shit the whole time. Completely the opposite of how she was being during history."

"I don't want to judge her right away, Lia. I think we should give her a chance. Make friends with her, you know? After all, I think that freak Anastasia Bayers has kidnapped her and is going to drag the poor girl into the dark side of creepiness."

Stiffening, Riley clenched her fists tightly and started walking again. Everywhere she looked there was a pair of curious eyes staring right back at her. Riley could feel a panic attack slowly start to rise up, making the breath catch in her chest and her heart rate to quicken. Her palms became sweaty and her vision clouded up as Riley felt like a lab rat under investigation. _I hate being the new kid. I hate it. I want to go back home. I just want to crawl under my blankets and sleep high school away. _Riley felt hysteria cling to her mind like a wet rag, and that made her feel even more stupid than she already did. _Why the hell am I freaking out so much? Seriously, it's so…stupid. I need to just calm down and - oh God, everyone just keeps looking at me weirdly. What do I do, what do I do?_

"Riley, calm down," The strawberry blonde didn't register whose soothing voice it was at first. It wasn't until whoever it was added, "Just do what I do - be a hero and not care what the hell anyone else says!"

_Of course, America WOULD phrase it like that._ Riley let herself crack an amused grin as she walked through the door to the computer lab. "Yeah, you're right," She murmured aloud, wiping the sweat off of her forehead. "I shouldn't be so schizophrenic. I need to be composed and relaxed, and not worry so much about all of this."

"Whoa, America actually made you feel…better?" England asked in amazement when Riley sat down at a computer. There were a few kids in the class already and they all gave her questioning stares before concentrating on whatever conversation they were having.

Riley have a slight nod and replied in a whisper, "Surprisingly, yes. Well, not the hero part, but America is right; I need to be rational and level-headed during this initial adjustment of the first few days of school.

Over America's triumphant cries of "BOOYAH!" and no doubt much fist pumping, China said, "Aiyah…I do not believe I have ever witnessed America being mature."

"I have before," Japan answered. "But only one other time. I do not particularly remember what it was about, however."

"Probably something about his precious fast-food restaurant chain," France snickered. "Hon hon hon…Le'Amerique and his awful cuisine…it never fails to get a chuckle out of _moi_."

"Vait, I missed America being mature? I vas too busy making Italy run laps around the globe for training, ja!" Germany sounded a bit disappointed.

"Pa…sta…" Came a weak and pathetic cry from the wimpy and adorable Italian. "V-ve…"

Giggling, Russia added, "Kolkolkol…so pitiable, it makes my heart race with happiness."

"Oh-kay," Riley muttered under her breath, signifying for the nations to shut up. "Time for you guys to be quiet so I can concentrate on paying attention and school. No talking. None. Understand? Yes? Good. So shut up." She just sort of grinned when they all grumbled their consent half-heartedly.

* * *

><p>"Ugh…school. Is. BRUTAL." Riley moaned as she collapsed onto her couch. She had just walked home with Anna from her second day of school, and it indeed had been rough. She had gotten lost twice, almost walked into the boys' bathroom instead of the girls' (The damn figures on the doors were chipped and fading!) and to top it all off, Riley had found that she already had enemies. ENEMIES. On the second day of school. Just because Mrs. Wade, the insane and old world history teacher, thought she was a teenager historian protégée or something. Riley was thankful for one thing, however: the countries. True to their word, they had tried their best to assist her and comfort her. Not that it always worked. However, Riley appreciated the sentiments and couldn't help enjoying the noises of bickering that were beginning to become familiar to her as the countries fought and argued with each other from within the necklace.<p>

"Speaking of that, I'm calling Grandma Opal right now," Riley said out loud. The eight male personifications of the countries all looked at her strangely as they settled about in the house.

"What for?" America asked, sounded a tad hesitant.

"To talk to her about you guys," Riley explained as she dialed her grandma's number on her cell phone and held it a few inches away from her ear. "No interrupting, please." The fifteen year old was a bit confused when the nations all began to slink away quickly, as if worried Riley was going to make them talk to her grandma.

The phone rang for a few moments before Opal Hawthorne picked up. "HELLO? RILEY?" She bellowed. "HONEY, I'VE BEEN WONDERING WHEN YOU WERE GOING TO CALL! SO HOW'S MY PRESENT? HELPING YOU YET?"

"That's exactly what I was calling about, Grams," Riley answered, noticing out of the corner of her eyes that America was leaning against the living room wall and the kitchen entrance and watching her with an interested look on her face. _There goes that "I feel like I'm being stalked by my country again"_ _feeling…_She thought with a suppressed blush, quickly averting her hazel eyes from his blue ones. "I have absolutely no clue how to phrase what I'm about to say, except this: why did you give me a globe that pops out freaking GUYS who are actually the human forms of COUNTRIES?"

Opal was silent on the other end, then she replied in a cheerful tone, "Oh, so they came out to you already? I thought they would take at least a few days!"

Sensing that her grandmother was going to talk somewhat normally and not screech into the receiver, Riley brought her cell phone back to her ear. "Oh no, they appeared the night you gave the globe to me. Scared the hell outta me, too. I thought I was going to get raped and murdered by someone."

"Really, you did? Ahahaha! That's like something out of a h-h-horror film! Don't you like those?" America pointed out shyly from behind Riley.

"Is that America?" Opal asked in an excited voice. "Put him on the phone, dear!"

Riley's jaw dropped. "Y-you can hear them?"

"Well, of course I can! I'm the one who asked them to come help you. Can you imagine how the conversation would be like if I couldn't see or hear my recipients? Quite messy, Riley sweetie." Opal giggled girlishly.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE COUNTRIES?" Riley exploded in her confusion.

"Er…long story short…" Opal paused for a moment. "I met darling Iggy - that's my nickname for England, you see - at my senior citizens' yoga class!"

"That's so ridiculous it's not even funny, Grandma!"

Opal sighed. "Riley, honey, forgive me. I can't tell you all the details right now. The time isn't right yet. But I promise you, I will. The boys can't tell you either. Not yet. I did this for your benefit, Riley; you'll be so happy I did and you'll realize it sooner than I think you will. Now please be a dear and let me talk to that sweet boy America; I have something to tell him."

Riley sighed and held her cell phone out to the eavesdropping nation, smacking the palm of her hand against her forehead in exasperation. "She wants to talk to you," Riley muttered.

America gulped and took the cell phone from Riley. As soon as his gloved hand made contact with the cellular device, his worried expression instantly turned to its usual bright and somewhat idiotic. "Heeeeey. Opal! Wassup?" There was a pause as Riley's grandma answered. "Oh, Riley's just awesome. It would be even more awesome if she liked pizza and hamburgers, but I'm not gonna get too depressed about that." Another pause. This time America's handsome face flushed a little and he replied in an embarrassed tone of voice, "H-h-hahahaha! Y-yeah, all right! I'll make sure that…h-happens…um…BYE OPAL!" With that, the free nation threw the phone back at Riley and quickly ran out the room.

Riley slowly blinked. "…what did you say to America, Grandma?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Opal soothed none too convincingly. "I hate to have to hang up so quickly, but I have an appointment with my sexy personal trainer in five minutes. Just remember, Riley: those men will always be there for you, whether you realize it or not. Don't waste your time getting flustered or annoyed with them - they'll be your saving grace one day. LOVE YOU, HONEY BUNS! GOOD LUCK IN SCHOOL! And get yourself a boyfriend!" The last bit was added in a rushed whisper, and then the dial tone signaling the call had been ended rang loud and clear in Riley's ears.

Riley just sort of stared at her phone's screen for a bit, sighed, and let herself fall into the pillows on the couch. "I'm going to have gray hairs before I'm twenty," She bemoaned softly.

* * *

><p>The first thing Riley's mother said to her daughter when she got home from work was "How would you like to go shopping?"<p>

Riley looked up from the pot of beef consommé that France was currently trying to teach her how to make (England was spying on them like a hawk to make sure that "the bloody Frog wouldn't do anything improper to Riley") and blinked in confusion. "Shopping…? Right now?" Her mom nodded. "You know I detest shopping," Riley muttered, stirring the soup and trying not to let her mouth water from the enticing smell.

"But you don't hate shopping for video games, right?" Her mom prodded. Riley nodded, wondering where her mother was going with this. "Well…I told my new boss about how we had to leave your Guitar Hero game behind, and he gave me a gift card to the video game store so you can buy a new one because I've been turning my reports in on time!"

Riley let that information sink in.

Then:

"I LOVE YOUR BOSS!" She shrieked, hurtling herself at her mother and hugging Cheryl tightly. France made a move to catch the falling spoon, but with a look from England that said "Her mom will see!" he just let it drop and watched the soup sadly. "Can we go now? Now? Now? NOW?" Riley asked, jumping up and down. Waffles and Guitar Hero were practically the only things that caused her to get…crazy.

"Yes, of course!" Cheryl laughed.

"Hang on, let me get something," Riley said, racing out of the kitchen and up the stairs into her room. "By the way, try the French soup I made! I got the recipe from a legit French guy!" She called from her bedroom.

"Okay!" Her mom responded.

"Vat is the big rush, Riley?" Germany asked from his perch on Riley's bed. He was reading some of her National Geographic magazines.

"Mom. Shopping. Guitar Hero. Globe. NOW." Riley quickly said in explanation, although it wasn't much of one.

Germany just blinked his icy blue eyes at her in confusion.

"Get in the globe and tell everyone else to!" Riley slapped the globe's surface impatiently. "Oh, by the way, really random thought but…what's it like in there? And do you guys eat? 'Cause I haven't seen any of you eat a thing since you arrived."

"It's pretty much an _albergo_ - hotel - style thing inside," Italy said, walking into the bedroom with a blissful smile. "And of course we eat, ve! I have an entire pasta buffet in my room!"

"America has hamburgers everyvere," Germany grumbled, rolling off the bed and placing his hand on the globe's smooth surface. Raising his voice, the impatient man yelled, "JA! EVERYONE GET IN HERE! VE ARE GOING VITH RILEY SOMEVERE!"

Within a minute the remaining six nations filed in quickly into Riley's room, each placing their hands on the globe and disappearing into it. Riley watched as it transformed into its tiny pendant form and put the necklace around her neck.

"Where are we going, dudes?" America asked. "To McDonalds?"

"No, even better," Riley grinned, knowing that her answer would be the most excitable to America himself. With a dramatic pause, Riley didn't respond to his inquiry until he whined at her impatiently. Giggling, Riley walked down the stairs, practically bouncing all the way. "We're going to get a new Guitar Hero game!"

Cue the slightly irritated yet expectant sighs of seven countries as one in particular screamed "BOO TO THE FREAKING YAH, YO!" and most likely did yet another fist pump.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ha-ha. Cliff hanger. Well, sort of. Yes, I know this chapter didn't have much of a school basis, but whenever Riley's schedule doesn't include world history that will be how the educational bit of the chapters go. Plus I was mostly trying to incorporate how Grandma Opal got Riley dragged into all of this, although I didn't really say much, did I? I just made it more mysterious~ *insert epic laughter of awesome shot by Prussia/* Ahem. Sorry. Also I wanted to have Riley bonding just a bit more with the nations - next chapter I'll be (HOPEFULLY) bringing in some familiar things such as Shinatty-chan and China's cute fetish, as well as - what else? - America's video game addiction. Thank you for reading, and please review! It makes updates go faster! Now I'll end this author note because it's kind of too long and all I'm doing is rambling…PIRATE!IGGY IS SMEX.**_

_**OOOH! I forgot to add, in addition to Haley Tran making a spin off of World Is Ours, we have another brave author who has decided to try it out! Thank you, Anime Chick 24! If you guys want to check out their stories, they are somewhere in my favorites. NOW I'll finally shut up.**_

_**Although Pirate!Iggy is still smex. Da, Star? (LAWL I HOPE A CERTAIN PERSON GETS THAT.)  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oh. My. Gilbert. O-over seventy reviews? In just five chapters? Why I…I don't know what to say. Thank you - truly, I'm so happy that if I were back in my Naruto days I would hug Sasuke Uchiha without having the urge to decapitate him and then throw his lifeless body off a cliff into a sea of rabid jello sporks! Joking aside, I put a little poll up because I'm thinking of putting a couple non-Axis/Allies nations into this pretty soon. You may vote for three choices. Please vote, da? *cough* VOTE FOR PRUSSIA *cough* ^_^**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

"It's…like entering heaven…" America stated with sparkly eyes as he scanned the mall's food court. The dark blonde nation looked as if he had indeed perished in some heroic battle and gone to heaven, which apparently for him was filled with many disgusting fast food restaurants.

"I'm beginning to think it was a bad idea to bring you guys along," Riley whispered to England, watching America run around the food court like a little kid in a candy store, whooping with delight and extreme happiness. The mall patrons simply ate their heart attacks on a tray in oblivious ecstasy.

"Don't mind America, love," England replied with a roll of his bright emerald eyes. "The idiot can make anything…stupid. Even something as simple as a trip to the store. Trust me; I was the one who watched him grow up."

"So you're the reason why my country is immature and addicted to hamburgers?" Riley asked with genuine curiosity, not realizing just how low of a blow that was for the British country.

"…" England looked as if he really didn't want to answer that.

Riley, her mother, and the eight nations were wandering through the mall to find Game Stop so Riley could purchase a brand new Guitar Hero game. America, of course, had popped out of the globe necklace as soon as the car had been parked so he could run into the mall yelling at the top of his lungs "VIDEO GAMES!" and then head straight to the food court, which was located in the middle of the giant shopping area. Of course, even though they hadn't seen America run to it, Riley and the others knew from instinct that he was in the food court when they went to look for him.

"I need a few things at Kohl's," Cheryl said to Riley, unaware that her daughter was currently juggling between the options of strangling an invisible country (the one that she happened to be living in at the moment) and walking away to leave America by himself to have an orgasm or something over deep fried Twinkies. "Go find Game Stop and I'll meet you there as soon as possible. Don't let anyone kidnap you so you can become their sex slave and dope you up on cocaine, all right?"

"MOM! What the crap?" Riley went red in the face as France and Russia snickered behind her. Her mother just laughed and walked off. "I'm pretty damn sure the person wanting to kidnap me is already here," Riley muttered under her breath, stealing a glance at France. He smirked and gave her a flirtatious wink.

"I'm very shocked France hasn't done anything improper to you yet," China commented to Riley as they watched Germany and England smacked America to get him to pay attention to something other than food. "Normally by now he would have, aru."

Riley instantly blanched and backed away from the said French nation, who merely laughed extravagantly at the suggestion China had proclaimed. "Why aren't you denying it?" She demanded in a terrified tone, latching onto Italy's arm as if the country famous for retreating could save her from impending rape.

"Oh hon! Because, _mon cher_, I stop at nothing when _amour_ is in ze air!" The blonde man declared, whipping out a multitude of roses and scattering them about in an elegant fashion.

"I'm scared," Riley whispered to Italy, clinging to him tightly.

"Big Brother France would never do anything scary to you, Riley!" Italy protested in a cheerful voice, patting the strawberry blonde's head affectionately.

"Italy-san, you really are…quite dimwitted, aren't you?" Japan sighed and shook his head. Locking his black eyes with Riley's hazel ones, the Asian nation said, "I would not fret about France, however. With England-san and Germany-san around, you should be fine, Riley-san."

"Thanks…I think…" Riley said slowly, unlatching her arms from Italy's waist.

"I would protect you as well, _klubnika!_" Russia stated in a creepily warm yet at the same time dark tone, placing his gloves hands on Riley's shoulders and towering over her like a giraffe. A giraffe with bright purple eyes, nonetheless. "That is what comrades do, da?"

"HEY! COMMIE! GET YOUR FILTHY COMMUNISM-INFECTED PAWS OFF OF MY CITIZEN!" America shrieked, ripping Riley from Russia's grasp and holding onto her tightly, much like she had been doing to Italy earlier. "You'll contaminate Riley with your unheroic-ness and then I'll have to kick your sorry ass in the second Cold War!"

"Da?" Russia cocked his head to one side. A violent purple aura began to issue forth from his body. The six nations not involved in the fight immediately paled and backed away from the two and the poor teenage girl that were. "Would you like to test that theory right away, _glupyi-Amerika_?" Out of nowhere the very tall country pulled out a bloodstained water pipe and held it in his hands, still smiling that pleasantly friendly smile that held no trace of malice.

Putting on a brave face as to not show his uncomfortable attitude towards Russia, America puffed his chest out with pride and snapped in a tone he most likely thought heroic, "Bring it on, Commie! I can take you on with both hands tied behind my back while eating a Big Mac and watching the Superbowl!"

"Uh, guys? Please don't start a blood bath in the middle of a mall," Riley piped up in a soft, uncomfortable tone. "Especially not one that will turn into another possible world war…there's enough fighting on this planet as it is, and we don't need to argue about something as pointless as…whatever it was we were talking about before."

"But we're defending your honor!" America and Russia both protested indignantly. The two stopped to glare at one another, the heat of their stares creating literal flames around them.

Riley scooted out of America's incredibly strong grasp and walked over to England instead. "No, you're being idiots. If you were so-called 'defending my honor,' you two wouldn't be threatening to kill each other. Instead, you would be threatening to kill France. After all, he is the one who made me fear for my well being." Riley pointed to the flamboyantly dressed nation in question, who turned white in the face when both America and Russia turned to look at him.

"She has a point, da." Russia nodded, cracking his knuckles ominously and advancing towards France with one step.

"For once, I'll agree with you, Commie bastard." America agreed with a step forward as well. "D'ya think we should just take out the Frenchie right now or wait until he actually attempts to do something?"

"If we wait, it may be too late," Russia replied with a wide and childish grin. "I say we make sure Riley is not bothered by _Frantsiya_ ever again. Kolkolkol…"

"H-hold on, you two!" France stammered, backing away as an aura of danger engulfed him by the two angry nations. "I promise not to _faire l'amour passionné_ with Riley until she is eighteen! I swear! N-no, not ze face…anything but _mon beau visage_! NOOOOOOO!"

"Men," Riley just scoffed with a roll of her eyes as the terrified cries of the French man echoed throughout the food court, even though she was the only human to hear it. Tugging on Germany's shirt (because she was going to follow Japan's advice and use the German country and England somewhat as bodyguards) Riley said, "Let's go find Game Stop, okay? I kind of need to stroke the packaging right now - I've been on a Guitar Hero withdrawal for weeks."

"Ja, of course." Germany nodded and motioned for the rest of the nations to follow Riley as America and Russia stayed behind to beat the living shit out of France, saying to the two enraged countries before they all completely disembarked, "Meet up vith us later."

"You're a bit sadistic, aren't you, love?" England asked in an amused whisper when France screamed in a voice highly reminiscent of a prepubescent girl's. "Not that I'm complaining - the bloody Frog deserved to have this done to him CENTURIES ago."

"What can I say?" Riley replied with a shrug. "I hate perverts."

England, Germany, China, Japan, and Italy (although Italy wasn't quite clear on what the term "perverts" meant because he could be such an airhead) couldn't help but voicing their agreement.

* * *

><p>"Hey look, China! It's your theme store!" Italy said, pointing excitedly to a random store the group were just passing by. They had been walking around the mall for about ten minutes and had yet to locate Game Stop, but Riley wasn't too sad about that. She was a little embarrassed to admit it, but hanging around the countries at the mall was kind of fun and enjoyable. Especially after America and Russia had returned with a half-dead France who was proclaiming loudly while sobbing about how he would never "demonstrate his passionate love" for anyone or anything ever again. Riley highly doubted the phase would last very long, however.<p>

"Aru?" China turned to look at what Italy was pointing at with a confused look on his handsome face. Riley and the rest of the posse did so as well. As soon as China's brown eyes passed over the store Italy was referring to with his finger, the young-looking Asian country stiffened. Mouth dropping open in shock, China slowly raised his finger at the door to the store he was looking at and said in a awestruck voice, "A-aiyah…is that what…I th-think it is?"

"Is there a specific reason why Italy pointed that out to China?" Riley asked England with raised eyebrows.

"Just watch," England replied back, a small smile threatening to tug at the corners of his lips when the usually calm Asian country raced straight into the door with a joyous shriek of childish happiness.

"SHINATTY-CHAN, ARU! ARU! ARU! ARU!" China whooped, dancing around the store. It was filled with dozens upon dozens of Hello Kitty merchandise that lined each shelf top to bottom. Riley watched in shocked amazement as the so-called most mature nation went from shelf to shelf, lifting up a Hello Kitty plushy from each and hugging it tightly before setting it down and moving on to the next. "SO CUTE!" China cried, happy tears flowing from his eyes. "Shinatty-chan~! Aru~! Shinatty-chan~! Aru~!"

"…what…the hell…just happened to China?" Riley asked in a deadpan as they all watched this display of oddness from across the store.

"He has a…er…love for _kawaii_ - cute - items. Hello Kitty is one of them. Even though it was my invention." Japan replied in a somewhat irritated tone. "It is a weakness of _Chugoku-san_."

"Well…now I know to hide my old Hello Kitty bed sheet set that I got when I was five," Riley muttered, cracking an amused smirk. When China ran through the store's doors with a Hello Kitty doll in his arms, Riley's mouth dropped open and she shook him by the shoulders. "CHINA! You just stole that! Put it back, right now! What if someone sees a floating cat toy in midair, huh?" _Come to think of it, why did the store alarms not go off when China walked through the doors with merchandise he didn't pay for…?_

"Shinatty-chan doesn't need to be paid for," China snapped with a snobbish toss of his head. "Especially when she's mine no matter what, aru!"

"Oh-kay then," Riley nodded her head very slowly. "My opinion of you has just depleted by about ten percent…onwards to the video game store, please?" It was almost impossible for Riley to keep the hardcore enthusiasm out of her voice, but she managed to keep her usual calm outward appearance.

"Hell yes!" America agreed with a fist pump high into the air. "Video games, here I come! Japan, have I ever told you that you are so totally awesome for making the first ones?"

"_Hai,_ America-san." Japan nodded. "Many, many times."

"Aiyah…Shinatty-chan…I love you…aru~!" China randomly sang, twirling around in a circle and holding the Hello Kitty plushy in the air. It reminded Riley of a scene that would be in the Sound of Music. All there needed to be was a bunch of kids in curtain-made outfits singing on a mountaintop and the image would be complete.

"And here I thought China vas the most intelligent out of all of you," Germany sighed sadly with a shake of his head. "I guess I vas completely vrong."

"Panda~!" Russia smiled widely at China, who immediately stopped his little happy jig and stared at the tall nation with terrified eyes.

"Don't take Shinatty-chan away from me," He whimpered, slinking behind England and poking his head out from the British country's back.

"Kolkolkol…" Russia simply replied, spreading his arms out widely. "Who said I was going to, da?"

"I am so confused right now, it's not even funny." Riley turned away from the very odd scene happening beside her to march down to Game Stop, which she realized was just a few stores down from the Hello Kitty one. "I'm going to the land of wonder and enchantment now. Whoever would like to join me, speak now or forever wander the mall in utter bewilderment while I epically own on Guitar Hero."

"Don't leave me alone," America cried out, following Riley like a little duckling. "I'm America! I call dibs on the first play, since I'm the hero!"

"Oh hell no - my new game, I'M the one who gets to play it before anyone else," Riley snapped back protectively.

"I'm coming too, ve~!" Italy said, hopping after America and Riley as well. The remaining five countries all looked at each other and followed suit, Russia staring in a very creeper-orientated way at China the whole time. During this whole exchange, surprisingly, France stayed silent and pliant. Riley couldn't help feeling a bit of pride at that since she had technically been the instigator, even though America and Russia were the ones who had driven the French country to that extreme.

As soon as Riley stepped foot in Game Stop, she felt her entire world shift. Excitement the level of a seven year old's about to meet Justin Bieber AND Miley Cyrus **(A/N: Who both deserve to die, by the way…sorry, that's just my opinion.)** during an all-you-can-eat ice cream and pizza buffet bubbled up inside her. Eyes instantly locking onto the Guitar Hero demo game in the back corner, the fifteen-year-old rushed over to it and grabbed the controller. "It's okay," She murmured in a caressing voice as she gripped the guitar lovingly in her hands, not really caring that the countries were giving her "WTF" looks. "Mama's here to make it all better…" **(A/N: By the way, I'm going to use songs that are most likely NOT in Guitar Hero. Please bear with me, because the songs I'm going to write into here are freaking awesome and deserve to be on the game if they aren't.) **Scrolling through the song options, Riley's grin widened when she saw the title "Dead!" on the screen. _Hell to the freaking yes! _She clicked on it, and the store around her fell away as the opening notes of the old rock song issued forth from the game's speakers.

"_Yeah!" _Riley's fingers flew over the keys of the fake guitar as the familiar intro embedded itself into her brain. "Red, yellow, red, blue…" She chanted the mantra quietly, ignoring the pointed stares of the eight countries with her. She could hear them whispering in confused tones.

_"And if your heart stops beating_

_I'll be here wondering_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this." _Riley became acutely aware that she was singing along with the song. Her ears also registered the clamor of people crowding around to watch. A grin spread out on her lips as the chorus began to play.

_"Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand?_

_ It ain't exactly what you wouldn't it be great _

_If we were dead? Ohh dead." _The fifteen year old girl was in her own little world while she attacked the game's guitar keys with relentless abandon. Nothing else mattered. Riley was in her element - ever since Guitar Hero had first come out a couple years ago, she had mastered the video game even on expert level. Riley could remember all the times she and her father, Vince, had played the game in their basement until neither could move their fingers anymore.

_"Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish_

_You never fell in love_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end, and if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this." _"GO RILEY!" America suddenly yelled, almost jolting Riley out of distant memories of her dad. Shaking her head to rid herself of unnecessary emotions that would interrupt her streak and make her lose the star power mode she was in, Riley focused intently on the screen and punched the buttons quickly. Never once did she stop singing. It was as if the song itself was implanted inside her soul.

_"Have you heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?_

_And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?" _The fat pimply guy who worked at the counter had come over to watch. Riley felt a little uncomfortable in his close presence, but another glance at the game screen and she became immersed in a world of guitar notes once more.

_"And in my honest observation_

_During this operation_

_Found a complication in your heart_

_So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)_

_Maybe just two weeks to live_

_Is that the most the both of you can give?" _Riley's favorite part was almost coming up - it was also the hardest part in the entire song, no doubt. Bracing herself, Riley planted her feet squarely apart on the tiled floor and just et her fingers fly as if they had a mind of their own.

_"One, two, one two three four!" _And then she was sweating, perspiration dripping down her cheeks as the guitar solo blasted from the speakers. Riley's fingers were almost ripping the notes from the guitar game controller apparatus. It was like she was a completely different person. Riley felt like she was in here element as she opened her mouth to sing the finishing part of the song.

_"LA LA LA LA LA! _

_LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

_ LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

_Well come on, LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

_ LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

_Oh motherfucker," _She heard England gasp in surprise as the curse word flew from her mouth, but Riley didn't care. _Let him be shocked,_ Riley thought recklessly, smirking despite her usual aversion to using swear words when they weren't needed. This song had every right reason to say it, and Riley did too.

_"If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_Then why are we laughing?_

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_ Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!) _

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)_

_Then why am I dead?_

_DEAD!"_

Arms shaking from the energy it took to finish the entire song (on expert level, mind you) Riley slowly watched at the little computer animated characters on the screen jumped up and down with the completion of the tune. The number 100,255 flashed on the screen and Riley felt a burst of pride. Panting with exertion, she placed the guitar back into the slot and spun around to find a crowd of onlookers watching her with admiration. "Dude, that was epic!" The Game Stop employee said in a nasally voice. "I've never gotten that high of a score before! And you're a GIRL!"

Similar comments arose from the audience Riley had gained, and she watched as they slowly dispersed to return to whatever it was they had been doing. Riley collapsed against the wall, wiping excess sweat off of her forehead. Grinning with pride, Riley said to the male personifications of nations, "Didn't know I could totally kick ass on Guitar Hero, did you?"

"I think I love you," America said in a wondrous tone of voice, staring at Riley with glistening eyes. "I'm so proud of you as my citizen!" He made a move as to hug the strawberry blonde, but England yanked him back by the collar of his bomber jacket. With a surprised yelp, America whined, "What was that for, Britain? You coulda choked me! Not cool!"

"You bloody git, it's improper to throw out phrases like 'I love you' so casually," England reprimanded in a manner that gave off a feeling of royal etiquette almost. "Especially when the recipient is a young, impressionable girl."

"Is that your polite way of saying that if America kids around and confesses his love for me, I'll become a whore?" Riley questioned in a deadpan tone of voice.

England's cheeks flamed a bright red and he stammered out, "O-of course not! I was just trying to get America to…I was just…bloody hell, I'm trying to be a gentleman!"

"Britain, your _classe_ needs some work, _oui_." France nodded smugly. "_Mon dieu_, it's no wonder ze _femmes_ run away from you all ze time. It is not just your atrocious eyebrows."

"Shut the hell up, bloody Frog!"

"Haha~! Ve, ve, Riley, you were really good," Italy gave Riley a quick friendly hug, forgetting that she disliked close physical contact. _Er…eh, since he's so cute, I'll let it go._ She thought before she pushed him off quickly. "You have a _bellisima_ singing voice!"

"Thanks," She murmured in response, casting her glance downwards in proud yet meek recognition of the compliment.

"I did not know you could sing so vell," Germany added, giving her an impressed nod. "It vas quite entertaining…even though the song vas slightly morbid."

"But…you were in chorus with me today. I sang. Remember?" Riley pointed out.

"Yeah, but not like that! You were all, like, freaking beast!" America said in the same overexcited tone he used whenever he thought something was really cool. "Legit! Badass! Awesome!"

"It makes me wonder why you are always so…unsure of your abilities," Japan quietly said to Riley, fidgeting in a slightly uncomfortable way, as if he was afraid she would get angry with him. "Be more _kakushin shite_ - confident."

"You're the last person to be saying that, Japan!" China rebuked the younger Asian nation. "Aiyah, you are always so awkward with everyone around you!"

"Kolkolkol…in Russia, we value pretty singers very much so," Russia rubbed his hands together. "You were _velikolepnyĭ_, Riley. Magnificent, da?"

"Th…thank you." Riley was now blushing quite profusely, not believing all the praise she was getting. _Then again, they ARE here to pretty much make my life easier…so they could be exaggerating a little bit…I'm just happy someone actually thinks I'm a good singer. _Riley smiled, nodding at each nation in appreciation. _If every day was like today, I don't think I'd mind having eight countries running around. _

Before Riley could snoop around some more in the video game store, her mother came jogging in with a couple of bags from Kohl's. "Hey, honey! Find the Guitar Hero game yet?"

Riley nodded and held up the package with an ecstatic grin. "Yep! So, are we gonna get it now? Because I have missed my baby. It'll be nice to become addicted to something again, like I was back in Oregon with this. Guitar Hero is my crack, and I am proud of it!"

Cheryl Hawthorne gave an amused snort and held up a festive metallic balloon that said "Congratulations!" on it. "I got you this for surviving your technical first week, even though it was only a couple days, of school. Remember, tomorrow is Saturday already, because they started on a Thursday."

"Really? It is?" Riley blinked. "…Oh yeah! I always lose track of the days during summer…so tomorrow I can sleep in already?" Her mother nodded. Riley jumped in the air with joy and did a fist pump, one she learned from America (who looked on and shed a few proud tears). "YES! Tomorrow I dedicate the day to playing Guitar Hero! I'm so excited!"

And so, Riley Hawthorne's first "week" of sophomore year passed in somewhat of a success.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope Riley doesn't seem too Mary Sue-ish in this chapter...but it was way too fun to write this without doing what I did<em>**_**…next chapter will be quite amusing as well. I'll give you a hint: America + balloon = SHITS AND GIGGLES. (Thanks to Styrr Cobalt Indigo for the idea, by the way)**_

_**Now, a little fun fact for you all: today in graphic design our teacher gave us a "make your own propaganda poster" for an assignment. You know what mine will be about? The title is "PRUSSIA: Bring it back!" I kid you not. It's going to be awesome. Although I'm not allowed to use "because it's awesome" as a reason to make Prussia a country again…same with "because it will invade your vital regions." Apparently it's not factual enough. :P Teachers these days just don't understand the aesthetics of the young people.**_

_**Remember to vote on the poll on my profile concerning what countries that are not in this story already that you believe should make an appearance! Thank you very much for reading, and have a FREAKING FANTASTIC DAY!**_

_**(Oh, BTW, that little French bit France said earlier before he got the hell beaten out of him? It means "make passionate love"...so basically he was saying "I won't rape Riley until she's legally an adult!" I love Google Translate :3)  
><strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ASDFGHJKL;! Over NINETY reviews! NINETY! *begins to do a victory dance* Fuck yeah, I'm just that good! :D Anywho~! This chapter will include an OC that is not mine - Sasha belongs to my buddy Lupiniun Star. Read her fic **__**Congratulations!**__** will ya? It's a Hetalia manual fic, and even though she had to hiatus it because her internet has crapped out, it gives Prussia a run for his money in the awesome department. By the way, I don't own any of the song lyrics used in this chapter. If I did, I'd be rich. :D And have an entire mansion dedicated to my anime/manga merchandise…sigh…**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

As soon as Riley and her mother returned home from the little shopping trip to the mall, the teenage girl had gone straight to her room and tucked her Guitar Hero game - still in its shiny packaging - beside her bed. Bidding the countries a goodnight, Riley fell asleep right away and didn't wake up at all during the night. It had only been two days of school but already the experience was taking its toll on Riley's stamina. The next morning she woke up around nine, got dressed and ready, and immediately headed downstairs to configure her new Guitar Hero game.

The eight men living in the globe her insane grandmother followed her, of course.

"Dude, Riley, this is gonna be so freaking awesome!" America proclaimed loudly as he and the other nations watched Riley plug in the gaming system to her TV and whatnot. "I challenge you to one of those duels one you get it all set up. Maybe I'll even take it easy on you, since I'm the hero and stuff."

"Gee, thanks," Riley responded with a dry smile. "Although I'm pretty sure even if you tried you hardest, I'd still beat you. No offense, America, but Guitar Hero is the best thing I'm good at. I've played it since it first came out."

"Yeah, well, I'm an expert at ALL video games! I'm America! DUH!"

"You're also an expert at annoying us all," England muttered with a roll of his green eyes.

"And not paying back your debts, aru!" China added pointedly, glaring slightly at the dark blonde nation with narrowed brown eyes. "Come now, how long has it been since you promised me all my money back? And yet, still not a single check. Aiyah, the immaturity of the youngsters these days…"

"It is because Le'Amerique spends all his cash on hamburgers," France smirked knowingly. "He never has ze time to pay ANYONE back."

"Sh-shut up, Riley doesn't need to hear any of that!" America quickly butted in, blue eyes wide in startled realization. "And I'll get you the money soon, China! Just be patient, dude!"

"You tell me that at every world conference meeting, aru. I'm getting a bit tired of your irresponsibility, America."

"China-san, I-I'm sure America will g-get you the money s-soon," Japan stammered, holding his hands up like he was afraid a big fight was going to start.

"If there is to be any violence," Germany rumbled, cracking his knuckles ominously. "it is to be overseen by me. Got it?"

"Ve, Germany means business!" Italy laughed carelessly. "Better watch out, America!"

"Kolkolkol…yes…spill one another's blood…it shall make me very happy to watch, da." Russia said in a creepy and dark tone as a familiar purple aura basked him in a cape of deathly glory.

Riley just sighed and continued with her task of figuring out how to set up the Guitar Hero game. She hadn't done it in awhile, and she was trying to bring forth the files of memories from the back of her mind. "So I just plug in this doohickey into the outlet here and…" Riley trailed off as she stuck the plug into the outlet, and gave an excited squeal when all the lights the directions said were supposed to light up began to shine. Clapping her hands together in delight, Riley announced proudly, "I hath set up the almighty Guitar Hero! Feel free to bask in my glory and praise me."

"Sweet," America gave Riley a high-five and grabbed one of the guitar game controllers. "So I get first play, right?"

Riley snatched it away from her country's hands. "No! I told you last night: my game, it's my duty to have the first spin on it. Now go sit down like the rest of the other countries and watch." When all America did was give her a very wounded puppy look and quiver his bottom lip like he was going to cry, Riley fidgeted uncomfortably and finally sighed. "F-fine. When Mom goes to work in a bit, I'll let you play along with me. But just wait for now because I don't want her coming down here and see a floating guitar. Things could get messy. Okay?"

America grinned in victory and gave Riley a thumbs up. "Thanks, dude! I knew I could count on ya! Iggy, move over!" He hopped onto the couch next to the British nation and settled down with a happy little smirk gracing his - Riley detested admitting it - handsome face.

_Stupid America,_ Riley thought with a fuming expression as she turned to the TV screen and listened to the sounds of the eight countries settling down in various parts of the basement. _Why must he be so annoying yet so charming at the same time? I'm going to be insane by the time school ends…_ She resisted the urge to throw the heroic nation a second look before the game's title screen appeared. _I'm starting to feel weird around America, too. Why? I don't like it. It needs to go away._

"Riley, the game is beginning, da." Russia called out pleasantly, jolting Riley from her thoughts. She looked up at the TV screen, where the Guitar Hero logo was indeed splayed out across and the graphics darted from side to side in a colorful fashion.

"What song are you going to do?" Italy asked in a curious voice as Riley quickly clicked through all the unnecessary boxes. She had played it so much that the tutorial was definitely unneeded.

"I don't know. Since this is an entirely new game I won't get much of an option at first. As I win more and get more points, better songs will be available." Riley explained. "I'll most likely do a classic old rock song first, like 'Sweet Home Alabama.' That's always a fun song to play, even though the ending is a complete bitch on the fingers."

"Riley! Proper ladies should refrain from using such horrible language!" England snapped in a fashion reminiscent of a Victorian-era nanny or governess. The thought of England in a stiff dress from that time period brought an amused smirk out on Riley's face. "It's bloody improper."

"So is 'bloody' for a _monsieur_," France replied smugly. "Angelterre, remember what I said about tact earlier? Now would be ze ideal time to use it."

"Shut the hell up, you bloody Frog! I don't need you telling me what I should and shouldn't say!"

"Vell, neither does Riley vith you," Germany pointed out with an irritated roll of his shoulders. "She is a smart girl who knows vhen she should use certain vords."

"Haha, England got owned!" America laughed and poked at England's cheek. The British nation turned scarlet with rage and looked as if he was about to blow a gasket when Russia spoke up.

"Aha~! Shall I get my pipe out, da?" The tall nation asked cutely, tilting his head to one side. "I sense much fun to be had soon…if this pointless skirmishing continues, that is."

"A-aiyah, th-that's entirely uncalled for," China answered in a shaky voice, pulling out his Hello Kitty plushy - _I mean "Shinatty-chan" _- and hugging it tightly, like it would solve all of his problems.

"Riley-san, I apologize for _minna-san's _loudness," Japan bowed politely, a strained look washing over his pleasant face. "It must be very hard to deal with."

"Eh, I think I'll manage. After all, I was known back home as being the 'Doctor Phil' of my friend group since I could handle everyone else's personalities so well." Riley waved a hand lazily in the air and made an odd high-pitched giggle in the back of her throat as she read the list of available song names. "Oh my God, they have Paramore on here! This game is already better than I imagined, and I haven't even played it yet!"

"Oh, I've heard of Paramore," America piped up from his spot on the couch, where he and England had proceeded to get into a wrestling match consisting of a lot of profanities spilling from the British nation's mouth. _England is such a hypocrite, _Riley thought with a shake of the head. _But a cute one at that. _"They're really popular, aren't they?"

"I've never heard of them," France sniffed disdainfully.

"Well, duh, they're mostly popular in me! You Frenchies prefer your boring instrumental music at cheesy candlelit dinners!" America stuck his tongue out playfully.

"They create an ambience of _amour_!"

"Or impending rape and violation," England muttered, using a tone of voice that indicated to Riley that he knew what he was talking about.

Riley opened her mouth to add her own two cents in ("Maybe if you guys would all learn to love each other and get along, you could make this a whole lot easier on us all!") but before she could do so, her mother came walking down the stairs. Riley straightened up and acted as if she hadn't been conversing with invisible countries and waved. "Hi, Mom! Going to work, now?"

Cheryl nodded and brought her hand from behind her back to reveal the same balloon she had given Riley only the night before. "There's some leftovers in the fridge for lunch. Call me if you needed anything. This keeps floating up into the ceiling and knocking dust down; keep it with you down here, okay?"

"Yep!" Riley replied, watching as her mom let the balloon go and it floated up to the low-hanging basement ceiling. "Love you. Have fun at work - I'll most likely be playing this all day."

"Love you too." Cheryl Hawthorne walked back up the stairs and shut the door.

"Hey, that has helium in it, right?" America suddenly asked, jumping up from his seat on the couch and grabbing the metallic-colored balloon. In the TV's light, shiny shadows bounced off its surface and the basement resembled a 1980's disco parlor.

"Yeah, that's how it floats," Riley nodded. "Why?" She looked back at the game on the screen and pondered whether or not to choose Paramore's "That's What You Get." There was another one of her favorite songs listed right below it, and Riley couldn't believe there were so many good song choices this early in the game. It was like the fates were smiling upon her, probably to make up for all the hell the eight nations were going to put her through sooner or later. "American Idiot" by Green Day was yet another promising selection, and considering the fact that Riley was housing the human personification of America in her house at the moment, it would be too ironic go pass up.

Without warning, America untied the balloon's end and brought it up to his mouth. Sucking in a deep breath from the balloon, the dark blonde nation smirked and said in a high-pitched voice, "I found France's theme song, everybody!" The surrounding people around him stared at America for a brief second before he launched into song, using a gangster like accent: "_He's climbin' in your windows! He's snatchin' your people up! Tryna' rape 'em so y'all need to hide your kids, hide your wife! Hide your kids, hide your wife! Hide your kids, hide your wife and hide your husband, 'cuz they're rapin' err'body out here!_"

"Oh my God!" Riley literally fell down onto the floor and rolled around, holding her stomach and laughing the hardest she had ever laughed for awhile. "A-America, that was…that was…that was…!"

"Absolutely bloody brilliant!" England finished for Riley, sensing that she would just dissolve into another fit of laughter - which she did - before she could finish her sentence.

"J'espère que vous périrez tous de scones Angleterre!" France sobbed, large tears flowing from his bright blue eyes as he ran into one of the other rooms in the basement, slamming the door behind him. There was a click as it locked, and the overdramatic nation's sobs could be heard throughout the entire downstairs. **(A/N: What France said was "I hope you all perish by England's scones!")**

"So I take it that was funny?" America asked hopefully, sending Riley into another fit of laughter because his voice was still on a helium high.

"YOU SOUND LIKE ELMO!" The fifteen year old accused, pointing a shaking finger at the dark blonde nation through her giggling.

"Kolkolkol…comrade, you have put a smile on my face, da." Russia gave a clap of childish delight. "Frantsiya has been deserving that for awhile now."

"Vell, I never expected that," Germany rumbled in a humored tone, also cracking a little grin. "I did not know you could be so amusing, America."

"Ahahaha! You're funny, ve!" Italy giggled, patting America on the shoulder friendly-like. "Do more, America! Do more!"

"Yes, please do, America-san," Japan nodded. "It is quite entertaining."

"It's very immature as well, but somehow so funny that it doesn't matter, aru!" China added with a big grin.

"Hmmm…oh, I know!" America's lips spread into a wide smile of jolly mirth and tapped his forehead thoughtfully. His voice had returned back to normal. Taking another breath of the helium-filled balloon, America looked at all the expectant faces and said, "Hallo, guvna! The name's England, but my formal name is United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland! My food sucks worse than Russia's lying skills, and my eyebrows are the size of Antarctica! But have no fear - I will save the world with my bloody gentleman-like attitude and the old bat we call the Queen!"

Riley decided from that point on that if she was going to let America get "high" on helium, she would make sure he was far away from England. Especially when the British nation decided to tackle America down in rage, because he did it right by her precious Guitar Hero game.

* * *

><p>After that little fiasco in the basement, Riley decided it was best if she sent all the nations upstairs to give her some alone time. Actually, what she really wanted to do was laugh all by herself at the sheer epicness of what had transpired. Riley was slightly reluctant to admit it, but America had been freaking hysterical. She felt kind of bad for England, but since he had almost unplugged her Guitar Hero game to use it as a weapon against her country, her compassion was under the line. But she still thought what America had said about France - come on, using the "Bed Intruder" song as his theme was pure genius! - was possibly the best lines she had ever heard.<p>

As Riley scrolled down the list of other available songs for Guitar Hero (many of which she recognized and was getting quite excited to play) her cell phone went off. Her texting ringtone, which was the chorus of "This Is Halloween" from The Nightmare Before Christmas, jolted Riley out of her thoughts. Grabbing the cellular device, she looked down at the screen with interest. It was Anna. It read: **Got sumthin 2 show u can I come ovr 4 a bit**

Curious, Riley texted back: **Sure, I'll be waiting at the front door. **

Grudgingly turning the game off on the TV and walking upstairs, Riley shouted through the house so that the countries could hear her, "Hey, Anna's coming over for a little while, so be on your best behavior! Don't do anything that will involve me needing to make a crappy last minute explanation that no one in their right minds would believe. Got it?"

There was a chorus of replies from all different parts of the house. Riley wondered - not for the first time, either - just what a bunch of personified countries did in their spare time. Did they relive past experiences involving war and famine? Did they watch their citizens through a magic crystal ball? Riley remembered something about a "world conference" that China had mentioned to America earlier…did they all just meet with each other and discuss world affairs?

"And seriously, I haven't seen them eat once this whole time," Riley murmured under her breath as she stood at the front door, waiting for Anna to arrive. "I know Germany and Italy explained that the globe was pretty much like a hotel for them that supplied everything, but still. For some reason, I have the urge to watch America eat hamburgers. Because that would just be ironic if you think about it."

There was a knock on the door, and Riley jumped slightly as it startled her from her musings. The strawberry blonde swung open the door and was met with Anna - dressed as uniquely as ever in a black cape covering everything up, save for her purple leggings and worn through converse shoes - and another girl at her side. She looked a little older than Anna and Riley, with wavy brown hair that almost reached her waist. Her eyes were a calm green with a slightly mischievous glint in them, and she had a slender figure. In a complete contrast to Anna, she was wearing a simple grey sweatshirt and jean shorts with white tennis shoes that had neon green and yellow paint splatters on them.

"Hey, Riley!" Anna greeted, barging into the room without permission. The girl behind her smiled apologetically and followed. "This is my older sister, Sasha! She's a senior in high school this year. I think our parents wished that we were Russian because they gave us Russian names…oh well! Anyway, I told her all about you and she wanted to meet you. Say hi, Sasha!"

"Anna, I don't need you telling me what to do," Sasha rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her younger sister. "Well, like Anastasia said, my name's Sasha. It's nice to meet you, Riley. I'm glad my younger sister has finally found someone other than me to bug. That was a joke, by the way," The older of the Bayers girls added as she shook hands with Riley.

Riley smiled slightly. "It's okay, I don't mind. Anna's funny."

"HAHA! I WIN!" Anna did a victorious fist pump, and once again Riley was reminded of America. _I swear, they are related! _Riley thought as the eccentric girl gazed around Riley's house with wide eyes. _Or Anna just really is a combination of most of the American stereotypes that America himself holds. _"This is a pretty nice house," Anna said in a light voice. "When the old owners lived here, it was kinda shitty."

"Yeah, it took us awhile to clean it up," Riley agreed. "but Mom and I managed. So, you want a tour?"

"Oh, we don't want to be a bother," Sasha shook her head shyly. "It's nice of you to offer, though."

"Pffft, you're not bothering me!" Riley laughed. "All I had planned for today was Guitar Hero. Seriously, it's fine."

"Tour it is, then~!" Anna barreled forward and leapt onto the third step from the bottom on the staircase. "So is your room up here somewhere?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded, motioning for Sasha to follow her. "It's the first door right when you get up there. And my mom's room is - " She broke off as she heard a plethora of cursing and America ran down the upstairs hallway into Riley's room, England following right on his heels.

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU BURN ALL YOUR BLOODY MCDONALD'S MEMBERSHIP CARDS!" The British nation bellowed angrily as he disappeared into Riley's bedroom.

Riley was silent for a moment, pondering whether or not it was such a good idea to have the countries running loose around the house while she was trying to show her neighbors around. So Anna and Sasha Bayers didn't think of her as paranoid, Riley ignored what she had just witnessed and hopped up the stairs into her bedroom. Once there, she quickly checked to see if the two countries that had just ran in there were anywhere to be found. They weren't. Riley noticed that the globe on the desk beside her bed was spinning lazily, so she came to the conclusion that America and England had disappeared inside of it.

"Sasha, look! Riley has a globe in her room, just like you!" Anna pointed to the globe (which had miraculously ceased spinning right away as soon as Anna and Sasha had come in behind Riley) and looked at her older sister teasingly. "You nerds. See, I told you Riley was kickass in world history, and that she liked it as much as us! This globe proves it! Oh my God, we can be the Three Historians! A history spoof of the Three Musketeers!" Anna grinned widely.

"Um, actually I just got lucky last class," Riley said quietly, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "I'm not too good with history, I just happened to…er…know that stuff."

"Riiiight," Anna rolled her eyes in an unconvinced way and smirked. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Cool, you have the edition of National Geographic that they had out a couple years ago that was all about Russia!" Sasha suddenly exclaimed in delight, rummaging through Riley's bookshelf and holding up said magazine. She flipped through it and smiled contentedly. "I love anything about Russia. I think it's the coolest country ever. Yeah, I know that whole communism thing was really bad, but other than that it has a really interesting history. Plus, have you seen the guys from Russia? They're freaking hot!"

"You called, da?"

Riley spun around to see Russia looming in the doorway, his tall frame filling up the space. A smile of childish wonder splayed across his handsome face as Russia stepped towards Riley and the two Bayers sisters.

"Whoa, who's the hottie?" Anna asked, grinning at Riley knowingly. "You didn't tell me you had a brother!"

"W-wait, w-what?" Riley stared at Russia in horror as realization dawned on her: Anna could see Russia! And by the gaping mouth and love struck eyes, so could Sasha, apparently. _How the hell can they see him? I thought I was supposed to be the only one aware of the nations' presence! Well, me and Grandma Opal! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_

"Your name is Sasha, da?" Russia asked, walking over to the currently frozen with amazement Sasha. "In Russia, that is a boy's name. It means 'defender of men.' Are you a defender of men, comrade?"

"Yeah…" Sasha replied dreamily as Russia's violet eyes scanned her figure up and down. "I can be whatever you want me to be…"

"Seriously, who is this?" Anna whispered furiously to Riley, who was at a complete loss for words. "Why the hell are you holding sexy men in your house and you never even mentioned it to me! Damn you, Riley, I thought we were friends! Friends don't keep hot members of the male population a secret from their friends!"

"Th-that's because this is…my cousin!" Riley quickly answered, nodding to herself in agreement. "Yeah, my cousin all the way from Russia! His name is…his name is…"

"Ivan Braginski," Russia politely finished for Riley, nodding to both Sasha and Anna and smiling cutely. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, comrades. My little _klubnika _is quite the good friend, da?" He placed his gloved hands on Riley's shoulders and a cheerful aura enveloped him. "She is my _lyubimye otnositelʹnoĭ _- favorite relative." Russia smiled down at Riley and patted her cheek.

_Now would be a good time for Germany to pop in and take of this,_ Riley thought desperately as Sasha Bayers eyed Russia with admiration and Anna Bayers looked a bit miffed as to why Riley had failed to mention her devilishly handsome "cousin." Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the globe starting to spin a little bit, and then it gradually got faster. As Russia eyed the two girls in front of him saying, "Would you two like to become one with Mother Russia, da?" America burst forth from the spherical item in a flash of light.

"DAMN YOU, COMMIE BASTARD!" America yelled, holding a…light saber…in his hands like a Japanese samurai would a katana. "STOP TRYING TO CONTAMINATE ALL MY CITIZENS!" He glared heroically at the taller nation with his determined blue eyes, taking a pose quite similar to that of a Power Ranger and holding the light saber high above his head. "Prepare to be defeated by the power of liberty and justice, communist!"

Riley just slapped her palm against her face and wondered how she was going to get herself out of this mess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry I ended it like that. It just has to be done. :D So, Star, did I get Sasha all right so far? It was fun writing her into this. I can't wait until Jenny and Jess get tossed in here, as well as Lala's character…damn, I'm too much of a pushover -_-<strong>_

_**Anyway, please review and seriously, thanks for all the reviews you guys have given me so far. It means so much *tears up joyfully* and I can't believe the amount of feedback I've gotten for this story. I'm so happy you all like it.**_

_**Anyway, yesterday I put up one of those "write a letter to a nation" fics because I was bored and wanted to be cool and make one. I did one for China specifically since I couldn't locate any dedicated to him. If you feel like screwing with Yao's brain, go ahead and check it out! :D**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL! GONNA GO HAVE A GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY WITH MY CAT NOW! (LOL IT'S FUNNY BECAUSE I'M MOSTLY GERMAN.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Cue the choir of angels! I'm already over 100 reviews! I don't know how this is so popular when there are other stories with a much better plot, but thank you very much. *tear* It means a lot to me. Anywho, this chapter will include yet more OCs that don't belong to me (Edith belongs to Lala Girl in Lala Land; Jenny belongs to ElricLawliet; Jess belongs to Random Bespectacled Otaku) and *drum roll please* MOAR COUNTRIES. YAY. I'm just gonna pop in the top five or six nations that were voted for on my poll since I'd feel guilty to leave some out TTwTT By the way, I would add more OCs into this story - since so many people asked to be in it - but I regret to say I feel as if I have enough on my plate. Plus, the people whose characters are in here and buddies of mine, so that kind of gives them the upper hand. I'm sorry to those who asked…I feel bad, but you'll just have to deal with it, okay? Now on with the chapter after such an ungodly long author note!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

"Riley, did yet another sexy dude just randomly appear in your room?" Anna asked with a shocked look on her face. America was standing very "heroically" with his light saber poised to stab Russia through the heart. Sasha was pretty much unaware of everything else and just staring up at the tall nation with smitten eyes. All Riley did was hang her head in shame and wonder just how she was going to explain all of this. _If Italy and France run in here and these two can see them, then I'm going to be completely SOL._

"The name's Alfred F. Jones, baby!" America introduced himself with a blinding smile, flashing a peace sign to Anna and Sasha. "I'm also Amer - "

" - another one of my cousins!" Riley finished before America could say anything else.

"How many cousins do you have?" Anna looked America up and down and then grinned like she enjoyed what she was seeing. "Not that I'm complaining if they're all so cute."

_Er, if this keeps up, then I'm going to have about eight, _Riley thought before answering. _And each one is apparently from a different country. _"A lot…"

"Comrade Sasha, shall we go talk in private?" Russia asked in an innocent tone. He slid his hand down to the older Bayers girls' and gripped it tightly. Sasha just swooned and then set her face in a determined expression, as if it was her life's purpose to…talk in private with Russia - _Ivan Braginski, I mean._

"HEY! Commie bastard! What did I just say?" America demanded, cutting off the big Russian by placing his light saber in front of him. "I'm gonna totally kick your ass 'cause I'm the hero and stuff!"

"You bloody fool! You've just made this completely worse!" Riley groaned when a familiar British accent snapped at America from behind her back. _This day just keeps getting better and better. _England stepped out from behind Riley and glared at both Russia and America, the narrowing of his eyes making his bushy eyebrows all the more comical. Ripping Sasha from Russia's grasp (much to the girl's irritation, no doubt) the British island nation cleared his throat and said, "Sorry about that, loves…these two can be quite the handful. You may call me Arthur Kirkland, by the way."

Riley supposed it wouldn't be just another day housing a bunch of countries in her house if one by one they each suddenly walked into her room and began to introduce themselves.

"Oh hon hon, _mes beautés_, my name is Francis Bonnefoy~! I can imagine all ze _amour_ we will be sharing!" That, of course, was France, who had to be hit by England so he would not try to grope either Anna or Sasha.

"Ve~! I'm Feliciano Vargas! It's nice to meet you, _belle ragazze_~!" Italy was really taking advantage of his cute factor as he said his name. He clapped his hands together in delight.

"Ja, I am known as Ludwig Beilschmidt." Germany was stiff and proper as ever, saluting the two girls like a soldier. **(A/N: I know Germany's human name doesn't really have a surname, but for the sake of this fic let's just go with Beilschmidt, okay?)**

"_Watashi wa _Kiku Honda. That is my name." Japan bowed respectfully to both Sasha and Anna, an awkward little blush plastered across his otherwise serene face.

"_Ni hao_! My name is Wang Yao, but just call me Yao, aru!" China was holding his ever-present Hello Kitty stuffed toy. Riley had a feeling it was going to be a long time before they got it away from him.

"These are…all…your COUSINS?" Sasha and Anna demanded in shocked tones. It appeared Sasha was back to the land of the living now that she was out of Russia's grasp. He looked a bit sad and put off without the brown-haired girl by his side. "And they LIVE with you?"

"Er…yes?"

"THAT'S FREAKING AWESOME!" Anna cried, doing a typical American fist pump and slinging an arm around Riley's shoulder. Whispering furiously into her ear, Anna also added, "I am never going back home now, I hope you know. You have a bunch of hot as hell MALE cousins living with you! All I have at home is an eleven year old dog that can't walk anymore - screw my house, yours is practically a harem now!"

Riley's face heated up and she pointed to the door. "Out, you guys! Now!" She demanded of the eight male personifications of countries. They all slowly filed out, America giving Riley a knowing wink before he disappeared around the corner. The fifteen year old flopped down on her bed and smashed her face into her pillow, wondering how long it would take to suffocate herself. "I can't believe this is happening," She muttered into the plush fabric.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Sasha asked, concerned at Riley's souring attitude. "Your…cousins…didn't annoy us or anything. I thought they were all pretty cool. Especially Ivan." Here her face melted into what resembled a puddle of a hopeless romantic's facial expression while watching Romeo and Juliet, the one with Claire Danes and Leonardo DiCaprio.

"No, it's just - it's complicated, all right?" Riley answered, flipping onto her back so she could face the two Bayers girls. "They weren't supposed to show themselves to anyone, I don't think."

"Are they in some sort of trouble?" Anna looked interested. "Like, are they illegal aliens or something?"

"Anna! That was rude!" Sasha scolded, smacking her younger sister upside the head lightly. She peered at Riley with curious green eyes. "Are they, though?" She asked after a few hesitant seconds as Anna grumbled and rubbed her head.

"…I guess you could say that." Riley answered slowly. She really didn't know how to go through with an explanation as to why eight men - albeit handsome ones at that - were living inside her house. It was a miracle that Anna and Sasha believed that outrageous cousin explanation. Riley figured it was best to just lead them on and have them put their own story together with her filling in sparse pieces. "Don't tell anyone, okay? Please don't. I have no clue what will happen if people find out, but…I bet it's going to be bad."

"You can count on us, Riley!" Anna cheekily grinned. "I can keep a secret like Bill Clinton can lie his way through a sexual harassment case!"

"I can't believe you just said that," Sasha muttered, looking embarrassed about her sister's lack of a mental filter. "Sorry, Riley." Anna just waggled her eyebrows and laughed when Sasha cracked a small smile as well.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I think it's best if the two of you go for now," Riley rose off her bed and walked over to the door. "I need to a have a little talk with my…cousins."

"That's completely fine," Sasha answered, patting Riley on the head in a knowing way. "Sometimes all I want to do is bash my relatives' heads in for being utter idiots, so I know how you feel. Hey, though, if you don't mind, do you think you could," Here Sasha's voice got more quiet and soft. "update me about Ivan? Because, I'm going to admit it flat out right now, he is HOT."

_If only you knew who "Ivan" REALLY was. _Riley couldn't bring herself to say it, so she just nodded. "You can count on me. Anna, you need me to keep you up to date with any of my cousins?" She was joking, of course. Well, only half-way.

"Nope! I'm good! Oh, wait, forget I said that." Anna shook her head. "How about all eight of 'em? Big Sis is right - they're freaking hot and I want to know everything about them that I possibly can learn." The girl with the blue-tipped hair suddenly grabbed Riley by the shoulders and shook her. "I've been waiting all my life for a harem of sexy men to move in close to me! This is Fate smiling down on my good deeds, Riley girl! You gotta help me achieve my dreams!"

"Okay, okay, fine," Riley rolled her eyes at Anna's insistence. "I promise. There, happy now?"

"You're the best!" Anna proclaimed, happy tears glistening in her eyes as she wrapped Riley in a quick, tight hug. She turned to Sasha and said, "Let's get on our way now, Sasha, so Riley can bitch her cousins out. See ya at school on Monday~!" With that, the two girls followed behind Riley as she lead them out the door. When she was certain that Anna and Sasha were out of earshot and a few dozen feet away from the house, she turned around to yell for America and the other countries to get their asses out in the foyer.

"You guys had better get your international butts over here RIGHT NOW before I start loosing my cool," Riley said in a warning tone just below freak-out mode. Crossing her arms and setting her hazel eyes in a way she hoped was a slightly disconcerting glare, she waited as each guy slowly and guiltily shuffled around her. When they had all surrounded her with eyes that refused to meet her own, Riley took a deep breath and said as calmly as she could, "Can someone explain to me what the hell just happened?"

No one answered for a few awkward seconds. Then, America raised his hand in an uncertain way and cleared his throat. "W-well…you know how we said that only you could see us?" Riley nodded, prodding him with her eyes to move on. "Uh…we kinda lied…we can make ourselves known by anyone if we feel like it. So…yeah."

"And why would you even THINK to appear out of nowhere in front of Anna and Sasha?" Riley demanded. Honestly, she felt like she was dealing with children now. "I'd appreciate it if you guys would NOT try to make my life harder by making me throw out ridiculous explanations and pretending that you're my 'cousins'. Seriously, it's a miracle that they believed you guys. Eight cousins, each from a different country somewhere in the world? I'm surprised my nose hasn't begun to grow yet!"

"You have a very nice nose the way it is, da," Russia piped up, smiling innocently. "It would be a shame for it to change."

"You're the one who's gotten me into this whole mess!" Riley fumed, pointing an accusing finger at the violet eyed nation. "I can't believe you thought it was appropriate of you to just walk up to Anna and Sasha and ask them to 'become one with Mother Russia!' And what's with the names you all spouted out as an introduction?"

"Those are our 'human' names, love." England explained. "On the rare occasion we do mingle with people like you, we use those names instead of our country titles. It makes things quite a lot easier, don't you think?"

"I guess so," Riley sighed and kneaded her head, which had began to throb. "I still can't believe my first two friends from here now think I have a bunch of hot cousins originating from all over the world…if I ever have someone else come over, you had better go all invisible again, got it?" She glared at each of them in turn.

"Ja." Germany nodded, as did everyone else. "_Traurig. _ Ve did not mean to cause you extra hindrance. Ve just felt it vas best if all of us revealed ourselves."

"Riley, are you mad at us?" Italy asked, a sad and forlorn look on his adorable face. "_Mi dispiace! _I'm so sorry, ve! I'll make you a special white flag with your name on it as an apology!"

"L'Italie, I do not think _mon amour _would _apprécions _that as much as you would," France smirked at Italy and then slung an arm casually around Riley. Locking his blue eyes with her hazel ones, the flirtatious nation said, "Come, Riley. I shall show you what a real apology is like."

"Get your filthy hands off of her, you bloody wanker!" England snarled, ripping Riley out of the blonde's grip and shoving her behind America. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet, Frog?"

"Nothing will come between ze _amour _Riley and I share! Oh hon hon hon~!" France proclaimed, a bright red rose suddenly in his mouth and sending pink sparklies all over the place.

"YOU TWO DON'T SHARE ANY BLOODY LOVE!"

"I'm gonna go take an Advil and then play 'American Idiot' over and over again on Guitar Hero," Riley muttered as England angrily chased France out of the room. "And then I'm going to cry myself to sleep and curse the world for sticking me with a bunch of insane countries who think it's funny to screw around with my life."

"Don't be that way, Riley!" America pleaded. "I was just trying to save you and my other citizens from the Commie! You should love me for being a hero!"

"…"

"I do no think she loves you very much at this moment, America-san," Japan commented when Riley's face flushed a light pink at America's words.

"Aiyah! You always make a mess of things," China admonished Russia with narrowed eyes. "See what've you've done? Now Riley's going to become depressed, aru!"

"Da?" Russia cocked his head. "Comrade Riley, you are depressed?"

"I am not!" Riley shook her head. "I just have a bad feeling that things are gonna get out of hand soon, okay?" The strawberry blonde turned her gaze to America and, feeling that he needed to hear what she had to say, said in a low tone, "And America, I don't think that you being a hero is a solid reason for me to love you. I love my COUNTRY - to me, you're just…an idiot who needs to learn what 'subtlety' means."

America gaped at Riley with shocked eyes. "Th-that's so cruel!" He finally cried out. "I love you just because you're my citizen, Riley! I could care less what your personality is like, unless you were a really bitchy lady who wanted to blow up puppies and take away all the McDonald's. Then we'd have a problem."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and walk away, now." Riley answered, spinning around in defiance as to hide her now-burning face. _England was right; America DOES need to learn not to throw phrases like that so casually around! It's bad for my mental health! _

As Riley opened the door to the basement and began to descend to where she could immerse herself in a musical plethora of wonder and amazement, she heard from behind her, "Dudes, did I say something to piss her off? I thought chicks normally liked it when you said they weren't bitches!"

"America…you REALLY need to learn a little thing called refinement," Came the response of Italy, Germany, China, Japan, and Russia. "Maybe this is why no one can stand you at the world conference meetings."

"THE HERO DOESN'T NEED TO LISTEN TO YOUR BLASPHEMY!" Was the indignant cry from said nation.

Riley just grinned a little and shook her head. _Oh, America. How proud I am to be your citizen._

* * *

><p>The weekend passed without any more awkward situations (save for yet another grope attempt from France, but he was quickly taken care of by Germany and Italy…well, it was mostly Germany, Italy just stood by cheering him on) and before Riley could blink, it was yet again time to go to school. Monday was pretty much a blur for her, until world history arrived last block. As Riley suspected, as soon as she entered the room the entire class got silent as they watched her drift to her seat and then began to talk again. Mrs. Wade looked pleased to see Riley, however, as did Anna. The fifteen year old was relived for that much, at least.<p>

Just when Riley thought she couldn't take anymore of Mrs. Wade's constant arsenal of history questions - many of which were answered with a great deal of help from her own personal brigade of history experts inside her globe necklace - the ending bell rang and Riley shot out of the class like a bullet. All the stares from people were really starting to freak her out, and she was beginning to wonder if maybe wearing a paper bag over her head wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Riley! Hey!" Riley turned around from her locker to see Anna running up to her being flocked by Sasha and three other girls. "You sure ran out of world history quickly," The eccentric girl quipped before continuing. "Anyway, here are some more friends of mine! Well, they're kinda Sasha's friends as well, but…yeah."

"Hi, I'm Jenny King!" The girl with hair a light shade of brown just hanging past her shoulders shot out her hand and grasped Riley's firmly. She had chocolate-hued eyes and was slightly tan. She wore a plain red t-shirt and a pair of shorts with fraying bottoms as well as well-worn flip flops. "I'm so glad we have a new student who's not a complete prick who thinks they're so special just because they came from someplace other than boring Iowa." Riley instantly dubbed Jenny as the happy-go-lucky type.

The next girl was very pale with reddish-brown hair tied in a ponytail, sporting eyes between a shade of dark brown to light gold. She was very petite and had on a baggy pair of capris and a quarter-length shirt with a cute picture of a cartoon-ish fox. With a slightly stiff nod at Riley, she said, "My name's Jessica Rogers." She seemed to be like Japan in a way, Riley summed up. She wasn't too good with new people.

The last girl had shoulder-length black hair that was extremely wavy and thick. She smiled widely at Riley, the gesture reaching her light brownish-green eyes. Her skin was very tan, almost like she spent most of her time outside. "I'm Edith. Edith Valdonados." The girl said warmly. Edith was wearing a grey sweatshirt with yellow and black strips throughout the fabric as well as a pair of black athletic shorts that showed off sculpted leg muscles. _Must be an athlete, _Riley thought. _She seems pretty nice too._

"Edith here is a junior; Jenny and Jess are sophomores like us," Anna explained happily. "Now we have an little clique!"

"Edith's pretty much my best friend," Sasha added with a friendly grin at the mentioned girl, who grinned back. "We've been crazy together since first grade, I'd say. We're partners in the crime of wondrous insanity!"

"It's nice to meet you all," Riley fidgeted a little uncomfortably under the gaze of so many new people, but was secretly glad to be looked at with something other than dislike. She felt that these girls were probably going to be her saving grace during the school year, and she was relieved to have made some acquaintances so quickly after moving to Iowa from Oregon. "I'd like to stay and talk, but I need to get home right away today…I'm making supper." Well, actually, China was making it and Riley was supervising, but they didn't need to know that.

"Okay!" Anna nodded in understanding. Sasha, Jenny, Jessica, and Edith did as well.

"Se you tomorrow, Riley!" Jessica called as the troupe walked off. Similar goodbyes were heard from the gaggle of girls.

"Riley, you so totally have a butt load of friends now!" America piped up from inside the necklace after she had shut her locker and had begun to walk through the hallway to the school's exit. "Aren't you super-duper excited about that?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, I am. They all seem pretty nice. As long as they don't find out about you guys," She hoped her tone would stress the importance of that not happening, "I think everything will go along great." Riley yawned and cracked her neck as she walked out the door, blinking when the bright sun assaulted her eyes. It was a hot one today. _God, Zeus, Jupiter, and all the other holy deities out there hearing this…PLEASE. Don't let the countries ruin this. I'd like to keep some new friends for a minimum of two months. Then you can go haywire with my life. Kthxbai. _Riley couldn't resist laughing slightly at the last thought.

When Riley got home, she let the nations run loose (as long as they promised not to mess with her Guitar Hero game or show themselves to anyone else, she was fine with whatever they did) and followed China into the kitchen. The Asian country was acting very pleased that Riley wanted him to cook an official Chinese dinner, and was making a big show of his culinary knowledge by trying to teach her all the names of various exotic spices. He gave up when Riley couldn't even identify the cumin from the ginger, however.

"I've always loved Chinese food," Riley commented as China sliced up a bunch of vegetables and heaped them into a wok pan on the stove. "Dad was always the chef in the family; his favorite stuff to cook was oriental food. We still have some of his cook books to…" She trailed off as a wave of sadness washed over her.

"Are you okay, aru?" China asked, concern lighting in his brown eyes. He poured some olive oil into the wok and began to stir it.

Riley quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Y-yeah, of course I am. Hey, can I stir it?" Without waiting for his consent, she took the spoon from China's hands and prodded at the stir frying vegetables with it. There was a brief period of silence between the two until she said, "I miss him, though. I don't know what I should do sometimes. Cry all the time and be a walking cloud of depression, or act like it never happened at all?"

"I believe moderation is the key here," China placed a comforting hand on Riley's back. "You're entitled to being upset about your father's passing, aru. The way you are dealing with it right now is very mature; he would be proud of you, don't you think?"

Riley was about to answer when a surprised yell from her room interrupted her. Locking eyes with China, she shut the stove off and the two of them raced upstairs. Once there Riley paused at the doorway as she took in the sight before her.

The globe was on the floor, rolling to a stop against her bed. Standing in the middle of the room were a few people she did NOT recognize: a seemingly pissed-off guy who looked sort of like Italy who was wearing a tan military-esque uniform, with honey-colored eyes and darker hair as well as a longer hair curl; a man with short brown hair and green eyes wearing sort of a Hispanic outfit consisting of a red shirt with a yellow vest and tight black pants; a haughty atmosphere surrounded the next man, who had shockingly red eyes and silver hair (in which a cute little yellow bird was perched in), wearing a blue soldier's coat and pants; and the last guy was sort of…transparent almost, with light blonde hair and glasses over exotic purple eyes decked in a light blue sweatshirt with a red maple leaf on the back and jeans, holding a small white bear - he looked similar to America.

And, of course, they were all kind of hot and emitted an aura of importance.

The dude who looked like Italy kicked the globe and huffed in a deep Italian accent, "About damn time we're out of that dumbass globe!"

"Romano, be nicer to it!" The guy with green eyes rebuked lightly in a sexy Spanish accent. "It never did anything to you, _mi pequeno tomate_!"

"Kesesese! Spain, look, my awesomeness was too much for it to take!" The albino man said in a slightly Germanic voice, smirking at the globe on the floor. "All hail the awesome Prussia!"

"Who are you?" The bear in the last guy's arms looked up at him in confusion.

"I'm Canada…" The blonde man answered in a soft tone.

Riley looked at each of them in astonishment. The only sentence going through her mind was, _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…_She heard a clatter of footsteps from behind her and assumed the countries had all assembled around her door. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Riley opened her mouth to ask the question she was dreading to say out loud when Italy suddenly barreled past her and jumped onto the guy who looked like him with the Italian accent. "Fratello Romano, ve!" Italy cried out happily, hugging the man - Romano, apparently - with a delighted smile on his face.

Riley felt yet another headache descend upon her poor brain as her mental inquiry was basically confirmed by Italy's actions. "These guys are more countries, aren't they?" She asked out loud just to be sure, feeling slightly claustrophobic with all the people that were now in the tiny space. It made matters worse that all of them were male, too.

She wasn't surprised when a chorale of voices replied with an affirmative "Yes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>:D I like ending things like this incase you can't tell. Chapter Nine will be more amusing and have much more happening - I just needed to introduce all the new characters (OCs and countries alike). Anyway, I hope this chapter wasn't TOO boring, and that you all got at least some enjoyment out of it.<strong>_

_**I need a favor, BTW: if anyone knows some good China Reader (or ANY nationXreader) fics out there, can you tell me? They're starting to become my crack now…oh! And literally about five hours ago I made a Twitter account using my Atama Ga Kuru Teru name and I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. If anyone feels like e-stalking me, you should follow me. :P Hahahaha I'm such a loser.**_

_**Many thanks to Lupiniun Star, ElricLawliet, Random Bespectacled Otaku, and Lala Girl in Lala Land for giving me such a variety of Prussia-worthy awesome characters!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I just want to say thanks for almost 150 reviews, and we're only on chapter nine! I…I can't believe it. I FEEL SO FULL OF AUTHORLY LOVE FOR YOU GUYS, I COULD KISS YOU. …too far? Heh, sorry.**_

_**Anyway, I'm really hoping to make this chapter long and entertaining and funny as hell. And hopefully hint at some possible pairings. So I'm going to take my time writing it, and that's going to explain for a later update that I had originally planned. Plus I'm being hit in the balls (even though I don't have any because I am most definitely female, whatever else you may believe) with homework.**_

_**ONWARDS WITH THE FUN! :D**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

"Someone go get me a cheese grater so I can rub it against my head in hopes that all of this is just one big dream and that in reality, I'm not actually harboring the entire freakin' world in my house by way of globe via my insane grandmother." Riley dryly commented, staring at the four newcomers. "Or, better yet, just punch me in the face so I get knocked unconscious and then when I wake up, all of you will be gone."

"That would be unawesome!" The freakishly albino guy looked completely in shock. "How could you not want to bask in my awesomeness, Riley?" Then he started to smirk in a way that was practically facial sexual harassment (or at least in Riley's mind) and added, "My five meters are pretty awesome, ja! Kesesese!"

"Why does he know my name?" She was going to ignore that last part for the sake of her sanity - which, by the way, would be completely gone if the entire world kept popping up in her room.

"Because this is _mein bruder_, and he - along vith Spain, Romano, _und _Canada - vas living inside the globe vith us," Germany explained in a slightly exasperated tone.

"So this is…" Riley racked her brain as she tried to remember the first world history class. "That Prussia guy? The one who isn't a country anymore?"

"Ja."

The albino man with the little bird atop his head - Prussia - glowered in a way reminiscent of a child pouting. He crossed his arms and huffed, "West is just jealous of the Awesome Me. Kesesese, he WISHES he was this cool!"

"Shut the fuck up, you washed up wannabe nation!" The person whom Italy was hanging onto growled in a pissed off manner. Locking eyes with Riley (and also pushing the overly excited young man off of him) he snarled, "The name's Romano, _cagna_. I'm the older brother of this _idiota_," Here he pointed an uncaring thumb at Italy, who just smiled on happily.

"_Me llamo España_, _mi amor," _The guy with the Mexican-ish outfit grabbed Riley's hand and kissed it. The young girl felt her face heat up as his lips brushed against her skin. America suddenly grabbed Riley out of Spain's grasp, however, and proclaimed very loudly,

"Dudes! Why are you all trying to freak my citizen out! She's already been through enough as it is!" America protectively patted Riley on the head and whispered, "Don't worry, Riley. I'll make sure none of these guys touch you, because I'm," Here America pointed at himself in a grand gesture, "the hero! Now, let's go play that Guitar Hero game of yours, shall we?" He then began to drag Riley out of her room, oblivious to the dejected look on the guy's face with the bear who kind of looked like America.

"Uh, what about him?" Riley gestured with a nod of her head to the blonde guy who hadn't spoken up. Prussia, Spain, and France were currently all together in a corner smirking and laughing in slightly ominous and creepy tones. Italy and Romano were apparently fighting, only it was more on the ruder Italian nation's side since he appeared to be the most worked up. Germany looked like he was trying very hard not to yell. China and Japan looked bored. Russia was smiling that creepy/cute smile of his and humming something. England was looking like he was weighing his options between yelling at France about something really stupid or America instead. No one had appeared to have noticed the seemingly transparent country who was looking like he was floating in a cloud of emo sadness.

"Who?" America tilted his head and looked where Riley was implying to.

"The guy who looks like you and has a bear in his lap!" Riley slapped her hand to her forehead and rolled her eyes. "What are you, blind?"

"You can see me?" The America-look-alike's pretty purple eyes lit up with a flash of hope. "I'm Canada, by the way."

"Oh yeah, my brother!" America laughed nervously. "I forgot! Woops~!"

"How the hell could you forget your own flesh and blood?" Riley glared at America with slightly repulsed eyes. She was never one for sibling rivalry and all that - she much more preferred it when families were all together, so-to-speak. Even though she did know that on average, most families weren't exactly living "the American dream."

"Uh… 'cause?" America shrugged uncertainly. "He's just not that noticeable, I guess. Besides, if the hero doesn't notice him, then who will? Ahahahaha…" The arrogant country trailed off as Riley stomped away from him and yanked Canada up on his feet.

"He's right next to you, America! Plus, Canada's one of the biggest landmasses on the North American continent!" Riley scolded harshly. Softening her tone, she patted Canada on the arm and added, "Don't worry, I've always thought Canada was cool. I mean, they made maple syrup! That's, like, the best thing ever because it goes on waffles. Now come on; you're coming with me, and we're going to make fun of America together by playing 'American Idiot' on Guitar Hero."

Needless to say, the socially awkward nation was quite shocked and confused as to what had just happened. Not that he was complaining.

"Th-thank you," Canada murmured in his soft and whispery voice, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks. He buried his face in the white bear that he held. "Mr. Kumajiro, I was recognized…!"

"Who are you?" The bear asked.

"I'm Canada…! Your owner, Mr. Kumokishi!"

"Oh hon hon! _Mon petit Canada_, have you missed _moi_?" France asked, eloquently whipping out a red rose and kissing it with a flourish. Everyone just rolled their eyes (save for Prussia and Spain, who laughed their creeper laughs) and proceeded to file out of Riley's room.

"...no..."

"Why not?" The dejected nation cried out, tears flowing down his face dramatically. "I made you what you are today!_ Vous êtes comme mon fils_! And I am like your papa!"

"Wait, what?" Riley held up her hands in the universal "Stop whatever you're doing and explain" gesture. "France is Canada's dad?"

"Well, not in the exact sense, love," England butted in before France could somehow find some perverted remark to say. "But the Frog did raise Canada, I guess you could say. Just like I raised America. Nations prefer to think of each other as 'older brothers and sisters' instead of 'mothers and fathers' if they bring up another nation."

"I am like the _hermono de Romano y Italia_!" Spain piped up. His eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Wah...I miss _mi pequeno tomates..._" He cried on Prussia's shoulder dejectedly as the albino country patted the sobbing nation's back comfortingly.

"Kesesese, have no fear Spain, the Awesome Me will make it all better," Prussia smirked in arrogance.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense..." Riley nodded. "French-Canadian, right? And America was once British colony, until the Revolutionary War - hey, wait, England! Where are you going?" For the British country had gotten a stubborn expression on his face and stomped out of the door as soon as she had mentioned the Revolutionary War.

"He's still pissed about the whole, 'I want freedom!' thing," America explained with a snicker. "Britain thought he would have control of me forever! BUT THE HERO CAN NEVER BE DEFEATED, NO MATTER WHAT YOU THROW AT ME!"

"I see the Grim Reaper above you with a semi truck in his hands," Riley pointed to the ceiling bluntly.

"OH MY GOD, THE HERO'S TOO COOL TO DIE!" America screamed, running out of the room with an absolutely terrified look on his face and flailing his arms about frantically. "EVERYONE GO TO SWITZERLAND'S PLACE, THE APOCALYPSE IS NIGH!"

Riley smiled pleasantly and turned to Canada. "Shall we go, now?"

It didn't show, but the shy nation was having a mental frat party in his head at all the attention he was getting for once. He just hoped it lasted.

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't wanna be an American idiot! Don't want a nation under the new media. Can you hear the sound of the hysteria? The subliminal mind, FUCK AMERICA!<em>" Riler sang at the top of her lungs as she pressed the colored buttons furiously on the guitar game control. She just loved how bad ass she felt whenever she turned on her Guitar Hero game. She didn't care where all the nations were as long as they weren't getting into too much trouble. All that mattered to Riley was her music (although it would be awesome if she could play an ACTUAL guitar) and feeling good at something.

Oh, and Canada mattered too. You couldn't forget about him. Because he made maple syrup. Major brownie points in Riley's train of that, that was.

The light blonde nation had a socially awkward little smile on his face as he watched Riley go at it on Guitar Hero. Riley imagined it was because of two things: that she was singing a song slightly rude to Canada's brother America, and that she was acknowledging him. Canada had confided in Riley that hardly anyone noticed him no matter what he did, so it was needless to say that he was very pleased with the strawberry blonde.

"_Television dreams of tomorrow! We're not the ones who're meant to follow...for that's enough to argue!_" Riley swiped the guitar at the end of the song to make a big show and turned to Canada. "So, can you speak French since you're Canada?"

Canada looked a bit taken aback but nodded. "Y-yes."

"Can you say something?" Riley asked. "I mean, I know I've heard France talk, but all he says are perverted things...I'd like something other than 'my love is enough' or whatever the hell it is he says."

America's brother fidgeted uncomfortably but finally stammered out, _"V-vous avez assez de ch-cheveux_..." When Riley just looked at him blankly, he blushed and murmured, "It means 'you have pretty hair'."

Riley grinned triumphantly. "I instantly like you better than the rest of the countries! You're, like, the only sane one. Plus you're nice. Speaking of other countries, I'd better go see that they're not getting into any trouble." Riley saved her progress on the game and motioned for Canada to follow her.

As soon as she opened the door and walked into the upstairs hallway, Riley heard a familiar British accent protesting, "DON'T YOU DARE, YOU BLOODY GIT! GIVE THEM BACK!" She just sighed and shook her head as America raced by holding what appeared to be an elegant hat, closely followed by an enraged-looking England. "America! I will personally see to your demise if you don't hand over the hat right now!"

"Hah hah!" America taunted, hiding behind Riley and waving the hat in the air. It was red with a black trim, triangular, with a single black feather sewed in the side. It looked almost like... "Britain plays Captain Hook in his free time~!"

"BLOODY HELL!" England swore, lunging at America - Riley had to grab Canada and step out of the way very quickly to avoid being caught in the crossfire - and grabbing for the hat. "I happen to know Hook, and he's not half as bad as Peter Pan made him out to be! Tinkerbell agrees!" Riley wasn't sure she had heard right, but like she wasn't going to comment. She knew better not to at this point. "Now hand over my precious belongings!"

America laughed again and just pushed England off, holding the hat (and now a sword, as well!) above the angry Brit's face. "I don't think so~!" He sang. "I'm gonna show EVERYONE that you cosplay as a pirate!"

"Uh...can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?" Riley asked, butting in.

England whipped his head to look and Riley and snapped, "That damned idiot snuck into my room and went through my things, and is now trying his bloody hardest to piss me off!"

"America, give England his freaking hat and sword back," Riley rolled her eyes. "Brothers should not fight like this! It makes me sad seeing it. Plus, I'm still disappointed in you for not remembering Canada. Honestly, America, if you expect me to think of you as a 'hero' then you need to start acting more like one. Not some little brat who does whatever he feels like doing."

America frowned but looked guilty immediately. Handing the hat and cutlass back to a smug-looking England, he twiddled his thumbs and looked down at the floor. "S-sorry, Riley," He muttered. He looked back up and locked his sky-blue eyes with Riley's hazel ones. "If you feel that way, then I swear on my name as the United States of America: I'll be the best hero you'll ever see, just you wait, Riley!"

"Now you've done it," England muttered to Riley as he walked away in triumph. He had put on his pirate hat and attached the cutlass to his belt and was now walking with a bit of a swagger. "He'll be bugging you non-stop with his bloody foolish 'heroic' ways for weeks!" Raising his voice in a obvious manner, England added, "I'm going to go scare the bloody hell out of Spain now for jollies." With that, the British nation exited the hallway and soon a terrified shriek could be heard.

"HEY! I know the first way I can show you I'm the hero!" America suddenly looked like he had an idea, ignoring the scream as if he had expected it. "I'll give you a tour of the United States!"

"Er...America..." Canada's soft voice sounded hesitant and uncertain. "Doesn't Riley have school and other things to do, eh?"

"Actually," Riley quipped, cutting off whatever America was going to say. "I think I'd like that. I've never been to Florida - can we start there?"

France, Prussia, and Spain - who had just so happened to have chosen that exact moment to walk by in a way they most likely thought was suggestive - instantly fell onto the floor laughing. A raucous choir of "Oh hon hon," "Kesesese," and "Fusosososo," hung in the air. Riley, America, and Canada just gave all three of them "WTF" looks. Finally, when she couldn't take their annoying laughter very much longer, Riley snapped, "Why the hell are you guys acting like you just watched an entire marathon of Comedy Central's stand up?"

"B-because, _mon cheri ,_" France managed to cough out, pointing at the fifteen year old with glee. "You told le'Amerique that you wanted to see Florida!" With that, he dissolved into another fit of laughter.

"How in the world is that so amusing?" Canada asked, looking a bit annoyed at his "father's" reaction.

"Kesesese!" Prussia smirked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Think about it for a moment...let's just say, it has a relation to my five meters of awesomeness."

"And is _muy caliente_, so-to-speak," Spain added in amusement.

America's bewildered expression instantly turned into one of disgusted understanding. His face lit up about four shades darker and he stammered, "Y-you're all PERVERTED OLD MEN!"

"Wait, someone please explain this to me!" Riley pointed to herself frantically. "I am SO confused!"

"It's better if you don't get it," Canada whispered in a tone as equally disgusted as America's - who was looking like he wanted to shoot himself, by the way. "Trust me."

"But I wanna know!"

"Riley," America looked both humiliated and dejected. "You really don't wanna know."

"But - "

"NO."

* * *

><p>Before Riley knew it, Tuesday had come and by and Wednesday was passing quickly as well. World history was loud as ever - no, even LOUDER than usual due to the appearance of four other nations. Riley couldn't help wondering if it was cramped in the globe or not. Then she started to think about what she would do if even more countries showed up. Probably go insane. ...not that she already was slowly riding down that lonely road.<p>

It was yet another class of Mrs. Wade shooting random history questions in Riley's face every fifteen minutes. The teenager was glad to have a few more countries on hand, however, because their knowledge of their own history was very helpful. Finally, class was over, and Riley left with a bag full of homework for once. Well, there was homework in more than just world history (mostly algebra, but since Riley was boss in that subject she didn't count it) but she was a bit peeved at getting it.

When Riley got outside and a few feet away from the school entrance, a familiar voice shouted, "RIIIILEEEEY!"

She turned around to see Anna and Sasha jogging side-by-side, flocked by Edith, Jenny, and Jessica. The group was looking excited to see her. "Hey, can we come over?" Anna asked suddenly, bouncing on her toes. "I think it would be beneficial to our new group of friends if - "

"If we saw your hot cousins!" Jenny butted in, looking ecstatic.

Riley's mouth dropped open and she glared at Sasha and Anna. "I thought you promised not to tell anyone!" She snapped.

"W-well, we did," Sasha looked sheepish. "But...it's kinda hard to keep in a secret about eight sexy international cousins of the new girl. Besides, I was bribed!" Sasha held up a king-sized Hershey bar and pointed to Edith accusingly. "Blame the soccer jock slash insane nerd I have for a friend here!"

Edith grinned. "I have no regrets~!"

"May we please come see them, Riley?" Jessica asked politely, looking hopeful. "I mean, if it's okay with you..."

Riley bit her lip and was silent for a minute as the girls in front of her waited with bated breath. The she sighed and shrugged in defeat. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad...as long as you promise not to have, like, I dunno...and orgasm as soon as you see them. Like Sasha did when she saw Russia. I mean Ivan," Riley blanched at her slip up but none of the other girls seemed to notice it.

"YAY!" Anna did a fist pump and hugged Riley in a fashion similiar to Italy. "Onwards to the land of sexy men!"

"Vat are you going to do about _mein bruder _and the others?" Germany asked Riley from the globe-turned-necklace as she began to lead the group of excited female teens to her house.

_Crap! I haven't thought of that! _Riley mentally cursed herself. _Um, probably just say they arrived just yesterday?_

"I really don't think they're going to believe that," England pointed out. "Unless if they all have the mindset of America."

"HEY!" America protested. "I can handle you insulting me, but NEVER insult my citizens, you tea and crumpet obsessed old fart!" There was a sharp sound, as if someone had been slapped, and Riley's nation cried out, "OW! What the hell, Britain?"

"Wanker! Respect your elders!"

_"Siete tutti idioti cazzo_," Riley heard Romano mutter. "You're all fucking idiots."

"Lovi!" Spain said in an aghast tone. "I thought I taught you better than that!"

"Shut the hell up, Tomato Bastard!"

"Fratello Romano, you should be nicer to people," Italy pouted, sounding sad. "We're all friends here, ve!"

"Kolkolkol...comrades, da?" Russia added in his creepy-adorable voice.

"A-aiyah," China sounded a tad frightened. "D-don't breathe down my neck like that, aru!"

"Chugoku-san, you're stepping on me..." Japan trailed off uncertainly.

"Verdammt russischen," Prussia's loud complaint hung in the air. "You're too unawesome to be in my presence!"

"Everyone's so rowdy..." The soft tone of Canada was a bit worried.

_Do me a favor, guys._ Riley resisted the urge to flick her necklace to see if it would have a negative effect on its inhabitants. _Please reserve your arguments and fights for when you're OUTSIDE of the globe so I don't get a headache like I always do. Okay?_

"Sorry, Riley," Was the slightly grudging and abashed reply.

_Thank you._

"Hey, Riley, you seem to zone out like, ALL THE TIME," Anna observed, breaking Riley out of her thoughts. "No offense, but I'm the one with the attention span of a squirrel on crack. The position is taken. So you can't always be in your lala world. Because then I will have to kill you. I'm just kidding!" She added when Riley stared at her.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something," Riley apologized.

"Like what?" Jenny asked curiously. "Your hot cousins?"

"Do you have ANY filtering system, Jenny?" Jessica slapped a palm to her face and rolled her eyes. "That's a little thing called 'incest' you know!"

"Actually, I WAS thinking about my...hot cousins..." Riley went pink when the twelve (Holy crap, that's a lot now) nations started to snicker. "But not in the way you think. I need to tell you, there's a few more additions to the family now."

"Really?" Anna looked taken aback. "How many we talkin' about?"

"Four."

"How the hell are you going to fit them all in your house?" Sasha's expression reflected her younger sister's.

"Uh...they're going to stay in a hotel as well?" Technically it wasn't a lie, since Italy had mentioned earlier that the inside of the globe was similar to a hotel. Riley wondered if she would ever get the chance to see it.

"So what country are these ones from?" Edith asked. "Hopefully one from a Hispanic country, right~? Because my family's all Spanish."

"Actually, yeah, there's one from Spain," Riley nodded as Spain cheered happily. "And there's one from the southern part of Italy, one from Canada, and one from...er...some area of Germany." When all the girls stared at her in wonder, all she could do was thrown her hands up in a "Don't look at me like that!" gesture and say, "My family's very multi-cultural, okay?"

"I think that you are solely THE BEST PERSON ON EARTH right now..." Jessica said in a awestruck tone, looking at Riley with wide eyes.

"Thank you?"

The walk to Riley's house pretty much went like that from there, and when they finally arrived Riley had to leave the five girls outside so she could take the necklace off and let the nations emerge from within it so they could scatter into the bowels of the house and wait for an opportune moment to appear. After that, she opened the door to let them in (she told them she had to clean up a little mess first so they wouldn't get suspicious) and hoped very strongly that no one was going to be either molested or scarred.

The first thing Anna did when she raced through the doorway was yell, "WHERE'S THE HOT GUYS?"

Everyone groaned at her bluntness and slammed their heads against the wall.

"Dammit, Anna, be more discreet!" Sasha hissed, grabbing hold of her sister so she couldn't go trudging into the house in search for the countries. "Patience: it's a virtue."

"Well it's one that's totally overrated, so shut the hell up!"

Before anyone could say anything else, America picked that time to stick his head out from behind the hallway wall and say, "Oh hey Riley, you're home! And you brought guests!" He grinned suavely and sauntered in, no doubt wanting to make a good first impression on the three girls who hadn't had the fortune to meet him yet. "I'm Alfred F. Jones!" He introduced himself right away.

The other girls quickly introduced themselves as well and Anna asked, "Hey, Al, where's everyone else?"

America waved his hand vaguely. "Eh...I dunno. Anyway," He rubbed his hands together in an eager motion. "I'm so excited to meet even more of my citizens! Lemme ask you this: do you think America's an awesome hero?" His blue eyes shone with anticipation at what their answers would be. Riley caught America's eye and rolled her own in humored annoyance.

_You're so childish, America_. She thought with a small smile. _But you're kinda growing on me. Plus, the girls are right - you ARE hot. _That last thought startled Riley. Sure, she had thought things similar to it before, but still. It was awkward blatantly professing that you believed your country was sexy.

Before Riley realized it, the other eleven nations had swarmed into the living room and her new friends looked a tad overwhelmed. Anna and Sasha had seemed to expect the original eight, but when the four newcomers also appeared, they too looked shocked.

"_Buenos dias!_" Spain spoke first. "My name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo, _mis amigas!_" He tugged on Romano's shirt to say his name next.

"Chigi!" The older Italian nation glared at Spain. "I'm freaking Lovino Vargas. Better remember it, you dumb asses."

"Fratello!" Italy gasped. "That was mean! Be nice to the pretty girls, ve!" The "pretty girls" blushed pleasingly at his compliment. Romano just crossed his arms and glowered.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, ja!" Prussia proclaimed importantly, leering at the girls with his bright red eyes. "This here in my unawesome little brother Ludwig, by the way. Kesesese," He slung an arm around Germany teasingly, who looked uncomfortable and a bit fed up with his older brother. Waggling his eyesbrows, Prussia added, "So which one of you would like to have your vital regions occupied by my five meters of awesomeness, ja?"

It wasn't too surprising when that resulted in Germany dragging the older nation out of the room for a little talk.

Finally, Canada stammered in his soft tone, "M-my name is M-Matthew Williams...it's n-nice to meet all of you, eh." The little polar bear, Kumajiro, was no where to be found. Now that Riley thought about it, neither had Prussia's cute little birdy.

The rest of the nations introduced themselves to the three new girls and Riley watched as one by one each of her friends assimilated off into a little group of various countries.

Sasha was with Russia, of course, and the two looked as if they were having a lively conversation. Riley couldn't help but noticing that Russia didn't seem as creepy when he was with the oldest of the Bayers girls, which gave her a happy little feeling._ Maybe Russia won't be as freaky and secretly violent if he and Sasha talk more_, Riley thought._  
><em>

Anna had run off to join Germany and Prussia, and Riley could hear the eccentric girl teasing Germany about his slicked back hair. Prussia joined in, which wasn't much of a surprise. Riley had a feeling the two would be a hellish combination whenever around one another. When the older German nation suddenly grabbed Anna's butt and yelled something about vital regions, all she did was giggle and blush.

Edith was talking with Spain in rapid Spanish, Italy and Romano watching with interest. Edith looked like she was having the time of her life by the content little blush that spread across her tanned cheeks. Riley caught a little of the conversation and from her limited Spanish knowledge, she deduced that the Spaniard was complimenting Edith on her curvy figure.

Jenny was bouncing around and hugging England while France laughed at the flustered British nation; it appeared the hyperactive girl had a fetish for all things British, and England wasn't going to be ignored by her affections. When Jenny made some Harry Potter comment, Riley let herself snort in amusement at England's stiff expression.

Jessica was talking in low tones to Japan and China, the two Asian countries appearing to be well relaxed as opposed to their normal stiff posture. The reddish-brown haired girl looked a bit more relaxed as well. Japan had a nice little smile plastered on his usually thin-lined lips, and China was looking more vibrant than Riley had ever seen him.

"Well, I think this is going to be fun," Riley cracked her knuckles as she witnessed the mingling of cultures. Turning to America and Canada, she asked suddenly, "What would happen if a country and someone like me and the girls fell in love?"

She could tell by the expressions on their faces that she had taken both America and Canada by surprise.

"Wh-what?" America stammered, suddenly looking uncomfortable. "Dude, what brought that on?"

"Riley, are you trying to imply something?" Canada added in a soft tone.

Riley sighed and blew a strand of strawberry blonde hair out of her eyes. Shrugging, she replied with a casual, "I guess I was just looking at how everyone is hitting it off and thinking too much about it. Forget I said anything."

"It's frowned upon."

Riley looked at America. His usually impish and mischievous expression had turned slightly dark and troubled and he was leaning against the wall as if all the burdens of the world had suddenly deposited themselves onto his shoulders. He looked even more handsome, if possible, in that type of stance. Riley quickly pushed that thought aside with a subtle shake of her head, however. "Hm?"

America looked down at his feet and muttered, "A nation and a human can't be together. We don't allow that to happen. Little flings that aren't too serious are all right - France has those all the time. But something like wanting to get married and have kids..." The normally exuberant nation ran a finger through his untidy hair and bit his lip in a way that made Riley think he was feeling guilty. "It's just not done. If it is, the country would probably be kicked out of the world conference and ostracized."

"I don't think it's actually ever happened," Canada added quickly when Riley's face had gone from confused to very worried. "I wouldn't dwell on it too much, Riley."

"R-right." Riley nodded stiffly and swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew why she had suddenly asked it, and she knew why she was so freaked out about the prospect of it being pretty much taboo to the countries' society. Riley didn't know how or why it had appeared so clearly in her mind, though. Frankly, it scared the hell out of her. And it was so sudden, too. Was it really possible to feel that way so quickly? Riley wasn't sure.

All she knew was that she was possibly falling for her own country, and she was falling fast and hard.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HAHA. ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER. THESE THINGS ARE BAWSS, YO. :P <em>**

_**So was it good? I hope so. It was fun incorporating all the subtle hints at possible pairings, and I'm so excited to have my dearest Preußen at last in this particular fanfic. If any of you have read Aiyah, Letters to China! then you know I caved and pretty much made him a main character in that little piece of crack. XD**_

_**I know Switzerland is of a higher vote than Spain and Canada, and I will get to him. And possibly even more countries. For now, however, I'm just focusing on these twelve. Damn, there's so many people in here now...**_

_**Before I forget, AnimeVamp1997's version of a globe fic, Falling Upwards, is on my favorites somewhere if you want to see her variation of my idea. :P  
><strong>_

_**Review if it pleases you, and I might just make a little prize fic for my 150th reviewer. Because I'm almost at that very important review mark and I'm going to have a German Sparkle Party when I do hit it.**_

_**/shot for trying to get more reviews by bribing the readers  
><strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

**_YOU GUYS ARE PRUSSIA WORTHY AWESOME. Over 170 reviews? OVER ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY REVIEWS. That…is just…I can't express how happy I am right now in writing; just take my word for it that I'm doing a happy dance right now while typing this. :D Well, since I got over 150 reviews, I'm making a prize fic for SailorXPrincessXHalloween because she was my 150th reviewer. I dunno when it'll be up. Be on the lookout, I guess? OH! I MADE AWESOMENESS. I finally caved and made my own NationXReader thing…it's PrussiaXReader. :3 Read it, ja? ^.^ PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER YOU AWESOME READERS YOU. Although the first bit is kind of boring…just wait until the first line-break; then we get into some fun stuff. :3 Oh, BTW, FFN was fucking with my documents so if the format seems a bit weird, it's because I had to copy and paste THE ENTIRE FUCKING THING so it would load. Goddammit. -_-+_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

_I will not kill Anna. I will not kill Anna. I will not kill Anna. I will not kill - okay, I'm killing Anna._

It's one thing to wake up at seven in the morning on a Saturday with your clothes still on from the night before. It's an entirely OTHER thing to wake up at seven in the morning on a Saturday in your previous-day clothes with the insane girl who you were beginning to think was your best friend since moving, and she's screaming Katy Perry's "Peacock" as loud as she can in your ear.

Oh yeah. That was how Riley woke up.

It had been a week since the twelve (formerly only eight) nations had made acquantaince with Anna, Sasha, Jenny, Edith, and Jessica. It had also been a week since America had confided to Riley that apparently having feelings for a normal human was taboo and against all that the personifications of the world's countries stood for. Which sorta sucked for Riley, since she was starting to realize she might be looking at her country with something other than respect or contempt. (READ: Riley was starting to believe she was developing a crush on America, which was really weird and wrong when you thought about it.)

ANYWAY. Yet another week of school passed - really quickly, too - and before Riley knew it, she was at Anna and Sasha's house having a sleepover. Now when she mulled over the conversation in her mind that had led to this little circumstance, she probably should have made up some excuse not to come. Riley liked Anna, she really did. It was just that…

"_Word on the street, you got somethin' to show me, ee, magical, colorful, Mr. Mystery, ee, I'm intrigued, for a peek, heard it's fascinating! Come on baby let me see, what you're hiding underneath!_" Anna was belting out the song at the top of her lungs, making herself an alarm clock that Riley did NOT need first thing in the morning.

"Ungh…" Riley grabbed the pillow she was using and shoved it over her head, muffling out the sounds of Anna's singing as best she could. The two had stayed up until about three in the morning, watching nothing but old reruns of Saturday Night Live and doing history homework. Of course, Riley just had to bring her globe along in its necklace form so the countries could help her.

"_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a beeotch! I'ma peace out if you don't give me the pay off! Come on baby let me see what you're hiding underneath!_" Riley cracked one eye open and just stared at Anna. The overly eccentric girl was just dancing around the basement that they had gone to sleep in only four hours before, swinging a feather boa around and bopping her head in tune with the song.

"Anna." Riley struggled not to leap up and strangle Anna right then and there. "Please." She made a "I was sleeping, what the hell" gesture and rolled over to her other side so that she was now facing the globe-turned-necklace. It was still where she remembered setting it down; right by the TV stand. Groaning slightly, Riley cracked her back and vowed never to sleep on the basement floor of Anna and Sasha's house again. It was way too stiff for her.

"Oh, hey, Riley!" Anna bounded over with a happy little smile plastered to her face. She looked like she had gotten about fifty hours of sleep, as opposed to Riley's less than four hours. "Good morning~!"

"Ngh." Riley squeezed her eyes shut and let her mind wander to what she might have for breakfast while at the Bayers' house. _I hope it's waffles…_

"ANNA! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasha's annoyed voice suddenly rung through the entire basement from the stairs. "It's freaking seven in the morning! Some of us actually need SLEEP, you know!" There was a slam, and Riley figured that the elder Bayers sister had shut the door.

"Why did you…get up so early?" Riley asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She was so going to take a nap after she got home.

"Because I'm awesome like that!"

_Oh God._ The strawberry blonde's eyes widened in realization. _Prussia's getting to Anna. She's going to threaten to invade my vital regions or something soon. …thank God Germany's like my personal bodyguard._ Riley considered voicing her opinion about Prussia being a bad influence on Anna, but she just decided it would be best if she let it go. Ever since the two had met, the ex-German nation and Anna had been hanging around each other every chance they got. It was…becoming a bit of a hassle, really, but Riley wasn't going to be the one to rain on their parade.

"So did you have fun last night?" Anna inquired, grinning in a way that was an undertone of desperate hope.

Riley nodded. "Of course." She did have fun, despite feeling like a dead person at the moment. Sleep seemed so far away right now…

Anna squealed with glee and clapped her hands. "Good! I'm glad. I had a blast, too. Even though you're sometimes a little too blasé and boring, you're a really cool person, Riley!" She tackled Riley down in an exuberant hug, causing her fellow fifteen year old to yelp in surprise and fall down.

"Ack - ! You're k-kind of killing me," Riley managed to get out above the ecstatic giggling of Anna. Not to mention being squeezed in a love hug of death.

"Woops! Sorry," Anna let go and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. The two girls were surrounded in awkward silence for a few brief moments until Anna hopped up blurted out, "I'm gonna go see what's for breakfast. Any requests?" She raced to the feet of the stairs and looked at Riley inquiringly.

"Some waffles please!" Riley answered straight away. Anna nodded and walked up the stairs, shouting something to her parents about breakfast. Riley sighed and sank onto the little bed of blankets she had created only a few hours before to go to sleep on. "Anna's such a handful," She murmured into her pillow as she let her eyes drift shut.

Right as Riley was floating in that thin line between sleep and non-sleep, she heard America suddenly proclaim in a very loud tone, "The hero demands we go to Mc Donald's for breakfast, dudes!" Riley felt like crying when the nation's obnoxious voice grated against her eardrums. All she wanted to do was get at least five more minutes of sleep. FIVE. That wasn't too much to ask, was it?

"Bloody git! Shut up!" England snapped. There were some noises to suggest that the British nation was attempting to choke America in an effort to get the boisterous country to shut up.

"Britain, why do you hate me so much?" Riley heard America sob. "WHY CAN'T WE ALL JUST LOVE EACH OTHER?"

"Because you are a dummkopf!" Germany answered in his deep voice, exasperation loud and clear in his rough accent.

"Ve~!" This, of course, was Italy, who seemed like all he had wanted to do was… "Ve."

"Oh hon hon~!" France laughed his eternal rape laugh, making Riley want to punch him in the face. He had no reason to chuckle so pervertedly, and she really wasn't in the mood for it. "_Mon cher_, you would like to get some more sleep, non?"

"Aiyah, of course Riley would!" China answered. "Riley barely got any sleep last night, aru!"

"I-I don't think we're helping, eh," Canada's soft tone went unnoticed as usual to everyone, save for Riley. She really would have to give him lessons on how to be more noticeable sooner or later, because the poor guy just always got stepped over like he didn't exist. And Riley couldn't stand that happening, since Canada had pretty much created the first commercial use of maple syrup. Well, at least she thought he did. Despite having an entire group of nations at her disposal, Riley was still unsure about a lot of historical facts.

"Guys, please," Riley shoved her face even further into the pillow. "Just five more minutes. That's all I ask. Five minutes of complete silence until I indulge in my happy wonderland of waffles and maple syrup. And if you don't comply with my simple request, I am going to assume you all hate me and I will be very sad and contemplate cutting myself."

There was a momentary span of silence as all the countries digested what Riley had just said. Then:

"We don't hate you, Riley!" America was suddenly shaking the fifteen year old girl like he thought she was crazy. "Don't you dare ever say something like that ever again! If we hated you, we would have never agreed to your grandma's request to come help you settle into your new home and all that. Seriously, how could you think we hated you, dudette?"

_Well, at least he's being all apologetic now and not going on and on about Mc Donald's_. Riley mused through half-lidded eyes. Then, she realized that even though it wasn't like he'd actually try anything, America was still holding her by the arm. Since Riley had just admitted to herself only a week earlier that she liked the obnoxious country more than just as a friend (or her homeland, for that matter), she went bright red in the face and yanked away from America. He stared at her with confused blue eyes as she stammered out, "I-I have t-to go to the…b-bathroom!" And with that, she raced into the bathroom and shut the door, panting heavily and feeling her heart race.

"This isn't fair!" Riley bemoaned quietly, pressing her head against the cool plaster of the wall and wiping the sweat off of her cheeks. It wasn't fair that her hormones had suddenly decided to think of America as being sexy. It wasn't fair that her grandma was insane and had given her the stupid globe that made random human personifications of the world countries pop out. And it especially wasn't fair that for all the time that the nations themselves were using to teach her about history, all Riley could do was think about how badly they were stereotyped! Her mind was in such a hazy fog at the moment, it wasn't even a laughing matter. All Riley wanted to do was go to sleep for a little bit more and when she woke up, everything would be fine.

"I'm probably just overreacting," Riley muttered to herself, running the sink and splashing cold water onto her face. It perked her up immediately. "Just because I find myself gaining a crush for America doesn't mean I have to act all spaz-like." Riley hated to admit it, but for the better part of the week, she had sort of been avoiding America due to her confusion of finding out she was developing some feelings for him.

She really wished she could vent her frustrations out to someone, but Riley had very limited options: all the nations would just stare at her like there was something wrong with her, and all her "normal" acquantainces would send her to a counselor for incest. Riley was between a rock and a hard place, really. What I wouldn't give for a love guru right about now, She thought with a sigh. And France does NOT count.

"Riley?" There was a knock on the bathroom door as Anna spoke. Riley assumed the nations had returned to the globe or were using their amazing powers of invisibility again. "My mom made homemade waffles for breakfast for you. We even have this special peanut butter maple syrup stuff. Oh, and bacon. Lots and lots of bacon."

"…" Riley opened the door and looked at Anna with thankful approval. "…I love your house…"

What could Riley say? She was a sucker for waffles and bacon, and they would always get her in a better mood. As long as America wouldn't try to steal them again, that is.

* * *

><p>After the sleepover, Riley walked back home and took a much needed nap. Afterwards, she finished the history homework she had (it was on Ancient Rome - Italy and Romano were probably better at teaching the entire lesson to her in less than an hour than Mrs. Wade had been the whole week) and played some Guitar Hero. All in all, it really was a boring day. It was boring, that is, until America decided it was high time Riley ventured into the mythical and magical world known as…The Globe.<p>

Okay, that was a lie, it was actually Spain, France, and Prussia who suggested it and England made a crack about the globe being mystical, which caused America to make fun of him for it and ended up in one big fight that Riley decided to call World War III.  
>But that's besides the point.<p>

"Wait…what?" Riley looked up from the supper that she was making for herself since her mother wasn't going to get off work until later (it was ramen that Japan was currently teaching her how to make) and just kind of stared at the three smirking nations in confusion. "Go…into the globe?"

"Why not?" Spain spread his arm out in a wide fashion. "I bet you've always wanted to know what it's like in there, _si_? Now is your chance, _chica_!"

"You should visit my room first, _mon cher_~," France's bright blue eyes flashed as he thought of all the possibilities that could arise from that simple situation.

"No, you should visit my awesome room first!" Prussia interrupted, grinning arrogantly. "It's awesome, ja!"

Riley sighed and stirred the broth in which she had just dumped in a whole menagerie of chopped up vegetables. She looked to Japan for support, but the quiet Asian nation shook his head in a "Please do not get me involved in this" manner. Sighing once more, Riley bit her lip in thought. She certainly did want to see what the inside of the globe was like. On the other hand, however, she was a bit uncertain as to what might take place within it.  
><em>I wouldn't put it past France or even Russia to get me cornered in their rooms and…yeah.<em> Riley really didn't want to think about something like that. She handed the spoon to Japan and turned to Prussia, Spain, and France. "I would very much like a tour if your globe. But I'm following either Canada or America around. None of you guys - no offense, but I don't really trust you to that degree."

The three men frowned in over exaggerated betrayal as England walked in, apparently eavesdropping on the conversation. "Riley, I'll be glad to show you around the globe. It's quite a mystical accomplishment, when you think about it," The British nation smiled a small, proud smile at Riley. "managing to make an inanimate object host a handful or so of the major world nations."

"Britain's magic is a LIE!" America yelled, popping his head into the kitchen and grinning his trademark cheeky smirk. Riley swore that he lived just to piss England off sometimes. America sauntered in and clapped his hands on England's shoulders. "Seriously, Riley, did you know that good ol' Arthur here claims he can see magical creatures like unicorns and fairies?" America snickered as England's face turned a nasty shade of scarlet from rage. "You should hear all the epic stuff he comes up with when he's drunk - "

"YOU BLOODY ARSEHOLE, I WILL NOT STAND FOR YOUR SLANDER!" The British nation exploded, wrapping his hands around America's neck and proceeding to shake him in earnest. A mad look was dwelling within his emerald eyes, and his face was flushed with anger. His eyebrows looked even more enormous in his enraged state.

"_Anno_, Riley-san…" Japan trailed off uncertainly as the two nations fought and yelled obscenities at each other, America mostly jokingly but England completely serious. France, Prussia, and Spain were all laughing with amused expressions gracing their handsome faces. "Perhaps you should get someone else to show you around our globe, hai? I will finish this for you."

Riley nodded and patted Japan on the shoulder. "Thanks, Japan! You're the best. Don't tell them I ran off without them," Here she gestured to England and America with a nod of her head (the two were now rolling on the floor kicking one another) and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, have you seen Canada?" Riley asked Germany, Romano, and Italy when she passed them in the hallway. "I want him to show me the inside of the globe, since England and America are being like little girls fighting over the pink crayons and France, Spain, and Prussia are creepers."

"I theenk he vas vith Russia _und_ China a vhile ago," Germany answered.

"If you hear him crying, you have the right place, ve!" Italy laughed, smiling broadly.

Romano just rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and huffed. "_Idiota_." Looking down at Riley, the older Italian country said, "They're in your room, _cagna_."

"You know, I Google translated that," Riley said over her head as she walked away to get to her room. "I know it means 'bitch' in Italian, and seriously - what have I done to make you so angry at you?"

Romano blanched, obviously not used to people asking him such questions so bluntly. He shoved Italy in front of him and snapped, "Feliciano told me to say it!"

"…ve?" Italy tilted his head in confusion as Germany slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed.

Riley just shook her head and smiled a little bit as she walked up to her room. Before she got to the door, she heard Canada's soft yet insistent voice protesting something about "not becoming one with Russia" and China was chiming in as Russia's tone got more sinister and dark. Instantly getting worried, Riley yanked open the door and said, "What the hell is going on in here?"

Russia looked up from what he was doing (currently being held by China as Canada cowered beneath the large and imposing nation) and smiled beatifically at Riley. "_Privet_, comrade Riley! We are all becoming one…join us in becoming one with Mother Russia, da?"

China and Canada gave Riley a "HELP US" look. China let go of Russia and Canada scooted out from under the formerly communist country, stepping to Riley's side. The fifteen year old crossed her arms and glared at Russia with non-amused eyes. "Didn't we already have this discussion, Russia? You're not allowed to just say to people, or force them into it! Bad boy!" She smacked the tall nation in the chest, much to China and Canada's shock.

Russia looked down at Riley with his violet-hued eyes for a few seconds, then crawled into the corner and started to cry. "I just want to be friends with everyone, da!" He sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he shook his head from side to side. "Why does no one like me? Except Comrade Sasha, but she is not here now, da!"

Oh great. Riley slowly turned to China and Canada. "…what do I do now?"

"A-aiyah, don't ask me, aru!" China held his hands up in an "I DON'T FREAKING KNOW" gesture. "But because I am the most mature and eldest of all of the nations, I will sacrifice myself by calming Russia down. Canada, you take Riley and show her around the globe, aru." He looked absolutely terrified as he approached the crying nation.

"Thank you, China," Canada smiled in his socially awkward way and steered Riley towards the globe. "Just close your eyes, and when you open them, you'll be inside the globe."

Riley nodded and did as she was told, closing her eyes and waiting for something to happen. When Canada said, "You can open them now," she did so and did a double take as her surroundings embedded itself into her eyes. She was in a…a very large foyer of some sorts, almost like the type you saw on those spy movies when the protagonists snuck into a fancy charity even taking place at some rich person's manor. There was even a flipping fountain in the middle of the room, and it was as if Riley had magically transported to a fancy-ass hotel! When she looked up, it was as if the ceiling was spherical, like the inside of a globe-based building. The ceiling was made of different colored glass that she could see her room out of, and when Riley looked closer, the different colors made a map of the world. All around the foyer-type place were about a dozen or so doors.

Riley turned her shocked gaze to Canada, who was smiling somewhat worriedly, as if he was afraid she wouldn't like it. "This is freaking awesome!" She gushed.

"Yes, it's quite nice, eh," Canada agreed. He gestured for her to follow and began walking in a direction towards one of the many doors. "My room is this one." He pointed to the one with a big red maple leaf painted on it. Now that Riley looked, all the doors had symbols on them: the door to the right of Canada's had an American flag on it, and the one to the left of Canada's had a little yellow bird with the word "AWESOME" stenciled beneath it. She automatically knew that they were America's and Prussia's rooms.

Canada opened the door and allowed Riley to walk in first. Inside was a large bed with the Canadian flag printed on the covers, and various hockey posters decorated the white walls. It was very orderly and clean, just like Riley expected Canada's room to look like. He had a little corner containing a very full bookshelf, and another corner was completely dedicated to movies. His bear - Kumajiro, Riley had finally learned - was curled up on the bed asleep. "I know it's not much to look at," Canada rubbed the back of his neck, flushing slightly. "but I like to call it home for now."

"I think it's very neat," Riley patted him on the back, thinking, Aw, Canada looks adorable when he's all socially awkward like this! I need to get him to blossom into a social butterfly! Although, Riley gave a slightly embarrassed grin as the thought processed within her mind, I guess I was kind of the same way until the countries came into my life. They've changed me, I think. For the better. At least I hope it's for the better.

"HEY! RILEY!"

Riley and Canada turned around to see America running at them with a depressed and agitated expression gracing his handsome features. When he got inside of his brother's room, he snapped, "What the hell? I thought I was gonna show you the globe, Riley! Why'd you let someone as unheroic as Canada do it?"

"Because I happen to LIKE Canada," Riley interjected before the quiet nation could answer. "He's calm and doesn't try to 'be my hero' and all that. It gets a bit annoying after awhile, America. No offense."

"But I WANT to be your hero!" America protested, waving his arms wildly and flailing about. "Fine then! You're gonna see my epic room and then you'll totally want me to be your hero and stuff! Bye, dude!" This last sentence was said to Canada as America grabbed Riley's arm and dragged her out of the room to the door with the American flag painted on it. Riley, of course, was cursing and struggling to get out of America's arms, but his hold was freakishly strong for someone who apparently ate hamburgers and pizza for every meal. The energetic nation kicked his door open and shoved Riley inside of it, yanking the door shut behind him and jumping onto the bed afterwards, sitting down and gesturing to the contents of his room with a bright smile. "So? Waddya think? Pretty cool, right?"

America's room was exactly how Riley expected it to be: messy. Empty fast food containers littered the floor, there was a pile of…stuff…in one corner (Riley REALLY didn't want to think about what that was, especially when she saw some of it move) and there were Marvel Comics strewn all over the place. America's bed sheets had Superman and a bunch of other superheroes on them, and one entire wall was completely covered by a collage of American flags that made the shape of the United States. Riley had to admit that was pretty cool. By his bedside, America had a desk with a state-of-the-art computer and flat screen TV with a bunch of gaming systems hooked up by it.

Riley slowly turned to America and deadpanned, "This place smells like shit." And it did.

America frowned and picked up a can of air freshener that was hanging on his wall (?) and sprayed it. Instantly the awful smell of the room was covered up with the aroma of fake fresh vanilla and apple pie. "There! All better!"

Riley sighed and shook her head, turning towards the door. "I'm going to go back and hang out with Canada now - "

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" America immediately shot up and grabbed Riley's arm, staring into her hazel eyes with an intense gaze. He looked away instantly, however, and muttered in an embarrassed tone, "I…need to talk to you about something. Please? I promise I'll keep my voice down and I'll be as calm as I can be."

America just looked so sincere that Riley figured it wouldn't hurt to hear him out. She reluctantly nodded and sat next to him on the bed, really hoping that the little bulge she felt underneath her butt was just a knot in the covers and not a leftover piece of pizza or something as equally disgusting. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well…" America chewed on his bottom lip hesitantly and looked away, rubbing the material of his t-shirt between his thumb and forefinger nervously. "It's about what we were talking about the day all those girls came to our house."

Riley wished it wasn't so, but she instantaneously knew what he was referring to. "The whole 'nations can't love humans' thing, right?"

Her nation nodded. "Yeah. I've been thinking a lot about it lately. And I've been noticing how all your new friends and a bunch of my fellow countries are really getting along." He was talking about Russia and Sasha, Anna and Prussia, Edith and Spain, Jenny and England, and Jessica and Japan. Riley could tell they were all trying to hide it, but there was definitely something going on between all of them. "I'm kinda worried about what's gonna happen." America sighed and ran his fingers through his brownish-blonde hair. "What if some of the other, more stickler-type countries realize what's going on, and kick them all out of the world conference?"

During the past week, Riley had pretty much hosted the girls at her house for a "history party," as she liked to call them. It was obvious that a lot of the nations really liked her new friends, and she was really happy for that. On the other hand, a part of her knew that if the human personifications of the countries were wanting a relationship with her newfound girl pals, it was happening way too fast. Riley knew that she wasn't their mother, but she hoped they would all be smart and do the correct thing. She figured England and Japan would, since they were pretty responsible, but Spain, Prussia, and Russia were a whole different story.

"I know how you feel," Riley nodded in agreement. "I didn't really think about that taboo rule, though - " - that was a lie, and Riley knew it, but it wasn't like she was going to admit to America that she was possibly developing a little crush on him - " - I was mostly worried that if the guys do like the girls, they'd rush into things. Know what I mean?"

"That too, I guess," America nodded. Then he suddenly looked very uncomfortable, yet super determined. Placing both hands on Riley's shoulders, much to her discomfort, the heroic nation looked her squarely in the eyes and said in a completely serious tone, "As your nation and hero, Riley Hawthorne, I have something to say." He took a deep breath, swallowed, went pink in the face, and stammered out, "St-stop flirting with my brother, Canada, damn it!"

Riley's face instantly matched America's in color, only it was mostly from anger rather than being ill at ease and embarrassed. "WHAT?" She screeched, gaping at America with a wide open mouth. "You think I…FLIRT WITH CANADA?" Riley really hoped the nation she was talking about couldn't hear her and America.

"W-well," America fidgeted. "You're always talking to him! No one else ever notices him, so…and you're a girl…and you smile a lot with him…It's just not fair, why does a cute girl like you be so nice to that transparent sack of boringness when the awesome hero like me only gets you yelling at me all the time?" America's expression had turned to one of childish jealously as he indignantly huffed at Riley.

Riley opened her mouth to really, truly, yell at America, but then his sentence fully processed within her brain and she just stared at him for a few shell-shocked moments. "…did you just call me cute?" She finally managed to squeak out when the awkward silence between the two became unbearable.

"Uh…yeah…?"

Riley couldn't help it. It was just too much. All the stress that had been building up during the course of the week from school; people whispering behind her back and most likely spreading rumors about her; the more-than-friendly; emotions for America she was obviously starting to feel; that little "nations + humans = BAD THINGS" law; and the most recent development of America apparently being jealous about Riley spending a lot of her time with Canada finally got to her, and it got to her in the most humiliating way. Right then in there, on America's bed, Riley felt her entire system shut down as it bid farewell to the awake world, and she passed out into the usually energetic (now slightly simmering and somber) country's lap.

The last thing Riley remembered before fainting was France's heavily accented voice at the door going, "Oh hon hon~! Le'Amerique has finally made his move, and eet eez most definitely _échec et mat_ - checkmate, _oui_!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>D'aaaaaw - WTF. Why did I end it like that. I dunno, I really don't write this fic anymore, it writes itself. The plot develops under my fingers as I type it. So I don't have a clue where this is going. Ahahahaha…ANYWHO. I put up a little poll about this story, and it's mostly a "what do you think" one. I wanna know what your answers are. :D Thanks for reading, and sorry for the dry start - I told you it'd get better as it went along! WE GUNNA GET INTO SOME DRAMA REAL SOON BITCHES. And it's gonna be fuuuu-uuuuun~! *insert evil authoress laugh here*<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hi guys. I'm sorry for a late update. But that's because my grandfather passed away today (October20, 2011). I know I should be concentrating on grieving instead of writing this, but I didn't want to let you guys down. Plus, writing helps me cope with the sadness. My grandpa and I weren't as close as I would have liked us to been and I'm mostly worried about my mom since it was her dad, but I'm still feeling the pain of the loss. On a happier note, my profile picture is the Prussia propaganda poster I created in my graphic design class. You can't see all of it because it was too big (about five meters, I'd say…Kesesese!) but you can still get the gist of it. I'm sorry, but this chapter may be shorter than I had originally planned, but please try to understand. Thank you for reading this far, and I appreciate all the reviews and feedback. Please enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

When Riley came to, the first thing she noticed that she was surrounded by something soft. The second was that it smelled as if someone had shoved a few days old pizza in front of her nose. And the third thing she became aware of was a very familiar British accent yelling at the top of his lungs, and a likewise recognizable French voice replying back in a haughty manner. Riley, kind of reluctant to open her eyes, tried to shift her position so that she was more comfortable. It felt like something was poking into her backside. However, as she attempted to move, a loud voice proclaimed, "Dudes! I think Riley's up now!" Rough hands on her shoulders began to shake her, and Riley groaned through gritted teeth and snapped open her eyes.

She wasn't surprised when they were met with a slightly worried pair of glasses-framed bright blue ones.

"Ungh…" Riley twisted her head to the side, watching out of the corner of her eye as England and France locked hands and pushed against each other, both of their faces red with rage. Raising an eyebrow, she muttered, "What the hell…?"

America rubbed the back of his head in nervous embarrassment. Riley realized, with a bit of a shock, that her head was cradled in his lap and his legs were practically under her entire body. She was lying on his bed, the last place she remembered. _Well…that explains why it feels like someone's poking me,_ Riley thought dryly when she felt one of America's knees shift under her. _…at least it's not France, or else something really WOULD be poking me._ "Uh…well…you kinda passed out for some reason, and then France walked in and started making perverted comments, and then England walked in and started flipping out at France, and…yeah. This is what it came to." America gestured to the feuding nations with a vague wave of his hands.

"And why am I in your lap…?"

"Because as the hero, it's my duty to protect my citizens!" America proudly proclaimed, pointing to himself importantly. With a sheepish grin, he added in a low tone, "Plus, France would have probably tried to do stuff to you if I didn't stay at your side while you were unconscious at all times. I have this awesome super strength that NO ONE wants to mess with! Booyah!"

_I can't believe he just said "Booyah"…_ Riley grunted and propped herself up so that she was sitting next to America instead of being in his lap. It made her feel awkward, especially since she knew she had a thing for the rambunctious country. Watching as England and France fought - _Do they EVER stop bickering?_ - Riley turned to America and muttered, "Uh…how long have I been out?"

"Only about ten minutes!" America answered cheerfully. He suddenly reached behind him and pulled out a slice of pepperoni pizza that was literally dripping with grease. Taking a big bite out of it, America waggled the atrocious thing in front of Riley's face temptingly and sang, "Want some~?" Only it sounded more like "Womp thum?" since he had his mouth full.

"No, thank you." Riley pushed it away in disgust and got up. Trying to shrug off the events that had happened only minutes before (Recap: when America had accused her of flirting with Canada and then calling her cute) Riley walked over to the door of America's room. By the point England and France had shoved one another of the room and were fighting in the circulatory room that served as the base of the globe. "How do I get out of here?" Riley asked America.

"What? You're going already?" America hastily swallowed his pizza and threw it behind him, where it landed against the wall and slowly slid down, leaving a red trail of pizza sauce as it went. Riley scrunched up her face in revulsion but bit her tongue. Leaping up, the energetic nation cried out, "But you just got here, Riley! C'mon, stay just a little bit longer? Pleeeaaase~?" His eyes becoming almost as large as saucers and his bottom lip puckering out, America looked like a small child who had lost his balloon and was now trying really hard not to cry.

…and extremely hot little kid, at that.

_Great, now France is growing on me and I'm thinking like a pedophile!_ Riley smacked her forehead in self disgust, much to America's confusion. _These freaking countries are going to send me into the mental institution at some point, I swear! _Returning back to the land of reality, Riley answered, "Well, I kind of have stuff to do. Like make supper. Japan was showing me how to make ramen before I was so rudely interrupted." Here she sent a glare over at France, who was still grappling with England. "Besides, it's not like the globe is going anywhere any time soon. I can always pop in for a tour."

"Yeah, but - " America stopped himself and looked down dejectedly. Mumbling in a quiet tone, he said, "Look, Riley, I'm sorry if I got all weird earlier. I was just mad, because my brother seriously never gets any attention. I do. And I guess I was just being jealous. I'm really sorry!"

…

…

…

…_damn him for being so cute! _Riley thought in defeat, hesitantly patting the sad-looking nation on the shoulders. "I-it's okay, America. It could happen to anybody. But," Riley looked away so he couldn't see the blush that had decided to migrate to her cheeks. "did you really mean it when you said I was…c-cute?"

"Of course I did! Look at you!" America spread his arms far apart. "You're so freaking cute, it puts puppies to shame, Riley! Now I know why your grandma was always so freakish about us meeting you - " Eyes widening, Riley's nation suddenly clamped his mouth shut and stopped talking. As a small blush settled across his cheeks, America muttered something in apology and backed into his room, shutting the door behind him. A low click registered, making Riley think he had locked the door.

Riley just kind of stood outside of America's room for a few brief seconds, and then said loudly, "How the hell am I supposed to get out of here, damn it?" hoping that England and France would quit their fighting and come help her. When they didn't, Riley just aimed a light kick at America's door and grumbled to herself in annoyance. She was just going to get Canada to help her out - assuming he was still in his room, that is.

…_but what did America mean when he mentioned Gramma Opal?_

* * *

><p>Riley managed to get out of the globe with Canada's help (it was a blessing that he hadn't heard the little argument she and America had gotten into that resulted in her passing out) and before she knew it, yet another world history class was upon her. Only this one was about to get much more…interesting.<p>

"All right, all you slackers - expect for you, Riley dear! - today I'm going to give you a very important assignment." Mrs. Wade clapped her hands and lifted up a stack of papers off of her desk. "This is going to be a very large part of your grade for the quarter, so I suggest listening carefully and doing an absolute perfect job on it." She then passed some to each row in the class, eyeing as each student grabbed one off of the pile.

Riley looked down at her paper and resisted the urge to grimace. It read: "Tracing your roots all the way back to the seed itself!" _Is this a…family tree project? _Riley thought to herself. She detested those. They were much too complicated and involved a lot of research. _I'd rather learn about the Civil War or something as equally boring…_

"Hey! I take offense to that as the country that actually happened in, Riley!" America snapped in a somewhat aggravated tone.

Riley immediately felt guilty and winced slightly. She had sort of forgotten that the nations could listen to her thoughts when they were inside the globe-necklace. _Sorry, America - I wasn't really thinking._

"It's okay, I forgive you, because you're my citizen and it would be the gentlemanly thing to do!"

"…wanker." England muttered, obviously a bit peeved that America was having a mature moment. The Briton and France had been chewed out by China and Germany when they had finally stopped fighting because they had been too busy trying to rip one another's throats out that they hadn't assisted Riley out of the globe.

"Oh hon hon~! Angleterre, do you need _la petit femme_ Jenny to get you out of your mood?" France asked teasingly. It was obvious that England was becoming more attached the to enthusiastic girl than anyone could have imagined.

"Shut the bloody hell up, you frog!"

_Guys, what have I said about having arguments that involve a lot of yelling inside the necklace during school when I'm trying to concentrate? Especially during this class._ Riley mentally pointed out as she began to tune into what Mrs. Wade was saying. The countries immediately were silenced.

"As you can probably guess from the syllabus I just handed out, I'm giving you a month to research your family's lineage and do a short presentation on it," Mrs. Wade was saying. All the kids in the class - including Anna - were looking very attentive and interested. Riley assumed they were somewhat eager to do a project like this. "The criteria is very loose, I'd say; pick one side of your family and research it. I mostly want a precise pinpointed location of where you believe your family originated from." The elderly teacher paused for breath and continued, her face getting a somewhat passionately crazed look about it. "This project is very crucial to learning more about the history of the world. It will give you children a different perspective on it, since you are looking at it from the point of view of your ancestors."

_My family's lineage, eh? _Riley tapped a finger against her cheek in thought as her classmates began to chat amongst themselves in contained excitement. _I guess I've never really thought about it. I wonder what country my ancestors originated from. I think I'll do Dad's side - that way, I can ask Grandma. Plus, I can find some way to ask her about the countries. Yeah, I think I'll go with that._

"This sounds fun!" Anna whispered to Riley with a grin. "I know for a fact that one side of my family is mostly French, but I think there's some German genes in there as well…" Anna trailed off thoughtfully, and then her eyes lit up. "I can ask Gilbert to help me! It'll make my project more awesome!"

"HELL YES!" Prussia yelled, obviously hearing Anna's excited whispers. "_Mein frau_ knows what she's talking about, ja! Kesesese!"

"Fusososo~," Spain laughed in that creepy yet alluring Spanish way of his. Riley rolled her eyes as she remembered Edith confiding to her that "Antonio's" laughter was the like the choir of angels. Frankly, to the strawberry blonde, it was just disturbing. Like France's laugh. Actually, France had a freaking eternal rape laugh, so Riley would take Spain's over that any day. " '_mein frau,' _you say? _Mi amigo_, I believe you have a little crush, _si_?"

"_N-nein!_ Anna's just awesome like me, that's all! Well, not as awesome…but still pretty damn awesome…sh-shut up, Spain!" Prussia snapped in embarrassment. "What about you and that Edith girl?"

Riley let herself smile as she listened to the bickering of the nations. Sure, she had told them not to yell at each other when they were with her at school, but if it was about her newfound friends she wouldn't mind. Her thoughts wandered to the feelings for America she had just so recently realized she had, and Riley couldn't help but blushing slightly.

"Comrade Sasha is the most worthy of all of Riley's little friends," Russia piped up cutely. "She is my defender of men, da. I cannot wait to become one with her. Kolkolkol…"

There was a freaked out silence amongst all of the countries, and then Japan quietly said in a slightly uncomfortable tone, "_A-anno_, Jessica-san is quite interesting as well…"

"Aiyah! Japan, you have a crush, as well?" China asked in surprise. "That's not - " The elder nation cut himself off and said, "I'm so proud of you, aru! You need to build more relationships with others!"

"Frankly, I vould prefer it if _mein bruder_ did not contaminate some poor girl's vital regions," Germany pointed out stubbornly, making Prussia laugh his odd little chuckle.

"Booyah for hangin' with girls!" America shouted happily. "It makes the world go 'round! …haha, I made a pun! BECAUSE I'M A FREAKING HERO!"

"You're so loud, America…" Canada muttered. "And that doesn't even go together."

"He's probably rubbing off on Feliciano as well," Romano snapped angrily. "That idiot of a _Fratello_ I have never shuts the fuck up!"

"Ve~! I love you too, Romano~!" Italy sang.

Riley, although she was enjoying the little spat very much, decided it was time to turn her attention back to school. Before completely tuning into the lecture Mrs. Wade was going into about how to go about doing the family lineage project, however, Riley couldn't resist smiling a little as an image of a bunch of nations and her friends having their own happily ever after.

A girl could dream, couldn't she?

* * *

><p>When Riley got home after school, the first thing she did was pick up her cell phone and call her grandmother Opal. Yelling at the countries not to make a mess and to please keep the volume level down to a dull roar, she locked herself in her room as the ringtone vibrated against her eardrums. When her grandma finally picked up and shouted the oh-so-familiar "HELLO?" Riley didn't waste a moment in explaining what she needed from her grandma.<p>

Opal was silent as Riley gave the specific details on what she had to do for world history. When her granddaughter was finished, she said, "Hm…a genealogy thing for history, huh? That's a new one on me. But I guess your teacher does make a valid point with the whole 'you'll understand some parts of history better from the viewpoint of an ancestor' thing." Opal paused, collecting her thoughts.

"So do you think you could help me if I did Dad's side?" Riley prodded. "I don't really know much about your side of the family, Grandma. Where are we from? What were we back three hundred years ago? Why did we come to America? I've been thinking about that all day now. Also," Riley dropped her voice just in case a country might have been snooping around. "I've been thinking about why you gave me that globe. I know you said it was to help me in world history, but come on, Grandma! You and I both know that you always have an ulterior motive."

"Oh, Riley," Opal laughed, but it sounded a bit forced. Almost as if the old woman was hiding something. Being surrounded by Germany, England, and China for about a month had made Riley learn to be slightly paranoid. It seemed that all the countries were kind of rubbing off on her. _God forbid it if I suddenly wanted to devour an entire McDonald's. _"I did it purely for your education, dear! Now, about the topic of my side of the family," Riley noticed how quickly Opal had changed the subject, and she got very suspicious. Just what was her grandmother trying to conceal? "I believe I can help you out on it. I'll stop by in a couple of days, okay? Don't do any research just yet, because I want to use this as some bonding time!"

"Oh, okay." Riley answered, trying to keep the skepticism out of her voice. She wouldn't put it past her grandmother to try something while she was visiting. "Thanks, Grandma. I owe you one. I should be going now, I think I hear America and England fighting about something - "

"Wait, Riley!" Riley blinked in surprise when her grandma's tone suddenly got a bit urgent. "An old friend is stopping by your house right now, I believe. I was just talking to him, in fact. You'll have a nice surprise in a few minutes or so!"

"W-wait, what?"

"Love you too, honey~! I have to go now, I just remembered that Survivor's on and I didn't set me DVR to record it." Opal laughed in a carefree way that made Riley's entire being fill up with dread. _She's done something_, Riley thought to herself maddeningly. _She has done SOMETHING and I'm going to get thrown into the asylum because of it, you just watch. _"BYE!" With that, Opal hung up and the dial tone blared into Riley's ear loud and clear.

Sighing in a dejected sort of way, Riley set her cell down on her bed and rubbed her knuckles against her forehead. "What in God's name is Grandma talking about? And old friend? Who could that…" Riley trailed off as the doorbell suddenly rang, and understanding burst into her mind like a fruit gushers.

Throwing the door to her room open, Riley ignored the confused inquiries of America and England (who just so happened to be arguing outside of her room - nothing unusual about that) and raced down the steps. Making her way to the door, she looked through the eye hole just to see who it was, even though she had a sinking suspicion about it. Eyes widening in shock when her prediction was proved right, Riley yanked open the door and stared at the visitor (visitors, actually) in utter bewilderment as their names rolled off her tongue in a completely shocked tone:

"V-Vash? L-Lily?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I will be going on a short hiatus after this chapter to mourn the loss of my grandfather as well as sort out some priorities in my life. I have realized that I've become much too obsessed with writing, and I need to stop that - it's interfering with my education and social life. I hope this chapter will tie you over, and I really would appreciate the understanding of you all as I adjust my life during this rocky period. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I promise you that I will not stop writing. I will just take a break. Please review, and I'm betting most of you can guess who was at the door. I assure you that I have a large chunk of the plot mapped out, and I'm thinking you all will be very excited when I finally create the chapters that concern it. Thank you for reading, and I hope you all can forgive me for putting this story on a brief vacation.<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you, guys. For over 200 reviews and for the condolences for both me and my family. It means so much to me. I'm probably back more quickly than a lot of you expected, but…I found that writing helped me a lot in dealing with the sadness of my grandpa's death. Plus, the plot-fairy hit me with a fucking train so I had plenty of ideas to write with. Anyway, this chapter will hopefully be bawss and make up for last chapter's blahness. I'm going to have an update schedule now: one week, it's this fic. The week after that, it will be my Kuroshitsuji story My Soul To Steal. That way I can focus on my school work and personal life more than I probably have been, but still update somewhat often. Sound reasonable? I hope so, because that's the way it's gonna be. So sit back, relax, read this chapter, and I hope it's what you guys were looking for.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

"V-vash? L-Lily?" Riley couldn't believe it. THESE were who her grandmother had been talking about? A sudden feeling of extreme giddiness propelled adrenaline throughout Riley's body, and before she knew it she was tackling down the taller of the two visitors at the door in a bear hug. "VASH!" She yelled happily, smiling a grin so wide it seemed to threaten to race off of her face. "I can't believe it - it's really you and Lily! What are you guys doing here?"

"G-gack…! Riley, I can't breathe!" The object of Riley's tackle hug coughed out, patting her cautiously on the back. "I missed you too. Now please get off before my lungs burst."

Laughing in nervous embarrassment, Riley unwrapped her arms from her visitor and rubbed the back of her neck. "Heh…sorry…I got really excited when I saw you, I guess."

"Th-that's fine. I can understand why." Vash Zwingli - _It's really him!_ - coughed into his hand as his handsome face flushed a bright pink. He was wearing a green outfit that looked kind of like a military uniform, which surprised Riley a little bit. His little sister, Lily, wore a similar one. Both had bright blonde hair that reached their chin, and both had eyes in variations of pleasant shades of green. "May we come in?" Vash asked politely, his familiar Swiss accent making Riley smile widely again.

"Of course!" Riley grabbed Vash and Lily's hands and dragged them in. "Go on, make yourselves at home - Oh my God, I just really can't believe that you guys are here! I thought you said you wouldn't be able to visit for a least a year?" Without waiting for either of them to answer, the now-excited teen hugged Lily tightly and squealed. "Gaaah! I'm so happy right now I could pee rainbows and poop butterflies!"

"Haha," Lily laughed, a bit forcedly, as if she was unsure of how to react to Riley's complete out-of-characterness, and hugged the strawberry blonde back. "I've missed you too, Riley."

"Riley, who's at the door?" America called from atop the stairs - obviously, he and England had been too busy arguing to pay attention. "Is it one of your friends? Hey, Britain, if it's Jenny you two can sneak into the basement and watch Doctor Who, and then you can go K I S S - OW! Why the hell did you hit me?"

"Shut up, you bloody git!" England snapped in a humiliated tone. "Jenny is an insane lass, even though she has a good heart - I would never be so quick as to force myself on her. When courting a lady, you must be suave and act with poise. Not just…rush into it like you most likely would, America."

"Ah hah, so you DO like Jenny~?" America sang knowingly. "Britain has a cruuush~!"

"What the - ? Bloody hell, I NEVER said I did!"

Riley was trying REALLY hard to ignore the bickering of the two nations so she wouldn't seem schizophrenic to Vash and Lily, but when the older of the Zwingli siblings narrowed his eyes and muttered, "Stupid America," she looked at him with wide eyes. When America suddenly slid down the banister and hopped to Riley's side, she jumped in shock and watched as the enthusiastic nation and Vash locked eyes. "Hello…America." Vash said through gritted teeth. "Childish as ever, I see."

"W-wait…you can see him?" Riley stammered, pointing to America. "But how…dammit, America, go invisible! Right now! England, come use your magic on Vash and Lily so they forgot they ever saw either of you!" Flustered, she waved her hands in the air as if it would help. "Someone do something!"

"Calm down, Riley," Vash sighed and grasped Riley's arms, forcing them down to her side. "You can't do anything to make me or Lily forget America. Good luck trying to erase centuries worth of memories from us."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Riley exploded, her previously gleeful mood turning more sour by the minute.

"How do you know this stickler?" America asked Riley, ignoring her yelled question and pointing to Vash. He waved to Lily with a grin, however., causing the younger girl to waved nervously back and glance up at her brother somewhat worriedly. "I didn't know he actually had FRIENDS other than his guns and chocolate." America snickered into his hand, obviously thinking his "joke" was clever.

"He's my best friend!" Riley answered stiffly, fighting the urge to smack America as he insulted Vash right in front of her face. _But how the hell does he know that Vash has a slightly unhealthy obsession with firearms and chocolate…? _Shaking her head in confusion, Riley added, "Vash and Lily were my old neighbors when I still lived in Oregon. They grew up with me. Grandma Opal used to take all three of us to the park and stuff when we were younger - I've shared a good chunk of my life with the Zwinglis."

"So you don't know that 'Vash' is actually - " A mouth suddenly camped onto America's mouth from behind, and Riley looked behind him to see England shaking his head. With a few muffled "Mmphs!" America was dragged into the living room by the British gentleman so that Riley and the Zwinglis could speak in peace. Frankly, she was surprised that none of the other nations had decided to interrupt. Actually, when Riley listened, the house was dead quiet.

_Well, that can't mean anything good,_ Riley thought in a slightly amused but apprehensive tone. She turned her attention back to Vash and Lily. "So…uh…what was that about?" She really hoped everything was just a fluke - she did not want this surprise visit to turn out dour. Linking one of Vash's arms and one of Lily's arms with her own, Riley brought them into the kitchen and made them sit down to explain why they were here.

"Well, first things first," Vash began after Riley had given him a glass of chocolate milk. Lily, as well. Riley could remember how well the two of them loved chocolate milk fondly, most of the memories being of when they were younger and in her grandmother's kitchen eating those really good chocolate mint cookies. "your grandma told us to come here. We were actually planning to visit earlier than we originally said, so Opal's request gave us a good excuse to go ahead and stop by."

"Okay," Riley nodded, hoping to get Vash to speed up. As soon as she remembered knowing him, the Swiss boy had always been one to avoid talking about something when he was nervous about how those around him would react to it. _I hope Vash's current attitude right now doesn't mean anything._

"Big _Bruder_," Lily spoke up in that cute voice of hers. "you really need to learn how to get the point."

"Sorry," Vash muttered, looking down anxiously. All three were silent for a moment, and then he continued in a rushed voice, "R-Riley, Lily and I aren't exactly who we've always said we were."

"What, you two are actually some Swiss royalty on the run from your evil step-uncle who's trying to steal your monarchy or something?" Riley joked. When all that Lily and Vash did was just take a deep breathe and look a little ill at ease, she frowned and swallowed nervously. "Um…what are you talking about exactly, Vash?" _Grandma…you did something, didn't you?_

"I'm not really…Vash Zwingli," Vash said apprehensively. "Lily's not exactly 'Lily Zwingli' either. We're…well…"

"They're Switzerland and Liechtenstein, Riley!" America suddenly shouted from the kitchen doorway, smirking mischievously. "And I'm betting you Opal asked them to come make sure you didn't get in any trouble, now that we have a few more 'additions' to the happy family inside the globe." A hand suddenly clapped itself on America's shoulder and dragged him backwards while he yelped. "Oh, come on, Iggy! I wanna see how that stick-up-his-ass Switzy deals with - OW! STOP HITTING ME, DAMN IT!"

Riley turned her gaze from the disappearing super nation to Vash and Lily, who were just sitting there with guilty expressions. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat, Riley whispered, "Is it true? You guys are…more countries?" Vash and Lily - _No, Switzerland and Liechtenstein_ - nodded slowly, the female of the duo sinking into her sit a bit while the male cleared his throat and took a big swig of his chocolate milk. "But…how is that…we grew up together!" Riley hated the way her voice caught and betrayed her perplexed emotions. "If you were supposed to be countries, too, then how is it that you guys got older? And…dammit, Vash! You've never kept a secret from me like this! How could you?" Riley angrily stood up and shoved her chair into the table.

"It was for your own good, Riley!" Vash stood up as well, holding his hands up in the universal "don't shoot me" gesture. Lily got up as well, wringing her hands on the bottom of her shirt nervously. "We promised your grandmother that we wouldn't let you find out until you're old enough. I'm sorry, Riley," He reached for her, but Riley smacked his hand away in anger.

"I can't believe this," Riley muttered, hazel eyes blazing with rage. "All this time, I've been surrounded by FREAKING COUNTRIES and no one even BOTHERED to let me know! Why the hell are all of you nations so concerned with me, anyway? Why are you connected to my grandma, huh? I'd appreciate some answers, SWITZERLAND, and I'd like them now!"

"I can't tell you," The Swiss nation looked down with an extremely remorseful look on his face. "Not yet. I'm sorry, Riley. But just not yet." He was starting to sound very flustered and tense, which Riley knew meant that inside his emotions were one big ball of stressed out feelings. Switzerland looked so utterly at a loss for what to do, she almost felt bad for him. Almost.

"Riley, please don't be angry with Big _Bruder_," Liechtenstein cried out beseechingly, suddenly wrapping her small arms around Riley's waist. "It's not his fault, really! Someday you will know why all this is happening, but for now you just have to be patient and go with it. Please, Riley? I missed you so much, and I was so glad when Opal told us we could come live with you…" The young nation trailed off uncertainly, and squeezed Riley tighter around the waist. "Don't be angry anymore, okay? I promise we never meant to hurt you. Everything up to this point has been for the best; you'll see."

Riley didn't answer for one agonizingly long minute, then she let out a sigh and hugged Liechtenstein back. "I guess you're probably right, Lily," She muttered, pulling back and scratching at her head in agitation. "I'm sorry. I've just been really stressed lately, what with moving into an unfamiliar home and going to a new school - to top that all off, my grandma suddenly gives me this magical globe of sorts out-of-the-blue from which a bunch of humanized countries pop out of. So yeah, I've been a bit frazzled lately. I'm sorry." Riley glared at Switzerland for a brief second. "Now all those baths I used to take with you seem awkward."

"WHAT?" Riley and the two European nations looked up to see an gaping America staring at them, his blue eyes wide with astonishment. "Switzerland, you and Riley…took baths together?"

"When we were, like, five, you idiot!" Riley snapped, going red in the face. Switzerland's pale skin matched her pallor.

"Dude, that's just wrong!" America threw his arms up in the air, shaking his head. "Riley, you might have been only five, but since Switzy here is a personification of a country like me, he was WAAAAY older than that. Trust me. He might have LOOKED five or six, but he was already over a few centuries old. Dude, that means you're technically a child pedophile!" America suddenly raced over and wrapped a protective arm around Riley's waist, glaring daggers at the fuming and blushing Switzerland. "As the Riley's homeland country and respective hero, it's my duty to protect her from rapists like you. From now on, you aren't allowed to come near her, you gun-happy pervert!"

It actually didn't surprise Riley when her old best friend - whom so happened to be a world nation as well - pulled out a shotgun and began to chase America around the house with it.

* * *

><p>"So that's - what? - sixteen countries I have running around my house, now?" Riley calculated to herself after supper (which so happened to be a German potato casserole that both Germany and Prussia had taught her to make; one good thing about having a bunch of countries as live-in visitors was that they trained you how to cook a bunch of different things) as she went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. After the day she had just had, Riley was ready to go to sleep and not wake up for a month or so.<p>

"What Vash said earlier," Riley wasn't quite ready to call either him or Lily by their official nation titles just yet, "about Grandma Opal…that just proves my theory that she has more to do with this whole country thing than I'd like to believe." She paused as she rummaged through her drawers for a pair of pajamas and let her gaze go from the folded up clothes to the globe sitting on the table by her bedside. After Switzerland and Liechtenstein's arrival (and after Vash and almost put an entire round of iron into America's face), Riley had sent all the countries to have a timeout inside the globe, even the ones who hadn't really had anything to do with it.

Riley was just exhausted and needed a break from the constant bickering of the countries. Save for Canada, who was always compliant to her wishes and usually refrained from annoying the hell out of her. _Which I bet ticks America off since apparently I spend too much time with Canada as opposed to him, but he deserves it for having such a big ego. _Riley smirked somewhat deviously as she imagined the "heroic" country being chased around by a more-than-pissed Vash with a shotgun. Even though she did indeed have a bit of a crush on America, it still amused Riley more than she was going to let on whenever something as comical as that were to happen to him.

"As much as I'd like to grill all the damn countries on just what exactly is up with Grandma Opal and them having such a connection, I'm just going to let it go for now and focus on important things," Riley decided out loud as she pulled out a white t-shirt that she had gotten when she was younger. It had a cartoon picture of a nutcracker solider on it, and Riley remembered exactly where she had gotten it - when she had been about twelve, Riley had gone through a little ballet phase and had begged her parents to take her to _The Nutcracker _when it had been playing at the local theater around Christmas. Riley's father, Vince, had bought the shirt for her after the show, and she could remember how excited she had been.

_That was one of the best days of my life_, Riley hugged the article of clothing tightly to her chest, wishing it was her father instead. _I miss you, Dad. I hope you're doing okay. I hope…I hope I'm making you proud._ A few tears threatened to overflow, and Riley forced herself to sniff and wipe them away before they could fall. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants, she turned around to walk into the bathroom only to find herself staring eyelevel at Russia's chest. The tall and imposing nation looked down at her with a kind smile that didn't exactly reach his eyes and held his gloved hand out. "May I see your shirt, comrade Riley?"

Before she could answer the Russian snatched the shirt from her grasp and peered at it with curious violet eyes. Realization dawning in his childish expression, Russia exclaimed, "Ah! _The Nutcracker_, da? That is a very amusing ballet, especially when the ballerinas get bloody ankles from all their practicing. Kolkolkol…" Russia laughed, making Riley shiver in fear. Suddenly he got an odd look on his face, as if he had just gotten a good idea. "Hm, I believe I should take comrade Sasha to see it someday. We can enjoy it together when the dancers mess up and fall flat on their stupid faces, da!"

"You damn commie bastard - how many times have I told you to stay away from my citizen?" America demanded, suddenly popping out of the globe with yet another weapon brandished in his hands. This time, instead of it being a light saber, it looked more like the whip Indiana Jones used. _Where the hell does he get all of this stuff ? You know what, I don't really want to know, because it's America. And I'm slowly learning not to question America. _"Give Riley her shirt back, Russia, and let her be!"

Russia giggled and handed the shirt back down to Riley, patting her on the head as if she was a dog. "It is quite adorable how Amerika thinks he can protect you when someday," Here his voice got lower and more vicious sounding, "everyone will become one with Mother Russia, da."

Riley made a small "eep" sound in the back of her throat and rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind her and staring at her own terrified hazel eyes in the mirror. "Russia is one scary fuck," She muttered, wiping the sweat off of her brow. "I fail to see Sasha's fascination with him. Just like I can't see why Anna finds Prussia so appealing, or Edith with Spain - other than the fact those two can talk in Spanish so no one can understand them. I understand why Jessica likes Japan, since he's practically normal as all the other countries go, though. Same with Jenny and her fetish for England because he's pretty well off most of the time , except when he claims he can see a 'flying mint bunny' or whatever the crap it is that he talks about all the time."

Sighing, Riley turned on the shower and made sure the water was nice and warm. Taking her clothes off, she stepped into the comforting spray of hot water and stood under it for a few minutes, letting her stress wash away. "This has been one of the longest days of my life," She said as she stood under the pounding waterfall of water. "and I can't wait until it's over."

Although she was glad about her old friends returning, Riley was still a bit upset and put out as to why their real identities as countries had to be kept a secret from her until now. Vash and Lily were exactly the way she remembered them to be, though. She couldn't wait to reminisce about all the good times they used to have when they were younger. _I suppose I'll forgive them for keeping that big secret from me,_ Riley thought as she fingered shampoo into her strawberry blonde hair while simultaneously massaging her head. _Even though nobody has still let me in on why Gramma is so buddy-buddy with these countries. Just how far deep is she in with them, anyway? _Riley paused in her thoughts, watching the suds dribble down into the drain. _When she comes over to help me do my family tree project for world history, I'm prying at least SOME information about her relationship with the nations, even if it kills me!_

When Riley was finished with her shower, she stepped out and began to dry herself down. Wrapping her body in a towel, Riley went to brushing her hair out and braiding it so that it wouldn't soak her t-shirt entirely. Suddenly, as she was doing this, the door swung open and a familiar obnoxious voice said loudly, "Riley! You done in there yet - w-whoa…"

Riley dropped her hairbrush and, as it clattered to the linoleum floor, spun around to meet America's blue-eyed gaze. His eyes were roaming not very inconspicuously up and down her toweled body, and he gave Riley a weak wave. "Uh…h-hey…I forgot you were in here, Riley…" He gulped loudly and added, "You look nice…"

"You…" Riley's face heated up, and she snatched up her hairbrush, lobbing the hard plastic object at the intruding world power. "GET OUT!" She roared angrily, making sure her towel was still wrapped securely around her torso. "GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW, AMERICA! YOU PERVERT, YOU DID TOO KNOW I WAS STILL IN HERE!" America ducked and dodged the hairbrush, eyes widening when Riley reached for the hairdryer and soap bar when he didn't run away.

"AH! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" America shrieked in terror, stepping out of the bathroom and shutting the door quickly. On the other side of it, he said in a very embarrassed tone, "I, uh, just wanted to know if you were done or not so we could maybe play some Guitar Hero or something before you went to bed."

"Like hell that's the truth! You probably took a dare from France or Prussia and you were trying to see me naked!" Riley spat, feeling violated.

"Kesesese! _Nein, madchen_, but that would have been pretty awesome!" Prussia suddenly chuckled in that obnoxious way of his.

"Oh hon hon~! _Oui, oui_, perhaps we should do exactly that tomorrow, _mon ami_!" France added in an amused tone.

Riley, with a furiously flushing face as she listened to the laughter of the two obviously perverted nations outside of the bathroom door, clenched her fists and shouted, (regardless of what her mother would think when she heard it) at the top of her lungs, "GO TO HELL, YOU FREAKING PERVERTS!"

* * *

><p>Riley didn't know what time it was, but at one point in the middle of the night she was awoken by livid and irate whispers. Being a naturally light sleeper, it took her a few moments to become alert enough to listen to the conversation. When she did, Riley's attention was grabbed right away due to the gravity of the atmosphere that surrounded the speakers. It sounded pretty serious.<p>

"Riley's changed. She used to be quiet, more tolerant; less stressed." _That's Vash, I think_…Riley thought sleepily. "It's because of you dolts. You've really made things worse for her, which is the exact opposite of what Opal wants us to do. Can't you get one thing right?"

"Hey, listen, Switzy," The second voice was undoubtedly America's, and it sounded a bit pissed, as if offended by Switzerland's insulting tone. "I'm doing the best I can, here. Do you know how hard it is to keep someone happy who's lost their father? Stop being such a hater, dude, and loosen up. I'm doing things my way - you got a problem with it, then screw you!"

"Idiot," Switzerland hissed. "This isn't just about how much you stress Riley out with 'your way' of dealing with the situation! You think I can't see the way she's been impacting you - same with all her little friends and a handful of the other countries assigned to watch over Riley."

"What…what the hell do you mean?" America's voice suddenly sounded dubious and bothered, as if he was afraid of what the European nation had to say.

"You like her, don't you?" Switzerland accused heatedly.

"Well, duh! Of course I do! How could I not like Riley, she's one of my coolest citizens ever!" America responded quickly.

_Vash…just what are you up to? _Riley wondered mentally. _What are you trying to prove?_

"You have stronger feelings towards Riley than just her being one of your citizens," Switzerland dropped his voice tone. "You're doing the unforgivable - you're falling in love with her!"

Riley resisted the urge to gasp and sit up in her bed. Instead, she bit her tongue and continued to listen. _I knew that taboo "countries and humans can't have a happy ending together" thing was going to rear its ugly head again at one point or another!_

America was silent for a minute or so. Then, he quietly responded with, "How can you tell?" He sounded defeated and tired, like he was weary of holding it in for so long. "Is it really that noticeable?"

"It might not be to any of the others, but it sure as hell is to me," Switzerland replied crossly. "Same with all those other love struck fools. England, Russia, Spain - even Japan, who I thought was smarter than that! That arrogant asshole Prussia should probably be fine, since he's not officially a part of the world conference anymore - even though he continues to go to the meetings just to bug us. America," Switzerland's tone got dangerously serious. "if this keeps up, I'll have to report all of you to the world conference. It's not safe for Riley if she falls in love with a country. You know what the consequences could be; deadly! I'm not telling you this because I dislike you." The neutral nation paused. "I'm telling you this because I care for Riley as a dear friend, and I don't want to see her hurt. I know being mature and intelligent isn't exactly your area of expertise, America, but think about it. Do you want Riley to get her heart broken?"

"No," America's voice cracked with emotion. "I don't. Switzerland, please, don't tell the other countries. I'll - I'll ignore it. The way I feel about her. Just…don't get anyone else involved." He didn't sound too convincing to Riley.

By Switzerland's skeptical tone, he wasn't quite convinced either. "All right. See, that wasn't so hard now, was it? I'm going to have a little talk with the other nations that are starting to break our law as well, so don't feel too left out. You had the honor of being first, however. Now," Vash yawned and there was some shuffling. "I'm going to bed. You'd better think long and hard and act in Riley's benefit, America," He warned. "or else you know what dire things can come out of it. Good night."

There was no more speaking from Switzerland's end of the conversation, and Riley assumed he had gone into the globe to turn in for the night. She couldn't believe the conversation she had just eavesdropped on - although, to be fair, they shouldn't have been having it in the middle of her room. _America likes me? _The confused girl thought, emotions working definitely not in her favor as bewilderment proceeded to course throughout her body. _Like…in the way that I like him? That's just…_She trailed off and cracked open one eye very slightly only to find a figure leaning over her body that was tucked within the sheets. Stiffening slightly, Riley quickly shut her eyes as a pair of lips brushed against her forehead.

"Good night, Riley," America whispered in a guilty and saddened tone. "I'm sorry…I hope you know that I'd never intentionally hurt you. I'm your hero and I always will be. Remember that, got it?" There was a silent pause where the only sound was that of Riley's quickened breathing and America's own slow and evenly paced one. "I love you."

Riley waited until she was completely sure that America had disappeared into the globe like Switzerland and, opening both eyes, she smiled softly and replied in a quiet tone, "I love you too, America."

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>I'm sorry…BUT I LOVE MY GODDAMN CLIFFHANGERS. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! <strong>_

_**Ahem…anyway, I really do hope this chapter met all your expectations. I've been waiting a long time to slip this moment in, and I felt that now was the perfect time. Huzzah for unrequited love! :D And don't hate Switzy dearest *cough*JENNY*cough* because he's only doing what he thinks is best for Riley. Remember, he watched her grow up, so he probably has a bit of a brother complex thing going on for her, just like Liechtenstein.**_

_**Oh, the question about whether or not the nations could hear Riley's thoughts whenever they drifted to her crush on America when they were in the globe-necklace has arisen in some of your minds, and I'm here to tell you the answer: NO. It would be funny if they did, but then that would be a bit of a plot bitch and I think I've added enough of them (and even more about to rise XD). So let's just assume that whenever Riley thinks about how she feels towards America, everyone tunes those thoughts out.**_

_**Thank you for reading, and we're slowly crawling towards the main plot. I think you'll all like it. I know I do. :P Well no duh, I'm the freakin' author. **_

_**Until next update, my faithful and kind readers (which will be in two weeks or so)!**_

_**OH MY GOD ONE LAST THING. OKAI. SO. There's this new girl at school. Her name is Riley. I don't know if her last name is Hawthorne or if she's from Oregon, but her hair's kinda strawberry blonde and I think she has hazel eyes. Have I mentioned I live in Iowa? ...If she has a magical globe, I'm kidnapping her. :3 /shot for being a creeper  
><strong>_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait - I kinda procrastinated, plus I kept putting up random oneshots (which you should all go read). Ehehehe…anyway, we're almost to 250 reviews! Thanks, guys! XD **_

_**Oh, and you don't have to ask me to make a "globe" fic anymore: seriously, just do and it PM me when you have the first chapter up. Chances are I'll have each one in my favorites once they are created. LOL. **_

_**Now, for this chapter, I'm going to do a bit of an omake-type thing, with the OC's going on dates with their respective nations, because I have good ideas for each one. But I'll end it pretty awesomely…I think. So, sorry for making you guys wait even LONGER for more plot, but I wanted to get this out of the way. Plus this is the nations' way of snubbing Switzerland's "advice." I'm so evil~ ENJOY. (For the dates, it'll be told more in the OC's POV. You'll see what I mean when we get to it.)**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

The next morning gave way to Friday, which made Riley very relieved. She didn't have world history and it was the start of the weekend. After the conversation between Switzerland and America that she had overheard, Riley wasn't too sure how to go through with things. Now that she knew for a fact that America had the same feelings towards her as she did for him, Riley felt a bit…awkward to be around him. Riley didn't want to act all fidgety and stuff whenever he was nearby, but she couldn't just write it off as nothing. The fifteen year old was aware that she would have to tell at least one person about this surprising new overnight development, but for now she was just going to keep it inside her head and try to forget about it.

Before Riley left for school, her grandmother called and announced that she would be arriving the next day to assist her with the family tree project for world history. This was a load off of Riley's mind, because she figured this way she could somehow work her little problem into the conversation with Opal and see if her grandmother had any advice on the subject. (Knowing Opal, it probably would be something completely out of the ordinary).

Anyway, the morning passed quickly, as did school, and the whole time Riley pretended she was too busy with things to really pay attention to the countries. Even though she had basically the entire world right around her neck, and they were kind of hard to ignore. She did her best, however (which Riley knew was kind of pissing the nations off, but with her current confused mental state she didn't really care), and before she knew it she was walking home with her group of friends.

"So, Riley, what are you doing this weekend?" Anna asked as she walked next to her. "Any big plans?"

"My grandma's going to come over to help me on my history project, that lineage thing," Riley answered, yawning. Staying up to listen to America and Switzerland had been tiring…albeit it had some good effects, too. Riley couldn't resist smiling broadly as she remembered the feel of America's lips on her forehead and the way he had made three simple words sound so amazing: "I love you."

"Uh, dude?" Anna waved her hand in front of Riley's face, brining her back to reality. Sasha, Jenny, Jessica, and Edith all were smirking knowingly. Riley blushed and looked down. "You were spacing out again."

"Sorry, sorry, got a lot on my mind." Wasn't that the truth?

"Oi, _madchen!_" Prussia suddenly blurted out, sounding rushed and nervous. "Tell that Anna chick I'm gonna take her out into town tomorrow to do awesome stuff, will ya? The Awesome Me is in need of some awesome company, because none of you are awesome enough. Kesesese!"

_Why does he need to put so many "awesome's" into one sentence?_

Then the reality of what the Germanic ex-nation had just said sunk into Riley's mind. Before she had a chance to go, "Wait, what?" Spain suddenly piped up as well. "Tell that to _mi dulce_ Edith while you are at it, _por favor_!"

"Aha! Good idea. Inform comrade Sasha that I will be doing the same thing," Russia giggled excitedly. "Don't you think we will have much fun, da?"

"_A-anno…_will you please say that to Jessica-san too, Riley-san?" Japan asked in an extremely nervous voice. "U-unless that would be…too much trouble for you, I would just like to get to know her better…"

"Ah, what the bloody hell," England muttered, sounding like he was super annoyed. Which wasn't a shock, really. "Riley, love, tell Jennifer that as well, but only because I don't want to lose to that git Spain!"

Over Switzerland's enraged cries of "You stupid idiots! I told you that you're going against our morals! I won't hesitate to tell the world conference about this," Riley doubled over laughing. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Had…had some of the nations just asked her to tell her friends they were taking them on a date? Riley was pretty sure that was what had just happened. She didn't knew why she found it so amusing, though - it was probably because Vash had just made a big deal about the whole "country and humans" taboo thing, and knowing the other nations…Riley suspected they had gotten the same talk her best friend had given America, and this was their way of lashing out against the rules.

When all the girls stopped in their tracks and stared at Riley, she managed to stand up straight and wipe the amused tears from her eyes. "Sorry," She apologized through a giggle. "It's just that…well…I just remembered that you guys have all been invited to go on dates with the coun-cousins." Riley mentally punched herself for almost giving the nations' true identities away.

Anna, Sasha, Jenny, Edith, and Jessica all instantly looked shocked. Then surprised. Then extremely happy. "Are you serious?" Jenny asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Riley nodded. "Yep! Arthur wants to go with you, Jenny. Jess, Kiku would like to take you out. Ivan wants you, Sasha, to be his date. Antonio would appreciate it if you went with him, Edith. And Gilbert demands that you accompany him because you're awesome, Anna."

"Riley, don't encourage this!" Switzerland begged. "You're going to get pulled into this too, and then you'll end up getting hurt…" He trailed off uncertainly.

_Sorry, Vash_, Riley thought to her best friend. _But I was already pulled into this the moment you guys arrived in my life. Besides, I won't get hurt - I have someone who's willing to be my hero._ This was directed towards America, who had not spoken up at all. In fact, now that Riley thought about it, he hadn't talked almost all day. It was almost as if he was angry with her.

"Hahaha! See, Switzy? Someone approves of my heroicness, and she's the one who matters the most! SO SUCK IT!" America's voice sounded happy and pleased, as if what Riley had said was just the thing he needed to hear. She hoped it was.

"Idiots," Switzerland hissed under his breath, but he didn't say anything else.

"What time are they going to pick us up?" Sasha asked with a big grin when Riley had come back from her mental conversation.

Riley relayed the question back to the countries and then said their answers out loud. "About ten in the morning. Just stop by my house and they'll take you guys wherever you want to go."

"Wait, aren't you going to come with us?" Edith asked. "It would be more fun that way!"

"Edith, they're her COUSINS. Why would Riley want to hang out on their date?" Jessica pointed out, rolling her eyes.

"Oh…good point."

"I probably would if I wasn't going to be working on my project with my grandma," Riley laughed. "This way, though, you guys will all have time to bond with each other. No sex on the first date, but if you do, then use a condom!" She added in a stern tone of voice, sounding kind of like Germany or England (who started to stutter and stuff inside the globe necklace after what Riley had just said, by the way).

"Riley, have I ever told you that you have the personality of a schizophrenic because it never seems to stay in one place?" Anna asked with a smirk on her face - all the other girls were blushing a very bright red.

"No, but I'm going to take that as a compliment."

* * *

><p>The next morning, each of the girls arrived at the Hawthorne house dressed and ready for their dates. Riley had made sure her mother had gone to work earlier than usual so that Cheryl would not see all the handsome men that were supposed to be their relatives. Bidding farewell to Prussia, England, Russia, Spain, and Japan as they walked out of the house with their respective dates (Riley was super excited that this was all happening, because she wanted her new friends to have a happy ending of a sorts) Riley waited for her grandmother to show up.<p>

"Do you think they're going to be all right?"

Riley, sitting in the living room on the couch and reading, looked up from her book to face America. His expression was twisted into one of slight worry. "What do you mean?" She asked, cocking her head inquisitively.

America rubbed his hands and sighed. He sat next to her, and Riley tied to ignore the lightning bolt that went through her when his leg brushed against her own. "Switzerland…kinda gave us all this talk last night…" He shook his head and smiled a little too brightly. "N-never mind! I'm just being a worrywart, thinking that someone your friends will find out about the true identities of all those nations."

"You? Worry? Hah, since when did you become England's replacement, America?" Riley scoffed to hide the funny feelings in her stomach. _He's so close to me right now_, She thought distantly as she gazed into his bright blue eyes. _And I can still remember that whole thing last night…gah, why does being a teenage girl have to be so hard?_

"I CAN be mature when I want to be, you know," America huffed, but he was grinning in a good natured way now. "You should have seen me during the Revolutionary War. I was all bad ass and stuff!"

"I can imagine so," Riley nodded with a soft smile. America was too cute for his own good. Kind of like Canada, but whereas Canada was just pure adorableness, America had this sort of…very sexy appeal to him. Blushing, Riley bemoaned herself mentally and thought, _Why the hell am I even thinking this sort of stuff? It's not like I really have an opinion on the attractiveness of guys. After all_…She gulped as America turned on the TV and changed the channel to football. _This is the first time I've ever "been in love." I'm so confused and new to this stuff!_

The two were silent as America became engrossed in the football game. Riley wondered how all the other countries were faring, since she hadn't heard a peep from any of them. She halfway suspected Vash to be spying on her and America and making sure they weren't doing anything improper, and she felt a pang of sadness. Riley really wanted to ask America just why love between the human personifications of the countries and normal people was forbidden, but she didn't know how to start the conversation. Every time she tried, her tongue would feel fuzzy and her throat would close up. Finally, just as Riley was about to give up, America turned to look at her and blurted out, "I need to talk to you about something before your grandma arrives, Riley."

His face was flushed a light crimson, and Riley noticed he was sweating slightly. "I need to talk to you about something, too," Riley said. She still felt uncomfortable about being so close to America after what she had learned not so long ago. She was also nervous about slipping in her question while he talked to her about whatever it was he needed to say.

"Well…the thing is…I…After Switzerland's talk, I mean…Oh, fuck it." America slapped a palm to his face and shook his head. "Riley, do you think that whole thing about someone like me not being able to have a happily ever after with someone like you is bullshit?" He asked, his expression becoming stony.

Riley, a bit startled at the sudden vehemence that had implanted itself into America's tone, looked around to make sure Switzerland wasn't watching. Lowering her voice, she replied with, "I do. I think it's stupid and irrational. But why does it have to be this way, America?"

"Because being a nation, I'm practically immortal," America sighed. "I'm ageless. I can't really die. If I - or any of the other countries - were to fall in love with a normal human, we would outlive them. The world conference basically created the rule that we weren't allowed to do that so our citizens wouldn't get hurt. But…lately, I've found it's been really hard to obey." At this, he looked Riley directly in the eyes.

What she saw in those beautiful blue orbs was a myriad of emotions so powerful that it almost knocked her to the ground.

Looking down quickly to avoid America's eyes, Riley stammered out, "W-what exactly IS the world conference, anyway?"

"Basically all the countries of the world meeting to discuss affairs and stuff like that," America suddenly leaned close to Riley's face, so close that she could feel the warmth of his breath. "I want to take you to one of them someday, Riley," He whispered. Riley liked the way his voice had gotten all…smooth. It was like the way France always talked, only much nicer and wanted. "Would you like that?" America placed one hand underneath her chin and tilted her face towards up to his.

Swallowing the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat, Riley's face flushed a bright scarlet. Fumbling for some more intelligent sounding response than what she expected was going to come out of her mouth, she gave up and instead answered, "Yeah…I think I would."

"Good, because as your hero, I say it would be for your benefit." America smiled a tad mischievously, and suddenly Riley got the sinking realization that he was going to kiss her. Not that she wouldn't mind, at all, it was just…she was worried someone would see. Just as America's lips were mere centimeters away from her own, a familiar extravagant voice called out along with the sound of the front door opening,

"Yoohoo~! Riley, dearest, your favorite grandmother is here to help with your family tree project!"

…_GODDAMMIT, GRANDMA._

* * *

><p>"So, where do you want the Awesome Me to take you?" Gilbert asked Anna in that sexy and light German accent of his, smoothing down his silver hair as his crimson eyes glinted knowingly.<p>

Anna and Gilbert had broken away from the group of other (which she suspected was going to disperse and go on their own ways, anyway) and were walking through the streets checking out various places to go. A sign catching her eye, Anna pointed to her left and proclaimed in a loud voice, "There! Let's go hang there, Gilbert!"

Gilbert's eyes followed her finger and he grinned. "Kesesese! You have good taste! C'mon," He grabbed her hand and started to drag Anna in the direction where she had pointed. Anna smiled happily, feeling warm and bubbly inside. _Gil's so awesome!_ She thought as they walked through the doorway of the game arcade. _I can't believe Riley has such cool cousins! I'm so glad I became friends with her._ "I'll have you know, _mein frau_," Anna's insides practically melted as Gilbert spoke in German, "that I'm pretty damn awesome at video games."

"Me too," Anna grinned, shoving him playfully towards one of her favorites: a zombie shooting game that you could play with up to four people. Digging into her pockets, she produced a few quarters and showed them to Gilbert. "I have the highest score in town on this thing. Think you can beat the Awesome Me?" Anna waggled her eyebrows suggestively as she used his own nickname.

Gilbert threw his head back and laughed, the raspy chuckle as sexy as ever in Anna's ears. "Kesesese! Damn, Anna, have I ever told you that the Awesome Me really likes what the Awesome You says? I wish _mein bruder _was as fun as you, poor Ludwig is such a stick in the mud!"

"Nope," Anna replied happily, placing the quarters into the game machine and handing him a gun controller. "but I'm glad you said so. Now watch out, or else I'll kick your ass before you can blink." The last bit was added a bit cockily as the game started.

"That's what you think, but no one can defeat me! The Awesome Prussia!" Gilbert's face paled slightly after the words left his mouth, and he muttered out, "F-forget that last thing."

Anna scrunched up her face in confusion but shrugged and, grinning devilishly, proceeded to kill the living shit (that was a pun, by the way) out of the zombies.

Twenty minutes later and about fifteen dollars poorer, Anna laughed as Gilbert dejectedly slammed his forehead against the wall, repeating over and over again, "_Gott Verdammt!_" She didn't know what that meant, but she was pretty sure it was some form of cussing.

The loud noises of the crowd and various musical ping sounds coming from all sorts of other games, Anna laid her hand against Gilbert's arm and laughed, "Hey, I told you, I kick ass!" She had beaten the poor German more than Anna could have imagined, and he was pretty shook up about it obviously. The "Awesome Gilbert" apparently had weaknesses, one of those being that he lacked the ability to access his gun's special mode during the final zombie attack. "Maybe fighting zombie apocalypses aren't just your thing."

"Well, I know something the Awesome Me can do so fucking awesomely that your very mind will be blown by the sheer epicness of it," Gilbert stopped slamming his head against the wall and gave Anna a cocky smirk. It…kind of had a suggestive glint to it, actually.

Anna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And what would that be?"

"Kissing, ja!"

And before she knew it, Gilbert's mouth was on hers, moving against her lips with such professionalism that her mind almost did indeed implode. When the albino broke away from the extremely sexy kiss, panting heavily, he muttered, "_Bekomme ich eine hohe Punktzahl? _Did I get a high score?" When all Anna could do for an answer was let out a little high pitched laugh and practically pass out against his muscular chest, causing Gilbert to laugh haughtily and pat her head in an affectionate way.

_I soooo just won the game._

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Arthur, I'm so happy you asked me out, it means so much, I really think you're nice and stuff, you're the sexiest Brit I've ever met, I've wanted to get to know you better from day one, have I mentioned you're sexy?" Jenny didn't mean for all of that to come out at once, but it just kind of did. Slumping her shoulders in a nervous way, she smiled uncertainly.<p>

Arthur sighed and rolled his green eyes. "You're worse than Alfred, love."

The British endearment made Jenny's heart soar, and she couldn't help giving a gleeful little squeal. Spinning around in a circle, she asked, "So, Iggy, where are we going?"

Arthur didn't even comment on her adoption of Alfred's nickname for him. His cheeks became ruddy with a blush and he mumbled, "Well…a gentleman should let the lady pick. Besides…Riley hasn't really shown us around town, so I don't know where to take you exactly."

_Aw, he's so cute! _Jenny grabbed his hand and ignored his shocked protests, dragging him in the direction of the local museum. "You like scholar-y stuff, right?" She asked over her shoulder. Arthur nodded. "The we'll go to the museum! Even though it's small, there's tons of interesting stuff in there. They even have this old record player that you can play music on!"

The handsome Brit instantly looked interested. "They do?"

Jenny nodded. "Mm-hm! If we're lucky, no one will be in that room, and we can have it all to ourselves. I love coming here and listening to the records - they're always so calming." The museum was within sight and Jenny gladly linked her arm with Arthur's. "Shall we?" She held her other hand out towards the door.

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Ladies first." He intoned politely.

They walked through the door, paid (which Arthur insisted on doing since he was a gentleman and all), and bustled through the crowd of people so that they could get to the record player room. As luck would have it, Jenny was right; there was no one in that particular exhibit hall. It was located in the historical England part of the museum, which she thought was more than appropriate, and Jenny couldn't help but notice as her date eyed some of the artifacts with an odd expression that conveyed a sense of nostalgia.

When they walked into the little room that contained the record player, Jenny went straight over to the records and began leafing through them. She was so nervous about her date with Arthur, she didn't know how to proceed. _I wonder what he likes_, She thought as she looked over the titles. _Should I let him pick? That would be the polite thing, right? Ugh, I don't know what to do…_

"Having trouble there, love?" Arthur loomed over there, a slightly amused smile on his face. He took the record she held and placed it into the old school player. When Jenny opened her mouth to protest - she had wanted to find one he would like - he chuckled. "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever music it is. I'm fairly open minded when it comes to the classics, you see."

There was a brief sound of static, and then pleasant waltz-like music began wafting through the air. Arthur bowed in a way reminiscent to a ballroom dancer and held out his hand to Jenny. "May I have this dance, love?" He asked in a tone that was very aesthetically pleasing to her ears.

"I would love to," Jenny smiled, taking his hand and smiling brightly as he pulled her into a dance. The room around her blurred as Arthur spun her around in a circle, leading every step with precise and crisp effort. It was as if he had been the one who had created the waltz. As Jenny felt all of her anxieties melting away, she herself melted against Arthur's chest and whispered, "You're really the greatest guy I've ever met, you know."

"You're not too shabby yourself, Jenny," Arthur answered in a pleased voice. The arm that had been holding her waist slid up and cupped her cheek, and he gazed into her eyes. "I'm not too adept with these types of situations, and normally I would throw in a Shakespeare line or two," He admitted guiltily, but then his face softened. "but even though I think you're one of the nuttiest nut burgers I have ever had the fortune to have a conversation with, there's something about you that I can't deny. How about it, love? What say you about the two of us…" Arthur trailed off, as if he wasn't sure how to continue.

Jenny knew what he was asking, anyway, and she squealed happily. "Yes! Oh God, yes, Arthur!"

"Can…may I kiss you, then?" Arthur asked, gulping as his cheeks heated up once more. Jenny blushed as well but nodded. Stopping in his tracks, the British gentlemen chastely pressed his lips against her own, and Jenny let go of everything save for Arthur's body pressed against her and the calming violins whining pleasantly in the air.

* * *

><p>Sasha led the tall Russian behind her to the river, grinning a grin almost as bright as the sun. <em>I owe Riley big time after this<em>, She thought, turning around and giving Ivan a thumbs up. _Actually, we all kind of do._ Since Ivan wasn't too familiar with the town, Sasha had decided to show him the river. The spot she was going to was really pretty, and it was the only place she could think of. Sasha remembered fondly all the times she and Anna would come to the river during the winter to ice skate.

"Comrade Sasha, how much longer until we reach the river?" Ivan asked, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking down at her with those oddly violet eyes of his.

Sasha looked up and smiled. She didn't get why everyone else was scared of Ivan - he was so nice! _And cute, too_. "Only about five minutes. You're going to love it, Ivan!"

"I will love it no matter what, as long as I see it with you," Ivan grinned in that cutely innocent way. Sasha felt her heart jump about three miles and she looked away quickly, blushing.

When Sasha and Ivan arrived at the river, the only people around her favorite spot were a couple of young children who instantly paled as soon as they saw Ivan and ran away. Frowning, Sasha looked to see if that had any affect on the Russian, but all he did was smile. Somewhat satisfied but a little worried, Sasha took him to the bench that was right on the bank and pointed to the river. "When I was little, Anna and I used to pretend we were professional figure skaters on this river during the winter."

"Aha, that sounds very fun," Ivan nodded in interest. He leaned over the bank and appeared to be staring into the water. "It's very pretty here," He commented in earnest.

"Yeah, I know." Sasha fidgeted in uncomfortable silence for a moment, and then blurted out before she could chicken out, "Thanks for taking me out on this date, Ivan. I really like you. You're nice. And…and just…I think you're really cool." She finished lamely.

Ivan just kind of looked at her for a second. Then he started to laugh in a happy manner. "_Spasibo_," He replied. "Thank you, comrade Sasha. I like you quite a lot as well."

"So…um…" Sasha fidgeted again, feeling weird under his intense gaze. _He's almost as bad as the teachers at school when they're watching for cell phones_. But Sasha did have to admit that she liked the way his staring made her feel. "What do you want to do when you grow up?" Again, it was lame, but it was the only thing she could think of. Something about Ivan made Sasha seem to forget things…but it was strangely okay.

Without missing a beat the Russian said, "I want to make everyone one with me so I can be the most strongest and the most powerful."

"That sounds…" She struggled for the right word. "Fun."

"Oh, it will be," Ivan had this strange look in his eyes, one that Sasha didn't want to say that it bordered on the edge of insanity but was pretty close. He suddenly leaned down to her ear, whispering seductively against her skin, "Would you like to become one with me, comrade Sasha? I promise that I shall always protect you and never let you get hurt."

The eldest of the Collins girls blushed the hardest she had ever blushed before and almost hyperventilated right there and then. As Ivan's hands slid down her back and around her waist, all she managed to say was a strangled, "C-come again?"

"Become one with Mother Russia, da?" Ivan repeated in an innocent and childlike tone.

"Is that…some weird Russian way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" Sasha whispered, closing her eyes as his mouth brushed against her cheek, sending warm tingles up and down her body.

"You could say so," He sang. Even though her eyes were closed, by the close proximity of his face Sasha knew that Ivan was almost about to do the exact thing she had wanted him to do since she had first met him in Riley's room.

"Then…yes." Sasha murmured in answer.

Ivan gleefully hugged her tightly and kissed her assertively, roughly, yet all at the same time it was pure and sincere. The world fell away from Sasha's senses, and all that mattered was Ivan. Everything else could disappear for all that she cared.

Ivan, and only Ivan, was what Sasha wanted.

* * *

><p>"What shall you have, <em>mi dulce?<em>" Antonio asked Edith, eyeing his menu with his green eyes. "Price is of no option - anything for _mi amor_." He met her eyes over the menu and smiled a smile that could melt icecaps.

Edith felt her face heat up pleasantly at Antonio's careless flirtation. It was even sexier when he flirted with her using Spanish words. Antonio had suggested going to her favorite restaurant, which was, of course, the town's only Mexican restaurant - La Rosa. Edith had loved the food there since she could remember. She was so happy that she had finally found a nice guy who happened to be hot as hell, AND he was a legit Spaniard. His Spanish was even better than her own, and she had been speaking it as her second language since she was a toddler!

_Antonio's something else_, Edith thought as she placed an order for her favorite thing on the menu, the enchiladas. At soccer practice all day yesterday, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. The sport had always been her first love, but she was starting to wonder if Riley's cousin would start filling in close behind.

"So," Edith looked up from the chipped table and listened as her date spoke. "are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"Uh huh," Edith gushed, nodding wildly. What was it about Antonio that made her feel so out of place? He made her act so out of character! "_Gracias_ again, Antonio, for taking me out like this."

"As I said before, anything for _mi amor_." She felt her face heating up again at his spicy words. Antonio licked his lips as an appetizing aroma wafted through the air. "That smells _muy delicious!_" He proclaimed. "You certainly picked a wonderful place to eat at, Edith."

"I've been coming here since I was a kid," She shrugged. "I love it."

"As much as you love _futbol_, no?" He laughed when she grinned in a slightly embarrassed way. The whole time they had been walking to the restaurant, Edith had told Antonio about her passion for the game and how she had always wanted to become a professional soccer player. She even admitted that one of her guilty pleasures was watching _futbol_ (soccer) games on Spanish cable, because the audience members got so rambunctious about it, it made her blood pump with adrenalin. "_Tu es muy bonita_ _cuando sonríes_." Antonio said when Edith beamed as she thought about soccer.

_He…he just said…that I'm really pretty when I smile_. Edith's eyes widened and she stammered out, "_G-gracias…_"

"You're quite adorable when you are flustered as well," The smooth Spaniard laughed, giving her a saucy grin. "The more time I spend with you, Edith, the more I enjoy America."

"That's right, you're actually from Spain, aren't you?" Edith remembered. "What's it like there?" She had actually been born in Mexico and had lived there for the first four years of her life, but she couldn't remember much. Edith had grown a taste for spicy food while there, however, as traditional Hispanic dances.

"Ah, España_…_" Antonio sighed as he drifted off in thought. "The land is beautiful. The people are beautiful. The music is beautiful. The food is beautiful. _España es bonita_!" Edith laughed at his broad proclamation. She knew he was proud of his heritage, just like she was. _Yet another thing we have in common_, Edith thought happily.

The food arrived just then, and the two dug in with a relish. Through many bites, Edith shared more and more with Antonio about her life - how she was academically lazy (even though she prided herself in being super smart), how she could get super hyper off of just one Hershey bar, how she loved to laugh, how romantic movies made her uncomfortable…even abut how she loved cute babies and could never resist them.

When she was finished with her life story pretty much, and her enchilada - which she had poured hot sauce all over, by the way - Antonio took her hand from across the table and kissed it gently. "This has been one of the most unique days of my life," He said sincerely, making Edith blush yet again. "When we leave the restaurant, I have something special to give to you."

_What gift other than his presence could Antonio give to me?_ Edith wondered as he left to pay the bill. When he returned, Antonio led her out of the restaurant, hand in hand, and into the small dahlia garden the restaurant owners had planted in the back. The air was fresh with the scent of flower petals, and Edith couldn't help but breathing in the air deeply. "Dahlias are the national flower of Mexico," Antonio said as he knelt down to smell one. "I think it's a magnificent choice."

"Me too," Edith nodded. They were so pretty, and Antonio still managed to look manly when he was surrounded by feminine flowers.

Suddenly he picked one and placed it behind her ear, leaning closely to her face. "A beautiful flower for the most beautiful girl I've ever met," He murmured, slowly lacing an arm around her waist. "Both inside and out."

Edith didn't even blink when his lips met her own. Instead, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Antonio, thanking all the gods that were watching her for the moment. _This is the most perfect moment of my life, and I hope it never ends._

* * *

><p>Jessica wasn't the type of person to be all…girly around boys. She was calm. Cool. Collected. The type of person who kept what she really thought inside. But something about Kiku made her forget about all that, and made her just want to smile at him and show him the entire world if possible. Kiku was polite and kind, albeit a bit socially awkward. However, as the two of them made their way to the local park so Jessica could show him her favorite spot - the fountain and the gazebo - he seemed to be at ease. The most at ease she had ever seen him be.<p>

"Thank you so much for inviting me out like this, Kiku," Jess made sure her voice didn't sound like it was gushing with excitement. "It was really sweet of you."

"It was of no trouble," Kiku smiled, his Japanese accent making his handsome face all the more endearing. "I enjoy spending time with you and talking. It is very special, and fun. I learn more about American culture that way as well."

"I like learning about the Japanese culture as well!" Jessica smiled brightly. And she really did - it was interesting and fun to learn about. _I hope Kiku knows I'm not trying to suck up…_ The thought trailed off as she spotted the gazebo, which was set next to the intricate fountain that everyone threw their coins in for their wishes to come true. The park was her favorite place to be, and held many good memories for her.

"Jessica-san?" Kiku cleared his throat as the two made their way over to the fountain. Jess turned around to face him, surprised to see his face bright pink with nervous apprehension. "_Anno…_" The quiet Japanese man ran a hand through his short black hair and slowly pointed to the fountain. "Why is there…money in it?" He finally asked.

_I don't think that's what he wanted to say_, Jess thought in amusement. _Aw, Kiku's so adorable!_ Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a penny and handed it to Kiku. "It's for our wishes. Don't you have them in Japan? For as long as anyone can remember, people have thrown a little bit of money into a well or a fountain in hopes that their wish is granted. Give it a try."

Kiku observed the penny in his hand, and then gracefully tossed it into the fountain, where it landed in the water with a soft plop. "That is a very strange tradition," He murmured.

"Yeah, I guess," Jess shrugged, beginning to head for the gazebo. "but everyone has always done it, so what the heck? Here, come with me, the gazebo's really nice too!" She tugged on his sleeve and Kiku reluctantly followed her into the small wooden structure. When they got inside, Jess turned to Kiku and said, "Can you tell me something interesting about your culture, Kiku? Please?"

"O-of course," Kiku nodded in agreement, thinking. _How is it possible to look so handsome when all you're doing is standing there?_ Jess thought in a slightly annoyed way. _Kiku, you're making my heart race just doing that!_ _It's not fair. _"In my country," Kiku began, cutting off her thoughts, "we do not like to show our affection out right. We prefer to be subtle and polite."

"So if you liked a girl, then how would you tell her?" The words were out of Jessica's mouth before she could stop them, and she felt like an idiot as soon as they left.

Kiku's black eyes got wide and his cheeks flushed a bright pink. He looked around nervously, and then he suddenly grabbed Jess's arms and pulled her close to him. Before she could even blink, Kiku had kissed her very lightly and quickly, and pulled away. "…like that." He whispered.

Jessica stared in shock at Kiku and slowly put her fingers to her lips, which had begun to tingle in a pleasant way. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when the words left her mind. Kiku suddenly waved his hands around in a frantic motion, saying in the loudest voice she had ever heard him talk, "_Gomenasai_, Jessica-san! _Gomenasai_! I do no know what came over me, but you are just so _kawaii_ that I…" Kiku trailed off, face burning bright with horror at his actions.

Jess couldn't resist giving a quirky little smile. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she leaned into his ear and whispered, "Call me 'Jessica-chan,'…Kiku-kun." There was definitely something about this boy that made her want to go a bit…crazy.

Kiku swallowed and gulped as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "_H-hai…_Jessica-chan."

* * *

><p>After Opal had arrived and kinda-sorta interrupted the kinda-sorta moment Riley and America had been having, the embarrassed nation had run off downstairs and not returned since. Riley was certain that he had been about to kiss her, which, to tell the truth, she really wouldn't have minded. Locking her and her grandmother in her room, Riley had told all the other countries to not disturb them unless it was a life or death circumstance or anything else as dire, because they would be busy working.<p>

Riley had wanted to show her grandmother that Vash and Lily had arrived safely, but the old woman seemed to be distracted. All she did when Riley accused her of knowing that the two Zwingli siblings were actually Switzerland and Lichtenstein was nod her head in a somewhat unfocused way. This was quite suspicious to the strawberry blonde, who then decided to keep an eye on her grandmother.

Riley listened intently as Opal spouted off various tales of their ancestors. The Hawthorne family's past was quite interesting, actually. She was making a list of key points from all the various stories Opal was relaying to her so that she could look back at them for later.

"The Hawthorne family is from all over the place, really," Opal was saying. "No one can exactly pinpoint where we originated. The family name has changed countless times over the years, and we've been many different things. Farmers, artists, soldiers…you name it, we've done it."

_We're really multicultural, then? _Riley thought with a smirk. _I wouldn't be surprised, what with my apparent connection to the human personifications of world nations._

"When did we first come to America?" Riley asked. She was genuinely curious.

Opal paused in thought. "Hm…I'd have to say…with the first Pilgrims, actually. Like I mentioned before, Riley - the Hawthorne family has lived practically everywhere and anywhere. We're sort of like…like…like cockroaches or rats, only not as disgusting and more intelligent. But we're as hardy as they are, and it takes a lot to get rid of us."

Riley jotted that down and shuffled her papers in order. Looking up at her grandma, she was surprised to see the old woman closing her eyes as if she was lost deep within an old memory. Lightly tapping Grandma Opal on the leg, Riley said in a soft voice, "Grandma, are you okay?"

Opal opened her eyes and smiled at her granddaughter, although it looked forced. "Of course I am!" She winced when her voice cracked. Sighing, Opal pulled Riley into a hug and said quietly, "Actually, sweetie, this has been making me think of your father and grandfather a lot. I miss them so much…and I have so much to bear on my shoulders alone…"

"What?" Opal sounded so forlorn, so sad, that it was a complete change from the usual cheery timbre of her voice. Riley was instantly worried. What was wrong with her grandmother? "Grandma, if this is too much for you, you can go. I don't want…to make you sad."

"No, no, it's fine," Opal shook her head vehemently. She suddenly smiled brightly, going back to her usual eccentric crazy grandma attitude she had perfected over the years. "I've been meaning to ask you, darling! How are you getting along with everyone? They're treating you nicely, yes?"

"Yeah," Riley nodded, relieved to have the regular Opal back again. She had been starting to get a little scared. "They even showed me the inside of the globe. Sure, they can annoy me a lot and stuff, but all of them help me in some way or another. Hey, did you know," Riley lowered her voice level, just in case one of the countries could be listening. "that the nations aren't allowed to date regular humans? Apparently it's taboo. Switzerland chewed them all out as soon as he got here because a bunch of them are kind of falling for some of my new friends. But," Riley grinned mischievously. "right before you got here, they all went on dates just to rub it in Vash's face. I thought it was hilarious!"

"Riley," Opal's voice had gone from its normally exuberant tone to being serious and stoic. "you're not in on it too, are you?" Her grip on Riley's shoulders suddenly got so strong that it was a tad painful.

Riley winced and stepped away from her grandma, whose face had gone pale with strained worry. "What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously. _This is it,_ Riley thought in triumph. _Grandma's going to tell me how she knows the countries. And then I can somehow sneak into the conversation about my "problems" and how I'm falling in love with my own freaking country._

"Are you committing the taboo as well?" Opal asked in a solemnly sever voice. "Are you falling for one of the countries?"

Riley, too shocked to speak, just stared at Opal.

"You are, aren't you?" Opal sighed. "And I bet I know who it is. It's America, isn't it? I can see why, he certainly is a charmer."

Again, all Riley could do was just stare.

"To tell you the truth, I kind of wanted it to happen at first," Opal continued in a guilty tone. "I thought that…if you found a boy to crush on…everything would be so much easier for you. That's why I asked America to be a part of the group that I sent to watch over you, because I felt he was the best choice. But…the more I thought about it…the less sure I became." The elderly woman, who normally was so sprightly and energetic, actually looked…old, for once. Riley's throat became dry and she couldn't speak. Not at all.

Opal met Riley's hazel eyes and sighed once more. "Riley, there's something that I've been keeping from you for a long time about our family. Our ancestors weren't always who they appeared to be. Throughout history, I'm proud to say, we've aided some of the most famous people in the world."

The fifteen year old finally found her voice again, only it was just a squeak. "What the hell are you talking about, Grandma?"

"I suppose that the time has come for you to know about the Hawthorne legacy. No more secrets. No more avoiding the subject." Grabbing her granddaughter's shoulders, Opal Hawthorne looked Riley directly in the eye and said in the most calm yet proud voice she had ever heard her grandmother speak in. "Riley, we're known as the secret-keepers of the world. And you, my dear, are the last of our long line of faithful servants to the countries. It's always been your destiny to be surrounded by the ones who are the human personifications of the nations. You're just…going to be initiated into our little secret society earlier than usual."

Riley stared long and hard at her grandma.

Then stared just a little more.

And then finally…

She burst into disbelieved laughter and thought to herself, _Grandma's finally cracked!_ But by the humorless expression gracing Opal's normally smiling face, she began to wonder if maybe what she had just said was actually true.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THERE. I'M GOD THAT WAS A LOT OF WORK. So, how was it? The dates satisfying enough for you all? I know there wasn't one for Riley and America, don't kill me! *holds up shield* Just not yet, guys. I want to build up their relationship first. Plus…I just really like creating dramatic sexual tension. :P<strong>_

_**And I know some of the Hetalia dudes were sorts OOC (Japan especially) but I just had to do it like that. Please don't kill me. If it bothers you, though, tell me and I'll see if I can edit it to make it more in character.**_

_**Now...  
><strong>_

_**I bet none of you suspected the truth behind the Hawthorne family. That, my dear readers, is what I come up with at three in the morning one day when I wake up and decide to watch The Lion King (true story). So, like I mentioned before, the plot is starting to appear as well as more drama. Be prepared for a turning point that'll make you all want to shit your pants soon. MUAHAHAHAHAHA.**_

_**Please review, and I really can't thank you guys enough for all the support so far. YOU ALL DESERVE TO HAVE YOUR VITAL REGIONS INVADED BY MY AWESOMENESS. /SHOTSOFUCKINGHARD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**YES, I PROCRASTINATED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. SO SUE ME. I need to be in a writing mood, and every time I was in one, I wrote other stuff. Because I am just that cool. Fuck yeah.**_

_**Anyway…YOU ALL WERE SHOCKED AT WHO OPAL REALLY IS. :D And you guys thought that whole secret-keeper idea was a good one! Thanks! It makes me feel happehz~**_

_**Oh, I started a community for all those "globe" fics out there that are slowly popping up. Check it out, yes? If yours is missing from the list, please tell me so I can add it.**_

_**Now for the real chapter. I know the story is starting to get a bit dramatic and more humorless than I originally intended it to, but…it's just the way it is now. I promise we'll get back to the outrageous antics soon. Maybe even some in this chapter. **_

_**Oh, and I don't the song lyrics used in this chapter. Just an FYI. I'LL SHUT UP NOW.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

"Riley, we're known as the secret-keepers of the world. And you, my dear, are the last of our long line of faithful servants to the countries."

_There's no way that can be true,_ Riley thought as many emotions started to become a raging mass of confused turmoil inside of her. _Grandma's lying. I'm not…part of occult group who are like slaves to freaking nations of the world! It's…impossible! _She started in shock at Opal, her previous laughter having been dissolved when the old woman hadn't jumped up and shouted "SURPRISE! You have been Punk'd!"

_Almost as possible as the countries of the world having human personifications?_

Riley swallowed the lump in her throat and ignored the snobbish voice that lay in the far corner of her mind and licked her lips. "Grandma…you can't be serious. Please tell me this is all a joke. It had better be, because I never signed up to be a so-called 'secret-keeper' for the entire freaking world. I just want to be a normal teenage girl and have normal teenage girl problems." _Like dealing with my crush on America._

"I'm so sorry, sweetie," Opal reached over for her granddaughter and hugged Riley tightly. "I never wanted to keep this away from you. But your father - Vince - didn't think you should be involved with it."

"Was Dad a secret-keeper, too?" Riley asked. Now that she thought about it, there was a lot she didn't really know about her dad's past.

Opal nodded. "Yes. So was your grandfather. Our entire family has been, for generations upon generations. Your mother doesn't know anything about this, however - we all felt it was best if she didn't." The "and you can't say anything to her either" may not have been said, but it was still quite clear to Riley that that was what Opal was really trying to get across.

"But why?" Riley whispered. "Why is the Hawthorne family…burden with this responsibility? Why us? There are other families out there with this whole secret-keeper thing going on, right? Or are we…the only ones?"

"As far as I know, the Hawthornes are the only people who are like this," Opal explained, eyes going misty along with a wistful expression that graced her aged face. "And as to why we are who we are? Well…from what's been passed down throughout the years, I believe it started quite some time ago - about during the Medieval Ages. A lowly farmer and his family promised the world conference after finding out that they were the countries personified that they would keep the secret to their deaths. Eventually, time passed, and the nations decided to appoint the descendants of that farmer as the secret-keepers of the world, so-to-speak. We were divided throughout the entire planet in little handfuls and appointed to a single nation. Every single person ended up in America with the first Pilgrims, somehow, and it's always been a mystery as to how that happened. ." Opal paused and got up, stroking the globe very gently with the tip of her finger. Looking at Riley, she continued.

"As America grew and became stronger, the Hawthorne family began to thin out. People started to marry others who didn't take too strongly to the idea of their spouse being a confidante for a human personification of a world country. To please those whom they married, the members of the Hawthorne family decided to try and forget about their duty as secret-keepers. By the time America gained independence from the kingdom of Great Britain, only a handful of Hawthornes were left that still carried on the tradition of secret-keepers."

Opal clapped a hand onto Riley's shoulder. "We're the last of that line. Your grandfather - Thomas - grew up learning about what the Hawthornes really were his entire life. When I married into the family, I made sure that I, too, would become committed to being a secret-keeper; I felt it was the proper thing to do. We raised your father so that he knew about the truth behind our family his whole life."

"We're just like any other ancient people, then?" Riley asked in a dry tone. "We've died out because we wanted to be more…normal and current, rather than be stuck in the old times?"

"That's one way to look at it," Opal nodded. "Riley…I know this is a lot to take in. And I know that since the arrival of the countries, your life has taken an odd turn. But," She looked down, but Riley could see the tears that were falling off of her grandmother's wizened cheeks. "I just wanted to do what was best for you. I know that you've been dealing with Vince's death on your own, inside of your self, rather than sharing your sadness with others. I thought that if I asked the countries to live with you, you would eventually come out of your shell, and be more open to things. And look at you!"

Opal stood back and gazed at her granddaughter proudly. "You've grown, Riley. Matured. I couldn't be more proud of you. You're making long-lasting friendships with so many people - and not just the nations. Normal people, too. I know that your feelings for America are taboo," Here Riley blushed a bright pink and winced at Opal's openness, "but frankly, I'm glad you believe you're falling for him. That boy has been through hardships as well, being who he is. Don't tell any one else, but," The elderly woman smiled and kissed Riley on the forehead. "I'll be rooting for you two, no matter what anyone says."

"Thanks, Grandma," Riley hugged Opal tightly. "Thank you. I'm sorry if I seemed really bitchy, I just never expected to be a part of something as complex as, well, you know - this. And I've been stressed about the fact that almost the whole world is living in my house. They're not that discrete sometimes, you know."

"I know," Grandma Opal laughed suddenly, her face gaining its usual cheer and carefree expression back. "Remember, sweetie, most of my marriage consisted of me and your grandfather having to break up various arguments and fights at a lot of the world conference meetings. Especially between France and England."

"I can believe that," Riley muttered, thinking about all the times the two blonde nations had gotten into a fight over something very inconsequential. The same went for America and England, as well.

"I'm sorry to drop this all on you at once," Opal let go of Riley. "but I have to go now. There are some things I need to do, and I just wanted to tell you the truth behind the Hawthornes."

"That's all right," Riley nodded in understanding. "I have enough information off of what you told me earlier to do my family tree project, and if I need to I can just make something up."

"You're going to be all right, Riley," Opal said, hugging her granddaughter once more. "I know this is a lot to handle. But you're going to be all right. Trust the nations; trust your friends. And dammit, girl," She shook Riley by the shoulders, a slightly crazed gleam in her eyes. "if you don't admit to America how you feel about him, I will! And you know I'll find some way to do it while showing him pictures of you naked as a baby or some other embarrassing way. SO GO MAKE HIM YOUR BOYFRIEND ALREADY AND STICK IT IN SWITZERLAND'S FACE BEFORE I TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS!"

"Y-yes ma'am," Riley stammered, face flushing pink once more as she contemplated the repercussions of Opal shoving naked baby Riley pictures in America's face. They weren't very good ones, either.

* * *

><p>After Opal had left, Riley hadn't even walked away from the door when the doorbell rang and a flurry of knocks barraged the wooden frame. Somehow, she instantly knew it was either Anna or Prussia (because those two had a bad habit of overcompensating things), so Riley put on her best smile and opened the door. On the other side, it was indeed Anna and Prussia - and the female of the duo was on the ex-nation's back, looking as if she had been pretending Prussia was a horse. Actually, everyone else was back and behind them as well. Jessica and Japan were smiling fondly at one another and holding hands lightly; Edith and Spain were gazing into each other's eyes with hot and heavy glances; Sasha and Russia both looked extremely happy and the tall Russian had an arm around her waist; Jenny and England were blushing bright red and holding hands.<p>

_They all look so happy,_ Riley thought as soon as she saw each couple. _It's so sad that they can't be together…I'm sure there's some loophole around this stupid taboo thing. I'm sure of it. _Pushing those thoughts out of her head, Riley said, "Hey, guys! I see you're all back. Have fun?"

"I LOVE YOU AND I'M GOING TO MARRY YOU, RILEY!" Anna proclaimed, hopping off of Prussia's back and tackling Riley down in a hug. "RIGHT AFTER I MARRY GILBERT AND WE HAVE TWO DOZEN CHILDREN AND LIVE IN THE HIMALAYAS!"

"Uh…okay…?" Riley answered, a bit taken aback at the eccentric girl's proclamation. She gave Prussia a prominent "WTF?" look and pushed Anna off.

"Seriously, thanks SO much for having a bunch of international cousins," Anna gushed, holding her face and shaking her head back and forth. She squealed with absolute delight. "Because of you, I've gotten my first kiss by the master of awesome himself, AND have a boyfriend! HAH, TAKE THAT, ALL YOU BITCHES WHO THOUGHT IT WASN'T POSSIBLE!" Doing a fist pump into the air, Anna suddenly took off running out of Riley's house towards the Bayers' place, still screaming nonsensical nonsense in an utterly ecstatic tone.

"Kesesese," Prussia laughed in his raspy way, "my awesome sexiness just has that effect on people." He pushed past Riley and, walking with a swaggering stride, vanished behind the hallway wall.

One by one the rest of the nations bid farewell to their now-girlfriends and dispersed into the Hawthorne house. As each girl came up to Riley and thanked her immensely for the chance to go out with "culturally diverse sex" (as Jenny referred to it), Riley started to feel more and more…depressed. By the time her friends had left the house and gone back to their own homes, Riley was steaming in a cloud of depression and self-hatred, and she had absolutely no idea why.

But then, in an epiphany of sorts, Riley realized just why it was that she was feeling this way.

It was because while her friends were off having the time of their lives with their crushes, totally oblivious to who and what the guys actually were, Riley had been learning about the heavy duty that lay on the Hawthorne family's shoulders. She had been cursing the whole "nations and humans can't be together" rule with relentless abandon as well.

"It's not fair," Riley muttered, feeling like a total bitch for being angry at her friends' happiness. "It's just not fair!"

It wasn't Riley's fault that she was actually part of something bigger than she could have ever imagined. It made her sound like some crappy book character, the tragic main heroine whom everyone waited on and foot. All she needed now for the image to be complete was for someone to kidnap her or something.

Riley hated to admit it, but Opal had been right - ever since Vince had died from his heart attack two years ago, she had been slowly curling into a ball in the back of her mind. It wasn't until the arrival of the nations that Riley had finally come out of her unsociable shell. She had always wondered why when she was still back in Oregon, Vash and Lily hadn't really said anything to the affect of Riley's blatant hermit-ism. But now that she thought about it, Riley supposed the two countries were just wanting to let her deal with her father's death in her own way.

"I need some Guitar Hero," Riley decided out loud when she had finished devouring a piece of chocolate cake she had found in the fridge to eat away her stress. It was a wonder, really, how it could all come about so quickly and suddenly. All it took was one little push, and BAM! You cracked under the pressure. Riley wasn't angry with her grandma for dropping the big family secret on her, however, nor her friends for being so happy and ignorant of the unseen consequences of their newfound relationships. No - Riley was somehow angry with herself. And she really didn't know why.

_Guitar Hero will definitely loosen me up_, Riley thought as she made her way downstairs. To her surprise, the basement was completely empty of any presence, human or country. She wondered where everyone had run off to. Riley hadn't seen America since their…almost kiss?…or any of the other countries who hadn't gone on dates. Those who had gone had disappeared within the confines of the house, but where they had run off to, Riley had no idea.

Picking up the guitar game controller, Riley turned the video game on and waited patiently as it loaded up. She hadn't played it for awhile, what with homework and trying to keep the nations out of trouble and whatnot. When the title screen finally came on, Riley scrolled through the many songs and stopped when her eyes landed on a particular one: "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard.

…_call me a hopeless romantic, but considering my current love life status at the moment, this song_ _my every thought right now._

Riley clicked on it and, just as the song was about to start, jumped up in surprise when a voice from behind her said, "Dude, Riley, why didn't you tell me you were playing Guitar Hero? The hero deserves to play this song too, you know! Besides, you haven't really let me play it yet like you promised."

Spinning around, Riley couldn't help it as her face decided to turn a bright pink as her hazel eyes met America's bright blue ones. They held nothing but their usual upbeat cheerfulness. Riley's mind went back to what Opal had said about America having his fair share of heartache - she assumed her grandma was talking about things like the Revolutionary War and whatnot. Suddenly getting a very disturbing image of America wrapped up in nothing but an America flag and lying on a table with a sign dangling from his mouth that read "Hero For Rent," Riley had to look away really quickly before the nation realized she was getting a France-worthy nosebleed.

_Oh…my God…I can't believe I just had that image._

Quickly ridding her mind of all other extremely perverted thoughts, Riley turned back to America (who was staring at her with a very concerned look on his face) and stammered, "O-oh, right. Uh…well, I'm a bit stressed right now, and Guitar Hero will calm me down. Just one song all to myself, and then you can play to your heart's content." There was no use telling him that Riley now knew about who she really was. _I wonder, since I'm the last Hawthorne, if America will appoint me to be his secret-keeper or something…_

"Wait, you're going to do the song 'Pour Some Sugar On Me,' right?" America grinned and pointed to himself. "Since I'm the hero, I can just sing along! Because even though Def Leppard is a British band, I love their songs."

"But you can't - " Riley broke off. She was going to say "But you can't sing," but she figured it would be beneficial to give America the benefit of the doubt. Besides, not that she was going to admit it or anything, but with America singing that particular song after the day she had just had, Riley might has well have died and gone to heaven. Because she was going to pretend he was singing it to her. Even if the noise just may sound like a dying cat. "All right, fine."

"YEAH BOY!" America did one of his typical fist pumps and stood right next to Riley as she pressed play on the game screen. The TV darkened for a second, and then reemerged on the CGI stage, with the guitar player avatar and everything else on it. The little Guitar Hero bar popped up, and as the opening chords began to play (which Riley automatically went into her guitar junkie mode for and started to press the buttons accordingly), America opened his mouth and began to sing.

"_Step inside, walk this way_

_You and me babe, Hey, hey!"_

Much to Riley's surprise, America's voice was actually…really nice. It was almost as if he was born to sing this song. Of course, the thought just made her blush like a silly little school girl, and she mentally face palmed as she continued to press the right chords. It didn't help, however, that the "hero's" voice had gotten all seductive and low to fit the mood of the song.

_"Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah"_

America brushed his hip against Riley's, making her freeze in shock for a moment. _What the hell?_ She didn't want to risk looking up at him for sake of her sanity.

_"Hey!_

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon, fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet, yeah"_

Riley almost passed out when she finally risked giving America a glance. He locked eyes with her immediately, their blue hue so seductive and sexy that she felt her heart drop into her stomach and then some. Blushing hotly, Riley's fingers slipped and missed a couple of notes. She let out a soft curse and shook her head, trying to concentrate back on the game rather than America's extreme sex appeal. It was almost as if he was trying to get her to mess up. _Dammit, I decided to play this game to relax, not get even more stressed out than before!_

_"Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up"_

Riley was really hoping that none of the other nations took this moment to peek downstairs to see what was going on, because she was pretty sure she had the most infatuated school girl expression on her face right there and then.

_"You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_

_Tease a little more_

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_

_Give a little more"_

_HOW IT IS POSSIBLE FOR SOMEONE TO SOUND SO HOT WHEN JUST SINGING A VERY PROVOCATIVE SONG?_ Riley thought when America bumped into her again. This time, however, he stayed right up against her instead of quickly hopping away. It made her palms sweat and her face feel like it was getting hotter and hotter. _Oh, wait, there's my answer…it's because of the stupid song I chose…_

_"Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet yeah"_America paused in his singing as the guitar solo crept up. Riley let her fingers fly effortlessly across the guitar's handle, punching the buttons violently to try and rid herself of all the bubbly feelings that had decided to pop up and make her feel all…weird. The handsome country grinned and winked at her when Riley had the misfortune to catch his eyes, and she yelped in shock, quickly returning her attention back to the TV screen. Once the guitar solo had ended, America took up the beat once more.

"_You got the peaches, I got the cream_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

_From my head, my head, to my feet_

_Do you take sugar? One lump or two?"_

It was at that moment that Riley decided something: Yes, America was indeed trying to seduce her via provocative song lyrics, accompanied by the occasional "accidental" brush of skin contact and whatnot. But Riley couldn't deny that she didn't like it.

_"Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Get it, come get it_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Ooh_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Yeah! Sugar me!"_

Panting with exertion, Riley dropped the guitar and sat on the ground, shaking and sweating like an athlete who had just ran six miles. It wasn't just because she had set the song on the expert level - no, Riley felt completely exhausted because of the way America had been oh-so-blatantly flirting with her and, for lack of better words, turning her on. Resisting the urge to hit the nation over the head and scream something along the lines of "What the hell were you thinking, you bastard?" Riley just pointed accusingly at America and snapped, "Why the hell aren't you tired too?"

"Because you did most of the work!" America answered cheerfully.

…

_And there goes my mind into the gutter once again. France would be so proud of me._

"I hate you and your stamina," Riley muttered, avoiding America's eyes. "You make me look so weak."

"Aw, don't think that way, Riley!" America fretted, putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her body so that she had to look at him. Riley noticed that his skin was flushed slightly as well, which made her already pink face turn a brilliant shade of dark crimson. _Damn these hormones! _She thought angrily. "It's not your fault that my being the hero just automatically lets me to do so much more than you!"

"If that's your way of trying to make me feel better, it's not helping at all," Riley deadpanned, wrenching herself away from America and making a beeline for the stairs. "I'm going to go make some ramen or something."

"Hey, wait, Riley!" America protested, grabbing her hand and holding on steadfastly. The two stared into each other's eyes, and Riley couldn't help but want to see how those perfect lips of his would feel on her own mouth rather than just her forehead. She was still going to keep it a secret about the conversation she had overhead between America and Switzerland. A part of her was thinking about the almost-kiss that had happened between them before Opal had arrived and everything, and Riley felt like dying because she was in such close proximity to America again with no one else in sight. The possibilities were endless.

"What?" Riley finally stated when the two's staring contest had practically gotten overly charged with sexual tension. _I'm only fifteen, God! Why are you throwing so much temptation at me so early in my life?_

"It's your birthday in a couple of weeks, isn't it?" America asked.

With a start, Riley realized that was true. She had been so caught up lately with the arrival of the nations that she hadn't even bothered to really keep track of time. It had been, what, a month and a half since the countries had come into her life? That had been back in August. Now, in the middle of October (Halloween was coming up soon, too), it was only three weeks away until her sixteenth birthday - November fifth. Nodding slowly, Riley replied, "Uh-huh…what makes you bring that up?"

"Well, since you're going to be sixteen, what better present from me - America the hero! - than to teach you how to drive?" America's tone was starting to get overly excited. Riley was beginning to slowly understand that whenever his voice got like that, it meant that one of his harebrained schemes was going to be set in motion.

"Uh…" Riley really didn't know how to answer. To be honest, she had never thought about driving before. It hadn't been too much of a concern of hers.

_Wow, America. Way to ruin the moment. I thought you were going to pull something romantic on me. France or Spain really needs to teach you a few lessons. _Riley resisted the urge to glare at America when she realized that the sexually charged atmosphere had died and been replaced with teenage hormonal disappointment.

"Come on! It'll be fun, I promise!" America begged, letting go of Riley's hand so he could clasp his own hands together and give her a signature oh-so-adorable puppy eyes look. "Please, Riley? You won't regret it~!"

Riley thought about it.

And thought some more.

Finally, sighing, she shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, sure, I guess. It'll be something to take my mind off of…some things that I've been thinking about lately." It was no use hinting to America that another reason she was so stressed was because she was worried about the "being in love" rule that the nations had. Especially since he had just so epically ruined the mood that they had going on before with his offer to teach her how to drive.

"BOOYAH!" America whooped, grabbing Riley's hand and practically flinging her up the stairs in his excitement. "First stop on our list of places to go - McDonald's! So I can get a hamburger! 'Cause I'm hungry and stuff!"

_Maybe…I should ask another, more sensible nation to go with us…just in case…Like Germany or England. _Riley thought as America paused in his speaking, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, wait, we need a car first…don't worry though, the hero knows how to hotwire a vehicle if we need to!"

"Yep. I'm asking Germany to come with us," Riley decided in a deadpan, going to go fine the strict nation and leaving America to do some weird victory-dance sort of thing in the living room. She figured he wouldn't even notice she was gone, the way he was so excited and pleased with himself.

After all, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

><p><em><strong>A LOT. That's what's going to go wrong in the next chapter. See? We're going to get into some shenanigans (YAY, I LOVE THAT WORD!) in chapter fifteen. And…*gasp* MAYBE EVEN SOME KISSING AND ROMANTICAL STUFF SINCE I KEEP BEING A BITCH AND COCK-BLOCKING THE MOMENTS.<strong>_

…

_**:D**_

_**You guys know you love me.**_

_**Anyway, sorry for a short chapter. After chapters that are longer than what I usually do, I tend to slack off...sorry...and I know that the other Hetalia characters haven't had much of an appearance lately - I'm trying to work them in as much as possible, but for the past few chapters I've been wanting to focus on more of Riley's relationship with her friends and America, and all that good stuff.**_

_**And you all KNOW that song fits Riley and America perfectly. I WANT HIM TO SING IT TO ME TOO, DAMMIT. DX**_

_**ANYWHO.  
><strong>_

_**So, like, review and stuff. And tell me how you think the whole driver's ed thing is going to go down between Riley and America. And hey, at least now you guys have an idea of the time period of the fic, as well as when Riley's birthday is! Although…I kinda just made it up on the spot…Hehehehehe…**_

_**Til the next update, my lovelies! May your pancake butterflies fly forever high in the soup kitchen, and may all your dreams be filled with frolicking rainbow llama-ducks~**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**OH MY JEBUS, ALMOST 300 REVIEWS! HUZZAH! BONSAI! HOORAY! HOOPLAH! CHIMICHANGAS!**_

…_**Yeah, I dunno. :D**_

_**Anywho~ This chapter is hopefully going to be pretty dayum funny to make up for the seriousness of the past couple chapters. I mean, for God's sake, it's America trying to teach Riley how to drive. How do you NOT make that outrageously hysterical? :3 **_

_**So, please enjoy this chapter, and I hope that it satisfies all of your cravings. There might even be a little special something somewhere in this chapter, if I feel like doing it~ But then again, I may get lazy and put it off. Because I am the queen of sexual tension. ^.^ **_

_**YOU KNOW YOU GUYS LOVE MEHZ! XD NOW READ AND IMMERSE YOURSELF IN PRUSSIA-WORTHY AWESOMENESS WHILST BASKING IN MY GLORY AT THE SAME TIME! /shotforbeingwaytooarrogant**_

_**Oh, this is really random, but because I got bored and am a nerd with no life, I started a new game on my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time DS game and named my team "Team Prussian." XD I'm a Munchlax and my partner is a Pikachu. WE ARE SO BAD ASS.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>

"Turn left, Riley!" America instructed strictly, resembling, quite frighteningly really, Mrs. Wade for a brief moment by his tone of voice. Riley did as she was told, putting the turn signal on and turning the steering wheel to the left. It was a bit sloppy, but still - it was her first time driving. give her a freaking break already.

As the car bumped along the street, passing many houses, America nodded in satisfaction and said, "Turn left once more." A bit confused, Riley just shrugged and did so, this time turning more cleanly than before. She was actually shocked that Germany hadn't flipped out on her yet, instead opting to be a silent backseat driver.

"And another left turn," America announced, using his pointer finger to show her the direction in which the "heroic" nation wanted Riley to turn. Now, with her mind reeling with the possibilities of just why on earth America was wanting her to turn left so much, Riley hesitantly followed his instructions and turned the car left.

Apparently, Germany could be silent no longer and needed to put his two cents in. He did so, in his harsh and constantly angry-sounding voice, snapping, "America, just vhy the hell are you making her turn left so much? There's absolutely nothing here but houses!"

"Uh, duh!" America turned around in the front passenger seat and grinning at Germany like he was the most idiotic person the dark blonde nation had ever met. Which, in all reality, should have been reversed, but this is America we're talking about. "I'm getting Riley ready for when she drives in NASCAR!"

"…"

A dumbfounded Germany just gaped at America as he smiled brightly, and a likewise speechless and thunderstruck Riley paused in her driving to face palm most exasperatedly and smash her head against the steering wheel, making the horn blare quite loudly and startling the little kids that had been running past the car on the sidewalk to the right of the vehicle.

"You…are the biggest _dummkopf_ I've ever met," Germany sighed and shook his head sadly after the initial shock of what America had proclaimed had gone over the strict country's head. "and I think that even Italy has more sense than you on a daily basis."

"What?" America asked, genuinely confused as to why Riley and Germany were staring at him with major "WTF" expressions. "NASCAR is a real sport! And it's, uh, really heroic and stuff! Riley, keep driving, we're going to McDonald's now," He snapped hurriedly, as if he had just decided it.

Riley, for fear of saying anything and being ridiculed by Germany or for America to start whining (she really didn't want to drive to McDonald's, because it was halfway across down and she wasn't quite comfortable with the whole concept of being taught how to maneuver a car by two nations just yet), just stayed silent and started the car up once more. Right after America had so proudly proclaimed that he was going to instruct her on how to drive in lieu of her sixteenth birthday that was coming up in a couple of weeks, Riley had gone straight to Germany and begged him to accompany them. Riley was certain that if she was left alone in a car with America, either her hormones would get the better of her (because of that little "romantic" moment that had happened between the two of them during Guitar Hero) and she would freeze up from nervousness, or America would just plain annoy the hell out of her until Riley threatened to throw him out of the car. Germany had reluctantly agreed - mainly because he knew that Italy would start having a fit when the adorable yet bothersome nation realized that Germany had left him alone while Italy was taking his daily _siesta_ - and promised he would make sure to put America in his place if anything exasperating came to light.

True to his word, Germany had made sure to snap at America every time he suggested something completely outrageous (i.e. hotwiring one of the neighbor's cars instead of just asking to borrow Sasha Bayers' since she wasn't using it at the moment and really wanted to owe Riley for her date with "Ivan Braginski"), and so Riley now found herself shoved in an surprisingly small vehicle and feeling very uncomfortable due to the close proximity of America. She was thankful that Germany couldn't see her slightly flushed face from his position in the backseat, but if America looked closely there was no doubt that he would indeed be able to notice her reddened cheeks.

As Riley cautiously drove along the street in the direction she was certain McDonald's was (even though she had gotten used to her new town by now, she hadn't really pinpointed the exact location of each and every fast food restaurant, since Riley wasn't that much of a fan of them), Germany and America bickered back and forth about, for the lack of a better term, stupid things. Germany was the one getting the most agitated about it, while America just laughed it off and called himself a hero every two sentences or so. _And this is the guy I have a crush on. _Riley deadpanned mentally while listening to the argument between the two blonde countries. _Honestly? Sometimes I think that whatever gods exist out there really enjoy screwing around with my life. Especially Aphrodite, since my so-called "love life" has been the aspect most affected by the arrival of the countries._

Suddenly, America cried out plaintively, "Hey, Riley, you're going the wrong way! McDonald's is in THAT direction!" He pointed to the street she had just passed with an anxious look plastered to his handsome face.

"How do you know?" Riley asked, rolling her eyes as she put the car in reverse, glad that the particular street they were on was pretty much empty. "You've never been anywhere here but my house and school practically!"

"Yeah, well, as the hero I have an internal sense of direction for any place that sells hamburgers," America announced proudly, clapping a hand to his chest in a gesture of self-importance.

"Are you serious?" Germany deadpanned, left eye twitching in disbelief.

"The hero never lies about his precious food!"

"…Riley, next time any of us takes you driving, America vill definitely NOT be one of them," Germany vowed solemnly, causing the other country to huff indignantly and pout. "It vill be someone MATURE _und _responsible."

America stuck his tongue out at Germany childishly, causing his chin to jut out in a stubborn manner. "You're just jealous because the Allies kicked your stuck-up ass during World War Two! AND we have better potatoes!"

Germany didn't answer, instead opting out for leaning against the car window and sighing emphatically.

* * *

><p>"<em>I got them moves like Jagger! I got them moves like Jagger! I got them mooooooooooves LIKE JAGGER!<em>" America sang along with the radio at the top of his lungs as Riley carefully drove down the busy street towards McDonald's. As opposed to their little Guitar Hero bonding moment using the song "Pour Some Sugar On Me," America wasn't even trying to sound nice. His singing was loud and obnoxious, just like his everyday personality. Save for those few intimate-ish and mature moments he sometimes shared with Riley, and Riley alone. But it wasn't like she obsessed over them and replayed them practically every five minutes in her mind theater. Nope. Not at all.

"AMERICA!" Germany barked, red in the face with anger. He had put up with almost a full three minutes of the other nation's singing while quietly seething in the backseat, and apparently had had enough. "FOR _GOTT'S_ SAKE, STOP THAT INFERNAL SINGING! YOU MAKE DOGS WANT TO CURL UP AND DIE FROM THE HORRENDOUS TUNE OF IT!"

Riley knew she was going to regret her decision to turn the radio on as soon as that familiar beat had came blasting through the speakers.

"YOU'RE JUST PISSED BECAUSE I GOT THEM MOVES LIKE JAGGER AND YOU DON'T!" America shrieked happily, head bopping wildly at about a mile per second. It gave a whole new definition to the term "head banger."

"Both of you, shut the hell up so I can concentrate on driving! Jesus!" Riley snapped, glaring at the two of them angrily. "This is my first time, and neither of you are helping with my anxiety by constantly bickering with one another and screaming at the top of your lungs. Please, for God's sake, just shut up! Or else I'm kicking you out of this car and then running a little kid over in my stress!"

A bit taken aback by her outburst, both America and Germany closed their mouths and leaned back in their seats, looking humbled and abashed. "_Traurig, fraulein_," Germany mumbled, smacking America in the shoulder so that the younger country would apologize as well. Which he did so in a rambunctious tone, looking at Riley with those puppy dog eyes of his that always seemed to get to her.

"It's fine, just don't do it again," Riley sighed heavily, turning her attention back to the line of cars in front of her and waiting for her turn to go. She was surprised that a police officer hadn't pulled them over yet, since she was a minor without her permit or a legal guardian accompanying her. Then again, Germany would probably knock the poor guy out or America would annoy him so much with his hero talk that he would just let her off with a warning and drive away scarred for life.

In all reality, Grandma Opal's news were still lurking in the depths of Riley's mind, slowly eating her from the inside out. She was worried and kind of scared, what with this whole "LULZ. You're actually a confidante for a nation, dear! Have fun with your new crush on someone who can't love you because it's taboo for him!" situation that was currently going on with Riley's life. It didn't help that sooner or later, she was going to have to break the news to her friends that they couldn't be together with their now-boyfriends. Riley just knew that she was going to feel horrible about it when the time would come. She couldn't imagine just how exactly this entire thing was going to end, but it was most likely not going to be very good for either side. Riley really wished she could talk to someone (other than Opal, because Riley was kind of pissed at her grandmother for keeping the family secret for this long now that she thought about it) about all of this so she could get it off of her chest.

_Maybe Lily would be willing to listen_, Riley thought as she pressed the accelerator with her foot, making the car lurch forward a bit and then ride along smoothly. McDonald's was only a few streets away now, and by the bouncing he was doing in his seat, it looked like America was getting twitchy with apparent excitement. _Sure, Vash might be her brother and he's the one who kind of put the foot down about the forbidden romance deal, but I've known her for my whole life. I'm sure she'll want to help me in some way or another. _Riley still wasn't quite ready to call the Zwingli siblings by their country titles just yet. She preferred to pretend that they were only normal humans like she was. Which she knew would eventually backfire at some point, but for now it gave her a small comfort.

"America, do you have to pee or something? Because you're doing, like, a potty dance thing or something right now," Riley asked, eyeing the American nation in slight amusement as he anxiously bounced up and down in his seat. She was so glad that the song "Moves Like Jagger" had ended and now the radio was belting out some horrid Justin Bieber song. Well, actually, she probably would have preferred it to be "Moves Like Jagger" once more, even though America insisted on singing out of tune along with it. Riley made a mental note to beg Canada just why he had allowed such an awful singer to come from him and spread his dreadful tunes all over the unsuspecting world.

"Of course not!" America huffed immaturely, shaking his head. "If I did, you would know, because I would tell you all."

"I can imagine that," Germany muttered. "You make the biggest deals out of absolutely anything."

America turned around and glared at the authoritarian nation in irritation. "I'm doing this because I'm excited, dudes! I'm finally getting to eat at a real McDonald's for the first time in weeks! Yeah, I know I have one in my room in the globe, but nothing beats the experience of being in an actual restaurant."

"W-wait, you have a McDonald's in your room?" Riley asked with wide eyes, shocked. _Well, he's definitely America…I guess I shouldn't be surprised.  
><em>

"If I didn't, I would be dead by now," America proclaimed heroically (?), eyes blazing passionately. "Just like that damn Commie needs vodka to get through every day, hamburgers are my fuel, my life line! If I went even a day without a single hamburger, I would probably get put into a coma and never wake up from it. And then you all would mourn the loss of the hero, and England would feel sorry for me and try to cook me a hamburger, but because he sucks ass at cooking it would kill me, and then you all would cry at my funeral."

"That's…really thought out," Riley replied, blinking her eyes slowly as she absorbed all of that information in. "Hey, where the hell is that McDonald's in your room? When I was in there, there was just dirty clothes and stuff, not some disgustingly greasy fast food restaurant."

"It's a secret~!" America sang.

"It's no wonder you're so out of shape, vhat vith all the junk food you consume on a daily basis," Germany put in exasperatedly. "Honestly, you need to starting vorking out to stay healthy."

"Nuh-uh! Round is a shape!" America protested, patting his belly contentedly. "Besides, I'm way sexier than you on any day of the week, Ludwig. All your exercise got nothin' on the hero. Screw Francey-Pants, I'm the hottest nation out there. I'm sexy and you all know it! BOOYAH!" America waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Riley, causing her to choke on her retort and lose control of the wheel for a short second, which created a domino effect that made her swerve into the next lane briefly and to almost collide with an incoming vehicle. Horn blaring, the other car managed to swerve and avoid hitting Riley's at the last moment, the pissed driver (a middle aged man) sticking his head out of the window and flipping her off while simultaneously cussing her out.

Heart beating a million miles per second, Riley quickly pulled into the McDonald's parking lot and turned the car off, breathing as heavily as she would if she had just ran an entire marathon. Germany's blue eyes were wide with terror and his face pale and sweaty. He had thrown himself against the backseat in preparation for a crash. America, on the other hand, just stared at the restaurant before him with sparkly eyes and an expression of childish joy on his face like the entire almost collision with the other vehicle hadn't even happened.

"_MEIN GOTT! _Vhat the hell brought that on?" Germany demanded harshly.

"I…do not…know…" Riley slowly answered. Of course she did, but like she was going to say that it was because of what America had said about him being sexy. That would be like her digging her own grave. Face burning with humiliation, she stared out of the windshield blankly, wanting to smack her head against the dashboard for almost practically killing her and her passengers and totaling Sasha's car.

"Can we go in now?" America excitedly asked, once again acting as if that entire near wreak had never even taken place. "Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? CAN WE?"

"How about we do the drive-thru instead?" Riley suggested in a shaky tone, turning the car back on with a twist of the key. "That way you guys can still teach me how to drive while eating." She was going to pretend like what America had said didn't even affect her.

"I am not going to resolve myself to eating that filth America calls food," Germany sniffed disdainfully. "I vill pass."

"That means more for the hero!" America grinned as Riley drove the car into the drive-thru lane. When she got to the speaker and menu, America didn't even hesitate to shout his order into the microphone thing when the lady working at the counter said the familiar greeting and asked what they would like to eat today. Leaning across Riley's lap (much to the fifteen year old's discomfort), America said in a loud voice, "Gimme three orders of Big Macs, two large French fries, a large Diet Pepsi, and a medium chocolate shake!"

"Will that be all, sir?" The lady politely asked, her voice crackling over the static.

"Yep!"

"Thank you, please pull up to the next window."

"America, I told you I refuse to consume that disgusting grease-covered food," Germany snapped.

"Yeah, and I didn't want anything either!" Riley piped in as she made her way to the window. There was another person getting their order at the window, so she waited patiently.

"Oh, you guys thought all of that was for you too?" America laughed obnoxiously to cover up his embarrassment. "Haha! That's funny! Nope, it's all for me. I figured neither of you would want any - even though it's like the gods' food on earth - so I went ahead and ordered everything I love on the menu. That's all right, right?"

"I…guess so," Riley shrugged. "If you can eat it all, I mean."

"Riley, this is the hero you're talking to. I could beat a Snorlax in an eating contest!" America proclaimed proudly, hooking a thumb at himself and grinning widely.

Riley snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes. "Did you really just use a Pokemon reference?"

"Japan and I are homies, yo! His video games and stuff? Ah, those are totally wicked. The first Pokemon game that came out, I was instantly hooked. I've been a fan ever since. But with this fourth generation, Unova or whatever the crap it is? Ugh, these new Pokemon look stupid and like he just gave up. But every time I chew him out, Japan just acts like he doesn't care. It makes me sad…HEY LOOK, IT'S OUR TURN NOW!" America's initial depressed-sounding tone immediately reverted to being all excited and happy again when the car in front of them sped away. "Quick, quick, pull up!"

"Yeah, yeah, I am," Riley sighed, pulling up to the window. Riley greeted the lady working at the drive-thru counter as she handed over a couple of greasy yet enticing smelling bags to her. America took no time in dawdling, and he snatched the bags away from Riley, digging his hands into the paper sacks and pulling out a hamburger. He bit into it and moaned like it was the best thing ever, and Riley tried to pretend like it didn't sound somehow seductive in her ears.

"That will be thirty four dollars and eighty nine cents please," The girl at the counter announced patiently as America noisily scarfed down his Big Mac.

…_oh, shit._ Riley's hazel eyes widened in realization. _I don't have any money with me. …WHY THE HELL DID I NOT THINK OF THIS BEFORE?_ Laughing nervously, Riley turned to the silent German in the backseat and said, "Hey, Ger - Ludwig? Have a few bucks to lend me?" He shook his head solemnly and gestured to America. "Amer - Alfred? How about you?"

"Does Monopoly money count?" America asked through a mouthful of cheeseburger. Riley really wondered just how she had fallen for him so badly, when he had so many annoying habits and faults. "Because I'm rich with that stuff."

"…no."

"Then nope!"

"Well…crap." Riley looked at the girl at the counter with a hopeful expression. "Do you take IOU's?"

"Ma'am, either pay up or else I'm getting my supervisor," The McDonald's worker sighed. It looked like it had been a long day for her. _Yeah, she's not the only one_. Riley thought in a deadpan. "Or we could call the police on stealing. Your choice."

Riley was silent, gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Looking to America for help, she was shocked when the supposed hero leaned over and grabbed the wheel, yelling in her ear, "GO, GO, GO, GO! PUSH THE PEDAL TO THE MEDAL AND RIDE LIKE THE WIND, RILEY!" Riley yelped in a startled way and pressed her foot against the pedal, letting America take control of the wheel as the car sped out of the parking lot and onto the main street.

"VHAT THE HELL?" Germany yelled. "Have you lost your mind, America?"

"I WANT MY GODDAMN HAMBURGERS, AND NOT EVEN BEING SHORT ON CASH WILL DEPRIVE ME OF MY HAPPINESS!" America laughed insanely. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"This is vhy you're in debt, you _dummkopf_!"

"SHUT UP AND KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR THE COPS, POTATO LOVER!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it," Riley bemoaned as she slumped onto her bed, still shaking from the drive back to her house. Actually, drive was too calm a word - more like going through a black hole and pressing the hyper jump button was a more accurate way of putting it. "I'm a criminal. I'm a freaking CRIMINAL at age fifteen!" Shoving her face into her pillow, she screamed into the fluffy material softly to get her stress out. It was a better alternative than screaming her head off at America and then having him get all mopey on her.<p>

"Oh please, it's not like they knew who you were," America waved his hand in an unconcerned manner, eating his McDonald's happily and without any remorse in his tone. He and Germany had returned Sasha's car, and were now standing in Riley's room. Actually, Germany had gone straight inside the globe for some rest, as he put it. Riley suspected it was most likely to make poor Italy run laps around the inside of the globe so he could take his stress out on the weaker nation. So that left Riley alone with America. Again. Which seemed to happen a lot to her lately. Because apparently, the gods REALLY like screwing around with her brain.

"I thought as the hero you would frown on…stealing!" Riley accused.

"It wasn't stealing. I technically own McDonald's. So all of this belonged to me in the first place!" America replied. "Besides, money's such a bothersome thing nowadays. I think we should all go back to the good ol' days of trading. Or, in Iggy's case back in his pirating days, just plundering booty and raping poor, defenseless girls. Like you!"

"…you have absolutely no filtering system, do you?" Riley deadpanned.

"Nope, of course I don't! I'm not a fish tank, Riley! Are you going blind or something?"

"Never mind, America. Never mind."

"Oh, all right then. I'm gonna go take a powernap now. And I'm taking my McDonald's with me. Bye, Riley! Hope you learned a lot today!" With that, America grabbed his hamburgers and other stuff and disappeared like a ninja. Riley just stared at the globe on her desk for a little bit, then got up and made her way downstairs. To her surprise, just the person she had been wanting to catch alone was sitting on the couch watching a TV showing of Cinderella: Lily. Or, as Riley supposed she should call her old best friend, Lichtenstein.

"Just the person I've been meaning to talk to," Riley said happily as she slid onto the couch next to the younger girl. _Er, since she's a nation, I guess she's way older than me despite her outward appearance…_

"Hello, Riley," Lichtenstein smiled happily at the strawberry blonde and gave her a quick hug, which Riley returned just as warmly. It felt really good to be alone with her former best friend. She hadn't realized just how much she had missed Lily. Vash, too, but considering the conversation Riley had overheard between him and America, she wasn't so keen on being chummy with him just yet. "What do you need?"

"I…need to talk to you about something," Riley answered in a low tone, looking around to make sure no one else was listening. Satisfied that she and Lily were alone, Riley continued. "Grandma Opal just told me something that I…could have never expected. And I'm kind of scared. I need someone to listen to me, Lily. Please?" She whispered the last word in a trembling, fearful tone.

Lichtenstein's face clouded over with worry. "You know about the Hawthornes' true identity now, don't you?"

"H-how did you figure that out so quickly?"

Lichtenstein laughed a little. "My big _bruder_ is Switzerland. He's trained me to pick up on the subtleties that people tend give out when talking or using certain body language." Her adorable giggles subsided, and she wrapped an arm around Riley in concern. "Is there something else, Riley?"

It shot out of her mouth before Riley's mind could really process what she was saying. "I think I'm falling in love with my own nation, and according to everyone here - especially Vash - it's illegal for you guys to have a relationship with a normal human, and I'm just so freaking worried I want to crawl into the fetal position and live in my closet for the rest of my life!" She was panting after this short little rant ended.

"Riley…Big _Bruder_ Vash just wants what's best for you," The younger-looking girl's evergreen-hued eyes were swimming with distress for Riley . "I'm sure you know why it's frowned upon for humans and nations to have a serious romantic relationship, right? Because of the age difference and lifespan. Plus, there are a lot of difficulties and responsibilities that come with being a human personification of a world country." She paused, biting her lip in thought.

"I know!" Riley gritted her teeth. "I know all of that stupid crap. But I can't ignore the way I feel, even if America is an idiot at times. I've seen other sides of him that are mature, too. Somehow, someway, my stupid teenage heart thought it would be funny to make me fall for someone who I just happen to be living in right now - don't look at me like that, Lily, you know that it's basically what's going on right now - and I don't like it. I just want to have a normal life! It doesn't help that my dad had to die because of some stupid heart attack, and ever since we moved to Iowa most people don't know how to treat me, and I'm sick and tired of it!" Riley kind of yelled the last bit in her stressed anger, causing Lily to flinch.

Neither girls spoke for a moment. Then, the small European country said, "You know…there is a way."

"For what?" Riley growled. She was fed up with the way the countries - and her grandmother - could be so cryptic some times. It was infuriating!

"For you and America to be together in the end," Lichtenstein explained in that quiet voice of hers. "Your friends and the others, as well. It hasn't happened for a very long time, but I think it's still possible."

"You mind spitting it out so I don't have a heart attack myself from all the stress that I've been feeling lately?" Riley sighed.

"Sometimes, if a nation really cares for a human, he or she can perform this sort of…ritual on the human," Lichtenstein said.

"Wait, there are other girl nations?" Riley cut her off. "Sorry, I just wanted to know." _Maybe someday I'll be able to meet them; they're probably less insane than the guys, being female countries and all. Because everyone knows girls mature faster in the brain than guys. ...although Anna's a bit of an exception._

"Yes. Me, Belgium, Hungary, Belarus and Ukraine, Seychelles, and a few others. There are a couple of female micro nations as well; one of them is named Wy," Lichtenstein explained. Then she lapsed back into her earlier conversation. "As I was saying, a nation can perform a ritual on a normal human if they have a strong bond. This can either work or not. If it doesn't, the human will waste away and die. But if it does work…" The blonde haired girl smiled softly at Riley. "Then the human can become the country's national capital city. It's not the same as being a country, but it's better than being a human if you want to have a romantic relationship, because it bends the rules a bit. And the world conference couldn't disapprove, since the law specifically concerns humans, and not capitals."

"Whoa," Riley leaned back, blinking rapidly in shock. "You guys can do that? Make a normal human like me into a national capital? That's just…whoa."

Lily nodded and grinned a bit. "Mm-hm. Plus, you sort of have an upper hand, being from a long line of secret-keepers and whatnot. The ceremony would probably work out the best for you as opposed to one of your friends. B-but I'm sure they would survive as well," She added when Riley's face had paled in apprehension. "because when it all matters, it comes down to the amount of trust and affection the relationship contains. And looking at your friends, their boyfriends and them really have built strong bonds in the short amount of time they've known one another."

"Thank you," Riley suddenly threw her arms around Lichtenstein joyfully, refusing to let the relieved tears that prickled at the corners of her eyes fall down her cheeks. _I shouldn't be crying. That's just stupid. Come on, Riley, buck up! _"Thank you for telling me all of this. You have no idea how much better I feel now. But, wait," She pulled back and stared at Lichtenstein. "Vash is supposed to be your brother, right? Shouldn't you have not, like, told me all of this?"

"Big _Bruder's_ heart is in the right place, but sometimes he needs to know what's best for those around him," Lichtenstein smiled mischievously. "He's like this way because of the way he grew up, being surrounded by war. That's why Switzerland is a neutral country now. Plus, Big _Bruder _isn't very people-friendly, so he doesn't always know what to say. But I still love him," She gave Riley a bashful look. "because without Big _Bruder_, I wouldn't have become what I am today."

"Thank you, Lily," Riley said again, hugging the younger-looking girl in a strong embrace. "Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you and Vash hadn't been there for me back in Oregon when Dad died, and I don't know what I would have done today if you hadn't told me about the capital thing. Thank you." Riley felt like an entire building had been lifted off of her shoulders and been replaced by a feather pillow. Rather than let her mind wander to those dark memories of the time when her father had died, she quickly focused on a more important matter - chewing Canada out for Justin Bieber. …Okay, maybe that wasn't so important at the moment, but it was bugging her. Plus, it would get Riley's mind off of more harrowing matters.

Leaving Lichtenstein to watch Cinderella in peace, Riley went into the kitchen to heat up some waffles (she was starving after her stressful and long day - plus it was supper time, now that she looked at the clock) and was surprised to find America sitting at the table chowing down on some waffles himself. _Oh, wait,_ Riley looked at him more closely. _That's Canada. Woops._ In her defense, the two brothers really did look alike if you just happened to glance at them.

"Hi, Canada," Riley greeted cheerfully, grabbing the box of waffles he had left on the counter and putting them in the toaster. She noticed that the northern nation had used almost all of her maple syrup - which was legitimately from Canada, by the way - so she got out another bottle from the cabinet.

"Y-you noticed me?" The meek nation replied in a stammer, a light blush settling on his cheeks as his insane hair curl bobbed. _Aw…he's so cute! I just wanna hug him! …Riley, resist the charms of his adorableness, you already have enough issues with one North American country as it is._

"Of course I did, you're sitting right in front of me," Riley rolled her eyes. "I'm not blind, you know."

"Oh. R-right." Canada returned his attention back to the waffles, violet eyes closing in content as he consumed the syrup-laden pastries. Now that Riley thought about it, both America and Canada both had their vices in which they reacted in similar ways about - America had his hamburgers, Canada had his maple syrup. To be honest, she preferred Canada's guilty pleasure over America's, because it was healthier and more delicious. …even though he was kind of depleting her syrup stash at the moment.

"I have a bone to pick with you, by the way," Riley announced as she plated her waffles and poured syrup and butter onto them, sitting next to the quiet nation at the table.

"W-what is it? Did I do something w-wrong, eh?" Canada's eyes widened in worry.

"Kind of," Riley took a large bite of her dinner and sighed happily. She hoped heaven involved waffles. And syrup. A lot of it. "So…what's the deal with Justin Bieber? Are you trying to torture our eardrums?"

"I'm sorry!" Canada cried, smacking his head against the table. "I never wanted him to go international! But I can't control everything that happens in my country, even though I try my best, eh! In my defense, it was payback for America and his Miley Cyrus stage," The last sentence was mumbled in a self-conscious manner, and he avoided her eyes.

"It's okay, Canada!" Riley said sincerely, patting the socially awkward nation on the back comfortingly. "As long as you're sorry about it. I was mostly teasing you, anyway. I could never get mad at you! You gave us maple syrup!" She pointed to the bottle, demonstrating what she was talking about.

"Maple hockey," Canada smiled softly, making him look insanely adorable again. "Thank you for the compliment, Riley."

"Anytime, my fellow fan of the golden elixir of eternal happiness and life," Riley responded cheerfully. "Anytime."

* * *

><p>After Cheryl had gotten home from work, Riley had told her that Opal had arrived to help her with her history project but had to leave for something. Her mother was a bit confused, but Riley was kind of glad Opal hadn't asked to stay the night at their house - she didn't want to admit it out loud to anyone, but she was slightly pissed at the old woman. Riley was sure she would get over it, though. It was probably just a teenager thing. Being angry at her superiors, that is.<p>

The rest of the evening passed quickly in a total blur, and Riley finally found herself crawling into bed to go to sleep. It was long passed due, considering the very eventful and taxing day she had just had. So much had happened - her friends had gone on a date with some of the countries, she had learned that she was actually from a long line of confidantes for said nations, America and her had almost kissed, she had shared a weird yet somehow seductive moment with him while playing Guitar Hero, AND she had practically performed a hamburgerlary (yeah, that's a very bad pun, shut up) while learning how to drive.

However, just as soon as she passed out from exhaustion, she woke up to someone shaking her shoulders and a loud voice whispering in her ear. "Riley, dude, wake up! I gotta tell you something! Oh, come on, I know you're not THAT heavy of a sleeper."

"Ungh…wha…" Riley cracked on eye open to meet - what else? - a pair of mischievously glinting blue ones. She didn't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out that it was - who else? - America. Lifting her head up as best she could, Riley realized she was in - where else? - his room inside the globe. On his bed. In her pajamas. At night. With him. Alone. "This had better be good," Riley snapped irately, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"It is!" America clapped his hands in delight.

"…Did you carry me in here or something while I was sleeping?" Riley asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yep!"

"And you didn't even think of asking my permission?"

"Uh…well, I did, but I figured that you would say no anyway, so I just decided to go ahead and go through with it. Besides," America smiled, a dazzling grin, "you can't stay mad at me forever, because I'm your hero and stuff!"

"Why…are you so…never mind," Riley shook her head and sighed. "What is it that you need, America?"

"I forgot!" America threw his head back and laughed in a carefree way. "But I think it was really important. Oh well, I'll remember it in a little bit. So just stay here until then. You don't mind, do you, Riley?" He grinned as if he knew something she didn't.

For some reason, this was the last straw for Riley.

She exploded.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?" Riley threw her hands up in the air in an exasperated way. "Honestly, America, I just don't know about you sometimes! Ever since you and your other country buddies came into my life, it's been nothing but stressful and annoying! Sure, I might have had SOME good experiences, but ninety percent of the time I just want to shove my head in a hole like a freaking ostrich! You are single handedly the most immature," She jabbed a finger into his chest, trying her hardest to ignore how well-built it felt, "most obnoxious," another finger jab, "most loud," and yet another finger jab, "and most bigheaded person I've ever met! Would it KILL you to be a little more like Canada? You've been driving me crazy from day one, and yet somehow I still have managed to fall for you - oh, SHIT!"

That was most definitely not supposed to come out.

Riley clamped a hand over her mouth and felt her face heat up a crimson shade of red. America stared at her with wide eyes. Whether it was a reaction to her outburst or her untimely confession, she couldn't tell. Then he smirked a little bit and said, "I don't think I quite caught that last one, Riley. Mind if you say it again?"

"Go to hell, America!" Riley snapped angrily. She was more pissed at herself for being so weak and letting that last sentence come out of her mouth than she was at America. "I've had pretty much the longest day of my life, and you aren't helping at all. I'm tired, and need sleep. So why don't you just…just…just stop being so…so…so you! And leave me alone - "

She was cut off as a pair of soft and warm lips assaulted her own in a professional method, and Riley found herself staring into a pair of bright blue eyes swimming with too many emotions to count. As America's arms skillfully wrapped around her and pulled her close into his chest, Riley found herself thinking just one thing:

_Oh…my God…_

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>you're all gonna shoot me now, aren't you? I LIKE MY CLIFFHANGERS IN THIS STORY. THERE ARE LIKE A COMFORT BLANKET. PLUS I WAS GETTING TIRED OF WRITING THIS CHAPTER.<strong>_

_**But hey, this was really good, right? Funny in the beginning, informative in the middle, FINALLY ROMANTIC at the end…yeah. I'm that good. :3 I LOVE BEING ME!**_

_**Let's see if we can get to 300 reviews by next chapter, yes? I'd be flipping ecstatic!**_

_**OH, AND TO A CERTAIN PERSON WHO I HOPE KNOWS WHO THEY ARE OR ELSE I'LL FEEL REALLY STUPID: See? I finally did "that thing" that we were talking about! Oh, our great minds that think alike… :D**_

_**Anyway, thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story to this extent. It really does mean more than you guys can think. A special shout out to my best friends on here (you know who you all are) who have supported me more than I could have imagined. DAMN IT, GUYS, WE ARE HAVING A GERMAN SPARKLE PARTY IN MY CORNFIELD IF IT KILLS ME.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**OH MY GOD THE SLENDERMAN IS GOING TO KILL US AAAAAAAAAAAAAALL**_

…

_**Sorry. Just got addicted to Marble Hornets on YouTube. WATCH IT. YOU SHALL BECOME PARANOID FOREVER AND EMBRACE IT, DA.**_

_**I'm also obsessed with these Hetalia interactive things on deviantART. I keep taking a touring of the Eiffel Tower, even though France is my big brother. WHICH MAKES THAT ALL THE MOAR FUN. :3 Although taking advantage of Romano's E-zone was probably my favorite. Tee hee XD **_

_**Speaking of deviantART, I got bored so made myself one. My name's PrussianPersephone on there. I have a couple of oneshots on there that I already have on here, but there are a couple of pictures I edited with Photoshop on there.**_

_**My Prussia propaganda poster is on there, too. Go see the awesomeness! Lest I invade yo' vitals! Kesesesese~**_

_**Anyway, enough of mentally scarring you all…**_

_**THANK YOU SO FUUUUUUDGING MUCH FOR OVER 300 REVIEWS. I balked when I realized how popular WIO is getting. I balked, ran around my house singing "I'm Sexy And I Know It," ran outside in my pajamas even though it's getting down to the 30's here, and basically made a big deal out of something only I would understand.**_

_**I'm sorry for being an evil bitch and cutting it off right at the romance…but I adore my cliff hangers. They are as to me as America's hamburgers are to him. :D**_

_**So, without further ado, here's chapter 16!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

Riley didn't know what to do.

Here she was, on a bed with America, their lips smashed together and his arms holding her tightly against his chest.

Somehow, for ten perfect moments, the smell of rotting pizza and stale potato chips disappeared. The sounds of an angry England yelling at a laughing France from somewhere across the globe seemed to cease in its noise. All of Riley's senses were completely dominated by America, and America alone. All she wanted to do was to fall into a state of bliss with him kissing her forever, never having to wake up and live the harsh reality of everyday life.

Riley knew then that she really was hopelessly in love with her own nation, and nothing was going to change that. Not that stupid taboo, and certainly not any other obstacles that would be thrown at them. Riley simply wanted a happy ending, is all. And a happy ending included America.

But then that perfect moment of happy bliss ended as America pulled away, blue eyes lethargic-looking and heavy lidded. Tracing Riley's bottom lip with his thumb in a gentle caress, he murmured, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Riley couldn't believe that she was still able to talk after what had just happened. It felt like every bit of her body was on either cloud nine or some morphine-like drug that she couldn't get enough of. She swallowed and brought her hand up to her mouth, feeling it to see if anything felt different about it. Nope; it was still the same. Riley looked up slowly and met America's eyes, and in that moment she felt that he could have stared into her very soul and she would not have even minded.

"For getting you into this mess." America was suddenly embracing her more tightly, his arms wrapped around her as if he was afraid she would run away or break if he let go. "I'm so sorry, Riley. I know how tough this whole thing has been on you. And part of it's my fault. Because I had the balls," America's voice choked a bit on the word "balls" as he scoffed it out, "to grow more attached to you than I probably should have. Because of me, this entire thing has gone in the complete opposite direction than what we all had originally planned. Dammit, Riley Hawthorne, I love you. And I don't care what anyone says anymore about it."

Riley didn't answer. Instead, she allowed her own arms to cautiously go around America, hugging him back. She felt…odd. Her head was spinning, her skin was on fire, and her body seemed to have a mind of its own. Riley wanted another kiss, to be frank. It had felt nice - the way America's mouth had melted against hers. It had felt right, even. Meant to be.

The two stayed in that position of just holding one another for a couple of silent minutes. Finally, sensing that due to the current circumstances, now would be the best to say what Riley had been wanting to admit for a couple of weeks now. "America…I don't know how or why it happened, but it did, and I know I'm going to regret it someday. Maybe not now, and maybe not right away, but I have a feeling I might. But I just want to let you know that I love you. And because I love you, that is why right now I am currently not screaming for an adult - or England - and trying to strangle you because you kissed me. So…yeah."

That hadn't come out exactly as she had planned it, but it was close enough.

Riley felt America's laughter before she actually heard it. His chest rumbled from his silent chuckles, and when he pulled away from their embrace to look at her, Riley could see that he was grinning from ear to ear. "That has got to be the best thing a girl has ever said to me," America proclaimed happily. Then he blushed, which made Riley blush, and the two just sort of stared at one another in awkward silence.

That is, until America lurched forward and promptly tackled Riley down onto the bed, practically straddling her. She was about to scream "RAPE" because, frankly, she was afraid America had somehow channeled his inner France and she was about to become more than just an American citizen at the moment, but all America did was rub his cheek against hers and squeal in a high pitched and excited tone reminiscent of a fangirl/fanboy's. "YOU'RE SO CUTE WHEN YOU BLUSH, DUDE!"

"A-ack! America!" Riley stammered, stiffening as the handsome country practically hugged her to death. _My cheek is burning!_ She thought as America rubbed his face against hers, humming gleefully. "A-America, g-get off!" Riley demanded in a stuttering tone, going even more red in the face than she thought possible. _I swear, this is like third-degree rape right now…although since I kind of like it, then it's consensual? GAH, ME AND MY FRANCE-Y MIND! Dammit, Frog, for polluting me and my innocence!_

"Aw, is someone getting all aroused because of my extreme heroic sexiness?" America teased, causing Riley to gape at him as he unwound himself from her and sat up straight across from her on the bed. He let out a quick amused laugh and patted her on the cheek. "Sorry, babe, had to say that. You just looked so cute and vulnerable that I couldn't resist."

Okay, maybe the romance of the previous moment was just a figment of her sleep-deprived imagination, and now Riley was realizing that America couldn't stay serious in ANY situation.

But then the endearment that America had called her - "babe" - clicked in Riley's mind, setting off a domino effect in which she began to realize some very important things. One of them being…er…well…one of them being this:

"OH MY GOD!" Riley stared at America in shock. "Y-you kissed me, and I'm only fifteen, and you're a country, so you're really old pretty much, and - and - " She broke off to take a breath and then finished with, "That means you're a pedophile to some degree, America!"

"HEY! I find that offensive!" America pouted. "I'm not a pedophile, Riley! For one, I'm not wearing a bear suit."

"…I can't believe you really just made a Pedobear reference when we were trying to have a moment." Riley slapped a palm to her forehead in exasperation.

America grinned but then sobered instantly. In a more humble voice, he murmured, "Hey, Riley? Will you promise me something?"

A bit taken aback at how quickly the blonde could change his attitude so quickly (she swore he was bipolar), Riley slowly nodded. "Um…y-yeah. Anything you want, America." Riley then mentally bitch-slapped herself for saying that, because it made her sound like a bit of a whore. _Great, now America's going to think I'm renting out my "territory"…oh dear God, I'm starting to think in the terms of a nation now. …I'm going insane, and I'm not even sixteen yet - although I will be in a couple of weeks. This is…this is madness!_

…_THIS. IS. SPARTA!_

_I can't believe I actually just thought that. I really am American…_

America suddenly grasped Riley's hand, jolting her from her straying thoughts, and kissed the top of it with his smooth lips. Staring into her hazel eyes, America said in a humble yet at the same time overly-confidence voice (only America could manage to accomplish such a feat), "Will you let me be your hero, Riley? Forever and ever, no matter what. I want to be yours, baby. I want you to be my girl. So will you promise that, whatever crap gets thrown in our faces and threatens to pull us apart, you'll keep strong and stay with me?"

"A…America?" Riley whispered, feeling her heart flutter like a million butterflies as his mouth slid tenderly over the sensitive skin on her hand once more. "Are you…asking me to be…"

"Yeah," America nodded energetically, a light flush settling on his cheeks. It made him look endearingly sexy. "I'm asking you to be my girlfriend, Riley. I'm asking you to let me be your hero, for real this time."

"…" As an answer, Riley precariously tilted her head up towards his own face and softly pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth. After that little bold act was done and over with, she smiled nervously but nodded. "America, I'd like nothing more for you to be my hero. I'd like nothing more than to be your girlfriend." She thought she was going to spontaneously combust from the sheer joy that was coursing through her entire body right about now.

America's answering smile was as if the stars themselves had agreed to his proposition. Attacking Riley in a hug once again, he exuberantly laughed and stated, "You know what this means? It means you have to spend the night with me now, Riley, so I can make sure no one comes and tries to steal my newly conquered territory!"

Riley laughed along with him, not really minding it as he squeezed the life out of her lungs in a loving embrace. Then the actuality of his proclamation hit her mind, and she squeaked, "W-wait, spend the night with you? What do you mean?"

"Uh, duh! You're sleeping in here tonight so I can keep an eye on you at all costs! After all," America winked sexily at her, pinching her cheek a little bit with obvious delight and glomping her again, making Riley fall against the bed so that he could cuddle up against her like an overzealous puppy dog. "that's what the hero's supposed to do, right?"

It was at that precise moment that Riley realized her new relationship - and her first one at that - was going to be full of all sorts of surprises.

Both wanted and unasked for.

* * *

><p>The next morning, when Riley woke up, it was to something that she had secretly been wanting to happen again for a very long time. America was dead asleep next to her, his arms holding her against his chest tightly, and every so often he would mutter something incomprehensible in his sleep. Riley blinked the sleep out of her eyes and watched as every time he breathed, a few strands of America's hair would blow upwards. <em>He looks so cute and harmless when he's asleep<em>, Riley thought to herself, smiling as she buried herself into the warmth of the covers and America's body heat.

They were both fully clothed, of course, the farthest the two of them going only sharing another brief yet sentimental kiss before bed and just falling asleep holding each other. America and Riley had both agreed that their relationship should be one to take a little bit at a time, considering their current positions in life and the, er, painfully large gap in their ages.

Riley didn't mind, really. She preferred it this way. Now that she and America were "going out" (how the term brought a content smile to her face) she was going to slowly let loose all of her inner hopeless romantic. Riley couldn't believe her luck, to tell the truth. She had always wondered if she would ever meet the right guy.

She just never could have imagined it would be her very own nation.

Riley let her eyes travel reluctantly from America's cherubic sleeping facial expression to the alarm clock behind him. According to the digital time teller, it was only eight in the morning. Riley's mother would probably be getting up and moving around by now. If Riley didn't come out of her room by nine thirty, then Cheryl would be going in to check if she was up. Riley had about another hour to laze around and doze in America's arms, being lazy and acting like the rest of the world didn't care if they ever emerged from his room again or not.

She wondered how she was going to explain this to Switzerland. He was going to be mad, that's for sure. Threatening, even. Riley supposed she and America could just keep their new relationship a secret, pretending like they were still just friends. Acquaintances. Whichever was truly the proper terminology for what their status had been before the whole "confessing their love to one another" thing just a little under twelve hours before.

Suddenly America groaned in his sleep and his eyes opened, eyelashes fluttering wildly. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings straight and to realize Riley was lying down right next to him, in his arms. He smiled and whispered, "Good morning."

"Morning," Riley whispered back, cuddling against America. She was shocked that she could actually be so affectionate when normally she was just sort of…there. _I guess knowing that America feels the same way I do about him subconsciously makes my personality change a bit. _"Did you…erm…sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've ever gotten in the longest time," America answered cheerfully, planting a kiss on her forehead. Riley felt herself blushing at the affectionate gesture. "I bet it's because the hero finally had his damsel with him." That made Riley blush even more, and she made an odd, self-conscious squeak in the back of her throat. America grinned triumphantly, as if he felt accomplished when he made her blush, and said, "Did you sleep good?"

Riley nodded and stretched her legs out a bit, brushing against America's own legs. The mere touch left a pleasant static-y sensation on her skin despite the fabric preventing any actual skin-to-skin contact. "Yep. No bad dreams, warm as a bear in hibernation, and I feel more rested than I have ever since you guys dropped in on my life. No offense," She added quickly.

"None taken, Riley," America answered with a soft laugh. "I know just how stressful it can be with a bunch of countries running around in your life." He groaned as he stretched his arms out, taking them away from Riley's waist (which made her feel oddly empty inside) and pulled the covers off, exposing their tightly wound together bodies. America hopped out of bed and stretched again, making his back crack.

"You've been oddly mature the past twelve hours," Riley pointed out teasingly, following America's example and sliding out of the bed as well. Even though all she really wanted to do was to stay wrapped in his comforting embrace forever. But, reality had to be lived, so Riley would have to survive without getting what she wanted. "What's up with that, America? I'm used to my obnoxious, loudmouthed, bigheaded, and immature native country of birth. Not this…new America."

"So then you love that side of me better than this side?" America asked with a sexy little smirk. "But I thought that you were annoyed by it!"

…_damn it._ Riley waved her hands in useless gestures before finally sighing and shrugging. "I really don't know what I prefer, America. I love you, though, that much is certain. I guess I love the immature you because you're fun, and even though you can annoy the hell out of me…" She smiled wanly, the right corner of her lip tugging upwards. "I just really want someone in my life who can show me how to have a good time."

"Show you how to have a good time? What am I, a hooker?"

"…America…really?" Riley groaned and rolled her eyes at his playful grin.

"If you want me to show you a good time, I can~" America sang with a playful growl, grabbing her shoulders and shoving his face down towards hers. The action was so quick and his grip was so strong, Riley barely had any time to react or the strength to push him away. Before his lips crashed into hers, America halted his assault and pulled away, waggling his eyebrows. "Or would you rather be a good little girl and not take advantage of my extremely seductive ways?"

"You're bipolar or something, I swear it," Riley muttered, punching him lightly in the chest and trying really hard not to go crimson in the face for what would have probably been for the fourth time this morning already. Before America could retort, his stomach growled, interrupting his sentence, and causing Riley to giggle at him.

"I'm hungry…" America said wistfully. He zipped off to one corner of his room (the corner with the desk piled on high with DVDs and such) and rummaged around, speaking in an undertone to himself. He came back with a small circular bundle in each hand. A nauseatingly delicious smell assaulted Riley's nostrils, and she had to admit she wasn't all too surprise when America unwrapped it and took a bite. Of course, it was none other than a greasy hamburger, most likely courteous of that secret McDonald's America claimed was hidden in his room. "Want some?" He asked through a mouthful of processed beef and cheese, sticking out his other hand where the still wrapped burger was nestled in his palm. "Breakfast of champions, dude!"

"No thanks," Riley declined politely, shaking her head. "I'm more of a waffles and maple syrup for breakfast kind of girl. Don't," She held up a silencing finger when America frowned in a petulant childish way and opened his mouth (which Riley could clearly see the delightful remnants of chewed up hamburger in) to say something. "say anything about me and Canada having something other than friendship going on just because I have a love for maple syrup. I liked it before he came here, and I'll continue liking it all of my life. My food preferences have nothing to do with Canada, America. So don't even try to tell me they do."

America was silent for awhile, thoughtfully chewing his hamburger. When he swallowed, he asked, "How did you know I was going to say something like that? Do you have psychic powers?" He gasped excitedly. "Or maybe you're a new superhero, one that's a girl, and you can predict what people say and do! Quick, quick, what am I going to say next?"

"Uh… 'how did you know that'?" Riley tried cautiously.

"…HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?" America gaped at her in awed shock, the hamburger slipping from his grip onto the floor in his astonishment. "YOU REALLY DO HAVE PSYCHIC POWERS, DON'T YOU? Why haven't you told me sooner, we could totally be a duo of crime stoppers! Me with my super good looks, charisma, and my strength, and you with your extrasensory abilities! We could be called…uh…The Super Heroic Heroes of Love!" With that, he threw his head back and laughed the laugh which Riley was beginning to call "America's "hero" laugh in her mind.

"You are so predictable, America," Riley muttered while rolling her eyes, slapping a palm to her forehead in exasperation. "So predictable."

* * *

><p>It was difficult exiting the globe without any of the other countries noticing that Riley had spent the night in America's room (especially with France, Spain, and Prussia, since they just so happened to have a sense for that sort of thing), but Riley managed to do so without anyone besides America seeing her off. After she had appeared back in her room, Riley just sort of stared at the globe in quiet reflection, then hugged herself and jumped onto her bed, throwing one arm up in a triumphant fist pump of joy.<p>

"I can't believe it!" Riley whispered to herself elatedly, flipping over and shoving her face into one of her pillows so that her voice was muffled. She didn't want anyone, human or nation, hearing what she was about to say. "America loves me! And we're pretty much boyfriend-girlfriend now! And…and he's…my hero…"

Riley squealed in an uncharacteristically girly way and laughed into her pillow. She knew she was acting in a way similar to Anna's over-the-top personality, but she couldn't help it. Love made you giddy. It made you feel like a bunch of bubbles were floating around inside you, just waiting to pop. It made you want to dance in the rain; to run around in the woods barefoot; to climb a mountain and scream nonsense into the sky once you reached the top.

_I wonder if this is how Grandma felt when she met Grandpa? _Riley mentally wondered to herself once she was done acting like a silly little infatuated school girl. _Mom and Dad, too. Does love make everyone feel like this? Because, well…in a way I really like it…but on the other hand, it makes me feel like those girls in the movies who everyone wants to punch because they become too obsessed with their boyfriends. And then they get paranoid and over-jealous and try to murder any girl who comes near said boyfriends. And then end up going to jail._

_If I ever become so obsessed with America to that extent, I will be very disappointed in myself._

Just as Riley was about to go downstairs to indulge herself in a world of maple syrupy goodness, her mother knocked on the door and barged in a not-so-very discreet way. "Ah, you're up!" Cheryl said once she realized that Riley wasn't dead asleep, like she most likely presumed. "I was wondering if you were just taking today to sleep in late for once, since you're normally up by eight." It was about nine fifteen now; Riley's mother was about a quarter of an hour ahead of her normal wake-up schedule for Riley. She was so glad she had chosen this time to get out of the globe.

_Maybe I really do have psychic powers_, Riley mused to herself with a quick grin. "I just woke up, actually. What's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

"Guess! I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out."

"…is it waffles?" Riley's eyes brightened at the prospect of waffles having already been made in preparation for her sating her gluttonous desires.

"Mm-hm," Cheryl nodded, not even blinking when her daughter sped past her and down the steps. With the speed only a very hungry Italian could manage to reel up from deep within (or an Italian who was running their ass off in a retreat), Riley heaped a huge stack of waffles onto her plate and began devouring it with a relish.

"Honestly, Riley," Cheryl said in a humored tone as she watched her daughter greedily shove forkful after forkful of maple syrup-covered waffle bits into her mouth. "you'd think with the way you love maple syrup so much, you were actually Canadian or something!"

Riley froze, smiled nervously - _Maybe MOM has the psychic powers in the family, not me! _- and went back to eating her waffles in suspiciousness.

After breakfast was over (with no more mentions of Riley's lineage or anything else to do with a country) Cheryl bid her daughter goodbye and headed off to work. She was going to have to begin starting to put in some extra hours soon, Cheryl let Riley know, so she could afford a memorable sixteenth birthday party. Which made Riley feel guilty because she hated to see her mother work overtime just for her birthday, because in all reality Riley's birthday didn't mean to much to her.

But, then she thought about it some more, and Riley realized that if she was sixteen, she would be one step closer to being closer in age to America. So…that thought kind of provoked her into getting a bit hyped up about her birthday (it WAS her Sweet Sixteen - you only had that once in your life) and agreeing with her mom about throwing a party in honor of it. Plus, Riley remembered that America had promised to throw her a unforgettable birthday bash as well, and now that they were dating, well…

Riley was pretty sure some good things were in store for her.

Anyway, the day passed slowly with Riley doing the rest of her homework; pretending to act like America was bugging her every time he popped his head into her room to shout something completely random at her when it actually made her smile and her heart get all bubble-like once more; listening to all of the other countries running around her house and arguing with one another (which was a seemingly daily routine for all of them); snacking on some tasty little treat that China had offered her when it was lunchtime, and overall doing nothing all day. America and Riley had decided that it would be the best thing to do if they just acted like nothing romantic was going on between them, since it might arouse the suspicions of everyone else if they caught the two of them sharing a quick little kiss in between meals or something.

At about six in the evening, when China and Japan were making supper (they were pretty much the honorary cooks every three days, they had decided on their own), Romano and Italy had burst into Riley's room completely unannounced and kind of startling the crap out of her. She'd been daydreaming about America, to tell the truth, and the mental fantasies her mind was capable of producing were really starting to threaten to give her a nosebleed. Many of the images being of a shirtless America, but it wasn't like that mattered. Nope. Not at all.

"Oi, boring bitch," Romano said rudely, in that uncaring tone of his. "we just passed that gun-obsessed bastard Switzerland in the hallway. He said he needs to talk to you."

"What about?" Riley sighed, ignoring Romano's discourteous manners. She had become accustomed to it, seeing that it was the norm for his personality. Although she really wished he could be more like Italy.

"We don't know," Italy answered, yawning widely. "We were just coming back to the globe for our daily _siesta_, veh~ But Vash looks pretty agitated, so you should probably get there quickly, Riley. He said he would be waiting in the basement. _Ciao!_" With that, both he and his older brother disappeared into the globe for their _siesta._

Sighing and wondering just what it was that Vash could possibly want to discuss, Riley got off of her bed and made her way out of her room, down the stairs to the main level (narrowly avoiding being trampled down by a sprinting China screaming "AIYAH!" who was being chased by an innocently smiling Russia), and finally down the stairs to the basement. Once there, she flicked on the light and found Switzerland sitting on the couch watching some TV program about how to save money. Sitting next to her old best friend, Riley said, "Romano and Italy said you wanted to speak with me. What's up?"

"I've been thinking," The Swiss began idly, not looking at Riley but instead staring intently at the screen.

Riley waited for him to continue, but he did not. "…about what?" She asked in a tone that said "Well hurry it up then, Switzy!"

"Maybe it isn't so bad." Switzerland finally looked at Riley with his evergreen-shaded eyes. "For the human personifications of nations and a normal person to have some sort of romantic relationship. Maybe it's…maybe it will make something _gut _happen. _Gott_ knows that in this messed up world nowadays, we need every ounce of good luck we can get." He scoffed the last bit in a distasteful tone.

"Er…why are you telling me this, Vash?" Riley asked, getting paranoid and nervous. _Does he know that America and I confessed our feelings and are secretly going out, now? Oh God, please don't let that be true…_

"I don't really know," The neutral nation shrugged. "No, wait, I do - I've seen firsthand now just how happy a regular human can make a country. Your friends? The ones who are now dating some of my fellow countries? I can see it, Riley. I can see just how much of a positive effect their affections have on the guys. And it's gotten me thinking…"

When Switzerland trailed off once more, Riley took up the conversation for herself. "You've been thinking about how maybe your vehement disapproval about the human-nation romantic relationship is just a load of crap and you're going to change your beliefs?" She guessed.

"_Ja_." Switzerland nodded. He looked sort of…lost, Riley realized with a start. Sad, too. As if he was missing something terribly.

"Hey, are you all right, Vash?" Riley placed her hand on his leg gently, wondering what was eating at him.

"I suppose," He sighed heavily. "It's just…I've been realizing a lot of things, lately. Like how the law forbidding humans and nations to be romantically involved is really over doing things and should be rethought. But most importantly," Switzerland turned to Riley, biting his lower lip stressfully. "I've realized that I can't keep protecting you like I have been all these years. You're growing up, Riley. I know that now. I know that I can't always pretend like I'm your big _bruder._ I suppose I always knew it would happen - that I would have to stop and face the truth - but it's very hard. You are truly like my younger sister, just as I see Lichtenstein as. If I could, I would put the two of you in a tower and lock you away forever so that no one could hurt you. But I suppose that wouldn't be very good for your health or sanity, would it?" Switzerland's mouth curled ever-so-slightly in a wan smile.

"Oh, Vash," Riley couldn't help it anymore, and she threw her arms around Switzerland's shoulders. She really was in a huggy mood, lately. "I don't know what I would have done without you and Lily, I hope you know," She said against his shoulder quietly, trying not to cry. Ever since she had known Vash Zwingli, he truly had been her protector. Even though Riley now knew it was mostly because of her being a Hawthorne - from a family of national secret-keepers - she also knew that he was telling the truth. How could she not? Riley had grown up with Switzerland. She could tell when he was lying.

"I wish I could protect you for all of your life," Switzerland replied, giving her a soft but brotherly embrace before pulling away. "but I know that it won't turn out well. And I also want you to know, Riley, that if you do manage to fall for one of my fellow nations - " - here Riley had to stop herself from wincing nervously and possibly giving herself away - " - that I'll make sure the bastard NEVER hurts you. I'll hurt him first." He patted his shotgun that Riley just realized was lying next to him on the couch.

…_I'm not even going to act surprised about that. _"Thank you, Vash," Riley said sincerely, beaming appreciatively at him. "Or should I say Big _Bruder_?"

His pale and good-looking face flushed in a shade of pink slightly, and Switzerland muttered, "Whichever one you want."

"Say," Riley changed her tone from teasing to casual. "if I, oh I don't know, somehow manage to fall for America or something crazy like that…what would you do? J-just curious, is all."

"America?" Switzerland's eyes narrowed and he scowled in irritation. "I'd pump the idiot full of lead if he ever once thought of hurting you, and even if he didn't I'd still keep my gun with me at all times and make sure I was within shooting distance of the two of you when you would be together. He's just unpredictable, America. You never really know what he'll do next."

"…oh."

Well, that put a bit of a damper on things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AAAAAND WE'RE DONE. PHEW. Sorry this was kind of later than I had originally wanted to put it up, but I really was busy with homework and stuff. Plus I was never in the mood to write… <strong>__**K**_

_**Well, hey, I didn't do a cliff hanger! Aren't you proud of me? :D But I've been wanting to get Switzerland's brotherly affection for Riley into this story for a LOOOONG time now. I figured now would be the right time.**_

_**And this chapter was mostly supposed to be a AmeRiley fluff/dialogue chapter, just because I felt like I owed it to you guys.**_

_**OH! OH! Watch the Hetalia movie dub bloopers. THEY. ARE FUCKING. HYSTERICAL. Ooooh my god, I die every time I watch the video on YouTube! (also, watch the dub version of the movie - it's on YT somewhere)**_

_**In fact, if you've watched the bloopers already or re-read this after you've watched them, you'll find that I used a quote from it in this chapter~ IT HAD TO BE DONE. IT FIT WAY TOO WELL. :P**_

_**Anyway…**_

_**Thank you all, you guys. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I honestly love each and every one of you who has reviewed, alerted, or favorited this fic. I never would have imagined it to get so much love and praise. To think, I started it on a whim, and now an entire section of my brain obsesses over how to make it better every day!**_

_**UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE, MY LOVELIES.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**As I type this, I am watching this subtitled French movie called "Molier"…IT'S FREAKING AWESOME. I LOVE THE FRENCH. :D**_

_**Since I probably won't update again before Christmas: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or Happy Kwanzaa! Or Happy Hanukah! Or Happy Boxing Day! Or whatever the hell it is you'll be celebrating this holiday season!**_

_**I've realized that this fanfic is starting to have a side effect on me. I just went to the bookstore and saw an entire corner dedicated to globes for sale, and I couldn't stop laughing. I even poked one, spun it around, and said, "Oh hot nation men~ Come out and be my own little harem, please~" …I scared this poor man who was walking by me as I did it…BUT IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT.**_

_**Anyway, before I start this chapter out, here's a bit of shameless advertising: GO READ THIS AWESOMESAUCE ROCHU FIC CALLED "ZHELANIE" BY VIOLETHAIREDFREAK. Even if you don't like RoChu, go read it. Because it is amazingly written and detailed and romantic and sad and just overall flippin' brilliant. So go read it. Right now. :P**_

_**Thank you very much for over 360 reviews in just a little over 15 chapters. Your love makes me so happy :'D In this chapter there's going to be a big magical time skip for two reasons. One, I'm a lazy futhermucker who wants to get on to Riley's birthday and be done with it because that's the way I roll. And two, it makes for a shorter amount of time until I get to this one plot twist in the story that I really want to do. I'm so bad~**_

_**Also, a new OC appears in this chapter. She belongs to a friend, kuroi ookami13. And because I'm such a pushover, I couldn't say no when she asked to be in this story… ;_; Damn me and my inability to saying no! I'm going to get kidnapped someday because of it!**_

_**Please enjoy this chapter and these X-mas cookies I'm eating are really good! *noms***_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>

Much to Riley's delight, the two weeks that followed that fateful night in which America and she had finally decided to end their long period of sexual tension (Riley herself wasn't the one who phrased it like that - it was, of course, America in all his "subtle" glory) passed quickly and without any real problems arising. Pop quizzes in world history did not count in any way, shape, or form since she happened to have a traveling guild of history nerds right around her own neck. No one suspected that both Riley and America were now indeed a couple, mainly because neither one of them had been bold enough to show even just a slight hint of their new relationship in front of anyone.

The month of October passed (Halloween had been a riot, mainly because Riley had let the nations go trick-or-treating just for fun, but that's a tale for another day) and soon the lovely month of November was slapped on the calendar. As the days slowly crept behind her, Riley began to get more and more excited about her sweet sixteen arising. As did her mother, who was obviously getting worked up about throwing Riley a big birthday bash. Riley, however, insisted on just having her group of friends over for a sleepover of some sort, and leave it at that.

"Simplicity is the best way to have fun," As Riley oh-so-elegantly put it.

Actually, she was mostly afraid of what having a big fancy party would do. Most likely, the nations would cause a few problems and shamelessly wreak havoc (meaning most of them would get drunk, considering what America had told her about their personalities when they partied), as well as just be completely insane. Also, Riley just overall was not a fan of grand shindigs. She was more of a home bunny, really, and a quiet unknown celebration was more her style.

Anyway, rather than describe day by day what happened in those two weeks after America and Riley decided to be boyfriend-girlfriend because that would take too long and it would be somewhat useless, the authoress is going to call upon her magical authoress powers to perform an all-powerful time skip that goes as far as the day before Riley's birthday. Which would be November 13, since her birthday is on the 14. HUZZAH FOR THE PERSON CURRENTLY TYPING THIS BEING A LAZY ASS.

* * *

><p>The day before Riley's birthday also happened to be the last day her world history class was allowed to work on their family tree project. Riley, of course, had gotten quite a plethora of information from her Grandma Opal, but most of it was irrelevant to the project because no one would ever believe it. Yet again, the fifteen (a day away from sixteen) year old girl found herself cursing her family's apparently important past, and was really wondering what exactly she should do for her assignment.<p>

Riley decided to worry about it when she was up there to present it, and rely on the countries to help her improvise and BS her way through it when the time came. It wasn't exactly cheating, it was using your resources to your advantage.

Through the entire class, Riley felt herself drifting off into a dreamland of sorts. She would have rather been anywhere but there at the moment, and most of her daydreams were concerning America. Of course, Riley was careful to make sure none of the countries inside her globe necklace could tell what she was thinking. How embarrassing would that be? Especially when she imagined all the inappropriate comments France would most likely make, as well as Switzerland getting pissed and threatening to shoot America. It was hard to pay attention whenever Anna tried talking to her, and Riley found herself pretty much tuning out the group of humanized world nations that were right below her own chin.

She was mostly worried about what would happen if someone found out about her family's true identity. _Seriously, I would either get thrown into the asylum or be ignored and ridiculed for the rest of my high school career. No one in their right mind would believe me! …then how does that explain why I now believe my grandma - oh, wait, that's just it. Because I'm not in my right mind anymore. Because of the countries and the way they have been slowly driving me insane. _Riley sighed and did a headdesk, groaning in her confusion and irritation.

…_freaking countries and their stupid need to be so "helpful" to me…_

Riley almost didn't realize class had ended (she had practically done nothing but let her mind wander like a squirrel with acute ADD, but she had an excuse - besides, main characters were allowed to ignore everything around them for at least one entire episode/chapter, right? Riley was only doing it for a class period/paragraph, so she was allowed to) until Anna threw an eraser at her head and said loudly, "Earth to Riley Hawthorne! I have been trying to speak to you for an entire hour and a half! NOW STOP IGNORING ME AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT SEAT SO WE CAN GO PLAN YOUR FANTABULOUS BIRTHDAY PARTY!"

This, of course, jolted Riley out of her trance-like state, caused her to yelp in surprise, jump up out of her seat and fall over because she caught her foot on the desk leg, and pretty much make a fool out of her self.

Luckily the only people to see it were Mrs. Wade (who kind of smirked and then walked out to probably go eat a popsicle made from baby brains) and Anna (who quickly helped her up and apologized).

"S-sorry, I haven't been able to concentrate lately," Riley said by means of explanation when Anna was done freaking out as the two girls walked out of the room to get to their lockers and go home.

"Because of your birthday being tomorrow, right~?" Anna asked teasingly, grinning. "You're all sorts of excited! And you're going to be even more excited when you see what we all got for you as a present! We all pitched in so it was one big awesomesauce gift instead of little crappy ones, so yeah. Oh, and is your mom going to make you a chocolate cake tomorrow? I asked her to. I like your mom! She's a nice lady! She gave me cookies last week! Mmm, now I'm hungry…when we get to your house, let's make some popcorn or pizza and - MMMPH!"

Riley, who had been pretty much tuning Anna's ranting out because she was trying really hard not to crack up at how easily her eccentric friend got off track, turned around to see Sasha rolling her eyes with one hand clamped over her younger sister's mouth. "Sorry, Riley," Sasha apologized in exasperation. "Anna didn't take her pills today."

"Did too!" Anna pouted, slapping away her sister's hand. "It just wore off around lunch time! So shut up, you Russian whore!"

"Right back at you, you self-proclaimed awesome slut," Sasha deadpanned.

"Guys!" Riley peered behind Anna and Sasha to see an unfamiliar girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a black turtle neck and a grey mini skirt. Black leggings and combat books graced her legs. The girl kind of looked like Sasha and Anna, actually. "Aren't you going to introduce me already?" She demanded, crossing her arms and looking annoyed. "Then you can get back to insulting each other."

"Oh, right, this is what I was gonna tell you earlier," Anna brightened. "But you weren't listening to me at all during history. Boo!" She stuck her tongue out at Riley, causing the strawberry blonde to roll her eyes good naturedly. Anna grinned and slung her arm around the shoulder of the new girl. "Anyway, this is Emma, our cousin! She's gonna be living with our family for a little bit because her parents went on this cruise to the Caribbean that they won."

"And they won't tell Johnny Depp I love him if they see him filming the next Pirates movie," Emma pouted, but stuck her hand out towards Riley. "Anyway, you're Riley Hawthorne, right? The girl with the harem of hot cousins from all over the world?" Here Riley glared at Anna and Sasha, and they just grinned without remorse. Emma suddenly got this odd look on her face, one that reminded Riley of Prussia when he was watching a show where a bunch of strippers got arrested. "So…do you happen to have a Canadian cousin? Because…I love 'dem Canadians. A lot. SO DO YOU HAVE ONE?"

_It's scary how easily I can tell she's related to Anna and Sasha,_ Riley thought wryly before replying with, "Yeah, I do. His name is Matthew Williams. He's probably at my house right now; you want to meet him?"

"R-Riley!" Canada spoke up, sounding mortified. He was the first country to finally talk after Riley had pretty much decided to ignore all of them, which was a bit shocking since Canada was definitely not one to make the first attempt at conversation. Poor socially awkward nation. "D-don't do that! I-I'll…be too…s-shy to talk to her, eh!"

"Dude, you'll be fine, bro!" America laughed in a teasing tone. There was a slapping sound, like he had clapped his brother on the back, and Canada let out a whimper of "Maple hockey!" in a terrified tone. "Maybe if you're lucky, she'll think you're cute!"

"O-okay, eh…" Canada didn't even bother arguing, instead opting to be an easily swayed pushover. Which wasn't too surprising, really.

"DAMN STRAIGHT I WANT TO MEET YOUR CANADIAN COUSIN!" Emma yelled happily, tackling Riley down in a bear hug. "Anna, Sasha, you were right - people from Oregon _are _related to Jesus!"

"Yep," Riley dryly sighed as various people walked by, staring at the odd scene before them but then walking along like nothing was happening. "you definitely are related to Anna and Sasha Bayers."

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home," Riley announced as she walked into her house. Sasha, Anna, Emma, Edith and Jenny (who had met up with them while they were walking) were right behind her. Jessica had had too much homework to come over to Riley's, so she wasn't with them at the moment. She would still be at the party the next day, however. She took the necklace off and threw it into the living room so that the girls wouldn't finally realize that Riley literally carried the world so-to-speak around her neck, and so the nations could do their invisible thing and disperse into the house without the girls knowing.<p>

Riley turned to her group of friends and said, "Well, you guys know the drill…go find your boyfriends and make out with them madly. But keep it PG 13. I really don't want to clean up anything, you know…" She trailed off as Jenny, Sasha, and Anna glared at her with bright red blushes. Raising her hands up in a "don't shoot me" gesture, Riley shrugged and said, "What? We're all teens here. We have urges! Urges to, uh, touch and stuff…I'm gonna shut up now."

"Just you wait, Riley," Jenny huffed, pushing past her to find England/Arthur. "when you get a boyfriend, you'll know exactly how we feel."

"Funny, I have one now and I haven't obsessed over him like you guys have with yours," Riley muttered as Sasha ran past her to find Russia/Ivan; Anna to find Prussia/Gilbert. _And those couple of hours after America asked me out don't count! I was happy, that's all. Happy and all butterfly-like. I don't obsess over how romantic America can be. Not at all! I don't obsess about his sexy singing skills, or his surprisingly fit abs, or - or - or…okay, maybe I do obsess, but just a little bit._

"Here, come with me, Emma," Riley shook herself out of a very detailed fantasy involving America wearing nothing but an American flag wrapped around his waist and striking a pose similar to the Statue of Liberty. For a girl who didn't really like perverted things and whatnot, she could really come up with dirty thoughts and completely innuendo-orientated daydreams. "Canada - er, I mean Matthew - should be here somewhere…"

"HEY, CANADIAN HOTTIE!" Emma took charge and yelled at the top of her lungs, causing Riley to burst into laughter. "Get your most likely firm and supple hockey-playing butt over here so I can tackle you down with a hug full of love! Because Canadians are awesome! SO GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Y-you called for me, eh?" Canada asked quietly as he walked into the foyer from the hallway that led to the living room. "H-hello, Riley," He added with a blush. It was obvious he was feeling very uncomfortable about being so close to a girl who apparently had a crush on him even though she hadn't even met the poor northern nation. "How was your day?"

"Long, boring, tiring…the usual," Riley answered, playing along with the game in which Canada was really her cousin. "And yours?"

"It was - "

Canada's reply was cut off as Emma squealed in delight and attacked him down with a tackle hug. She had been gaping in amazement at the Canadian as soon as he had entered the room, but as he had begun to speak it was apparent she could contain herself no more. As the two hit the floor with Emma's arms encircling Canada's neck tightly and "lovingly" (the poor guy looked absolutely scared stiff), the brunette yelled in a joyful tone, "You're so freaking CUTE! Oh my God, I can't believe it, I've finally met a real Canadian! And you're so much manlier than I thought you would be! Probably from all the trees you cut down in your part time job as a lumberjack, right? Oh, I'm Emma by the way, and I'm going to love you for the rest of your life!" This was said as she excitedly grin and squeezed Canada a bit more, beaming up at Riley with thankful eyes and then looking down at the shell shocked young man beneath her with eyes that screamed "I LOVE YOU."

All Canada could say was an uttered, "M-maple hockey…!"

All Riley could do was hold her gut as she fell to the ground, laughing so hard that tears were coming from her eyes, because the odds of Canada having an obviously goodhearted but insane girl after his love was possibly one of the best birthday gifts that fate and the gods could have given her.

* * *

><p>After Riley's mother came home from work, the girls went home so they wouldn't intrude on dinner even though Cheryl insisted on having them stay over - Riley's friends just didn't want to be rude…although Jenny almost threw a tantrum because she was missing out on free food. They had all had a wonderful time with the countries…er, cousins, in this case, and couldn't wait until tomorrow for Riley's birthday party. Sasha and Russia had apparently bonded over their mutual love for blini cakes (these Russian pancake thingies that apparently he had the tools to make on command), Jenny and England had realized that both of them shared a burning passion for Doctor Who, Anna and Prussia were doing their usual routine and calling everyone unawesome and threatening to seize their vital regions, Edith and Spain had treated them all to a very lovely Spanish love song complete with Italy and an unwilling Romano as backup (Romano had to be bribed with tomatoes before he finally consented) and poor Canada was lovingly harassed by an overexcited Emma.<p>

All in all, it had been an extremely productive day, despite the fact that Riley had gotten teased to no end about her lack of having a boyfriend.

She couldn't necessarily tell them all that the "American" one of her "cousins" was actually in fact the human personification of their country, and he was actually her boyfriend as of two weeks ago. Secret boyfriend, to be more clear. Riley knew that she was going to get put in the loony bit at some point in her life for all the crap the nations put her through, so she really didn't want to make that day come a bit sooner than it should. Riley would prefer to keep what little sanity she had left and enjoy her life as best as she could.

Well, because the authoress of this story wills it since she's so lazy and really wants to finish this chapter so she can update it and then read Spice and Wolf, we're going to have yet another magical time skip to right before Riley goes to bed. Also because pointless chatter between Riley and her mother would be, indeed, pointless.

As Riley crawled into her bed and shut off her light to hit the hay, a loud whisper from her globe hissed, "Hey, Riley! Come in here for a minute so I can talk to you!" This was, of course, America; Riley suspected they were going to have yet another one of their midnight "dates" of sorts, where basically they just sat on his bed and cuddled innocently without anyone to interrupt them.

"But I'm tired, America," Riley answered with a sigh. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

America gasped, sounding hurt, but Riley knew he was mostly overplaying it. "You don't want to bask in my heroic presence? I'm appalled with you, Riley! I'm never giving you a hamburger again!"

"All right, I'm coming, you big baby," Riley rolled her eyes but slid out of the bed, preparing to go into the globe and see whatever it was that America wanted.

"…That's what she said~" Came the singsong reply of the supposed "heroic" country.

"…really, America? Really?"

"You know you wanna laugh~"

"No, I want to tie you up and smack you for being a childish idiot." Riley slapped a palm to her face in exasperation. _I still can't believe just how exactly I managed to fall for this idiot…but then again, America can have his sexy moments, so I suppose I'll just have to go with it for now._

"And that is also what she said!" America laughed cheerfully with no remorse.

…_or I could just get my brain checked now and see what the prognosis is and then decide if I was already mentally ill before these guys came into my life._

Riley sighed and closed her eyes, knowing by the odd dizzying sensation that followed only milliseconds afterwards that she was inside of the globe. Opening her eyes back up, she found herself in America's room, where he was sitting at the computer and spinning around on his chair. When she opened her mouth to say hi, an unfamiliar voice from behind her said, "Fucking ginger's here." Riley spun around to see no one there.

To say she was a bit confused would be an understatement. Riley raced to America's side and latched onto his arm, saying in a shaky whisper, "You heard that too, right?"

"Heard what?" America answered, cocking his head to the side inquiringly. The gesture made him look way too cute for his own good, Riley thought. Then his blue eyes widened as if he suddenly understood something, and he said, "Oh, Tony! I thought you were still down in Roswell visiting your family! Dude, why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"WHAT?" Riley gaped at America in utter confusion.

Suddenly a grey…thing…materialized out of thin air right in front of them. It had odd red pupil less eyes and looked…almost like…

"IS THAT A FREAKING ALIEN?" Riley demanded, jumping up in her terror and landing in America's outstretched arms. Much like Shaggy and Scooby Doo, really. "IS IT HERE TO PROBE OUR BRAINS? OH MY GOD, GO GET A TIN FOIL CONE HAT BEFORE IT DISSECTS US, AMERICA!"

The creature seemed to glare at Riley and then flip her off before trudging to a corner of America's room, plopping down, bringing out a bag of chips and a PSP, and basically making itself comfortable. America let out a highly amused laugh and patted Riley on the head as if she were a little child who had just figured out that two plus two was not five. "Haha! That's not an alien, Riley! That's my best friend, Tony! He just came back from a family visit down in New Mexico. I wanted you guys to meet. Hey, Tony, this is my _girlfriend_, Riley Hawthorne," He stressed the word "girlfriend" so that it sounded very important.

The thing - alien - Tony? - looked up from his - its? - PSP and made a weird noise that sounded like "Eerp."

"That's his way of saying 'Bro, she's hot, I wanna do her so badly' - HEY, TONY, STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND BEFORE I SEND YOU TO THE MEN IN WHITE ON E.T., YOU PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!" America's jovial tone of voice switched dramatically to being quite pissed off as he yelled at his supposed "best friend." Without warning, he dropped Riley on the floor and threw himself across the room at the alien…er, Tony…and proceeded to attempt to punch him.

Riley just stared at the sight of her boyfriend uselessly throwing punching at an alien, who was apparently using telekinesis to effortlessly make America miss.

"I'm…just gonna go to bed now…" Riley muttered slowly, getting up and making for the door. America was too busy trying to apparently kill whatever the hell Tony really was to notice her, so she just sighed and walked out into the fancy lobby-type part of the globe before closing her eyes and going back to her room.

Once safely back in her room, Riley crawled into the bed once more and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, where she entered a dream world full of giant creatures that looked eerily similar to Tony trying to take over the world and of a mysterious man who sounded exactly like America and was dressed like Captain America insisted on being her hero. And then there was a peculiar mansion that no one was supposed to enter, because if you did you would die or something.

Really, it was just another dream for Riley Hawthorne. There was nothing unusual about it.

Absolutely. Nothing.

* * *

><p>And yet again, because the authoress tirelessly typing this chapter out really wants to finish and either go to bed or watch some Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged (preferably the Vagina Monologues video because it makes her laugh), we're going to have ourselves another magical time skip. This time it's after school for Riley's birthday party. So we can get on with the awesomeness. …YEAH.<p>

"Happy birthday, Riley!" Sasha, Anna, Jenny, Jessica, Edith, Emma, and Cheryl all cheered as Riley blew out her candles. They launched into an obviously meaningful yet horrendous rendition of the birthday song (Edith was actually singing it in Spanish) and when they finished, everyone busted into contagious laughter.

The countries were all inside the globe up in Riley's room, since it would be kind of bad if Cheryl knew her daughter had been housing over ten very attractive men ever since the first day of school, and Riley had made all her friends promise not to mention the "cousins" so as to avoid something very awkward happening. Of course, the girls were all confused as to why they couldn't mention the cousins, and the quickly made up explanation Riley had to come up with was something along the lines of how people outside of the Hawthorne family weren't supposed to know. Surprisingly they all believed it.

After the birthday cake was sliced up and eaten (mostly by Emma and Jenny, the residential sugar queens), Riley was handed one big box from her mother. On the tag it said "To Riley, from all of us." Looking up at her mom in confusion, Riley asked, "Wait, you guys just all got me a present together or something?"

"Yep," Jessica nodded. "We each pitched in and paid for it ourselves. You're going to love it."

"It's AWESOME!" Anna added.

"Just try not to freak out too much when you open it," Edith grinned.

"I think you're really going to love this, honey," Cheryl said to her daughter, smiling widely. "It's something you never would have suspected."

"A life time's supply worth of thongs and lacey bras from Victoria's Secret?" Riley guessed sardonically.

" 'Course not!" Sasha replied indignantly. "None of us are that desperate to go into Victoria's Secret for a present!"

"Besides, those things cost more than what we got you, I bet," Emma added. "Although I just bought the card since I just got here." She pointed to the card, which had a picture of an alien wearing a birthday hat (a little too close for comfort for Riley's taste) and said something along the lines of "Hope your birthday's out of this world." Emma just sort of grinned in embarrassment at the childishness of the card.

Riley ignored the card - she was still a bit freaked out from last night's encounter with the third kind - and proceeded to rip the wrapping paper from the box quickly, egged on by the raucous cheers of her friends. When all of the gift wrap was torn off and littering the kitchen linoleum floor, Riley could only stare in astonishment at the label on the box and the prize that lay inside it.

It was none other than a red, white, and blue Fender electric guitar, all sparkly and shiny in its package. Riley looked at the guitar to her mother, then her friends, and back at the guitar. "I…is this really what you guys got me?" She asked in an awestruck voice. "A…Fender guitar? A real guitar? From one of the world's best guitar brands?"

"Yep," Cheryl nodded. "I've also booked you guitar lessons starting the first week of December as a part of your Christmas present as well. You've always wanted a guitar, and I figured that with all the Guitar Hero you've been acing, now would be the best time to get you started on your dream. Besides," She smiled a warm and maternal smile. "this is the best you've ever done in world history ever this year, and I'm very proud of you. Think of this as my way of saying that."

"Thank you!" Riley cried, launching herself at her mother and friends in a gleeful manner. "Oh my God, thank you! You don't know how much this means to me! Thank you!"

"Happy sixteenth birthday, Riley," Her mother laughed, hugging her daughter back as the rest of the girls followed suit.

"So are you going to take it out of its box and play it?" Anna asked when the whole hugging moment was over, gesturing to the Fender guitar. It was almost too ironic how it was red, white and blue - the national colors of America. It was almost as if her family and friends were trying to tell Riley that they knew her secret.

Riley shook her head. "No, I don't want to get it banged up on the first day I get it. Besides, I only know how to play a virtual guitar, not a real one. I don't think it would go over too well if I tried messing around with it right after I got it."

"That's understandable," Anna shrugged. She grinned then and grabbed the last plateful of cake. "Onwards to the basement to play some Guitar Hero and pretend like we're female versions of Jimi Hendrix!" With that, she raced down to the basement with a whoop, followed closely behind by Sasha, Emma, Edith, Jenny, and Jessica.

"Do you need any help cleaning up, Mom?" Riley asked before following her friends down to the basement.

"No, no, you go on ahead and have fun with your friends," Cheryl answered cheerfully. "After all, it's your day. Oh, actually, I want you to take your guitar upstairs so it doesn't trip anybody. Then you can go have fun."

"All right," Riley nodded, picking up the awkward box and holding it as best she could. Before she exited the kitchen, however, she turned around and said, "Thanks, Mom. I mean it. I love you, I hope you know. You've made this move more painless than you know. So…thanks. For being my mom."

"You're welcome, honey," Cheryl answered, looking as if she was trying really hard not to cry. "I love you too. Your father would be so proud of you for how far you've come."

Riley couldn't find the right words to answer that, so she just swallowed the lump in her throat that had appeared at the mention of her father, and made her way up to her room so she could put her guitar away. When she got to her room, America was sitting on her bed with a big smile on his face, and Riley couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. America really was too good looking for her own good. And the rest of the countries at that. Which reminded Riley, they hadn't really told her happy birthday yet…she didn't really mind, but it was a bit rude. _Oh well, best to just be the better person and act like it doesn't bother me. Because it really doesn't. _Riley set the guitar down on her floor and said happily, "Look, America! They got me an actual guitar for my birthday! Isn't that awesome?"

"Seriously?" America looked at the brand name on the guitar. His grin widened. "Dude, that is awesome! And they even got one in my colors! Now you'll have even more reason to think of me when you play guitar."

"Yeah, but I need to learn how to play an actual guitar first," Riley replied with an embarrassed laugh. "I'm only good for Guitar Hero."

"Well, I guess it's time for my present then," America changed the subject quickly. He was blushing quite profoundly, and he looked a bit nervous, which was out of character for the normally rambunctious nation. Swallowing nervously, America bit his lower lip and fiddled with his thumbs for a bit. When Riley tapped her feet in an impatient gesture, America blurted out, "W-would you - when you get older, I mean - l-like to become my c-capital, Riley?"

"What?" Riley stared at America in shock. "W-what do you mean?" Of course she knew what he was talking about since Lichtenstein had told her about the whole "humans can become country's capitals and then they can most likely be together" thing when Riley had confessed her fears to the small nation, but this was completely unexpected.

America hung his head. "You don't want to, do you? That's totally fine, I mean, it's a big responsibility and stuff, and…"

"America," Riley grabbed his hand to get his attention. When he looked up at her, Riley let go, smiled, and hugged him tightly around the waist. "I know what you're asking me," She mumbled against his chest, not even trying to hide her giant smile. "and I'm going to say yes. I know about the capital thing, and I know that the process can be dangerous, but if it's to be with you…" Riley looked back up at America, whose facial expression literally looked as if God himself had appeared and given him free tickets to the Superbowl. "I'm willing to do it. Because I love you, America, despite all your flaws. How can I not love you? You're my country! And it would be an honor to be your capital. Thank you so much for asking, America."

"Thank you!" America's lips were on hers before Riley could react, and he kissed her with such ardent fervor and passion it almost drove her insane - and there wasn't even any tongue involved! (what, Riley was kind of scared to French kiss…mostly because it was French, and she was afraid that France would somehow magically sense it and come to ruin the moment with his perverted ways) When America pulled away, he smiled and rested his head against Riley's, whispering, "Happy birthday, Riley. I told you I had the best present ever in store for you."

"I know you did," Riley answered, also smiling. "And I believed you the whole time." …okay, so there was a time where she had doubted it somewhat, but that was in the past and besides the point.

"Oh, just so you know, we're going to have to let an upper country know if you are seriously going to go through with the capital process," America added hurriedly. "Because a nation older than me has to perform the test on you. So…yeah. Then everyone will probably know about how me and you are…" He trailed off, then added uncertainly, "Still wanna go through with it?"

"I meant what I said and I said what I meant," Riley proclaimed proudly. "A Hawthorne is loyal one hundred percent."

"Hey, you just totally ripped that off from 'Horton Hears A Who,' didn't you?" America accused.

"…No…" Riley shook her head slowly. "No, I did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"I can sense much sexual tension between us at the moment, Riley~"

"…you really need to learn how to not ruin the moment, America. Seriously."

* * *

><p><em><strong>shot**_

_**THAT CHAPTER WAS KIND OF RUSHED, I KNOW. But I wanted to finish it so I could start brainstorming for the next one, which will be freaking epic. Some shiz is going to go down, yo, and it's going to be dramatic and a total plot twist! MUAHAHAHAHAHA.**_

_**Oh, and I know the other nations haven't had much speaking time lately…I'm sorry! D'X I'm going to fix that soon. As well as be adding more countries in a little bit, and I'm not going to say why~**_

_**So was America's present to Riley romantic enough for you, all you romance n00bs that are out there that read this story? XD It's all right, I'm a complete hopeless romantic, so that's why I couldn't resist making this story having a love interest and stuff. I hadn't originally planned on it… OTL**_

_**So, hope this chapter wasn't too failure, and remember that the next one will most likely be much better. Remember to check out that fic I mentioned earlier, Zhelanie, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas! Oh, one last very important message before I end this author note…**_

_**CARD GAMES ON MOTORCYCLES**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**(Warning: The following author note contains much caps lock and a lot of ranting. If you want, just skip to the actual chapter. Sorry, I'm very ecstatic at the moment and feel the need to share…^.^;)**_

_**HERRO EVERYBODY. HOW WAS YOUR CHRISTMAS'S? MINE WAS FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC, AS CAN BE INFERRED BY MY ABUSE OF CAPS LOCK. AND WHY AM I ABUSING CAPS LOCK LIKE THIS? WHY, IT'S BECAUSE I JUST GOT DONE WATCHING THE HETALIA MOVIE COMMENTARY WHICH I GOT FOR CHRISTMAS WEARING THE BANDANA THAT CAME WITH IT, AND HUGGING MY PRUSSIA SHIRT LIKE IT IS ORE-SAMA HIMSELF.**_

_**YES, YOU HEARD RIGHT, I GOT MYSELF A PRUSSIA SHIRT. YOU KNOW, THE ONE WHERE HE HAS A CROWN AND HE'S SAYING "I AM AWESOME".**_

_**I AM NOW OFFICIALLY THE HAPPIEST GIRL ALIVE.**_

_**I ALSO GOT THE ENTIRE SERIES OF HETALIA (WELL, NOT THE WORLD SERIES, BUT I WANT THAT TOO), THE LAST SEASON OF FMA: BROTHERHOOD, A SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS IN A PINK COW SUIT SHIRT, AND A KINDLE FIRE.**_

_**OH YEAH. BEST FUCKING CHRISTMAS EVER.**_

_**Seriously. I, like, cried I was so happy this year. I even ran around my house for extra measures. **_

_**My favorite parts in the Hetalia movie commentary was when every time Jonathan Brooks, the voice of Prussia, came into the studio and yelled in his Prussia voice, "YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES!" It was so funny! I gave a little "SQUEE" every time it happened, because you all know by now that I'm a serious Prussia fangirl. XD He kept calling poor J. Michael Tatum (France, although I'm sure you guys know already) an asshole specifically. Jonathan was also like, "I'm not even in this fucking movie! You ASSHOLES!" And then everyone had to remind "Prussia" that he had a very "awesome two minute special" in it. **_

_**Ohhhh, I love this show so much it's not even funny anymore. ^_^ Jonathan, too. If I could marry him, I would. And we would have awesome fake Prussian babies, and everyone would be jealous, and I would have my very own army of Gilbirds. …once I get over my fear of adult chickens.**_

_**Okay, that was my rant for the day, I'm done now.**_

_**So for this chapter, it may be kinda shorter than usual, but I promise it'll be awesome. We're getting back into the drama again (sorry…) but it'll blow your mind. I hope. If it doesn't, then I'll just go stick my head in a vat of Swiss chocolate and die from a sugar overload. *thinks back to all the fudge and cookies she ate at her grandma's house yesterday* …never mind, I'll think of a different punishment. XP**_

_**I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, and I hope this counts as a present as well~**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>

"So, Riley, did you have a good birthday party?" Riley's mom asked the first thing the next day.

All the other girls were still downstairs passed out. Riley was the first one up for two reasons. One, she had had to go to the bathroom really bad and couldn't stay asleep any longer despite getting only an average of four hours of rest; and two, Riley could smell waffles the moment her eyes shot open. Thus, the reason as to Riley was up and speaking to her mother instead of joyously sleeping the morning away surrounded by dreams of going on tour with her new guitar and having America beat up all the jealous girlfriends when their boyfriends tried to be fanboys.

That had been a very detailed and concise dream indeed.

"Yup," The now sixteen year old nodded her head as she muttered her vague answer through a forkful of syrup laden waffles. She was so tired…but also very happy at the same time. Swallowing the waffle bits, Riley took a swig of apple juice and added, "I barely got any sleep, but it was worth it. Best birthday party ever."

The only thing that would have made it better was if Riley and America had gone out on some really romantic date or something, but she knew that would never be able to come to fruition. Not yet, anyway. For now, their relationship had to stay a secret of the utmost confidential manner.

"I'm glad." Cheryl smiled and took a sip of her own drink, coffee, and folded up the paper she had been reading. Getting up and pushing the chair back under the table, she said, "I have to be at work early again today, and I'll probably be home late. Good thing about this wacky overtime schedule is that they're paying me for all the hours. I feel bad about leaving you girls alone right after your party, plus I need to clean up…"

"Oh, no, Mom, that's fine," Riley shook her head. "I can clean everything up. It's my house, too. Besides, I'm sure the girls won't mind helping out. Being that they made most of the mess downstairs." This was added with a wry smile as Riley remembered all the pillows and blankets that were strewn about all over the basement floor.

Somehow, the group of seven had managed to sleep in practically every square inch of the basement at some point during the night, always waking up to find a different spot for some odd reason. There had been many long hours of Guitar Hero being played, truth or dare happening (and sometimes it was very outrageous, too), Never Have I Ever somehow being brought up, and also the oh-so-famous hair-doing circle that was so frequent at sleepovers for girls. Not to mention the craziness of the night couldn't have been incomplete without a one time only special performance of the song "Untouched" by the Veronicas, hosted by Anna and Emma, of course.

Yes, it had indeed been one heck of a party.

"Thanks, sweetie," Riley's mom smile and kissed her on the top of her head. "I'll leave it to you, then. I love you and I'll see you tonight. I'll call before I come home, all right?"

"All right," Riley nodded as Cheryl headed out the door. "Have a good day at work! Love you too." As soon as her mother was out of the house, Riley found herself racing up the stairs to her room to bid the countries a good morning. When she got there, she found America and Canada wide awake already sitting on the floor of her room, doing what appeared to be…

"Are you guys playing a Nintendo DS?" Riley asked with a grin. Sure enough, both brothers were hunched over their backs - America holding the gaming console and staring at it with a glazed look in his eyes, Canada staring at it while his more obnoxious sibling apparently played with it. Both if their mouths were slightly open with a little line of drool dripping down onto their chins. The entire picture was just so amusing - they looked like two little kids who were addicted to the new Pokemon game or something! - that Riley couldn't help giggling a little.

Riley's laughter seemed to jolt America out of his zoned out state for a moment, and he stopped punching the controls furiously and moving the stylus across the screen like a madman long enough to look up and say, "Oh, hey, Riley. How was your party? I found an old DS of mine and my Mario Kart game…it's fun, dude. Really fun," And then he went back to being completely tuned into the DS screen.

"Remember, America, I get to be Princess Peach next," Canada reminded his brother, staring at the screen hopefully. "because her kart has really good states." He looked up at Riley for a moment, sniffed, and said, "You smell like maple syrup." And then he went back to gazing at the screen.

"Right, right, got it, dude," America waved Canada's wandering hand away impatiently as it had begun to creep up towards the gaming console, as if the soft spoken nation had been attempting to steal it away. There was no further speaking from either of the blonde brothers, and Riley just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

_No matter how old you are, anything that has something to do with Mario will always be addicting_, She thought to herself. Riley turned around and made for her doorway, stopping only to say, "Well, I just came up to say good morning. I'm too lazy to go into the globe to greet everyone else. And being that you two are preoccupied at the moment, I'll just go back downstairs and wake all the girls up. We need to start cleaning the house up a bit, anyway."

There was no further answer from either America nor Canada, so Riley just shrugged and made her way back downstairs. The basement was still entirely dark, but it was almost nine in the morning. It was time for everyone to wake up. Not feeling any remorse at all, Riley flipped on the lights and said loudly as the basement erupted in groans and muffled curses, "Good morning, everyone! Life is beautiful. The day is new and beautiful, and we have some cleaning up to do before you all get home. So get up, chop chop, and start getting ready for the day."

"Duck foo, Riley," Edith mumbled from her corner, face smashed into her pillow so that her voice was somewhat incomprehensible. "Duck foo ehn thee arse."

"Ungh…waaaaiiii?" Jenny whined, lifting her head from her own makeshift bed. "'S too early…"

"No it's not. It's nine."

"…at night?" Jessica asked hopefully, also slowly rousing awake.

"If it was really nine at night, we'd all be watching Vampires Suck still," Sasha reminded her, seeming to be the most awake one of them all.

"_It's raining men! Hallelujah, it's raining men…amen!_" Anna sang from the lazy boy chair, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"Best freaking vampire movie ever," Emma commented sagely, nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes, yes, that it is," Riley nodded her head in agreement as well. "But talking about it isn't going to get this basement put back together. Come on, people, let's be nice and clean up our own messes. After all, that would be pretty rude to make the birthday girl put everything away all by herself, wouldn't it?"

"But Riley, I don't even clean up at my _own_ house," Anna whined, rubbing her eyes now as she slowly slid out of the chair and onto the carpeted floor, where she began to crawl to the bathroom. "Besides, your birthday was yesterday. So the right to be supreme ruler is done and over." In a muttered tone, Anna added, "And it's a job that awesome people shouldn't have to put up with."

"Anna, it's the polite thing to do," Sasha sighed in exasperation at the immaturity of her younger sister. "Seriously. Just suck it up and be a good friend."

"Can I pee first?" Anna asked sarcastically. "Or do I have to have a pass written for it?"

"Go pee, you smartass," Sasha deadpanned. Anna stuck her tongue out and raced the rest of the way to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Riley, your basement floor is very comfy," Jessica stated, patting the carpet with her hand. "It was like sleeping on a cloud. Made of wood paneling and carpet. But it was still comfy. Have I mentioned I'm very out of it right now due to my extreme lack of sleep?"

"We're all in the same boat, Jess," Jenny yawned, slowly stretching and shuffling over to grab her iPod. "I need me some Beatles," She murmured under her breath, popping the earphones in and turning the iPod on.

"So what're we doin' again?" Emma asked blearily. "I wasn't exactly in the mood to process things when you first talked…"

"We're going to make my basement look pretty again," Riley explained. "and you guys are going to help since you did most of the messes." She smiled benevolently. "I'll give you all the rest of my cake and the ice cream that hasn't been eaten yet for breakfast afterwards," She added in a singsong tone, hopping to alleviate all negative feelings towards cleaning up after the party. _Just imagine what these guys will be like when the parties are _actually_ noteworthy_, Riley thought with a small laugh.

The entire basement was silent as all the girls (even Anna, who poked her head out from the bathroom door) stared at Riley with wide eyes.

Then:

"WE'RE CLEANING!"

"And people say that money runs the world," Riley said in quiet amusement to herself as all six girls began to race around the basement in a frenzy, trying to put things away where they belonged as fast as they could. "Well, if you give them cake and ice cream, I think they'll find that things get done even faster!"

* * *

><p>Much to Riley's delight, the basement (and copious amounts of the rest of the house, too) was tidied up within the hour due to the frantic efforts of her friends, who were working towards the hopeful prospect of cake and ice cream. True to her word, Riley sent all six of them off with their own plate of leftover birthday cake and ice cream.<p>

With her friends and mother out of the house, it was time to bring out the countries and see what they were up to. "Hey, guys!" Riley shouted up the stairs, knowing they would all hear her. "Come down here for a minute, will ya? It's all right - everyone's gone!"

They raced down the steps, one by one - Romano and Italy first, being the Italians of the group, therefore having the ability to run like the wind when the time called for it; America and Canada next, the Nintendo DS not in sight; France and England bickering and arguing as ever; China and Japan looking a bit bored and exasperated at everyone's most likely immaturity; Germany and Prussia, the latter poking fun at the former per usual; Switzerland and Lichtenstein looking a bit tired and preoccupied; and lastly Russia and Spain, the taller nation being slightly overbearing to the other, more terrified looking one in front of him.

When all of the countries had assembled in front of her, Riley said, "Tomorrow is the day I have to present my family lineage project. Now, I'm sure you all know by now that _I_ know the truth behind the Hawthorne family legacy - " - here there were affirmative nods and slightly sheepish expressions from a good ninety percent of the nations - " - and that I can't exactly use the thesis statement of 'my family has hung out with personified nations since they existed and they're like their secretaries' for the project." Riley paused, looking each nation down to make sure they were paying attention. Italy was kind of staring off into space, but that was his usual routine, so he didn't necessarily county. "What I would like for you guys to do for me is to just basically help me BS my way through the presentation, since I really haven't thought of anything like I promise Grandma I'd too. I've been a bit busy. Plus it just completely skipped my mind. So will you, please?" Riley clasped her hands in front of her and got down on her knees, looking at the crowd before her with pleading eyes. "Will you guys help me through it? Consider it like a late birthday present!"

"Oh yes, it was your birthday yesterday, wasn't it?" Russia tilted his head in thought. "_S Dnem Rozhdeniya, _Riley~"

"Thanks for remembering, Russia," Riley responded dryly, assuming he had said happy birthday to her in Russian.

"I would have gotten you a gift, _mon cherie_," France's eyes teared up regretfully in a dramatic manner. "but I found myself with no idea what to get you. Can you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"As long as you don't try to make it up to me, I think I can," Riley sighed, rolling her eyes. "Now are you guys gonna help me or not? Keep in mind, you kind of owe it to me for dropping in on my life and kinda/sorta making it a living hell at some times. No offense, but you guys can really drive me insane."

"It isn't me," England protested, glaring at America and France heatedly. "I just happen to have the misfortune of being surrounded by all these bloody idiots."

"Oi, Britain," Germany glared at the island nation as well. "I am not a _dummkopf_ - I am one of ze most responsible nations here!"

"Kesesese, you're just a stickler, West," Prussia poked his younger brother in the ribs playfully. "_Mein bruder_ the unawesome party pooper!"

"Romano, I'm not an _idioto_, am I?" Spain asked the elder of the Italians with teary eyes. "Say it isn't so, _mi tomate!_"

"You're a fucking dumbass, Tomato Bastard," Romano told him with no remorse, a small anger vein throbbing in his head. "You always have been."

"Veh~ Fratello, don't be so mean!" Italy told his brother happily. "Fratello Spain is nice!"

"I most certainly am not an idiot," China said, sniffing disdainfully. "I'm the oldest nation, aru! I am the most mature one here! Right, Japan?"

"H-hai," Japan nodded uncertainly, obviously hating how the pressure was put on him. "You are indeed, Chugoku-san."

"Lichtenstein is _not_ stupid, you stupid Briton!" Switzerland snapped angrily, his old friend the shotgun suddenly in his hands. "Take it back before I blow your brains out!"

"B-Big _Bruder_," The only female nation present looked worried in an instant. "It's fine, really. Mr. England didn't mean anything by it, I'm sure…"

"M-maple," Canada squeaked when America suddenly rushed past him in an effort to get to Riley. "Watch where you're going, America…" Of course, his soft voice went unheard, as per usual.

America suddenly threw himself through the crowd and was at Riley's side in an instant, grinning down at her. Slinging his arm around her shoulders nonchalantly, America stated, "I'll help you, Riley! After all, that's what we're here for. Right?" This was directed in a somewhat forceful tone to the rest of the nations, who instantly ceased in their bickering and nodded stubbornly. Seeing that, America's grin widened and he laughed his "hero laugh." Poking Riley in the cheek once (which caused her to blush slightly, since he was kind of flirting with her in front of everyone), he said loudly, "Then we should all put aside our differences and help Riley cheat to pass this presentation of hers. After all, it _is_ the assignment that will be the most percentage for the class, so she can't mess up on it. Right?"

"Wow, America," Riley muttered under her breath while the rest of the nations either grudgingly or happily voiced their agreement with the boisterous one. "thanks for putting it like I'm cheating. I'm not, really…I'm just using my resources. That's all. And we both know that if you were in the same circumstance, you'd do it too!"

When all America did was smirk down at her, Riley couldn't help but roll her eyes and grin as well.

* * *

><p>"All right, so they first thing you need to know about the Hawthorne family is that…uh…"<p>

"They came overseas to America from Prussia to escape the unawesomeness of the German state and changed their name so it would sound more American!"

"My family apparently originated in that Prussia place - yeah, shocked me too - and came to America because they were being, er…oppressed…and changed their surname since it was apparently too German for their tastes."

"Honestly,_ Bruder_? That's vhat you come up vith? No one is going to believe that!"

"Shut the hell up, West! I think it's awesome!"

And thus, that was how Riley's family tree lineage project thing started out.

With Prussia giving her random pieces of information that in no way were true nor were they even possible. But she was going to go with it, because so far it was the only lead the countries had given her."

"Oh, really?" Mrs. Wade asked, perking up with interest immediately. She looked like she was hanging onto Riley's every word. "That's interesting. Do tell more, Ms. Hawthorne."

Riley fidgeted uncomfortably underneath her classmates' bored and skeptical expressions. She might have not been the "new kid" anymore so-to-speak since it had been a couple of months since the move, but she was still nervous whenever she had to speak in front of a crowd like this. Riley just wasn't meant to talk in front of people who may judge her; actually, she wasn't built to be in front of large crowds at all. She was very similar to Canada in that respect. _Come on, guys, give me a little bit more please!_ Riley mentally begged everyone.

Switzerland spoke up next, which surprised Riley a bit. "And they had friends from Switzerland who sent them chocolate and cheese every Christmas."

"…dude…that's retarded," America commented dryly. There was a loud bang, causing Riley to jump slightly (which made her look even more so like a fool, she was certain) and a weak and feeble sounding America gasped out, "I'm okay…! Just got shot in the foot, is all…!"

Riley swallowed and relayed Switzerland's bit. A few kids snickered in their dubiousness, which made Riley flush in humiliation. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_

"Romano, why don't you try helping Riley out?" Spain suggested brightly. Riley had to bite her tongue from saying something along the lines of "Oh hell no!" because if it was Romano speaking, either there was going to be a copious amount of expletives and/or it would most likely be very offensive.

"Chigi!" Romano growled angrily. "Fine, _fotutto bastardo_! Er…and the Hawthornes had these fucking scary bodyguards that came from Italy and were part of the mafia, and they protected them from any _Spanish assholes_ who tried to annoy them."

_Oh God, why?_ "My family also had some friends who were in the Italian mafia, and they were kind of like bodyguards for the Hawthornes…" Riley slowly stated, hanging her head in shame.

"Your family history is quite exciting and international, Riley!" Mrs. Wade spoke up, looking completely enthralled by Riley's complete and total bullshit. She was holding her red pen above Riley's grading sheet precariously as her old hand shook with admiration. "I literally feel as if the world has taken me into its arms and is showing me bits and bits of its own self!"

_HOW THE HELL IS SHE BELIEVING ANY OF THIS?_ Riley gaped in shock at the elderly teacher, ignoring the louder laughter of practically the entire class. The only one who wasn't laughing was Anna, who looked really confused and a bit put off. "That's because it kind of has," Riley muttered under her breath at Mrs. Wade's last comment.

"Ahem…I believe I've got one, love," England spoke up in a dignified tone. "And I believe it's quite comprehensible. During the Civil War, the Hawthornes came to the United Kingdom so they wouldn't have to deal with the atrocities of losing family members in such a stupid and pointless war."

"Hey, if that was a dig at me, England, you know I couldn't stop it!" America protested, sounding a bit pissed. "Like you haven't had _your_ citizens get in wars!"

Riley sighed wearily and said England's bit. She had to admit, it was a bit more plausible than some of the other crap she had been spouting out. _The next time I ask the nations to help me BS my way through a school presentation, I'll make sure the entire class and teacher are on drugs or something_.

"I'll contribute too, aru!" China spoke up. "Your family had a major trading branch in China, where they imported their own wooden materials."

That was a bit more authentic as well. _Thank God that at least some of you have brains. _"My ancestors had a sort of a trading branch in China at one point, where they shipped their own wood wares and stuff."

"And the Hawthorne family all became one with Mother Russia~"

Riley blanched at Russia's input and shook her head slightly, ignoring the weird looks she got for that. _Um, Russia? It's not like your suggestion isn't…bad, or anything…but I don't think I can use that one. I don't think it counts._

"Here, Riley, zis one iz much better," France proclaimed extravagantly. "A group of beautiful ladies from the Hawthorne family came to France and married into a very wealthy family, becoming the most classy women in the history of America. Oh hon hon hon, eet iz good, _non_?"

_Eh…kinda. I'll paraphrase that one._ "A couple of the women in my family also married some men from this very rich family from France, and so for a short period of time we were pretty much in style every year." Riley looked out into the classroom, gazing at all the unimpressed faces in the crowd. The only exceptions were Anna, who just looked absolutely baffled, and Mrs. Wade, who looked like she might drop forty years and begin go making out with the hot biology teacher next door because she was so enchanted with Riley's presentation. The thought made Riley shudder, and she couldn't believe it had even crossed her mind.

Sensing it was probably time to stop with the whole presentation before it got too out of hand (as if it wasn't already) Riley asked for more inputs from the nations.

The only thing that she got was from America, who said, "And then the entire Hawthorne family opened up a chain of restaurants known as McDonald's, and they throw little bottles of maple syrup at hockey games in Canada. THE END."

…_you're not even trying to help me anymore, are you? You just want me to look like even more of an idiot!_ Riley accused, feeling a bit bad. America was her boyfriend, wasn't he? Then shouldn't he be trying just a bit harder to help her at least end this stupid presentation in a somewhat plausible fashion?

"Uh…yeah, that was pretty stupid. Um…" America thought for a moment. "Oh, I've got it - they were once a part of the Secret Service, but after Kennedy was assassinated they decided to lead normal lives. Will that work?"

_I think so. I'm gonna give Mrs. Wade an orgasm no matter what I come up with, so I'll just go with that. _There was a chorus of a few snickers from inside the necklace (most likely from France or Prussia) confused laughs (Italy ) and mostly disgusted groans (definitely Japan and Canada) at Riley's statement. She shrugged, however, and said exactly what America had told her. And then she looked at Mrs. Wade, who was practically drooling with interest, and said, "That's about it. Am I done now?"

Mrs. Wade nodded, a bright smile on her wrinkly face. "Oh yes dear, you're done. That was the most interesting presentation I have ever gotten! Riley Hawthorne, you are the most intelligent and gifted adolescent historian I have ever had the honor of teaching in all my forty years of being a history teacher. How _do_ you do it?" This caused about ninety-nine percent of the class to groan and protest with things like, "Are you fucking serious?" and other pissed off remarks.

And for some reason, that was when Riley finally let herself snap.

Sure, America might be her boyfriend now. And she may be on her way to becoming his capital - whatever that truly had in store for her. But Riley was only human, and she could only take so much.

She was tired of being judged all the time.

She was tired of pretending to be something she wasn't.

She was tired of the nations making everything into a living hell for her, even when they were just trying to help.

"You wanna know something, Mrs. Wade?" Riley asked with a completely innocent and bright smile. The old woman nodded slowly in confusion. Riley marched right up to her desk, snatched the syllabus with her grade from Mrs. Wade's hands, and ripped it into little pieces. She watched as they fluttered to the ground like premature flecks of snow. Looking into Mrs. Wade's bewildered eyes, Riley snapped, "That was all one big fucking lie. And you know who helped me come up with it?"

"Riley, what are you doing?" America demanded, sounding shocked. "Are you freaking crazy?"

"The countries." Riley stepped back from the teacher's desk and stared out into the crowd of shocked students. They had never seen her cuss before, nor had they seen her look at them with such hate.

Riley was going to tell her true feelings to all of them, once and for all.

"The countries," She repeated, feeling more powerful and confident by the moment. "who are actually personified into a bunch of hot human guys - and some girls, too. And they're all right here, inside this little necklace that turns into a globe," Riley pointed down to her necklace. "You know who gave this to me? My Grandma Opal. My dad's mom. My _dead_ dad's mom. Turns out, the Hawthornes are actually like these confidantes to the nations, and I'm apparently the last one in our line. How funny is that?" Riley let out a bitter and sardonic laugh. Frankly, she was a bit more surprised that no one - country or classmate alike - was jumping to stop her. It just gave Riley the incentive to keep going and say everything that lay deep within her heart. "Oh, but that's not even the best part. No, the best part is that I fell in _love_ with one of these countries. My country, in fact. The one we're living in right now."

That was when all hell broke loose inside of her necklace.

The countries were yelling at her now. Pleading with her, screaming at her. All speaking at once, and speaking in furious tones. But only one voice and one voice alone mattered.

And that was America.

"If this is what you really want," He was saying in a resigned tone, "then I'm not one to stop you. Tell them, Riley. Tell them everything you feel like you need to say. I'll understand. I'll _always_ understand…"

Riley let herself smile widely as the last of her rant shot out of her mouth. "That's right. I fell in love…_with America._"

"…_I'll always understand, because I'm your hero._"

Without waiting for anyone to comment; for anyone to get up and shake Riley until she regained her senses; without waiting for the nations to burst forth from the globe-turned-necklace and whisk her away back home so they could ask her just what the hell had happened, Riley fled. She raced past Anna, raced past the door of the world history room, and fled. She ran through the halls, out of the school, and into the street, running blindly for no specific destination.

When she got to the park, she stopped. Riley was panting. Tears were rolling down her face. Her chest was heaving, her vision was blurry…everything was wrong. The world was wrong, she was wrong, people were wrong…everything was wrong.

"I hate this!" Riley yelled angrily, snatching the mini globe off of its chain and throwing it onto the ground. "If you guys hadn't come into my life, I wouldn't be feeling so fucked up right now! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" As soon as she had done so, the incessant yelling and arguing from the nations stopped. It was as if Riley had stepped into a land of perpetual silence and bliss. Choking out a sob, Riley turned around and began to run again. She didn't care where she was going.

All she cared about was getting away.

Riley didn't worry about the nations coming after her. They couldn't leave the confines of the globe and wander around too many feet from it. After all, hadn't they told her this exact thing before? The only exception had been during some of their dates, because they were with other girls and normal human interaction could account for the globe's properties. According to what England had told her, anyway.

"I'm sorry," Riley whispered to herself as she ran off into the woods, leaving the necklace, the nations, and everything else she had previously known behind. "I'm so, so sorry America…"

_But I just need to get away._

* * *

><p><em><strong>WELL WASN'T THAT CHEERFUL. And just in time for Christmas, since the day isn't over yet! (It's eleven at night for me~)<strong>_

_**I'm sorry, but I've been wanting to do Riley finally cracking under all the stress for awhile now…I mean, who wouldn't? I wouldn't have lasted as long as Riley did, that's for sure.**_

_**This was longer than I originally anticipated it to be. YES, I AM SO HAPPY, I LIKE IT WHEN I MANAGE TO MAKE LONG CHAPTERS. :'D**_

_**Um…I hope you guys don't hate me now after this…but it's pertinent to the plot. Which we are slowly building up too. HOORAY, ANGST. (Don't worry, this story isn't going to turn all dark and stuff permanently…there just needs to be some drama because it's fun to write.)**_

_**I would've gotten this chapter done like four hours ago but I got distracted and started playing with my Kindle. THOSE THINGS ARE AWESOME, MAN.**_

_**Oh, by the way, I put up a pirate!VariousXReader fic for when I get bored and need inspiration. It's too fun to write…I'm enjoying kinda/sorta violating you guys via my writing. *shameless smirk***_

_**I hope this chapter was awesome enough for your tastes, and I also hope you all had a Merry Christmas~**_

_**Oh, one last thing before I end my rant (SHUT UP I TALK A LOT IN REAL LIFE, TOO): you guys wanna ask Riley anything? Yes, I know I'm stoking my ego a bit, but seriously. If you have any questions to Riley, just put them in your review - if you want to review, that is, I'm not forcing anything - and I'll answer them the next chapter. But I may not answer all of them in the next update. The ones I don't get to, I'll just PM you with her response. That all right?**_

_**I'M SHUTTING UP NOW AND AM GOING TO READ MY FREE EDITION OF **__**SHERLOCK HOLMES**__** ON MY KINDLE**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**So guys~ I totally procrastinated on this chapter~ A lot~ Because I've been addicted to my reader inserts and various oneshots~ And school started up so I didn't feel like sitting down and writing this~ *shameless laughter***_

_**And right after I loaded that awful cliff hanger with lots of angst on you guys, huh? *grins* I'm sorry. I just like torturing you all. But I loves every one of you. GROUP ORGY - HUG. I MEANT HUG.**_

_**:D **_

_**But hey, now I've finally updated. And you all shall love me, ja? XD BY THE WAY, MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP. JANUARY 22. I want a Prussia unit. And Hetalia season 3. Actually, I might be getting season 3, even though it only comes out 5 days before my birthday. *fist pumps* FUCK YEAH~!**_

_**Now, for this chapter, I decided to go about it a bit differently. The first part will be flashbacks on Riley's part, and then a good chunk of it will mostly center around Prussia and Anna. You'll see why. And since I'm so friggin' biased towards Prussia, I just HAD to have him get his own little glory moment. And Anna too, since she's like me only ten fold. I'm sure if I was as insane as her, I wouldn't have any family or friends left by now. Lol~**_

_**Oh my God, thank you SO FREAKING MUCH FOR OVER 400 REVIIIIIIIEEEEEWS. *tears up joyfully and sobs into her many waifus' arms* I LOVE YOU ALL. SO DAMN MUCH. YOU COULD NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH. IF I COULD, I WOULD SEND YOU ALL CALENDARS AND YOU WOULD MARRY ME.**_

_**OH YEAH, HAPPY 2012. WE ALL GUNNA DIE.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen<span>

Riley didn't care that she was practically getting more and more lost as she ran further into the woods. She was so mad at herself for losing it like that in front of her class, that she just wanted to get away. It didn't help that the sun was beginning to go down already, being that it was later in the year now. Plus it was a bit chilly, and Riley had been stupid enough to not wear her jacket.

"Crap," Riley muttered to herself, stopping to rest against a tree with her back leaning against it. "I really messed up, didn't I? Guys…America…I'm sorry…" Fresh tears prickled hotly at her eyes, and she wiped them away before they had the chance to fall.

Riley looked up at the slightly orange and pink sky, the lowering sun casting dark shadows into her eyes from the overlaying trees above her. The strawberry blonde's body started to shake as another session of sobs threatened to overtake her. "Dammit!" Riley hissed, dropping so that she was curled into a ball on the ground, still leaning against the tree for support. "Dammit…!" She placed her head against her knees and let herself begin to cry once again, losing all sense of dignity and opting to just pour her heart out.

Riley didn't know how long she cried for, but by the time it had leveled down to a simple sniffle every here and there accompanied by a runny nose and a few stray tears, she lifted her head back up and looked at the sky once again. The sun was even lower, and it suddenly hit Riley that she honestly had no freaking clue where she was.

Panic began to claw at her insides.

_I really messed up, didn't I?_ Riley thought to herself as she stumbled to her feet and began to frantically run in the direction she thought she had come from._ I told my history class about the Hawthorne's true past…oh no, Anna was in there too, wasn't she? She's going to think I'm insane now…! A-and America…he probably hates me…no, all of the nations probably hate me now…what am I going to do? Oh God, I don't know! I'm so scared right now…I don't know where I am, I'm hungry, I'm cold, and I -_

Riley immediately stopped in her jumbled up thoughts when she came across a small thicket of bushes that curled up to look like a sort of secret hideout; there was even a small opening she could probably wriggle her way into. Wiping away the fresh invasion of tears and steeling herself somewhat, Riley dropped down to her stomach and started to crawl through the opening, wincing when a stray twig scratched her cheek slightly. Grunting the entire way as she army crawled into the small open space, Riley was pleased when she was finally curled up in a protective ball, surrounded by soft leaves and in her own little world. It was kind of dark in the natural vegetative-cavern, but Riley felt a bit warmer and more safe than she had before in the open.

As she hugged herself tighter for more warmth, a thought hit Riley. It made her feel dread all over the place. _What…what would Dad think about all of this?_

Vince Hawthorne had constantly told Riley he was proud of her ability to keep calm in practically every situation. Just what on earth would he say if he had seen this particular breakdown, Riley wondered. He most certainly wouldn't be very happy with her, that was for sure. Vince would probably give her a stern talking to and tell her that she was overreacting.

_B-but_, Riley thought in defense. _These nations really have been driving me crazy, even when they mean well! I just…I just…gah, I'm an idiot. A big idiot. _She sighed and smacked herself in the forehead by means of punishment. If she had just waited until she had arrived home - world history only had another hour left! - then none of this would have happened.

Riley really had messed up, and she had messed up bad.

"Dad…" Riley whispered, really starting to hate herself now. "I…sorry, I just…oh, crap…" Riley closed her eyes and adjusted her body so that she was laying down on the ground, using her hair as a pillow and letting tears leak out freely once again. "I'm sorry, Daddy…"

She closed her eyes and remembered.

* * *

><p><em>Riley was just a little girl, about five or six. <em>

_She was bored; her daddy had promised to play with her, but he was still working. Frowning in her boredom, Riley toddled over to the swing set in her backyard and crawled onto the swing and began to pump her legs up and down like her older neighbor and best friend, Vash Zwingli, had taught her to. Eventually she got high - too high for her own comfort._

"_W-wah…" Riley's grip on the swing tightened and she felt dizzy as she watched the ground move like a pendulant beneath her. It was scary…she didn't like it…she knew she wasn't supposed to swing without supervision, but she had been so bored! Riley just wanted to entertain herself! _Where's Daddy?_ Riley thought wildly. _I can't swing without Daddy!

"_D-daddy…" Riley whimpered, feeling terror grip her young heart. "W-where are you, Daddy? I'm scared…come save me…"_

"_H-hey! Riley! You shouldn't be that high!" Vash's blonde head and evergreen eyes popped above the wooden fence, looking like he was going to throw a worried fit. His little sister, Lily, who was Riley's age, appeared next to him. "You know you're too little to be that high!"_

_Riley let out a small whimper and jumped off of the swing before she had time to realize what she was doing. She landed on the ground and hit her elbow at an odd angle. It started to throb and pulsate with pain, and Riley started to cry. Vash had always told her that people shouldn't cry because it showed weakness, but it hurt so much…!_

"_Riley!" Suddenly her daddy was at her side, holding her in his strong arms. "Riley, what happened? Are you all right, honey?"_

"_I-I jumped off the swing," Riley blubbered, burying her head against her daddy's chest. "M-my elbow hurts…I just wanted to play, a-and you were b-busy…"_

"_Oh, honey…" Riley's daddy rocked her gently and kissed her elbow. The pain started to fade away almost immediately. "Come on, I think I have something to make it better. Mommy just bought some snacks; will a waffle make you feel better?"_

_Riley wiped her eyes and looked up at her daddy. "Wa…ffles?" She asked in a small voice. "You've never let me have them before…"_

_Daddy grinned. "Well, this is a special occasion. Don't tell Mommy, okay?"_

_Riley giggled a bit. "Okay! I'll have waffles then!" She hugged Daddy tightly, all tears and pain completely forgotten. "I love you, Daddy!"_

_Daddy kissed her nose and smiled softly. "I love you too, Riley."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Daddy! Daddy, look!" Ten year old Riley Hawthorne was running up to her father with a great big smile on her face, holding up a manila envelop in triumph. "It's my report card!" <em>

"_Oh, really?" Vince Hawthorne looked up from his laptop in interest and grinned, patting to the spot besides him on the couch. He could tell that the marks just had to be stupendous for his normally poker-faced and quiet daughter to be basically bouncing up and down like this._

_Riley giggled and wasted no time in hopping up and snuggling against her dad, handing him the envelop. "Look at it, please," She begged with a puppy dog face._

"_All right, all right," Vince laughed and slid the report card out of its envelop and studied the paper with an interested face. His eyebrow seemed to raise higher and higher as his eyes slid further and further down the paper. Finally, he looked over at his daughter, who was practically shaking with contained excitement. "All A's for this quarter?" Vince asked in a mock-surprised voice. "I didn't know my daughter was that smart!"_

_Riley squealed and tackled Vince in a hug. "I know! I was so happy! I even passed history!"_

"_I'm proud of you, sweetie," Vince laughed, hugging Riley back and kissing her on the top of the head. "This calls for a celebration! I know…I'll take you out for ice cream, how about that? Vash and Lily can come too, if you want."_

"…_is there waffle flavored ice cream?" Riley asked hopefully._

"…_Riley…your obsession with waffles sometimes worries me. Just a little." _

"_You're the one who started me on it, remember?"_

"…_oh yeah…"_

* * *

><p><em>The sky was mourning. Just like everyone else.<em>

_Riley was thirteen and her father was dead. _

_She was at his funeral now, gripping her sobbing mother's arm in one hand and the stoic Vash's arm in the other. The casket was being lowered into the ground and everyone around her was crying, even as the sky drizzled down its own dark and dreary tears. They were crying for their friend; coworker; neighbor; son; brother in law; cousin; husband._

_Father._

_But not Riley._

_She couldn't cry._

_She wanted to cry, but the tears just wouldn't come._

Why?_ Riley wondered as she stared blankly at the casket and headstone. _Why is he…gone? He…can't be gone…Dad promised he would always be with me! He lied? No, Dad doesn't lie…Oh God, why?

"_Why…" Riley managed to whisper above the priest's incessant droning of the funeral rights. She tugged on Vash's arm and looked up at him with dry and empty eyes. "Why is Daddy gone now, Vash? He promised he wouldn't leave me, and he never breaks promises. He's going to come back though, right? Right?"_

Right?

"_R-riley…" Before she knew it, the Swiss was hugging her tightly. "Riley, I'm so sorry…you know he's not going to come back…because he's dead now, Riley…" _

_Something snapped inside her then, and Riley buried her face into Vash's jacket, clutching at him tightly as Lily joined in on the hug. Vash hadn't been trying to be cruel; he was just the type of person to lay it out in the open with no strings attached. That was just another reason why she adored him with all her heart. Riley began to sob uncontrollably, hugging the two best friends she had ever had in the world. Everything became nothing but the sound of her crying and the comforting warmth of the Zwinglis' limbs wrapped around her protectively. _

"_Goodbye, Daddy," Riley whispered against Vash, pulling her face away long enough to watch as the casket was fully into the grave. "I-I'll miss you…I p-promise I'll make you proud…I'll make the world mine someday, l-like you always wanted me to…!" Riley let out another sob before turning back to Vash, wanting him to hold her until everything ended._

Goodbye…

* * *

><p>"RILEY!" Anna Bayers shouted into the air as she sprinted through the park. "Riley, where the hell did you go?" She was seriously worried - after Riley had had that really freaky breakdown in the middle of class (maybe she was just sleep deprived or something…because that bullshit about her family's history and that her globe necklace housed a bunch of humanized countries was completely inane!), Anna hadn't hesitated in jumping up and following the girl out. After all, Anna considered herself to be Riley's friend. It was her place to worry about her.<p>

And to top it all off, it was getting dark. Who knew what creepers could be prowling the streets for an innocent girl to take and rape? Of course, Anna was too awesome for that kind of fate. Her awesomesauce boyfriend Gilbert told her so. Many times.

"Damn," Anna muttered as she came to the edge of the woods. She had a sinking suspicious that Riley had ran into there. "You idiot," Anna muttered again, peering into the forest curiously. She really did _not_ want to go in there after dark. "Riley, if you're going to have a mental breakdown of sorts in the middle of class, do me a favor and run away somewhere that I can find you right away." She had checked at the Hawthorne residence at first, but when no one had answered Anna had decided to check in the park.

"Hey! Anna! My awesome girl!"

Anna yelped and practically jumped sixty feet in the air when Gilbert's voice came from somewhere around her. "G-Gil?" She stammered, holding a hand over her heart in surprise. She looked around wildly, but found nothing. "W-where are you?"

"Down here~"

Anna, confused, looked down at her feet.

…and almost crapped herself when she saw Riley's really epic globe necklace lying by her feet.

"GAH! This is Riley's!" Anna freaked, picking it up and shaking it in her panic. "Th-that means she probably did go into the woods! Aw, shit, this is bad, I really don't want to go find her - "

"OI! _Liebling,_ don't shake us! Some of us aren't awesome enough to not get motion sickness."

"…HOLY FLAMING TITS, THE NECKLACE JUST TALKED."

Anna screamed and flung the necklace down, shaking and pointing at it with an accusing finger. "D-DEMON NECKLACE! DEMON! I HAVE HOLY WATER AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!"

Suddenly the little globe shook on the ground and there was kind of a burst of light, and then Anna's hot albino Prussian boyfriend was standing in front of her with a cheeky little smirk and poised in a cocky stance. "_Mädchen_, calm down. The necklace isn't demonic. Kesesesese~ You looked so cute right then!" Gilbert laughed and slung an arm around Anna's neck, giving her a one-armed hug.

"W-what the hell just happened?" Anna whispered, staring at Gilbert with wide eyes.

"Uh…" Gilbert suddenly looked apprehensive and stepped away from her, avoiding her eyes. "W-well…you know what Riley was saying during class? About how her necklace had a whole bunch of personified nations? And that they were helping her make _scheisse_ up for her project? And that her family is actually like these awesome - but not as awesome as me! - secret keepers for said nations?"

"…what are you trying to say, Gilbert?"

"K-Kesesese," The albino laughed nervously. "Well…um…that's all kind of true."

Anna just gaped at him.

"And I'm Prussia, the most awesome country ever" Gilbert continued before nodding his head at the globe necklace thingy. Now that Anna listened to it, there was a bunch of talking coming from it. "All those 'cousins' of Riley's from all over the world? Yeah, we're not really her cousins. We're nations. And yeah, Riley's family actually used to be secret keepers and stuff, but now only she and her grandma are the only ones left."

Suddenly there was another flash of light and Riley's cousin - er, not cousin? - Alfred was standing in front of them. He started to shake Gilbert's - Prussia's…? - arms wildly while saying in a frantic tone, "Dude, don't just stand there! Get her to help us find Riley! She could be in hurt or something! Dammit, Prussia, WE HAVE TO FIND RILEY!" The last part was shouted, and Anna couldn't held but wince slightly.

"That's America, by the way," Gilbert said lazily with a yawn, as if that entire ordeal hadn't affected him one bit. With a bright and carefree smile, he added, "So, wanna help us find Riley? Because without her, we can't really move from this spot…or another person, really. _Und, _well, I guess we should probably see if she's all right…because it'd be pretty unawesome if she was hurt _und_ stuff…"

"Of course I'll help you find her!" Anna answered. "You think I wouldn't want to? I'm so worried about Riley!"

"_W-was?_" Gilbert (Anna was going to refer to him as Gilbert to make things easier on her…calling him a different name now would be a bit confusing) stared at Anna in shock. "You…believe me then, _liebling_?"

"Duuuuh," Anna rolled her eyes and grinned. "You're my boyfriend, aren't you? I have to believe you. Besides, it's way more believable than that story about you all being Riley's extremely attractive multicultural relatives from all over the world. Not that I'm complaining," She latched herself to Gilbert's arm and nuzzled him. "since I have you~"

Alfred…no, America…sighed in relief. "Thanks, dudette," He said in wavering voice. He really did look like he was freaking out mentally. "Let's get going, then. We can't get out of the globe unless there's another regular human with connections to the Hawthornes, and you're that person. So take the necklace and bring it with you. Riley went off somewhere into the woods." America looked over to said multitude of trees and his face hardened. "She'd better be okay."

"Hey, wait," Anna realized as she stuck the globe-necklace into her pocket. She felt a bit weird considering there was a bunch of countries with a human form currently residing in it, but she didn't want to wear it around her neck. For some reason, Anna felt like that would be a blasphemy towards Riley. For some reason, Anna felt like only Riley should be allowed to wear it. "you're America, right? The…country…Riley said she fell in love with."

Prussia and America, who had been walking into the woods with a purposeful stride, stopped in their tracks. America slowly turned around and met Anna's eyes, and for one moment she literally felt as if she was staring at all the pain and loss her country had experienced over the hundreds of years America had been around. _Can losing Riley really make that all noticeable?_ Anna wondered to herself.

"Yeah," America answered, nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm that America. And you know what? I love her back, and I'm always going to be her hero no matter what. Do you have any issues with it, Anna?"

_He's so different from the last time I saw him…he's no longer all hyper and happy…he seems depressed. …I probably would be too, if the person I loved had run away. _"No, I don't," Anna answered sincerely as shook her head. "I think that's awesome. I'm happy for you two. Now come on - we've got to find Riley before it really gets dark out."

With that, she grabbed onto Gilbert's hand and took off into the woods with America right behind her.

* * *

><p>The group of three (actually, it was technically more than three if you considered the other countries in Anna's pocket, but since they weren't exactly talkative or really helpful in the situation they weren't counting at the moment) had been walking through the woods for quite some time now, and so far there was no sign of Riley. To be honest, it was almost impossible to locate her - the forest was so large and spacious that Riley could literally be <em>anywhere<em>.

Yet, America was still heading in a specific direction, as he had been doing the entire time they had been in the woods, determined and certain that he knew exactly where Riley was located.

"It's because she's going to be my capital," America explained a bit haughtily. Gilbert looked up at him sharply when he said that but said nothing to the effects of it.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

America grinned and he seemed to be back to his normal self for a second. "My present for Riley's sixteenth birthday was offering to make her my capital. It's a really high honor, and countries only do it for people they really care about. We have a really strong connection, so of course I'll be able to find her. It's like I have a homing sense for Riley."

"That's romantic," Anna gushed, feeling all squee-y inside. She poked Gilbert in the stomach. "Do you have one of those for me?"

"Uh…_nein?_"

"…WHY YOU NO LOVE ME, GIL?"

"_S-scheisse!_ I meant _ja_, Anna! _Ja_! Because…_Ich liebe dich_, remember?" Gilbert mumbled the last part as a red flush spread across his pale cheeks. He slipped an arm around Anna's waist and pulled her in close to him, stilling blushing a bright crimson.

Anna grinned and cuddled next to the Prussian. "_Ich liebe dich auch_," She giggled back. German always sounded so sexy when he spoke it.

Suddenly America took off running like a freaking ninja, and Gilbert and Anna looked at each other in confusion before racing behind him as fast as they could. "America, where are you going?" Anna yelled as she and the Prussian at her side ran.

"I know where Riley is!" America called back, skidding to a stop a few feet ahead of them. He had halted at an overgrowth of bushes with a small hole large enough to get into. "In here," America pointed to the gap when Anna and Gilbert met up with him. "She's in here. I can feel it." The sandy haired, blue eyed boy knelt down as to begin to crawl into the opening, but Anna grabbed him by his bomber jacket and yanked him back. "Ow!" America complained, turning to glare at Anna. "What was that for?"

"Let me talk to her first," Anna said, pushing past America and getting down on her hands and knees. "I'm a girl, so she'll be able to see me first." America protested some more but was calmed down by Gilbert as Anna crawled through the tunnel. Within a minute she was immersed in darkness, and she bumped into something warm. Anna paused, terrified that this was actually a rabid badger that was going to chew her face off.

That something stirred and gave a confused and sleepy, "Wha?" Anna sighed in relief - it was Riley.

"Riley!" Anna attacked the girl in a hug, which was kind of difficult considering that Riley was currently curled into a ball on the ground. "I looked everywhere for you! Come on, I'm taking you out of here." She grabbed onto Riley's hand and tugged, but Riley didn't budge.

"…you think I'm insane now, don't you?" Riley asked in a quiet voice.

Anna wished she could see her friend's face; her tone was so dismal and full of despair. However, Anna forced herself to give a cheerful laugh and say, "Why would I? Because of your rant in front of the class? No, I don't think you're crazy."

"But, why don't you - "

"Because I know the truth," Anna answered, cutting Riley off. The other girl sat in presumably stunned silence. "Don't freak out, Riley," Anna soothed because she had a feeling Riley was on the verge of hysterics. The atmosphere in the plant-cave was heavy with it. "but I found your necklace when I was trying to find you, and Gilbert popped out of it and explained everything to me. And I believe him; every single word." Anna sighed and hugged Riley tightly. The other girl had started to shake. "You really had me worried, Riley. Now please…don't be so hard on yourself. I don't really know why you freaked out, but I'm sure you had a legitimate reason. I'll stand by your side no matter what, all right?" Anna smiled. "After all, you were one of the first people to actually give me the time of day to talk to me. You're one of my first very close friends, and one of the first people who didn't judge me right away. So I - "

"I'm sorry!" Riley suddenly sobbed, latching onto Anna and sobbing into her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Anna! I didn't mean to get myself into this mess! I just didn't know what to do! I'm sorry…I'm sorry!"

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Anna said softly, pulling away to study Riley's face. Now that her eyes had adjusted somewhat to the dark, she could make out Riley's tear stricken face.

"W-what do you mean?"

"America is who you need to apologize to," Anna explained, pointing to the tunnel that led outside. "He's waiting for you. He's the one who found you."

Riley gave a sharp intake of breath before whispering shakily. "O-okay." She began to crawl out of the tunnel, with Anna behind. When the two girls made it out of the plant-cave, Riley immediately threw herself into America's arms, breaking down into another round of sobbing hysterics. "I'm sorry!" She cried as America's arms tightened around her. "I'm sorry, America…I-I was just overwhelmed, a-and I didn't know what to do…I'm sorry…"

"It's all right, Riley," America whispered to her, smiling softly as he stroked her strawberry blonde hair. "It's okay. I understand…or at least I'll try. I'm your hero, remember? I'll be there for you, no matter what. What matters the most it that you're not hurt, and that I found you. Hey, look at me for a bit, all right?" Riley lifted her flushed face from America's chest and he took that moment to grin adorably and give her a kiss on the mouth, making her blush wildly.

Anna shuffled over to Gilbert and latched onto him like usual, grinning happily. _They really are cute together,_ She thought to herself. _Even though two hours ago I thought they were cousins…oh well. _She looked up at Gilbert and poked him in the cheek. "Aren't they cute, Gil~?"

The Prussian smirked and nodded before grabbing Anna's chin roughly and planting a possessive yet tender kiss on her lips, probably because he felt a bit upstaged by his American companion. When he pulled away, Gilbert teased in a sing song voice, "Not as cute as you, _liebling~_"

Anna giggled before remembering something. She pulled out the globe and handed it to Riley, who was holding onto America's hand tightly. She looked better now; not so stressed. "I believe that belongs to you," Anna stated with a flashy gesture of her hand.

Riley smiled a bit and wiped a stray tear from her eye. "…thanks, Anna. And you too, Prussia," She gave him a self-conscious nod, and he just smirked cockily. Riley put the necklace around her neck and sighed, looking like the burdens of the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. …when in all actuality, it should have been the other way around, but whatever. Riley looked up at America then and said, "Can we go home now? I need to apologize to everyone…and I want to do it in person, rather than them being in here." She pointed to the necklace.

America grinned and nodded. "Yep! We'll go home now." He turned around and stepped a few feet away with Riley in tow before halting and looking over to Gilbert and Anna. "Um…which way is the way out again?" America asked with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

"…you _dummkopf_," Gilbert and Anna both deadpanned at the same time as Riley just shook her head in exasperation even though she was smiling slightly.

"Don't worry! The hero will find the way out in no time! Ahahahahaha~"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I listened to Disney songs the whole time I typed this. Mostly "I See The Light," "A Whole New World," "Can You Feel The Love Tonight," "Reflection," and "God Bless The Outcasts." By the way, "Moves Like Jagger" is now Riley and America's theme song. :3 DON'T DENY IT FITS. LOOK AT THE LYRICS. LOOK AT THEEEEEM. AND FEEL THE LUUUUUURVE.<strong>_

_**So, hoped you all liked this chapter~ I enjoyed writing the flashbacks and Anna's point of view. At last, mein liebe has gotten a big part in this story! *dances happily* **_

_**Hey, can I ask you guys a BIIIIG favor? Can someone cosplay (any Hetalia character will work) and kind of make a joke with a globe? A video or picture is fine. I'm just being a hopeless little fangirl and have the urge to see someone thinking about globes in terms of this story, because I literally feel paranoid around them ALL THE FREAKING TIME. Sorry for bugging you guys about it, you don't have to follow through if you don't want. ^.^;**_

_**Now for those letters/questions to Riley. If I missed any, please tell me, because I bet I missed at least one.**_

* * *

><p>From Nayli28: "Omg, Riley! How did you manage to last so long without finally cracking?"<p>

_Riley: Because I'm like a female version of Canada, and it takes awhile for him to crack; same goes for me. Plus I don't really like to have public mental breakdowns…but these countries just take a lot out of you._

From ANBU'S Golden Lioness: "How in the name of all the holy Greek gods do you expect to become America's capital city if you can't even handle them for more than a year?"

_Riley: It's America I can handle (surprisingly)…everyone else, they just got on my nerves. Well, America does too, but I love him. So he gets spared. Besides, it's called chocolate and stress balls; I think I know better ways to deal with my stress now._

From Access Blade: "Dammit Riley, why the hell did you friggin' do that? Of all the places to have a freakin' breakdown, why in your classroom in front of the teacher and the students? Couldn't you have done that in your house?"

_Riley: BECAUSE I WAS STRESSED, ALL RIGHT? Everyone was staring at me…and I could feel their judgment…I just needed to finally crack, okay? Besides…there needed to be drama…and so that's why my author made me break down then. *glares at me*_

From Abby-Flourite: "So Riley any idea where your headed or any plans to make up with the nations?"

_Riley: Yeah, I'll make up with the nations as soon as we get home. If we get home. Because apparently America, Anna, and Prussia weren't paying attention when on their rescue mission. -_-_

From LoryLily: "Instead of making it all up on the spot, why didn't...well, the countries have been with your family for forever, so they would know lots of true facts, right? Why didn't you just handle the situation that way? And...how are you gonna get back to school? I'm pretty sure they all think you're a nutcase, no offense. Don't worry, I'm mad (as in crazy), so I know how you feel."

_Riley: …BECAUSE MY IDIOT OF AN AUTHOR DIDN'T THINK OF THAT. (Me: DUN CALL ME AN IDIOT! I HONESTLY DIDN'T THINK OF THAT! …but then I couldn't have made you go crazy. :D) And as for school, well…I don't really know about that. I guess I'll take a few days off to cool down, but…I'm kind of nervous about going back. Thank you, bitch who writes me. -_-+_

From animewatcherfreakmal: "Riley, do you knowhow many fangirls would KILL to be in your situation? You better turn around THIS INSTANT and go apologize. I swear, I'll go out and find that necklace if you don't. And I'll be America's rebound."

_Riley: I apologized! And I'm sorry I made you all mad at me! I just honestly didn't know what to do! It's call hormones and teenage angst. -.- And America's mine, lady. Don't touch him. Or else. *scary Belarus aura*_

From Bumblebeecamaro38: "Oh here's a hard one! What country would you be with if not America~? XD"

_Riley: *blushes* U-um…probably Canada since he's so nice and no one really notices him, and I feel like I should stick up for him…or maybe China, because he's nice to me too. Germany was a possibility, I think…Really, my author wanted me to be a character foil, so she made me be kind of like Canada/Germany/England all in one person and stuck me with America. But I'm glad she did…because I love him a lot…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, were those answers good enough? Sorry again if I missed any…I was just trying to get this done XP <strong>_

_**But seriously, guys…thank you. Thank you so much for all your support so far. It means to much to me, and I probably would have never made it this far without you guys. I really hope this chapter makes up for my bitchy cliff hanger in the last one.**_

_**Also, this story will be coming to an end in probably about seven chapters, I think…so be prepared for things to start to heat up even more.**_

_**I love you all!**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_*is currently wearing the AWESOME Prussia bandana that came with Hetalia season 3, which she got for her birthday*_**

**_I'M NOT DEAD YET. I SWEAR TO GOTT I'M NOT. But...my laptop has crashed and in the meantime I can only write on the desktop that my entire family shares...so yeah. Kinda tough to get a chapter done when your mother needs the computer for work and your father wants to check the schedule of his latest TV show craze... -.-+_**

**_Plus I've been just not in the mood to write. It's the way FFN keeps breaking. SERIOUSLY, THE FORUMS HAVE BEEN DOWN FOR LIKE THREE WEEKS. AND THEN WHEN THEY DO WORK IT'S FOR AN HOUR AND THEN THEY BREAK AGAIN. WHADDAFUCK, FANFICTION? Also they're currently working at the moment...but who knows? When I upload this they'll probably be down again. AND THEY DISABLED EXTERNAL LINKS ON STUFF TO REDUCE SPAM AND IT MADE THE CENTER OPTION USELESS. NOW MY PROFILE LOOKS LIKE CRAAAAAAP. ;A;  
><em>**

**_So. I'm hoping this chapter makes up for the lack of updates, but I really didn't have much inspiration to start this chapter...it'll probably get better as I go through, but the beginning is bound to be dry. Also, sorry if this is short... ;A;_**

**_BUT THANKS FOR 470+ REVIEWS. HONESTLY. I never could have imagined one of my stories becoming so popular... *tears up joyfully* THANK YOU._**

**_Be prepared for fluffiness and a total filler plot in this chapter. Because that's probably what it's going to be._**

**_*headdesks* _**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty<span>

When America and Prussia took Riley and Anna back to their respective houses, it was already past eight at night. Riley's mother still wasn't home due to yet even more overtime, so Riley had at least that to be thankful for, but there was still a problem that had remained yet to be solved.

...how to apologize to all the countries about her little mental breakdown during history class.

And so, Riley, found herself fidgeting anxiously in front of twelve (not fourteen since America and Prussia were pretty much on Riley's side in this argument) human personifications of nations whom were all staring her down, as she tried to grope for the right words on what to say to them.

So far, she was kind of failing at it.

The only comfort she had was America's arm slung around her shoulder, a nice warmth that spread all throughout her body and reminded her that he would always be her hero.

"Well, Riley?" Riley looked up from the floor and into the scrutinizing gaze of Vash/Switzerland. His eyes seemed to bore right into her own. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He didn't break eye contact with her, sending worried shivers down Riley's spine.

"I..." Riley swallowed nervously as the words got caught in her throat. "I...I'm sorry, guys...I just snapped. I don't know why. But I just did. And I...I'm sorry..." America's arm tightened around her shoulder, and Riley whispered, "I don't know how I can make it up to you all...but you have to understand; I feel like I'm under a lot of pressure with you all living with me. All the arguing...all the rivalries...I know you're all countries, and that some of you really do have less-than-shiny pasts with one another. But all I'm asking you is to try to tone it down when I'm the one listening. Because I'm just a human, guys. Eventually, I'll give in to the pressure and crack."

Nobody said anything. The house was shrouded in a veil of awkward silence. Until, finally, Lily/Lichtenstein piped up softly from her brother's side, "I forgive you, Riley. Because I understand. And it's all right for you to feel this way every once and awhile...you just have to promise to let us know so you don't break again."

"L-Lily..." Riley gazed at the blonde girl with thankful eyes.

Vash's expression softened. "I forgive you too, Riley. You had just surprised me, is all. I think you surprised _all_ of us." Here he gestured with a flip of his hand to the crowd of countries behind him. Each were nodding their heads.

"We never expected for you to snap like that in public," England added, looking guilty. "You're always such a calm and dependable girl...it just shocked us, love. We know you didn't mean any harm."

"Comrade Riley, do not keep your feelings bottled up," Russia said, smiling hugely at her. "It is not good for your mind, da?"

"_Oui, amie. _Tell us. We're here to help you, after all," France added sincerely, looking helpful for once as opposed to his rape face.

"Russia is right, aru. It is not healthy to keep your stress in until it builds up," China chastised. "Let us know when you want to talk about something, aru!"

"A-and we'll listen," Canada promised, blushing a bit. "b-because that's what we're here for, eh."

"_Hai_," Japan nodded in agreement. "You are very special to us, Riley-san. We don't like seeing you like that back at the school."

"Don't worry, _amiga!_" Spain said cheerfully. "Listening to others' problems is a specialty of mine!"

"I von't mind assisting you, Riley," Germany grunted politely. "Anything for a fellow sane person amongst this sea of idiocy."

"Veh~ I can make you pasta if you're ever sad~" Italy offered. "Pasta makes anyone feel better!"

"Tch...I guess I can help too..." Romano muttered, looking embarrassed. "'Cause it's really annoying when you act all freaky, _ragazza._"

"Kesesese~ You already know my vote, _frau!_" Prussia grinned boastfully. "Any _freund_ of _mein mädchen_ is a _freund_ of mine!"

"And I hope you know by now what my answer is, right?" Riley looked up at America with happy and tear filled eyes as he grinned down at her. He planted a kiss against her nose and then wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her closely to his chest. "I'm your hero, Riley. And as your hero, I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what. So next time you think you're going to have a mental break down during school..." America patted Riley's head comfortingly. "Let me know so I can bail you out, okay? No one can resist the allure of my heroicness, dudes!"

Riley let herself laugh at America's little show of his ego and hugged him back tightly, wishing she could stay in his arms forever. "Thank you, America," She whispered before turning her gaze to everyone else. "And thank you, guys. It means a lot. I promise I'll let you know the next time I feel like Mount Saint Helens is about to explode inside of me."

"Hey, now, that was very painful for me," America huffed. "The entire side of my face was swollen for _weeks!_ And it burned! A lot!"

"It was very stressful for me too," Riley replied with a little huff of her own. "I was living in Oregon when that happened, remember? I wasn't living near the volcano, thank God, but the smoke still scared the crap out of me...all I had for a hero was Vash, and all he did was tell me to suck it up and not be such a scaredy cat." She stuck her tongue out at the stammering Swiss, whom America was now glaring at.

"Well, now you have me," America said importantly, glowering at Switzerland with "I'm watching you" eyes. Lichtenstein was giggling as she watched her brother's face turn red with indignant humiliation. "and I'll make sure that the only volcanic eruption you experience is the one involving my undying love for you, baby!"

Riley - and the rest of the nations, save for France, Spain, and Prussia, who were laughing their asses off - choked on their own spit. "Y-you...wh-what?" Riley squeaked, an embarrassed flush spreading throughout her cheeks. "France, stop giving America cheesy pick up lines! They're embarrassing!"

"Actually, Riley, I got that from all the Shakespeare Britain used to make me read," America smirked. "I can be my own bard if I wanted to!" He suddenly grabbed Riley by the chin and pulled her into a sweet kiss, most likely egged on by the crowd around him. He was always a sucker for publicity.

"GET A BLOODY ROOM," England roared, smacking America upside the head. "That sort of thing is improper to do in public, you git!"

"Oh hon hon~ And as if you haven't fantasized about it with _Mademoiselle _Jenny?" France sang knowingly.

"...SH-SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, FROG! That's none of your concern!"

"I have thought about it with _moĭ malenʹkiĭ_ Sasha _podsolnechnika_," Russia grinned like a child. "Yes...I am very close to having her and I become one..."

"_Ja,_ ja, I just wanna make out with my awesome girlfriend all the time whenever I'm with Anna," Prussia smirked pervertedly. "And more~ Kesesesese!"

"_Si, amigo, _I feel the same about _mi novia_ Edith," Spain got this odd little smile on his face. "Ah~ Such lovely lips~ She truly makes me proud."

Canada's face turned bright pink and he mumbled, "M-Miss Emma...I-I...like her too, you know." He buried his face in Kumajiro's fur.

Japan was just blushing hotly, refusing to say anything, as he was most likely thinking of Jessica. And doing stuff with her. ...yeah, you know what.

"I think we've had enough fucking romantic shit for a Nora Roberts movie," Romano interrupted loudly, looking all awkward and stuff. "Let's all act semi-normal?"

"...how would you know about the romance level of a Nora Roberts movie anyway, Romano?" Riley asked in a seriously curious tone as America finally pulled away from yet another mind numbing kiss, giving him a raised eyebrow. She was proud of herself for being able to concoct a coherent sentence after America's tendency to give her a big dose of morphine-like kisses.

The elder Italian's face lit up like a tomato shaded Christmas tree, and Italy laughed cheerfully. "Veh~ Fratello likes to use his Netflix in his room in the globe! You should see when he watches Lady and the Tramp - Fratello Romano always plays the spaghetti kiss over and over and will sing along with the song at that scene!"

"SH-SHUT THE FUCK UP, VENEZIANO!"

Riley, America, and everyone else couldn't resist in giving in to to their mirth and cracking up at Romano's bright red face and pissed off eyes as he started to chase the screaming Italy around the house, yelling profanities and threats to his denser younger brother. _Yeah,_ Riley thought, settling against America with a happy sigh on the couch. _These guys are my family now. A crazy family, but a family none the less..._

_...and I'm never going to scare them again like that._

_It's a promise._

* * *

><p>The next morning, Riley's mother woke her up with a big frown on her face. Cheryl hadn't been home by the time Riley had gone to sleep, which she had been warned about with this crazy overtime schedule, so Riley hadn't had to face her mother and let her know about how she had run out of school after an insane mental breakdown in front of her entire world history class.<p>

"Riley, we need to talk," Cheryl stated gravely. "I got a call from your school when I was at work yesterday, and they left a message on my phone. What's this about you going off in your history class and saying you and _this country_ were dating? And saying our family are like servants to humanized nations? And then _running out of school_ without telling anyone where you went off to? I demand an explanation, Riley!"

Riley was frozen in her bed, eyes wide with terror. _Oh no,_ she thought, mentally freaking out. _I can't tell Mom the truth...but if I don't say anything, she'll send me to an asylum for sure! What do I do?_

"Mom, please don't freak out," Riley begged, grabbing her mother's arm. "but I have some things to tell you." She looked over at the globe on her desk, and it seemed to shimmer for a moment. She took that as a sign of the nations' approval and continued. "Did Dad ever tell you what his family used to do back in the olden days?"

Cheryl looked taken aback. "Young lady, if this is your way of trying to get out of a punishment - "

"I'm taking that as a no," Riley interrupted quickly, knowing it was now or never. "Well...Grandma Opal told me some things...and I think you should know about them too." Riley took a deep breath and as calmly and as sane sounding as she could, "Mom, the Hawthornes really were - _are _- like servants to humanized countries. And I'm the last of them, next to Grandma. And I guess I kind of am dating America now...and they all live in that globe, right there." She pointed to it. "Grandma gave me that globe so the nations could help me with some things. Actually, Vash and Lily Zwingli? They're Switzerland and Liechtenstein. They've been watching out for me forever."

Cheryl just kind of stared at her daughter.

Then...

"I'm going to call the school and say you had a high fever and that's why you broke down during class," She said numbly, making a beeline for Riley's door. "and you're going to stay home today. You need rest, Riley. You've clearly been pushing yourself too much."

"WHAT?" Riley's mouth dropped, and she narrowed her eyes at her mom. "You don't...believe me, do you?"

Cheryl didn't answer, already out of her daughter's bedroom and in the hallway.

"And _I've_ been pushing _myself_ too hard? What about you, Mom? What about all these overtime hours you've been putting in? You're always so tired and exhausted! Maybe you need a break!" Riley yelled after her mom, curling into a ball on the bed. "I'm worried about you..." She whispered, refusing to cry. She had done too much of that yesterday.

Cheryl still didn't answer.

"Dammit," Riley muttered, pulling the covers over her head and reveling in the comfort of the warmth and darkness they provided. "Screw it. I'm going back to sleep."

"Riley?" It was America. "Are you...all right?"

Riley popped her head out from under the blankets. "...yeah. I'm all right. Just..." She sighed. "I knew Mom would probably not believe me...but I was hoping she would have a bit more faith in me."

"I think you should just give her some time," America soothed, stroking Riley's hair softly. "Your mom can't exactly believe your story without seeing evidence right away...just give her some time."

"I know," Riley whispered, looking down. "...just let me sleep a bit more, okay?"

"All right," America bent down and kissed the top of Riley's head tenderly. "Everything is going to be fine, Riley. Don't worry."

"Yeah," Riley murmured, slipping back under the blankets. "Okay. I won't."

America didn't answer, and Riley took that to mean that he went back into the globe. After five minutes of complete silence, her mom called up the steps, "I called the school, and they said it was fine. They said that if you had a high fever they understand. Just stay home today. I'm going to go to work now."

"Fine," Riley mumbled quietly, even though she knew her mom wouldn't be able to hear it. "go to work and practically be a slave to your dickhead boss who keeps giving you overtime. And ignore the fact that your daughter has a bunch of male countries living in the globe right next to her bed. Good idea, Mother. Good idea."

Riley winced when the door closed with a slam, and she cursed herself for not voicing her reply more loudly. "Now Mom is mad at me," She muttered, rolling on her other side. "and half the school probably thinks I'm crazy...at least I'm on good terms with the nations now."

Her mind started to wander then. At first it was provincial things, like what she should make for lunch since she was going to be home alone or when she should actually get up. But then...Riley's thoughts began to swirl around other, more important things.

Most of them revolving around America's offer to become a capital for him.

_...I want it to happen._

Riley pushed the covers off of herself and stared at the globe. _I want to be America's capital. Right now. Then Mom will believe me. And everything will be better. Hey...maybe Anna, Sasha, Jenny, Edith, Emma, and Jessica can become capitals too... _"America? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

America was in front of her immediately. "Yeah? What is it, Riley?"

_How do I ask him? _Riley thought worriedly, looking up at America with a nervous expression. _It would be kind of weird just to ask him to do this out of the blue..._ She shook her head in defiance of her own uncertainty and patted the space next to her on her bed. When America sat down next to her, Riley, laid her head against his shoulder, sighing. "America...I know this is really sudden, but..." She blushed a bit. "I want to be your capital now. Things will be easier that way. So can I? Please?"

America stared at Riley with wide eyes, and then he hugged her tightly, burying his face in Riley's hair. "Oh, Riley..." He whispered softly. "I think that's a bitchin' idea. In fact, we should get it started right now." He pulled away with a grin at Riley's confused face.

"What?" She stared in bewilderment. "You're gonna agree with me? I thought you said it was a really difficult process!"

"Well, why wouldn't I agree?" America replied back with a wink. "I think you can make it. I _know _you can make it." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and pulled back, tapping the surface of the globe with his finger. "Hey! Guys! We're going on a road trip!"

There was a chorus of voices all at once from inside the globe, and Riley couldn't understand half of what was being said. America, however, apparently did. "Yeah, yeah, _that's_ what's going to happen. And yeah, you guys can bring your girls too. But you know where you have to go for it, so you gotta stay behind." America looked over at Riley and added, "I'll take Riley right now. See you all as soon as we can, all right?"

"W-wait, America, what's going on?" Riley asked, utterly confused. "Leave the globe behind? Take 'their girls' to somewhere different? WHAT?"

"England, Russia, Japan, Prussia, Canada, and Spain are all going to get your friends and have them take the capital test as well," America explained with a grin. "We all decided on it when you ran away and we were alone in the globe for those couple of hours. We've decided to ignore the world conference's rules - if there's enough of us opposing the laws, we can overcome them. So while I take you for your test...everyone else will be doing the same thing."

"Wait...so Anna, Sasha, Emma, Jessica, and Edith really are going to become capitals too?" Riley's eyes lit up happily.

"If they pass their tests, yeah," America nodded. "I'm sure they will, though. You girls are alike in that retrospect! Now..." He dug out a cell phone and grinned. "I'm gonna call our ride. Get dressed and stuff and I'll meet you downstairs. Riley...I'm so glad I got to meet you. Not only have you become my girlfriend, but now you'll be my capital." He leaned forward and kissed her again, this time a soft and lingering kiss that sent pleasant tingles all the way up and down Riley's body, from her heads to her toes. "Sometimes I think the odds are really in our favor!"

Riley smiled softly at America and nodded. "Yeah...me too, America. Me too."

He grabbed the globe and left the room, letting Riley alone so she could get dressed and whatnot. Within twenty minutes she was downstairs wearing an outfit that literally had been in the back of her closet: long dark blue jeans with white paint splatters all over them, a nice pair of tennis shoes, and the pride and joy of her outfit choice of the day...a white t-shirt with the American flag emblazoned on the front with the saying, "Home of the FREE" on the back in red and blue lettering.

The adoring look America gave her when Riley walked downstairs let her know she had made a good choice.

"All ready then?" America asked, hoisting a bag over his shoulder. He had told her it was a secret.

Riley nodded. "Mm-hm. But...um...I'm going to write a note to my mom. I'll be right back." She ducked into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of paper, and bit her lip as she thought of what she was going to say.

There was no doubt that her mother would have a hysterical fit when she came home and saw the note. And Riley knew she was being a bit too impulsive with this decision. But...

_I have to do this. I feel like it's my duty as the last Hawthorne. Mom will understand someday. I know she will._

Heaving a decisive sigh, Riley put the pen to paper and quickly scrawled out:

_"Mom..._

_I know by the time you're reading this, you'll be hating me. I promise that I'm all right - I'm with America. _

_I'm going to become his capital, Mom. And everything is going to be all right._

_If you're worried, call Grandma Opal before the police. She can explain things in a much better way._

_...I love you, Mom. But I have to do this. I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye...but I was too scared of what you would think. _

_I'll be back before you know it. And when I am..._

_You'll be proud of me._

_Love, Your daughter who really does love you but she needs some time to think about some things..._

_Riley."_

Riley wiped the tears from her eyes as she set the letter down on the kitchen table, placing Cheryl's coffee mug on top of the paper so she would see it right away. Stepped back out from the kitchen, Riley took America's outstretched hand and sniffled as he used his free one to wipe away the tears that had been leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"Are you okay, Riley?" America whispered softly. He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Riley nodded. "Y-yes...it's just hard and scary to leave. But I'll be all right. I'm going to be with my hero, remember?" She gave him a small smile.

"Right," America hugged Riley tightly before letting go, giving her his signature quirky grin. "Oh, you want to know how we're getting to our destination, don't you?"

"Uh huh, but...where are we even going? You didn't tell me yet."

"That's a surprise," America's grin grew wider at Riley's slight glower as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Trust me, Riley! It'll be more fun when we get there and you realize where we're going. Now...for how we're going to get there..." He opened the front door of her house and standing on the doorway were two men wearing black suits with sunglasses on and Bluetooth headsets around their ears, postures stiff and formal. "We're taking a private jet~ Air Force One, to be exact!"

Riley stared at America and the two men (who were obviously Secret Service members) in shock.

Then...

"OH MY GOD, YES! YES! YEEEEES! I GET TO FLY IN THE FREAKIN' PRESIDENT'S PLANE! YES! THIS IS SO TOTALLY WICKED! WOW, THAT SOUNDED REALLY AMERICAN...BUT YEAH, THIS IS EPIC! THANK YOOOOUUUUU!"

America smirked and gave the two Secret Service men a "Oh yeah. I'm good." look, and they just shook their heads.

* * *

><p>The ride to the airport had been a short one, mainly due to the fact that those enlisted under the President of the United States of America's payroll pay no heed to the speed limit and also in part because America and Riley took it upon themselves to sing along with almost every song that was on the radio.<p>

One of which being "Moves Like Jagger," which Riley found ironic.

Anyway, the blue eyed, blonde nation and the strawberry blonde, hazel eyed girl got through customs at the speed of light, and were taken into a special room to board the Air Force One plane.

Once on the plane, Riley found herself being pampered to no end by the flight attendants. She got to sit in a plushy couch-like seat with a plasma screen television right above her, and the view out of the window was amazing. The thing that excited her the most was the fact that they served _filet mignon _on the plane, complete with all the grape Fanta she could want.

After about an hour of zoning out to the movie "Hairspray" while laying in America's lap, Riley found herself getting sleepier and sleepier. _It was probably all the steak...rich people food tend to make you tired..._She thought as she blinked her eyes shut, cuddling up more against America. _I'll just take a nap...yeah, a nap..._

Within a minute, she was asleep.

America looked down at the girl sleeping in his lap and smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead and running his fingers absentmindedly through her hair. He had never felt more content than he did whenever he was with Riley. It made him feel calm, too.

Carefully digging his cell phone out of his pocket without waking Riley up, he dialed a certain number. The person on the other end answered right away, her lilting and accented voice a pleasant sleepy tone. "_Yassou_, America. I was wondering when you were going to call."

"So you've been expecting me?" America asked, not really surprised at all. _She has the gift of prophecy, after all...like a hero, kind of! I wonder what Superman would do if he could predict the future..._

"_Ne._ And I know why you are coming...it's time for you to have a capital representation, yes?" She sounded like she was smiling fondly.

"Uh huh," America nodded. "She's a great girl. Her name is Riley Hawthorne. I think you know what that means, right?"

"Hawthorne...!" The female voice on the other end of the phone sounded both pleased and shocked. "That's wonderful, my friend! I am sure the two of you will be very happy together..." She trailed off in a yawn. "I apologize, America. You woke me up from a nap."

"You're always asleep," America accused jokingly before sobering and lowering his voice. "Hey...Riley's gonna pass the test, right? She's a lot like you, really...she has the same spirit and drive. I believe in her. I really do. And I love her so much..." He stroked Riley's hair fondly, smiling as she made a small noise in the back of her throat in her sleep and nuzzled further against his lap.

"She will be fine, my friend. If you believe in her, then that is all that matters." The woman yawned again and mumbled apologetically, "I'm sorry...I must go now. But I will inform my love that you are on your way. We shall begin preparing the test. Oh, and America?"

"Yes?" America answered hesitantly.

"...please don't eat all our gyros again."

"Hahahahaha~ The hero makes no promises, because it rhymes with hero and they're seriously really good!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>*collapses* I'M FINALLY DONE. <strong>_

_**I feel so bad about having this chapter be pretty much crap after not updating for so long...I'm sorry guys. ;A; But until either my laptop returns home from sick leave or I get a new one, updates will be very spacious. Thank Gott for the desktop.**_

**_Pffft...during that serious bit of this chapter, I was watching some of Hetalia season three, and lemme tell you...it is SERIOUSLY difficult to write something serious when Germany says, "We had to apologize for playing with Greece's pussy without permission." I DIED, DUDES. FREAKING DIED. IT WAS BAWSS. X'D_**

**_Oh yeah~ Can you guys guess who was on the phone with America? Yes, it's another OC, but she does not belong to me~ I will reveal that the next chapter. And I think I dropped enough hints as to who it is. :D_**

**_And yes, all the other girls get to become capitals. WHOOPEE! *fistpump* I'll probably have little omakes in which that happens, but for now I'll be focusing primarily on Riley and America with that._**

**_So, what do you guys think should be in this "capital" test? I have something already in my mind, but I want your thoughts as well. I promise to credit whoever came up with the original idea if I decide to use it._**

**_I hope this satisfied your cravings, and again I'm sorry for the late update! *headdesks repeatedly* I'll try to get the next chapter up more quickly, but it depends on my computer situation...sigh..._**

**_By the way, keep an eye on my profile for updates about my writing status...just in case you're wondering, all right?  
><em>**

**_THANKS FOR READING AND I SHALL LEAVE WITH THESE WISE PARTING WORDS:_**

**_Peanut butter is the answer to everything. :3_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**I'M ALIVE!**_

_**Hah hah...so…um…you're probably wondering why it's taken me so long to update…Well…you know that my laptop broke and everything, and even though I did still have the desktop, I found myself writing for other things instead. I'm sorry…I really like reader inserts…**_

_**BUT NOW. I finally have a personal laptop again, so hopefully updates will be back to being speedy. However, starting March 19 and going until sometime in early April, I will be doing driver's ed. And just so you know, those are long ass classes and I won't probably have any time to write.**_

_**I love you, Iowa, for your chocolate covered bacon and your country fried bacon with maple-cinnamon dipping sauce and the Iowa Machine Shed and the cornfield behind my house that I can run through like an idiot and not be judged and the fact that I can clear the distance across my town in less than fifteen minutes, but…**_

_**WHY THE FUCK CAN'T YOU MAKE DRIVER'S ED AN ACTUAL CLASS YOU TAKE DURING SCHOOL, GODDAMMIT?**_

_**-_-+ That was enough of my ranting.**_

_**NOW. I honestly cannot express my gratitude for over 500 reviews. I don't deserve all that, guys! ;^; I don't think this story really is all that good…there are better ones out there! But I love you all for liking this story so much…really, I do.**_

_**Oh yeah~ And the new OC? The one that was on the phone with America during the airplane ride? She belongs to ANBU's Golden Lioness. Can you guess who she was~? …IT WAS ATHENS, GREECE'S CAPITAL! :D**_

_**And finally, for the capital test…some of the suggestions I got I liked, others I was just kinda like "…Eh." I don't really know what I'll do yet…I think it'll just come to me as I write. Like 80% of the other crap I write. It is born underneath my rapidly typing fingers. :3**_

_**I'm going for over 4000 words with this chapter - which will be in America's point of view for the first part. I hope I can do it.**_

_**POINTLESS BANTERING, DON'T FAIL ME NOW.**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty One<span>

"Riley…time to get up now…the plane has landed!"

"Ungh…no…like sleep…shaddup an' go away…"

"Aw, don't be like that! That's no way to treat your boyfriend! If you're not nicer, Riley, then I won't kiss you today~"

"…I'm up, you blackmailing little idiot."

And thus, that was how America finally managed to wake Riley up from her plane induced snooze time. To be fair, the ride had been over ten hours, and he had dozed off himself…but it wasn't like he was going to admit that. He was the hero. Hero's don't take naps when they're watching their girlfriends sleep.

Grinning brightly, America gestured to the scenery outside the windows. "Hah hah~ Look, Riley! Can you guess where we are? I bet not~"

Riley groaned and propped herself up off of America's lap, pulling herself up by using the little hook for a jacket over the seat, and then staring out the window. Her eyes widened as they drank in the view, and her mouth moved uselessly as she tried to come up with words. But she was silent in her awe.

This just made America grin wider and laugh happily. "Guess yet?" He asked excitedly, sneaking an arm around Riley's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder as she gazed out the window at the sights around them. He couldn't resist taking a deep breath and smelling her scent; Riley smelled like maple syrup and clean sheets and that vanilla lotion she sometimes used. Not that he ever watched her put it on her legs and arms or anything. Nope. Not at all.

"Are we in…" Riley's voice wavered just a tad from astonishment, and she turned her head from the window to America. Her hazel eyes brimmed with excitement. "Are we in Greece, America?"

"Yep! We're in Greece! Riley…this is where you're going to become my capital!"

The view outside the plane was amazing. Despite the fact that they were in the small municipal airport that was reserved only for "special" guests (i.e. the countries whenever a world conference was held in Greece, or if there was some sort of national emergency of some sort), there was an open area off to the side facing the window where small trees that you would expect to find in the Mediterranean lay. The dark blue-green ocean lay beyond that, glittering like diamonds spread across a large satin quilt that ebbed and bulged up as the sunrays danced on the waves. It was like something out of the movie _Troy, _minus Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom.

"It's so beautiful…" Riley smiled widely in her anticipation to get outside. "Can we sightsee later? And go swimming in the ocean? I've never been to a beach, really…well, I did go once with Grandma Opal on the coast of Oregon during summer when I was like eight, but it was raining and the only reason we went is because she wanted to see if she could catch a relative of the Loch Ness Monster…" Riley rolled her eyes. "I caught a cold for a week from standing out in the rain and watching the ocean for four hours without an umbrella or anything."

America couldn't resist laughing at that. "Did Opal really do that? Man…she's so eccentric!" To tell the truth, he was a bit leery on the subject of Riley's grandmother, being that he wasn't sure what Opal would say if she knew Riley was all the way in Greece about to prepare for the capital test…

_The old lady's gonna kill me, dude…I just hope she doesn't show up her to take Riley back home or something. I need Riley to be my capital…I just know it._

"Hey! America! I said, are we gonna get off the plane now or what?" Riley snapped her fingers in front of America's face impatiently.

America grinned abashedly and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, sorry! I was just thinking. Come on - let's go!" He grabbed her hand and tugged her up with a laugh.

Within fifteen minutes the two were off the private jet and walking through the lobby of the small municipal airport. Signs in Greek decorated the building, as well as a lot of wonderful smells and bright, festive colors. As opposed to the vivid and intense colors, however, the air was filled with a nostalgic like sense. It made you want to curl down and take a nap, almost.

Oh, and the cats.

You couldn't forget all the cats that were lying around.

"Why are there so many cats?" Riley asked with a raised eyebrow.

America grinned. "That's just Greece, man! The broseph loves cats!"

Riley's eyebrow raised some more. "Oh? He likes pussies then?"

America just stared at Riley.

And then promptly doubled over from the sheer force of his laughter.

Riley's face turned a bright red when she realized what she had said and slapped a palm to her forehead. "AGH! I've been around France, Spain, and Prussia too much…they're obviously affecting the way I think, the damn bastards…America, don't let me become a pervert too! Please…"

"I-it's fine, Riley," America choked out, having to take his glasses off to wipe the wet spots from them from his tears, he was laughing that hard. "I like it when you l-loosen up a bit! It's fun! Pffft…that was a good one though…" He giggled (yes, giggled…the hero can giggle when he feels like it, dammit!) some more before clapping a hand on Riley's shoulder. The poor girl was blushing from head to toe and looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole in die. _Aw~ But she's so cute when she blushes~ Actually, Riley's just always cute…I wanna cuddle her right now._ "If there's anyplace you can have a bit of a dirty sense of humor, it's hurt in Broseph Greece's turf. After all, Greece is the nation with the highest sex rate in the world~ Maybe we can see just why while we're here, right~?"

…realization of what he had just said in three, two, one…

_OH MY FUCKING GOD, I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT._

"…America?" Riley squeaked out, going even more red than he thought was possible. To be fair, America was pretty red himself now. "W-what did you just…say…?"

"N-nothing! I said nothing! Hahahahahaha…haha…hah…hah…oh, crap," He muttered the last bit, hanging his head in shame. _Dammit, America! The hero does not just come out and say things like that! You're not France! Hurry up, think of something cool to say before Riley starts to freak out!_

"OH LOOK, A GYRO STAND! IT'S A GREEK TACO! LET'S GO GET SOME!"

…

_That's the __**best **__that you can come up with, you freaking idiot?_

"Um…right…whatever you want, America…" Riley nodded slowly, following behind him as he escaped over to the gyro stand.

And so, the hero managed to cover up his little mistake with the prospect of a Greek taco.

Because that's how heroes roll.

* * *

><p>After the whole Greek-sex-gyro-scandal-thing, America took Riley to the hotel he had previously made reservations for before leaving…uh…America…was it possible to leave yourself? …well, if you were a nation, apparently it was. Sometimes things were still confusing to America…even after being a country for over three hundred years. Or was it two hundred? …yeah, America really didn't like to think about the past. What mattered was the future!<p>

Anyway. After the two had arrived to the hotel (it was a really fancy one, with a stocked fridge that you didn't have to pay for, and a big bathroom, and two beds, and it was just overall plain boss), Riley had decided that she was still kind of tired from jetlag and the fact that she kinda/sorta ran away from home, so America had the balcony to himself as she slept on one of the beds.

And because he totally wasn't a pervert like some of the other nations, America was going to not watch her sleep and resist the urge to cuddle her inert body with a happy little grin.

…yep. America was so totally not thinking about doing that at the moment. Not at all.

And just as he was immersing himself in a world of wonderful related thoughts about cuddling Riley in a plethora of a bunch of different situations, the familiar tune of "The Star Spangled Banner" began to ring from his pocket. He jumped a bit in surprise and dug his cell phone out, staring at the unfamiliar number for a moment. But then he remembered once getting a call from this particular number a few months ago: the call that had began this whole thing.

Swallowing nervously, America clicked "talk" and held the phone up to his ear. "H-hey, the hero speaking! Wassup, bro?"

"America, dear~" That sweet and innocent tone made America cringe. He knew what anger and rage it was concealing. "I haven't talked to you for awhile~ I just wanted to see how things were doing! Like…how you're handling the whole economic problem thing because I'm not going to lie, I'd like to buy gas for under three dollars some day…or maybe I should ask a very important question that's been plaguing my mind for awhile. Like…_where the hell did you take my granddaughter?"_

America meeped. _Scary angry grandma is scary… _"U-um…well, you see Opal…" He swallowed nervously. "…I brought her to Greece so she could take the capital test."

Opal's heavy breathing on the other end of the line was the only thing that alerted America to her presence.

Then…

"…So…you really do love her, don't you?" Opal sounded resigned, but happy. "I can't say I'm not worried…because I am. I know about the capital test and all it's difficulties…just make sure my baby girl gets through this, do you hear me, America? Otherwise I'll never forgive you." Her voice was hard but not entirely unkind. She was just being a concerned grandmother. "Also…for God's sake, you couldn't have called me first so I could make up some story to Cheryl? The poor woman almost called the police when she realized Riley had disappeared, and that 'mysterious' sounding note didn't help too much either! I'm surprised I finally managed to calm her down."

America laughed anxiously. "Haha…Well…it was kind of a spur of the moment thing…I just felt the need to make Riley my capital. I don't know why, Opal," He gazed out to the sunset, whose orange and red hues cast a slightly bloody look to the ocean below it. "but I feel like it's the best for all of us. It's just an instinct, I guess. I dunno how to explain it…" He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Opal. I should have said something first, but I was afraid you'd say no."

"It's all right, America. I forgive you. I know that as long as Riley is with you, she'll be safe." Opal sounded a bit more relieved now, and not as angry as she had initially. "I guess I'll let you go then. Besides, I need to tell Cheryl that Riley's in safe hands. Although I don't know how exactly that'll go over…" She was silent on the other line for a moment before adding, "America…I just want Riley to be happy. She's had a lot of things happen to her that most people would probably just break under the weight of it all. I'm proud of the way she's handled it so far and I want her to be happy. So please…" Her voice lowered a bit.

"Make my granddaughter happy, you lovable fast food-obsessed hero."

America couldn't help grinning widely at that. "Don't worry, Opal. I will. I just want Riley to be happy too. I promise I won't let you down!"

"Good boy. I'll be going now. Talk to you soon, sweetheart~"

"Talk to you later too, Mama O."

"Oh yes - you're in Greece, you said?" Without waiting for America's response, Opal trucked right on. "I know Greece's dirty little secret and although I don't exactly approve…if you and Riley decide to do that, please be safe, America dear."

"…WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT UP?" America sobbed, blushing brightly and gaping at the phone screen with a classic "Y U NO BE SUBTLE?" expression.

Opal giggled girlishly. "Because I just love embarrassing my granddaughter's boyfriend who just so happens to be my country~"

America just face palmed. Which was a new thing for him, since most of the time he was the one being face palmed at.

When America hung up with Opal, he just couldn't resist the urge anymore that had been plaguing him for a period of time now. Marching right into the hotel room, he stared at Riley fast asleep on the bed and, face flushing a little, slid next to her. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to his chest and he whispered in her ear, "Hey, babe…your hero's here now…so just relax and don't worry. I promise…" America's lips pressed against Riley's temple gently.

"I promise that we'll make through whatever obstacles are thrown at us together. Because I love you, Riley Hawthorne. I love you more than all the hamburgers and video games and horror movies in the world combined into one ball of awesomeness."

America smiled softly. "…that means I love you a lot, if you can hear any of this."

All Riley did was murmur something in her sleep and wrap her arms around America tightly, burying her face in his chest, which made him smile all the more widely.

* * *

><p>The next morning Riley found herself in the backseat of a car with America, the two of them being driven to Greece's house apparently. He hadn't really told her much about what the plan was when he had woken her up, so she was a bit confused on it all. But her gut instinct told her that everything was going to be all right and to just go with it.<p>

Which Riley wondered if that was such a good idea when America had a spaz attack and told the driver to stop so he could watch an old man slowly walk five feet from his mailbox to his garage. Which then made America laugh like an idiot because of the way he was shuffling along.

_Again. I wonder why I fell in love with this idiot… _Riley just shook her head and turned her attention back to the road, eyes widening slightly when a large and amazing villa started to appear over the hill. Being that the road led straight to it, Riley was sure that was Greece's house. Her suspicions were confirmed when the driver pulled the car into the driveway and, before she knew it, Riley was standing in the open aired patio that was right in front of the door, America grinning in excitement as he stood by her side.

Just when Riley was about to ask if Greece was coming out to greet them or anything, America yelled, "HEY BROSKI! THE HERO AND HIS GIRLFRIEND HAVE ARRIVED~"

The cats meowing was the thing that alerted Riley and America to Greece's presence.

The door opened and out of it came a handsome young man with brown hair that fell so his chin and sleepy green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and beige pants, a jacket over his shoulders. Hanging around him - no, literally, they were _hanging _from him! - were a bunch of cats here and there. He yawned loudly and blinked at America and Riley, saying in a drowsy tone, "Hi guys…was wondering when you would get here…" His voice had a very distinct accent.

"America!" A female voice that was a bit sleepy as well, but more awake than the man's, suddenly rang out. Behind him came a pretty woman with wise grey eyes and curly brunette hair that fell around her shoulders in waves. She wore a pretty grey dress with blue trimming on the edges and she was barefoot. She smiled brightly at America and Riley and went right over to her, kissing Riley's cheeks by means of greeting. "And you must be Riley…It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Athens, Greece's capital. I was known by the name of Helen Argos before I became that, though."

_She smells like olives…_ Riley thought somewhat distractedly, a bit overcome by the new information. "A-Athens? Y-you're Athens?"

The woman, Athens, smiled again. "Yes. I am Athens. And this, as you can probably guess, is Greece. The love of my life." She poked Greece's cheek, being that he had fallen asleep on his feet. Greece awoke with a start and gave Athens a small glare, but the expression melted away immediately when she kissed him on the nose.

"Sorry about that…I took a nap waiting for you guys to arrive…" Greece yawned again, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. The action made the cats crawling all over him to jump off in distaste and saunter away sassily.

"Dude, you always take naps, no matter what you're doing beforehand," America snickered before shoving Riley in front of him. "Anyway, meet Riley Hawthorne! She's my girlfriend and the girl that I want to make my capital!"

Riley waved at Greece and Athens awkwardly, looking down. "U-um…hi…" She mumbled.

Athens suddenly laughed and grabbed Riley's hand. "No need to be shy, Riley! We're all friends here. Come with me - I can show you around while those two talk about some things." She grinned at Riley a bit cheekily and blew Greece a kiss goodbye before dragging the strawberry blonde away into the house. Riley gave America a small wave goodbye before she was pulled into the house, however, which mad him smile encouragingly at her.

Once in the house, Riley had barely enough time to admire the gorgeously decorated walls, lavish furniture, the beautiful view of the ocean from the large living room window, or the overall classy feeling of it before Athens was pulling her up the twirling copper staircase. She couldn't even comment on all the cats lying around here and there when she was suddenly brought to a bedroom that looked like something out of the movie _Mamma Mia!_

Athens patted to the spot next to her on the bed, motioning for Riley to sit by her. When Riley did, Athens smiled brightly. "You don't know how great it is to see another person who's going to become a capital! I became one in the 1840's, when Greece wasn't that involved in worldly affairs." She started to blush slightly, grey eyes going dreamy. "I knew him as Heracles Karpusi back then, and I lived in a small village a few miles from the actual city of Athens. He courted me for a couple of years before dropping the bombshell that he was actually _my country, _and that he was in love with me and wanted to make me his capital."

"Really?" Riley asked, ears perked with interest. "How did you two meet?"

Athens' contemplative and remembering smile turned to a cheeky grin again. She seemed kind of like Greece's opposite in a way - where he appeared lazy and aloof, she was bright and alert. Although she did have that underlying appearance of being a bit tired as well… "Actually, that's the funny thing. He didn't approach me until I saw a cat that was having a bad day, and I calmed it down. You see, Heracles had spotted me in the forest one day when I was gathering herbs for my mother, and from then on he had apparently been following me. So when I made the cat all better, he finally came up and said," Here Athens' voice got lower and more sleepy like, and she said,

"Hello…I see you like cats…I like cats too. …do you want to go for a boat ride today?"

Riley laughed a bit, mostly laughing at Athens' sleepy expression. It mirrored Greece's perfectly. "That's really cute, Athens," She said, grinning. "It sounds like you two love each other a lot."

"We do," Athens nodded, smile turning wistful again. She looked over at a painting on the wall, which looked suspiciously like Greece and Athens herself sitting in a boat in the ocean and holding one another's hands, smiling warmly at each other. "That's why I didn't hesitate to say yes when Heracles asked me to be his capital. I knew from that moment that I loved him with all my heart, and that I wanted to be with him forever."

"Um…Athens?" Riley asked, suddenly a bit nervous. "How come America took me here to make me a capital? I mean, it's a bit odd and all…I mean, Greece and America aren't that close, right?"

"Well…technically they're not," Athens admitted. "But you see…sometimes older nations can just sense if a younger nation will ever find a human that they want to make a capital. Awhile back, Greece got that feeling for America, and told him that he could come to us if he ever needed to. Thus…this!"

"But I thought that it was widely known that human-nation romantic relationships were strictly forbidden!" Riley blurted out in frustration.

At that, Athens looked a bit mischievous. Her expression turned slightly cat like, which was fitting being that they were currently in a house full of cats. Giggling a bit girlishly, she said, "Riley, sweetie, countries are just like humans. They can rebel against the rules if they want. The world conference can't necessarily stop these types of situations, although they can sure try. Because really," She grinned widely. "who's going to stop a nation from getting themselves a capital? After all, once they do the country becomes a bit more stabilized. Technically it's a win-win situation."

"Well, that does make more sense now," Riley nodded in belief, looking relieved now. However, a thought crossed her mind and she fidgeted nervously, hazel eyes darting all around the room and avoiding Athens' own layered grey ones. "I have another question though, Athens…just how do I become a capital? America said that the test can be really hard…but he didn't really say anything else…and I'm kind of worried about it."

Athens' amused gazed turned a bit dark and guilty. "…that's what I was told to talk to you about, Riley. This is the final chance you'll get to decide to go back home before the process is begun. Riley…in order to become a capital, three things have to happen. One," she held up a finger, "you have to prove your bond between you and your country. Two," she held up two fingers, "you have to show that you are willing to become the capital, no matter what obstacles that will be thrown at you in the future. And three…"

Athens swallowed thickly and held up her last finger, looking Riley straight in the eye.

"…you will have to die."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*troll face* Just because I haven't updated for awhile doesn't mean I was going to take it easy on my cliffhangers. :3<strong>_

_**BUT THANK GOD, I'M FINALLY DONE. This took forever, mainly because I got swept into the wonderful world of PewDiePie on YouTube. Dear God, the man is a fucking genius. BARRELS! STEPHANO! FUCKING PENISES!**_

…_**I love YouTube. *o***_

_**Anyway. I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long…I'll try to update again before driver's ed starts so you don't have to wait another month again.**_

_**And I also hope that you all like the three components to the capital test~ Haha, don't worry, this story isn't going to go down another dark corridor (LIKE PEWDIE DOES WHENEVER HE PLAYS AMNESIA…FIND THE TINDERBOXES, PEWDIE, FIND THE TINDERBOXES!) with the whole "you have to die" thing. I promise that will be explained in the next chapter. **_

_**Little advertisement here~ Go read an AmericaXOC fic called "No Strings Attached" by P3 LadyChaos. I have only one thing to say about it: Me gusta.  
><strong>_

_**Thanks for reading, and I'm going to go roleplay like a boss because dammit, I love my roleplay. ;^; TO MY WHALES OUT THERE: YAY BEING WHALES! XD**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**HEY LOOK QUICK UPDATE! SO DON'T KILL ME FOR THE CLIFFHANGER LAST CHAPTER! *hides behind a wall of scones because nothing can penetrate through that***_

_**Anywho~ I'm gonna try to keep this author's note short so I can get started on the actual chapter because I really don't want to lose the urge to write, like, as soon as I have 500 words done. Because sadly that happens to me a lot. But I'm glad you all liked the last chapter and I really am sorry about the dramatic cliffhanger…here's something you can infer by my mood if I make a cliffhanger in anything: I was either tired of writing and wanted to finish, I had no more ideas for the chapter and so I left off at a very bad point to leave off, or I just felt like screwing with my readers. ^-^ (In the last chapter's case it was reason one)**_

_**Oh, also…I am American. I don't know about all you reading this, but some parts of this chapter may be offensive to certain people. It's going to deal with some sticky parts of history, and I really don't mean to offend anyone, but it's important to the plot. So I apologize in advance. Also, this chapter will be dealing with some heavier things that may make people feel uncomfortable…I'm not sure. Just a warning - things can get pretty dark.**_

_**That being said, I think it's time I shut up and get started writing! *fistpump***_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Two<span>

"You will have to die."

Athens' no nonsense tone rang through Riley's mind as she blinked rapidly at the Greek capital. _I have to die? _Riley thought, face slack in pure shock. _That can't be right…can it? I don't believe her…this is probably some part of the test just to scare me or something. I don't have to die to become a capital. I don't._

Riley couldn't help but put a sarcastic edge to her voice as she said, "Yeah right. Nice joke there, Athens. Dying to become a capital. Hahaha. You got me. Now what's the last requirement, the real one?" But Athens merely stayed silent, watching Riley with eyes completely devoid of humor and full of somewhat melancholy wisdom. Riley didn't like that look. She didn't like it at all. Swallowing thickly, she whispered, "You're not kidding, are you?"

Athens shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm sorry Riley…but the last step for a human to become a capital is to die. But," She tried to smile reassuringly. "it won't hurt - trust me! I had this happen to me, remember? It's just like going to sleep for a bit, and then when you wake up, you're all better."

"But why?" Riley asked, voice quiet. Her throat felt dry and her entire body felt stiff and heavy. "Why does it…have to be this way?"

"To be honest," Athens sighed, "I don't really know. But it's always been this way. I think it's…I think it's because when you become a capital, you become an entire different being. So in order to complete the process, you have to die. And when you wake up, you're reborn. That's what I've always believed, anyway, but I've never had anyone to ask." She looked a bit lonely for a moment, but it quickly faded away. "To tell the truth, a lot of the capitals have disappeared. The cities remain, but their personifications have just faded away."

That shocked Riley more than the dying bit did. "…what?"

The Greek woman next to her nodded, pulling absentmindedly on a loose thread from the blanket on the bed they were both sitting on. "Yes. Every nation used to have their capital who would stand by them in times of need, in times of peace…but I think with all the negative thoughts and feelings from the humans that have lived in the countries just eventually made the capitals disappear. The saddest thing about it?" A small tear ran down Athens' cheek before she could quickly wipe it away.

"The nation forgets all about their capital, and they never mention them again."

Riley gaped. All of this new information was just too much to process, really. It hurt her head…and it hurt her heart. "That's awful! How come no one can stop it?"

"It's in human nature to hate, Riley," Athens replied morosely. "It's in human nature to want to single someone out and be horrible to them. It's in human nature to pick a fight just for the fun of it. It's in human nature to go at war for a stupid purpose, or just so they can have an excuse to kill off a group of people the don't like."

The brunette tilted her head back, looking up at the ceiling where a mural of a pretty women whom Riley believed to be the Greek goddess of love, Aphrodite, lay on a couch being fed grapes by the dainty hand of a cherub. "Greed…wrath…envy…pride…gluttony…sloth…lust…you are human now, Riley, and I once was human. We can't deny all the times we've felt those sentiments flare up inside of us. Because of those emotions, some things in the world just fall apart. And we can do nothing to stop it. It's in human nature to destroy…and to hate."

"But it's also in human nature to love," Riley shot back, suddenly feeling like she needed to defend herself even though Athens wasn't talking specifically about her. "It's in human nature to want to protect the weak and innocent! Sure, there are bad things in the world, and you can't always stop it…but you can try! Humans may be violent and cruel, but," She stared hard at Athens. "there are some of us out there whose hearts are full of only kindness and love. There are some of us out there…"

_There are some of us out there who want to be the hero, no matter what the price may be._

Athens suddenly smiled. It was not mocking or cruel, but proud and approving. "And that's why America chose you, Riley. Because of your conviction that there's still good in this world, despite all the pain and grief and strife we see around us today. America is young and can be foolish, but he believes his heart is in the right place."

"…America can be an idiot, can't he?" Riley's lips softened into an affectionate smile, and her heart fluttered with a warmth that she only got whenever she thought about the loud and obnoxious nation. _He can be an idiot, but he's my idiot. Haha, my "American Idiot."_

Athens laughed. "I didn't say that exactly, but I won't deny it. America can indeed be an idiot." She smiled at Riley again, the grin full of warmth and friendship. "I can tell he really does love you, Riley. From the bottom of his heart. It's not easy for a nation to become attached to a human since their lives are so much more delicate and fragile, but when they do, the bond is strong. For instance, Prussia used to look up to one of his rulers so highly that it would shock you. His name was Frederick the Great, but Prussia referred to him as Old Man Fritz. To him, Frederick was like a father. He taught Prussia many things."

"Hey, Prussia likes one of my friends," Riley put in. "Her name is Anna, and the two of them are…well, really insane together, to say the least. But…" She smiled, thinking back to when Anna had gotten her back up from her major emo moment after the little breakdown during school. "I owe them both big time. They helped me find myself again. Wait…" Realization suddenly dawned upon her. "Prussia's technically not a country anymore…can he even have a capital?" _Because didn't America say that he would most likely give the test to Anna? Along with England and Jenny…Russia and Sasha…Spain and Edith…Emma and Canada…Japan and Jessica…_

Athens looked a bit surprised at the inquiry and blinked rapidly before answering, "Yes…I think he can. As long as there are people in the world who still believe in a nation, technically that nation will still survive, even if it's politically not in existence anymore. In Prussia's case, there's a number of humans out there who still strongly believe in his kingdom, and because of that he still thrives. So yes, he can have a capital, although Berlin is now under the control of Germany. I think what Prussia would do is make someone part of him, like dubbing them as one of his old areas. Or maybe even naming them 'Brandenburg,' which was a kingdom he merged with a very long time ago."

At that, Riley promptly cracked up, and Athens just stared at her. When Riley finally managed to stop laughing so hard and it had died down to a mere giggle every now and then, she said, "So technically Prussia would claim their vital regions, right?" She grinned in mirth, knowing just how much Anna would enjoy that.

Athens laughed as well. "I suppose you can say it like that!"

The two shared their laughter for a little more until the Greek capital sobered, tone serious again. "Riley, I'll give you two options: you can either get the capital test over with today, or you can spend another day thinking about it. There are going to be a lot of responsibilities that may weigh you down, especially with being America's capital. You know how he likes to get involved in world affairs. If you decide to go today, though, you can't see America beforehand. It's custom for the nation to not see the human until after the process is complete."

Riley's answer was immediate. "I'll do it today. I _want _to share the responsibilities America has. I _want _to help him. That's why I agreed to his offer in the first place. I love him, Athens. I love him so much. I just want to help him in any way I can."

"Then let's go." Athens grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her to her feet. "We have a bit of a car ride, and by the rules of this entire ritual, I can't have you knowing where we're headed. So…" She brought out a white strip of cloth from her pocket and handed it to Riley. "Blindfold yourself and then we'll head out. Once the tests start, there's no going back. Are you sure you're ready, Riley?"

Riley nodded determinedly. "Yes. I'm ready to become America's capital, Athens."

"Good answer," Athens grinned in approval.

_I promise I'll succeed in this, America. And then we can get through everything together._

_I promise._

* * *

><p>"You can take the blindfold off now, Riley."<p>

After about an hour long drive in the car, Athens had finally stopped it and pulled Riley out. Judging by the way the ground had felt beneath her feet, they were in some rocky terrain. And judging by the way the world seemed to darken and feel closed off at some point, as well as the echoes all around, Athens had probably taken her inside a cave or something. When Riley took the blindfold off, she was pleased to see that she was correct.

The two were in a cave indeed, but it was covered with torches and very clean. There was an altar of some sort up ahead, with wine and food and precious gems littering the surface and base around it. The whole place had some sort of mystical feel to it, almost like Riley shouldn't be in it alone. She almost felt like she was trespassing on something very important as she stepped onto lush red carpet that led all the way to the altar, following Athens.

"What is this place?" She asked in awe, blinking when her voice bounced back off of the high ceiling and stalactites.

"A temple long forgotten by the modern citizens of Greece," Athens answered, gesturing to the altar. "Come lay down on this, please."

Riley swallowed but nodded and complied, carefully crawling up on it and laying down on her back. She stared up at the cave ceiling and realized with a shock that she could see the bright blue sky and fluffy clouds above her - the cave had an opening in the shape of a _α_. Riley recognized the symbol from her world history book - it was the Greek character for "alpha."

"You see, Riley, when a capital succeeds in their test, they gain a certain ability that can be attributed to their respective country," Athens said by means of explanation, getting out a wooden chalice and filling it with all sorts of clear looking liquids. Riley swallowed again, the lump in her throat refusing to go away. "In the ancient times, Greece was famous for its many Oracles, priests, and priestesses who served the gods. This temple used to serve as a very significant place of worship for the citizens all around."

Athens paused, grinning a bit proudly at Riley. "It's mine now. The ability I gained when I became Athens? I guess you can say I'm like the Oracle at Delphi. I can communicate with the gods of ancient Greece."

Riley stared at Athens in awe. "…that's freaking awesome."

Athens' grin widened. "Thank you~ actually, I don't really talk with them directly - it is sort of like…how do I put this?" She bit her lip in thought. "It's like I'm on the phone with them but we have a bad connection. I can hear their voices but they're not very clear, so sometimes I don't understand what they're saying."

"What will my special ability be when I become America's capital do you suppose?" Riley mused.

"Hm…you'll probably be able to eat fifty hamburgers in one sitting and still be hungry afterwards."

Riley glared at Athens, unamused.

"Just kidding, Riley!" Athens laughed. "It may be something like enhanced strength - America is quite strong. Whatever it is, I'm sure it will come in handy. Now…" She held the cup up to Riley's lips. "This will help you with the first two requirements. Drink it and I'll explain."

Riley stared down at the liquid. It was clear and harmless looking, and smelled pleasant. She felt a bit tentative, but drank it anyway. It tasted like water flavored with mint and lemon, actually. "Now what?" She asked, settling back down on the altar.

"You're going to go in a sort of…trance," Athens explained. "The first two tests are combined into one. You must prove your bond with America, and show that you are completely serious about becoming his capital." Her voice darkened slightly, and she looked at her somberly. "Riley…what you are about to see will test the way you see your country. There will be things that no one should have to witness, but if you are to become a capital, you must learn to stomach the unpleasant pieces of America's history in preparation for possible new ones in his future."

Riley nodded sleepily, suddenly feeling lethargic and dizzy. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her body felt pleasantly numb. As her mind slipped into a state of there and not there, Athens voice floated about her head, sounding more and more far off as she went. "No one will be able to see or hear you. You will just be a witness to the events around you. Riley Hawthorne…I wish you luck on your journey into America's past."

And then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Riley was surrounded by the sound of gunshots.<p>

It was raining; cold; muddy. A coppery smell hung in the air, mixed with the smell of burnt gunpowder and sweaty bodies. Looking around, she saw that she was in a muddy field, rain pouring down all around her. There were shouts from ahead, and her feet suddenly began to walk on their own accord. When they stepped on something soft and squishy, she looked down.

And screamed.

It was a body - _a dead human body. _His mouth gaped open in shock, eyes wide and glazed over, unseeing. His shabby clothing was torn and bloody, and there was a ripped hole right in his chest from which blood still oozed out of slowly.

Riley stared at it in shock, not being able to comprehend what she was seeing. It wasn't until there was the sound of a cannon being fired did she jolt out of the state she had slipped into. Looking up from the corpse, she made a strangled noise when she saw the field was littered with them - men of all shapes, sizes, and ages lying in death's cold embrace. Her feet began to walk, then jog, and then full out sprint until she was at the top of a hill, looking down.

What she saw made her gasp in disbelief.

It was America and England, that much was for sure. Both face one another on opposite sides, America dressed in a coat that was navy blue with some red and white on it and flanked by a group of similarly dressed men. England was dressed in a red coat that buttoned up and looked quite prim and proper, also backed up by men dressed in a related way. England and America were panting, looking beaten and tired, but determined.

"England…" America said, voice hard with resolve. "After all…I just want freedom!"

England's expression snapped, and he rushed at America, rapier held high and ready to cut down the rebelling nation. "I won't allow it!" He roared, green eyes cold and indomitable.

"AMERICA!" Riley screamed, forgetting that they couldn't hear or see her. "_AMERICA!"_

At the last moment the blue eyed country seemed to react, holding up his bayonet and block England's slash with the butt of it. He looked a bit shaken up but did not back down, staring at the Brit's form resolutely. He seemed to be saying something, but everything was dissolving around Riley, and before she knew it she was somewhere completely different.

This time, it was in the middle of an encampment, and there was a group of people surrounding a large fire pit. With a jolt Riley recognized America dressed in the sort of thing you'd see in Old Western movies, looking every bit like a handsome cowboy ready to sweep a girl onto a horse and ride her out to the wilderness. The people around him were outfitted in a parallel way, but the man they were talking to looked exactly like a Native American chief from those old cowboy movies.

Once again, Riley's feet took her to the crowd, and she listened to the conversation with wide eyes.

"So, Chief," America's voice had a major drawl to it, like he had been hanging out at a NASCAR event for too long. "what's it gonna be? You give up this here land, an' we'll let you an' yer tribe live on some property we already chose for ya! Sounds like a good deal, yeah?"

The man stared at America hard, eyes steely and cold. "…you white men always lie," He said in slow and slightly twisted English. "Why should we give up this land for you? We have lived on it since the time the earth has seen our faces and felt our feet on her ground. This land does not belong to you, white man. It belongs to the earth herself."

America grinned a bit cruelly, pulling out a pistol. He cocked the barrel and aimed it right at the Native's face. He did not move. "I'll give ya to three to agree, an' then I'll make the decision for ya. How's that, Chief?"

He tightened his grip on the trigger. "One." Still, the man remained unflinching. "Two." He still did not move. "Three."

"D-don't do it America! Please!" Riley begged, rushing into the crowd as soon as the gun went off. Instead of the Native chief falling to the ground like she expected, he remained standing and unwavering. Riley looked at America's hand, which had changed directions and was aimed instead at the tree behind the Indian man.

America grinned cheekily. "Yer a stubborn 'un all right…but we'll get ya t'see our way. Won't we boys?" He turned to his posse, and the whooped in agreement. America turned back to the chief, tipping his hat in mock respect to him. "Until then, Chief~"

The scenery around Riley dissolved again, and she soon found herself in what appeared to be a bunker or soldier barracks of some sort. All around her were men with grimy and haunted looking faces, sitting on bunk beds and doing things like nibbling on hard pieces of bread or smoking short cigarettes. Guns lay at their sides or hanging off their shoulders, weapons of death so close that a man could probably wipe out the entire room in five minutes if he wanted to. They were all watching someone talk animatedly in the middle of the bunker, whom was none other than America.

This time he was in a grimy tank top that looked like it had once been white, but was now stained with sweat and dirt and dried blood here and there. Green cargo pants that were ripped at the hems covered his legs, and worn out combat boots graced his feet. His glasses were a bit cracked, and hung crookedly on his nose. Black gloves stretched on his hands, which were flying about animatedly as he spoke.

"Dudes, we can do this! We'll beat those Nazi bastards and be the heroes!" America proclaimed, pointing to a map of Europe. From what Riley could tell, there was a large area that consisted of France, England, and a bit of Italy circled. She suspected that she was currently somewhere within that circle.

"But sir," A bitter and broken sounding man interrupted from his bunk. He chewed on a cigarette like it was a nervous habit. "we've lost a third of our men and we're surrounded on all sides by Germany's troops! How the hell do you expect us to win?"

America's sky blue eyes blazed brightly with a fiery drive. "Because we're Americans, dammit. We're the heroes. We fight the bad guys and we save the innocent people from getting hurt. This war is hurting the entire _world _- it has to be stopped, and I'll be damned if we're not the ones to do it."

He suddenly looked down, and Riley was shocked to see big, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and staining the battered and ripped map.

"…I just want this war to be over with. I hate seeing so many suffer just for power. I…I'm fighting my friends, you know…and it hurts to watch their assholes of bosses order them to do all this…" America's voice was thick with an entire ocean full of emotions. "I'm sorry, dudes. I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. I know after the first war, I said I'd never put you all through this shit again. But here we are…"

He looked up, and Riley could have sworn he was looking right at her.

"I'm sorry for failing and not being your hero."

"…but you didn't…" Riley whispered as her surroundings melted away yet again. She clutched the bottom of her shirt, biting her lower lip. "You _are _my hero, America. And you're so many others' hero…you've helped so many people, and you always rise back up from whatever is thrown at you…America, you _are_ a hero, because you're just like Superman."

When the world was still again, Riley was a little shocked to find herself in the midst of what could only be a battle. Men were screaming in rage, pain, defiance as they shot off their guns and sprayed the crimson life of their enemies to the ground. Riley froze, watching with horrified eyes as America fearlessly aimed a machine gun right at a man coming towards him…

…and pumped the man full of lead without a second thought.

Riley felt bile fill up in her throat at the sight as the man fell down, literally oozing from all the punctures and holes in his now lifeless body from the bullets. His face was twisted into an expression of pure shock, the last thoughts going through his mind most likely along the lines of, "I lost?" America stepped over him with cold, hard eyes and continued walking towards the other side of the field, face set on a line of tanks.

Luckily for Riley, the world spun and dissolved again before she had to witness anything else, but this time instead of an entire tangible scene appearing around her, it was like she was observing a movie with a bunch of different and sporadic clips from different movies instead.

In that moment, she felt like she was seeing everything.

_The Great Depression…_

Riley's heart tightened as she was immersed in a sea of hopelessness, watching as hundreds of hungry and desolate people walked bare, dusty roads in hopes of finding a new job due to the economic crash. The Roaring Twenties had ended, with that end bringing a time of hardship and pain.

_Segregation…_

Riley could feel the pain of those isolated just by the skin color or racial background, their prayers for a better life echoing in her mind. She saw with horrified eyes firsthand the things people did to them.

_The Red Scare…_

Riley felt the terror of American citizens as with each passing moment, they felt like a communist was looming over them, even in their own backyard. She heard the accusations of many to innocent people, the prosecutor's fear just too much to think rationally.

_Kennedy's assassination…_

The heart wrenching sobs of the entire nation wrapped around Riley's heart, and she felt like bursting into tears herself as she watched the funeral procession of John F. Kennedy. A black shroud of sorrow had gripped America, both citizens and human personification alike.

_No more, _Riley wanted to scream, arms wrapped around herself to keep from screaming at the overload of emotions and thoughts. _No more! I've seen enough!_

But she had to be strong. If America had gone through all this pain and suffering and was still standing today, then she could too. She was going to become his capital, for God's sake! A little thing like this couldn't - _wouldn't _- affect her.

But that didn't mean the pain would stop at the last event she was now witnessing. No…this time it was personal.

Because Riley could remember this day very clearly, even though she had been barely out of kindergarten. She remembered seeing the teacher drop her lunch, the salad flying all over the floor when she turned on the news and saw what was on the screen. She remembered going home and being confused as to why her parents were so shaken up about it - to Riley, New York had been an entirely different world back in those days. It was so far away from Oregon…was it even in the United States? But even at that age, Riley could still sense the pure terror and anguish in those older around her on that day.

The day the world seemed to stop…the day of September 11, 2001.

The throbbing grief and sorrow pulsated through Riley's heart as she watched America fall to his knees in anguish. She didn't know where she was; it was some sort of room, like a bedroom of some sort. America was shaking, tears falling in a relentless cascade of tormented mourning, sobs and hiccups wrenching from his throat. On a TV screen in the background, the burning sight of the Twin Towers was clear and bright. Riley almost wanted to destroy the television for having such clarity on such a dark and horrific event such as this.

"I couldn't stop it," America whispered in a voice that made Riley want to break down and cry along with him. "I couldn't save them…oh, God, why…? Why…? _Why…?_"

He suddenly began to rip his shirt off, much to Riley's confusion. Why would he be - …oh.

There was a long gash going right down America's chest, puckered and scarred like a burn from a white hot claw.

America pressed a hand to the wound and winced, tears still falling in earnest. He stared at himself in the mirror, body shaking and trembling, and he sunk back to the floor slowly. The next words that came out of his mouth broke Riley's heart even more than she thought was possible from everything she had already seen.

"I wish it had been me who had died…instead of all these innocent people who've had to suffer because of my fucking stupidity."

It was all Riley could do to not break down and sob with him; to hug and comfort him, and tell him everything was all right. But she couldn't, because America couldn't see nor hear her.

Just when Riley thought she was going to die from heartbreak, the scene changed again. But instead of being in an actual place, it was just…white. All around her, Riley was surrounded by vast white nothingness. Riley opened her mouth to say something but suddenly a shadowy figure appeared in front of her, and she gasped.

It was America, and he was looking right at her.

Instead of the usually amused and kind expression he wore, his face was set in a cold and unforgiving manner. His eyes burned with a icy fire, and he stared at Riley until he said, "Can you really accept it all? Can you? You're just a human. You don't understand what it's like to be a nation - you don't understand the things that have to be done in order to thrive."

He reached out to her, holding her arm so tight it hurt. "You don't understand me, Riley Hawthorne," He whispered in a dangerously dark voice. "You never will."

Riley did not try to struggle. She did not try to deny his words. She merely looked at him and plaintively said, "Maybe I don't understand you, America. Maybe I never fully will. But…" She smiled gently, placing a hand on his chest, right on the area where his scar had been. "I can try, right? And because I love you I will try my best to understand you, America. I love you. Please don't forget that."

"Then do you accept all of me?" America asked softly, staring at her with somewhat desperate eyes. They were desperate to be loved and understood - even Riley could see that. "Do you accept the bad times? Do you accept the good times?" He paused.

"…do you accept me even when I can't be the hero?"

Riley nodded, smiling still. "Yes, America. I accept all of you, no matter what. We all make mistakes…we're not all perfect. You've taught me that…and for that, I thank you." She pressed herself against him, arms wrapping around his waist and holding him tightly. "I accept you for what you are, America, and I want to become your capital. Nothing is going to sway me from that decision."

"…thank you…" Riley never thought those two words could hold so much, but as she looked up into America's now wet and grateful eyes, she understood everything he was trying to say. "Thank you so much, Riley…thank you…" He started to fade away, just like earlier with the past memories, but before he completely disappeared Riley could hear him say one last thing.

"I love you."

"I love you too…" Riley whispered softly, closing her eyes as she felt herself begin to fade away as well and return back to whatever existence she had been in previous to the entire simulation of America's history. "I love you so much, America."

_And I always will._

* * *

><p>Riley sat up with a gasp, breathing fast and hard. Athens had a steadying hand on her shoulder, looking at Riley with unreadable eyes. "Riley? You're back now. Are you…all right?"<p>

Riley swallowed thickly, having to catch her breath before she could reply. With a shaky nod, she answered slowly, "I…think so. Yeah…I'm okay…" She looked up at Athens worriedly. "D-Did I pass?"

Athens was silent for awhile, and then grinned, nodding. "Yes, you passed, Riley. You came back, didn't you? If you hadn't been back before night fell, then…" Her face darkened a little bit. "Then I would have had to tell America that you didn't pass…and you would be dead. But!" She grinned again, hugging Riley tightly. "You passed the first two tests, Riley! You passed!"

Riley grinned for a little bit until it faded and was replaced with dread.

"…now I have to die though…don't I?"

Athens sighed and pulled away, nodding. "I'm sorry…but yes, you do. I promise it's not going to hurt, Riley…like I said, it will be just like sleeping. Just drink this," She shoved another chalice into Riley's hands, "and your body will enter the death-like state and you will begin the last test."

Riley looked down at the liquid inside the cup. Instead of being clear and having a smell, this was a deep, dark scarlet, almost like blood. "…what's the last test going to be like? What's going to happen when I die?"

"It's different for everyone, Riley," Athens answered kindly. "I'm sure you'll do fine, though. I…I believe in you, just like America does."

"…thank you." Riley took a deep breath and began to drink the strange concoction from the chalice - this time it had a taste, like rotten grapes mixed with blood. She wanted to choke and spit it out, but Riley used every ounce of self control she had and drank the entire thing. Once the horrid stuff was all gone, she lay back down on the altar and blinked. "I don't feel any different…when is this going to - "

She cut off immediately as a wave of exhaustion crashed onto her. The last thing Riley heard was Athens' soft voice quietly saying, "Good luck, Riley. You'll come back. I know you will."

And the world was dark yet again.

* * *

><p>…<em><strong>I'm sorry it was another cliffhanger…but I want to do the last test in the next chapter. I have plans for it, and I really wanted to get this updated before driver's ed starts next week…<strong>_

_**Well, I hope none of the content in this chapter was too harsh for anyone. I wanted to show a different side of America, I guess, and what better way to do it than some of the most horrific events of American history? And I didn't want to put the Civil War in here because sometimes people can get pretty iffy about it...plus I've never liked the Civil War - it just makes me feel really sad about America. ;_;**_

_**I don't really have much to say in this ending author's note…only that I want to make people think with this story. I didn't want it to be just some fanfic where the girl gets the guy and everything ends up all happy happy. I wanted to put real emotion into it, something I don't think I've ever really done with my writing. Don't worry, though - I promise I'm not going to end this story with a really dark and depressing resolution XD I would never do that.**_

…_**speaking of ending this story, that will most likely come sooner than I thought, because I decided to cut out a lot of things I was going to originally do, because it would interrupt the flow of the plot.**_

_**BUT. I have good news. …I may do another full length Hetalia story after this one is completed! Want to hear the summary~?**_

"The only reason I walked up to that stupid "haunted" house was to prove it WASN'T haunted. …I didn't think I'd be wrong and that an albino ghost of all things would decide to follow me around and look for his murderer. I swear to God, I'll kill Gilbert again if he doesn't shut up about his awesomeness."

_**YES IT WILL BE PRUSSIAxOC. I HAVE TO DO IT. HE IS MEIN LIEBE, DAMMIT. I CAN'T IGNORE MEIN LIEBE. DX**_

_**Anyway…this will most likely be my last update until driver's ed ends. I promise I will be plotting like a crazy lady during the whole thing, however. Hopefully I won't die by the time it's over… *drives like an Italian***_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL AND SORRY FOR LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**HUZZAH! I'M ALIVE! ^^;**_

_**So, yeah, driver's ed was a total bitch…but luckily Friday is the last day, and it's just the final drive. I hope I do good on that…I kind of would like to get my license as soon as possible so I can FINALLY be free of le parentals whenever they annoy me. XD Anyway, I would have updated sooner if I wanted to, but frankly whenever I started to write something it was always for a different story. :/**_

_**Oh, but I have some news: I am going to write original stories. I have a Wattpad account all set up, and I've already posted the first couple chapters of a story I'm attempting. My name, of course, is Prussia_lover96. Would you have expected anything else? XD Anyway, I'd appreciate some feedback on my story there, **__**Song of Freedom.**__** c:**_

_**For this chapter, I was originally going to have separate parts dealing with each OC becoming a capital, but then I realized something. If I delve into the histories of the other countries, I may unintentionally offend people. I don't know who all reads this and their background, and I felt like I might have gone a bit overboard with just America's history last chapter, and America doesn't even have as bloody a history as a country like Russia. I really want to keep this story enjoyable, and I'm afraid of what may happen if I go in depth with other nations' pasts.**_

_**And now time for a very special message:**_

_**Sincerely, from the bottom of my heart, thank you. You have all given me the momentum to want to keep writing this story, even when I thought it was complete and utter crap. I can't believe how much support I've gotten - over 600 reviews, and 200+ favorites/alerts? That's the most I've ever gotten for anything, and I have a feeling it will always be. I really couldn't tell you all how much I appreciate it, sticking with me through all the irritating cliffhangers and lack of updates…dear God, you people are literally the best. ;u;**_

_**I know that at first this fanfic was lighthearted and funny, and as it progressed it began to get darker and more emotional…and I'm sorry for that. But, to be frank, it kind of started to reflect the way my life was going. I'll admit, I was dealing with some heavy stuff awhile back, and I channeled my emotions through my writing. I didn't intend for this story to be so emotive at first, but the more I got into it the more I realized that I wanted to create a fic that could make people think. I know, I've already had a similar rant, but I enjoy ranting. I talk a lot in person, so I tend to talk a lot in author's notes… ^^;**_

_**Last few things, I swear, though. This story will be coming to an end in either the next chapter or the chapter after that. I've loved writing **__**World Is Ours,**__** really. But I want to finish it and start other things or finish other stories, and my overall idea for this fic is pretty much done. However, I will be starting that PrussiaXOC story soon, I think. I have the first chapter mapped out in my head and I just need to type it down. I hope it'll turn out as entertaining as this story has. **__**J**_

_**With that being said…it's time to finally begin the chapter!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty Three<span>

It was dark.

That's all Riley could see as she came to.

She felt like she was floating in mid air at one moment, and then the next it was almost as if she was bobbing up in down in water. It was an odd feeling, and she didn't know what to make of it. In fact, she didn't even know where she was, or why she was there.

_What's… _Riley stared around the pitch black canvas all around her, slowly feeling anxiety boil up inside of her. _What's…going on? Where am I? I don't…I don't know…_

She tried to move her legs, but they felt so heavy, almost like a bag of bricks. All of her body did, really. It was almost like she was being weighed down by some invisible force that refused to let her move. All Riley wanted to do was find solid ground and run like hell, but it was painfully obvious that whatever entity that was controlling this mysterious place had no intention of her escaping so soon.

Suddenly it hit Riley.

Absolutely everything.

"I'm…dead now…" Riley said slowly, eyes widening in realization. "That's right…! I'm taking the capital test to become America's capital…and Athens gave me that weird drink stuff that stopped my heart or something…so now I'm…"

She looked around at the obsidian abyss, swallowing thickly at the sheer sensation of nothingness that radiated from all around her.

"…and now I'm dead."

The panicky feeling at the bottom of Riley's stomach disappeared, and she took a deep breath to calm herself down. The action made her crack a small smile, however, and think, _If I'm dead, then I shouldn't be able to breathe…what exactly am I now, anyway? A spirit? A shade? A soul? I'm obviously not in the world of the living now…but I'd really appreciate it if I could move. That would probably be a big help in whatever it is that I have to do to pass this part of the test._

Voicing her annoyance out loud, Riley couldn't help but say a bit petulantly, "Hey! If I'm suppose to pass this test, how can I if I can't move? I don't have much to go off of as it is right now, so I kind of would like to walk…or at least float where I want to go. Wherever the hell it is that I am right now."

It was a bit disconcerting, frozen in an immobile state while suspended in a dimension of pure nothingness. If this was what death was really like, Riley knew for a fact that she would hate it. She would have at least expected to see the Pearly Gates, maybe some clouds and angels. Not…this. This was just like you had never existed, and you would now be nothing for all of eternity. In a way, it was quite frightening, and it made Riley's throat constrict with terror.

_Maybe this symbols what happens to a nation once it has fallen…when people just stop believing in it altogether, I mean._

Riley bit her lip as the thought crossed her mind. _If that's right, then…that's just sad. So many amazing empires and countries have come and go throughout history…if all had human personifications, then it must be absolutely agonizing to be stuck like this forever. Being nothing. I really hope that doesn't happen…I can't imagine how America would handle this if he ever fell completely._

She felt her heart clench at that. _Now why did I go ahead and think that? America isn't going to crumble. He's strong. And with me by his side…_

Riley's lips stretched into a smile.

"With me by his side as his capital, America won't have anything to worry about."

"That's my girl. I'm glad to see you're finally thinking like a true Hawthorne, Riley."

Suddenly everything was bright for one blinding moment, and then Riley was standing in the middle of what appeared to be a meadow. There was a small breeze that gently swayed the various wildflowers, and a pleasant spring like aroma wafted through the air. Riley was on solid ground at last, feet planted firmly amongst a patch of dandelions. She was absolutely and utterly confused - where had that voice come from?

"…hello?" Riley asked, frozen in her stance. "Is anyone…is anyone there?"

There was a light chuckle from behind her. "Yes, honey. There is. Don't worry, I'm not a rapist. Just turn around and you'll see, okay?"

Riley stiffened.

She knew that voice.

Oh God, she hadn't heard it for, what, four years now?

"…D-dad?" Riley choked out softly, slowly rotating on the balls of her feet so that she was turned all the way around. Hazel eyes met bright green ones, shaggy auburn hair guarding the orbs just slightly, and Riley felt her heart stop for almost an entire minute as she stared at the person standing a mere two feet away from her.

Vince Hawthorne.

Riley's mouth turned as dry as the Sahara desert, and all she could do was gape in pure astonishment. It wasn't until the man facing her laughed and held out his arms, saying, "Well don't just stand there looking like a fish out of water! Come give your old man a hug, will ya? I've missed you,!" that Riley finally managed to make her feet work, and she threw herself into the warm, comforting, fatherly arms of Vince Hawthorne.

"D-Dad," She choked out as tears ran down her cheeks. "D-Daddy…I-it's really you? O-Oh my God…Oh my God…!"

"Sh…" He soothed, stroking her hair gently and rocking her back and forth. "It's all right, Riley…I'm right here. It's me…"

Riley looked up at him with eyes that poured tears profusely in a never ending stream, quivering smile resting on her lips. "I-I've missed you," She whispered in a cracked voice. "I've missed you so much, Daddy…"

"I've missed you too, Riley," Her dad said softly, kissing her on the forehead. "But I've always been watching over you, ever second of the day…well, not every second, because when you're taking a shower or getting dressed that would be kind of incestuous and creepy to watch you do that. But pretty much all the other times, yeah. I watch over you. Like the overprotective father I should be."

Riley couldn't help but let out a laugh at that and hit him lightly in the chest. "Really? We haven't seen one another for four years, and that's pretty much the first thing you say to me, Dad?"

Vince grinned back and shrugged. "I'm just telling the truth, honey~" He pulled away and held Riley at arms length, facial expression softening as he looked her up and down. "You've grown so much," He said softly, hand brushing away a stray strand of her strawberry blonde hair. "I can't believe how beautiful you've become, Riley…how mature…" He smiled sadly. "I wish I could have been there to watch it in person."

Riley swallowed thickly, feeling another wave of relentless tears going in for an attack. "I do too, Dad," She whispered, voice cracking. Pressing her face against his chest so he couldn't see her tears, she added slowly, "Where…are we…?"

"To be honest, I haven't a clue," Vince answered cheerfully. "But it's nice, isn't it? It's where I woke up…after I died." He paused for a moment before adding, "I think it's where I've been waiting all this time…so I could talk to you once last time before, well, you know…" He gestured to the sky.

Riley nodded and wiped away her tears, looking back up at her father once again. "So all this time you've been waiting for me?" She asked thickly. Her eyes widened a bit. "Hey…then maybe this is my final test. Talking to you…" She trailed off, blushing a bit. "Er…since you've been apparently watching me the entire time, then you probably know everything about me and America, huh?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Vince nodded and gave Riley a small, cheeky grin. "yes I do. And I must say I approve. I've always liked America, ever since Mom took me to meet him one Fourth of July. I've always wanted you to meet him to, so I'm glad your grandma took it upon herself to give you that globe…"

Riley blushed a bit darker. "…did you happen to see that…you know…when we were in the bedroom…and…" _Really, Riley? You bring that up NOW?_

"…if I did I would not tell you. For that is something that a father does not really want to think about."

"I second that notion."

There was a period of brief awkward silence between the two, and Vince suddenly wrapped Riley into a tight hug, face pressed against her hair.

"I'm sorry," He whispered heavily. "I'm so sorry, Riley. I promised you that I would always be there for you. But then I went and let myself get beaten by a little clot in an artery. Should have never eaten all that McDonald's, huh?" He laughed a little, but it fell flat. "…I'm a failure of a father, aren't I?"

"What? Of course not!" Riley exclaimed loudly, shaking her head and pulling away so she could look at him sternly. "Dad, you were the best dad ever. It wasn't your fault that you…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word "die," so she merely let it slide by. "It just wasn't your fault. I'll admit, I was angry at first…" She looked down, gripping her fists.

"I was angry because you had promised never to leave me, and then all of a sudden you're just…gone. It hurt, yeah…and I've missed you so much. But," She smiled softly, raising her head up. "I've learned, Daddy. I've learned how to cope. I have so many good friends who I love…and I have America. With them, I feel like I can do absolutely anything."

"And that's why I'm proud of you," Vince said, stroking her cheek tenderly. "I know…I know how hurt you were when I died, Riley. I saw how you made your own world, inside your mind. I saw how you pulled away from everyone and how you refused to really connect with people again. And it hurt me, seeing you like that. I missed watching the usual bubbly Riley who always knew how to laugh at a good joke…who wanted to have fun…"

Vince swallowed thickly, blinking back tears. "I felt like I had made you want to distance yourself from everyone, and for that…I'm truly sorry, Riley."

"It wasn't your fault, Dad," Riley whispered, shaking her head as her eyes decided to become a waterfall once more. "Please don't blame yourself…I was scared, is all. I didn't want to be close to anyone new just in case…they disappeared too…but I swear, because of my friends, I've grown out of it. I promise…"

Riley's mind flashed to all the people she had met since moving: crazy Anna and her maybe equally crazy but silent about it sister Sasha…funny and dependable Jenny…calm and collected Jessica…fun loving Edith…innocent yet slightly maniacal Emma…and all the countries, so unique and different in so many ways. America stood out the most, of course, his sexy grin and loving gaze and his "heroic" laugh all making Riley's heart feel like it was going to explode from happiness…

Yes. Because of everyone, Riley was going to be all right now. She believed in herself…she knew she was stronger than she used to be.

"I'm going to survive, Dad," Riley swore, giving him a reassuring smile. "I'll always miss you…but I know now what I'm capable of. And after this - passing the capital test and becoming America's capital, I promise to make you proud. I'll make the world mine, yeah?" She gave a grin and laughed loudly, a sudden thought going through her head.

"To be fair, I kind of already have, being that a good chunk of the world just so happens to be living in a enigmatic globe in my room at the moment!"

That made Vince laugh as well.

"I suppose you're right! Now all you have to do is conquer all the weaker nations, and together you and America can be supreme rulers of the universe. And you could have an entire palace made out of waffles. Although that may get a bit sticky, especially if you use maple syrup to adhere the waffle pieces together…"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Dad, you're an idiot. But that's why I love you." She hugged him tightly, smiling softly and sighing. "…I'll never forgive you for getting me addicted to waffles, though. Seriously, why waffles? Why not ice cream instead? Don't you normally offer a little kid that when they just fell off of a swing? Waffles are a bit of a weird choice, you know. Just saying."

Vince laughed a bit nervously. "…to be honest…I was too lazy to take you out for ice cream…and I had eaten the last of it in the house…and waffles are easy to make. You just pop them into the toaster and bam! They're done! But it worked, didn't it?" He grinned. "Waffles make everything better now~"

Riley grumbled but nodded anyway. "Yeah, yeah, I guess…I should be lucky that you didn't introduce me to something like cheeseburgers. I hate to think what I'd look like now if that had happened."

Vince laughed again, obviously overjoyed at finally being able to talk with his daughter once again. But he sobered suddenly, and looked Riley in the eye. There were a million emotions swimming in those evergreen pools, but the ones that stood out the most were regret and pride. It was strange mix, really…and it made Riley feel odd deep down.

"I wish I could have been the one to tell you…about the Hawthornes. How our family has acted like the secretaries, secret keepers of the nations ever since we could remember. I wish it could have been me, and not your grandmother. I love my mom, but we both know she's too eccentric for her own good at times…and she did do a good job of breaking the news to you, but I…it was my duty to tell you, Riley. As your father. I wish I could have fulfilled that duty…"

"It's okay, Dad," Riley whispered, placing a hand on his cheek. "Please stop beating yourself up about this. What's done is done; you can't change the past. Trust me…" She smiled softly. "You've made all those days without you up with just this one meeting here. I love you so much, Daddy. Thank you…thank you…"

"Oh, Riley," Vince engulfed her into a bone crushing hug, arms tight and protective around her. "I'm so proud of you…I really am. You have no idea. You're the last Hawthorne, and you're going to be a capital…for America, no less! You've grown into a confident, beautiful, smart, and talented young woman." He was shaking, and Riley realized with a shock that it was because he was sobbing silently. "I couldn't be any more proud of having you as a daughter than I am right now. Never forget that, Riley. I'm always watching you…and always proud."

"D-Daddy…" Riley whispered, all her emotions coming together at once and catching in her throat to create a lump that made it difficult to speak. "Thank you…I promise I'll keep making you proud…I'll be the best damn capital I can be, for you…"

"No Riley," He murmured back, pulling away and smiling softly. "Thank _you. _For having the courage to do this…despite the terrifying odds, you had the courage to take the test. That has to be the bravest thing anyone can do, and I'm so thankful you did…because of it, I got to see my little girl again."

He looked up at the sky, smile widening as the sun up ahead seemed to get brighter yet with a more soft and tender light.

"…it's time for me to go now, Riley. And it's time for you to go back to America." Vince kissed his daughter's forehead, gaze tender and proud as he nodded at her. "Congratulations, Riley. You have passed the last test. You have proven yourself worthy of becoming a capital…because you now know your own heart. And knowing yourself is the most difficult thing in times of hardship…so never forget. Never forget your morals, your beliefs, your friends, your thoughts…never forget any of it, Riley. Never."

As Vince's body seemed to begin to disappear right before Riley's eyes, she felt a surge of panic. She wanted to stay with him - she didn't want to go back. She wanted to keep making jokes with her dad and forget about all her problems back home. She wanted to stay and never be away from her dad ever again.

_But…no…_

Riley had made a commitment. She had sworn to become America's capital, and so becoming America's capital was what she was going to do, no matter what.

"I'm glad I got to see you again, Dad," Riley whispered as her own body began to shimmer in and out of existence. "but I have just one question…"

She grinned slightly, knowing this was the type of goodbye he would want.

"If you're technically a ginger with that hair color of yours…then how can you be here right now? 'Cause gingers don't have souls~"

"…young lady, you're grounded for the rest of eternity. Go to your room immediately," Vince joked, laughing and shaking his head at her while rolling his eyes. His body began to disappear in earnest now, no longer solid every so often but fully see through. Vince smiled sadly, resignedly, but it also was a bit happy and pleased. "…goodbye, Riley. I love you."

"Goodbye…Love you too, Dad," Riley answered back softly, giving him a wave as he faded away completely. "Love you too…"

And then everything was white.

* * *

><p>"…<em>Riley?"<em>

There was a voice.

"_Riley, please…time's up…you need to wake up now. I know you've passed your final test…you had to. So please, wake up…please…"_

Riley knew that voice.

"_Riley…!"_

_I have to…get up now…I'm…I'm…_

"I'm not dead yet…!" Riley gasped out as air suddenly rushed into her lungs and she sat up in a panic, clutching her chest. It hurt a bit, to be breathing air again and for her heart to be pumping blood once more. Eyes erratically focusing on the figure ahead of her, Riley smiled shakily at Athens and nodded. "H-Hey…I passed…s-so don't worry anymore, 'kay…?"

"I knew it!" Athens cheered, doing a what you would expect a typical American to do and fist pumping in victory. "I knew you would do it! Congratulations, Riley - you're a capital now! You're America's capital…Washington DC!"

"…wow…" Riley looked down at her hand, flexing her fingers a bit. In a completely serious tone she stated, "I don't feel any different."

"And you won't. Unless you get a bullet in your chest and don't die, you won't feel any different from than before, when you were a human," Athens stated, grinning widely. "Wonder what your special gift will be, though…want me to get you a bunch of hamburgers and see if eating them is seriously it?"

Riley stared at the Greek capital like she had grown two heads and tentacles instead of arms.

"…I was joking, Riley. It was just a joke."

Riley rolled her eyes slightly. "Right, of course you were…and if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather find out what my special gift is _after _I see America. He _is _here, right?" She looked around the cave expectantly. "I can sense his presence. It's close - "

She cut herself off, eyes widening as Athens grinned hugely.

"That's a good sign! You can already feel America and you haven't been a capital for five minutes yet," The other capital patted Riley on the back proudly. "Yes, he's here. He and Greece both. They're waiting outside, and they have been for - "

"ATHEEEEENS! IS IT OVER YEEEET? I WANNA SEE MY CAPITAL AND MAKE OUT WITH HER, DAMMIT!"

Riley felt her face heat up at America's bold proclamation from the mouth of the cavern, and she sputtered out, "A-America, sh-shut up, you p-pervert!"

"…OH HEY, YOU'RE AWAKE?"

And thus, cue an overly excited American nation suddenly flying into the temple at mach speed and glomping his newly awakened capital, hugging her and squealing like a little boy on Christmas after opening an Xbox or something.

"A-America, s-super strength is crushing me," Riley gasped out as America did indeed hug her a bit too tightly. "N-Need…air…p-please…"

"Aha~ Sorry!" America laughed and let go, grinning at Riley widely and proudly. He kissed her nose before whispering, "I knew you could do it…I always knew. Thank you, Riley…we're gonna kick ass together, I guarantee it. We'll be like Batman and Robin! We'll fight for justice! And hamburgers! And~" He kissed her lips this time, keeping it soft and light and gentle. "We'll fight for love, because it can conquer all things. …except in Super Meat Boy. Only a very fast reflex on your mouse can conquer that."

"…I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, but I love you anyway, America," Riley rolled her eyes and hit his head lightly, but she was smiling. "I love you very much."

"Good, because…ah…I gotta do something." America gave Athens a look, and the brunette quickly skipped out of the temple-cave-thing, humming happily. She gave Riley a wink before she completely exited, however, and it made Riley a bit suspicious. Just what was America up to?

America stepped away from Riley a bit, twiddling his fingers. He was biting his lip, looking nervous. This made Riley dubious as well - America was hardly nervous! What on earth was going on?

Finally, the blonde, bespectacled nation spoke. "Riley, I want you to know that I never thought I'd ever find a girl like you. I thought that, well, the hero needed a girl he could always save, and that's what I was going for when I first met you. But…" He smiled gently, reaching a hand out and stroking her cheek. "The more I got to know you, the more I realized that you just needed a little nudge. There's a hero inside you too, Riley. And that's why I love you so much. You really are something…"

America closed his eyes, smile soft and remembering. "I never thought I needed a capital. I thought I could handle all my problems by myself. I mean, hell! I'm America, the hero! I don't need to be saved myself! But you showed me I was wrong, Riley," He rubbed her cheek with his thumb now. "You showed me I can't do everything by myself…and that the hero needs a hero every once and awhile, too. You showed me how to save myself…like how you did, after I helped you. You showed me a whole new perspective, and I'm always going to be in your debt for that. You're my capital _and _girlfriend now, and I want to make sure we're always together no matter what. So, what I'm trying to say, is…"

Getting down on one knee, America turned his face up to Riley's, blue eyes hopeful and soft as he pulled out a small, black, velvety box from his pocket. Opening it up, he revealed a thin gold band with a small cluster of diamonds encrusted into a molding, gems sparkling in the torchlight and sending flashes everywhere.

"Riley Kathleen Hawthorne…will you marry me?"

Riley stared at the ring in the box for a silent moment, then at America, and then back at the ring. Mouth refusing to work properly, all she could do was stare. America started to look a bit anxious when she didn't answer, but them Riley blurted out in a soft tone, "Yes. Yes, America…I-I'll marry you." Happy tears streamed down her face and she launched herself into his arms, grin almost breaking her face in half as she pressed her mouth to his in a sloppy yet heartfelt kiss. "I'll marry you…! I love you so much, America…! Oh God, I'm so h-happy…!"

"I'm happy too," America answered in a choked up voice as he kissed Riley back, arms tightly around her and fumbling to slip the ring onto her finger so all could see. "I'm so happy…I love you, Riley…I love you…"

Unbeknownst to the two, Greece and Athens stood at the mouth of the cave, watching with soft smiles. However, Athens rounded on Greece when the kissing and embracing began, and snapped quietly, "How come you didn't ask me to marry you right away, huh? It took you, what, thirty more years?"

"I-I'm sorry," Greece mumbled, blushing a bit and slowly inching away. "You know I'm a slow decision maker…and I didn't know how to ask…"

"…If I hadn't kidnapped your cats and given them to Turkey for ransom, it would have taken you a hundred years to ask, wouldn't it?" She deadpanned, eye twitching slightly.

"…most likely, yes."

"You're lucky America didn't come along before you did. Otherwise this would be an entirely different story."

As the two argued like your average married but happy couple, America and Riley pulled away from each other and grinned, cheeks flushed with emotion and from the exhilaration of their kisses. Suddenly scooping her up into his arms bridal style, America whispered into Riley's ear, "Come on, babe. Let's go home. We've got some planning to do and stuck up British island nations to gloat to~"

Riley laughed softly and nodded, wrapping her arms around America's neck and giving him a tender kiss on the cheek, eyes radiating pure happiness.

"…yeah. Let's go home. To the United States of motherfucking America."

"Hahahaha~! That's my girl, Riley! Spoken like a true American!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>LET'S BE HONEST. HOW MANY OF YOU DID NOT EXPECT THAT? HM? HM? :D I AM A REGULAR BUNDLE OF SURPRISES.<br>**_

_**And I didn't end it in a cliff hanger. How kind of me. Teehee.**_

_**But, anyway…I'm going to keep this ending note short since I ranted so much in the beginning one. I hope this chapter made up for the cliffy in the last one, and the long update time in between…I think there will only be one more chapter after this, and **__**World Is Ours**__** will end. I will most likely cry as I write it. DX**_

_**Here's a little contest for you all, though…what do you think Riley's special ability as a capital will be? I'd like to know what you all are thinking of~**_

_**Hopefully the next update will be more quick, but with the ending of the school year there's always all that last moment homework/tests/projects…but I promise to try and update within the month. Maybe I'll even do it next week? :D**_

_**Thank you all for reading. I truly hope it was enjoyable! **_


	24. Chapter 24

**"And, when you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it."**

**― Paulo Coelho, _The Alchemist_**

Chapter Twenty Four

_Home._

It was a word that meant many things. To most people, it was a place of sanctitude and safety. For others, it was a place that they loathed going to, for whatever reasons they had. But to all, home was always familiar, a place that you would always remember, be it in good will or bad.

When Riley and America returned home, the only thing going through her mind was a sense of relief and duty. She had left her home a regular teenage girl, with nothing special to her really. But now? Now she was a capital. _America's _capital. Her country, her homeland, her love, her hero...her everything.

_...so I probably shouldn't be so scared going home right now, since I'm kind of important, but...fuck, Mom is going to be beyond pissed._

Or so Riley's mindset was when she and America slowly opened the door to her house to find not only no raving mad Cheryl Hawthorne, but instead all of the nations and Riley's friends, grinning at them as they entered the front hallway.

All simultaneously screaming at them, "_Congratulations!_"

"W-what?" Riley stammered out as she was attacked by a flurry of frantic glomps and hugs from all of the girls, Anna being the first one, of course. Sasha, Jenny, Emma, Edith, and Jessica all clung to her, each and every girl grinning with bright faces and somehow looking a bit more mature; more powerful, almost.

"You passed too!" Anna exclaimed excitedly, rubbing her cheek against Riley's so hard that she was surprised no flames sparked out from the force of the friction. "We all did - we're all capitals now! And you're Washington D.C.~ ...hey, when our senior class trip goes to D.C., does that mean we go to you now? Because, uh, I don't think you'd appreciate us walking all over...inside...whatever...you. Yeah."

"I...don't really know, Anna. Good point." Riley nodded slowly at her friend, who bounced up and down as she stood. Taking a deep breath, Riley looked around at all the other girls and said, "So, we've all passed...I guess I know what this means..."

A wide grin spread across each and every one of their faces, and at the same time they all shouted, "_GIRL TIME!"_

And thus, all proceeded to race upstairs and lock the countries out of Riley's room.

"So...I suppose we all know what we're going to talk about," Riley stated from her bed, grinning at the rest of the girls. "About how our tests went, right? Anyone want to go first?"

"Oh! I do! I'll go first!" Anna raised her hand excitedly, hopping up and down. Crossing her legs, she said, "Well, Prussia took me to where he used to...be...you know, his country? And I did my test..." Her eyes started to go distant, a bit sad. "...I saw his past. And I...it made me sad. It was scary sometimes, and hard to watch, but...I knew that I can't leave him. Deep down, my awesome Gil really has a lot of scars on his heart, and I have to be here for him. And I know Prussia isn't exactly around today, so I'm not really a capital," She smiled sadly, fists clenching. "but I'm still part of the Prussian Empire now. It's alive in people's hearts, and that's what matters. Call me what you will now - Königsberg, Kaliningrad - although that might make Prussia pissed - Brandenburg...doesn't matter. I'm Prussian territory now, and I always will be." She gave a small grin. "My vitals are Prussian, through and through."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

Then Sasha piped up, "Me too. I...saw Russia's past." She cringed at the memories, face pale. "...it was awful. Absolutely awful. There was so much blood, killing, screaming, cold...But, like Anna says...I couldn't let that bother me. Although sometimes I felt like I wanted to rip my eyes out, I had to be strong. I know Russia did some pretty horrific stuff back in the day, but I can't let those things dwell in my mind. Ivan needs me. And so here I am - his Moscow."

Third was Jenny. "England...Britain...doesn't matter what you call him. I saw some pretty bloody nasty things in his earlier days. And a lot of it was hard to take, but I did it. No matter how bad it gets now, I'll always be proud that I chose to become London for him. My cheesy Shakespearean Brit...my Arthur...he needs me, and I'm proud to be his capital. I'll always be here for him, no matter what."

Emma went next. "I think we all had to see their pasts, because that's what happened with me and Canada. Some things were hard to see...Mattie could be really scary back in the day when he wanted to be. Actually, he can still now, but it rarely happens. Point is...things that happened a long time ago teach us to not repeat them. So for Canada, I'll be his Ottawa, and that will never change."

Now it was Edith's turn. "Spain...with his past, sometimes I just wanted to look away and pretend like none of it was happening. But I couldn't allow myself to do that. Through all the wars and bloodshed, I watched every single thing I had to see, and I still knew that I couldn't let Antonio down. I knew I still wanted to be Madrid for him, and help him in anyway I could. Always and forever."

Then it was time for Jessica. "I knew how...violent...Japan's history has been. But it was still shocking seeing it. Sometimes I thought I was going to pass out from what I saw. But...my will to become his capital was stronger than my stomach, so I kept going. And now that I'm his Tokyo - I'm Kiku's - I'll do everything I can to make sure he's always going to be all right. I'll never let anything sway me."

Finally, it was Riley's time to go.

She looked at all of her friends, one by one. They all really did look more grown up now. More prepared to face whatever challenges they had ahead of them. She wondered if she looked like that too - she had yet to really look in a mirror since the capital test in Greece.

"...when I first began to see America's past, I was shocked." Riley's voice caught in her throat a bit, but she continued going. "I saw so many things that I have only read about in history books, things I never knew to be so...appalling it all could be in person. I saw America face challenges that I know I never could have battled on my own, and I was proud of him. Proud and scared, because I also saw how he had to beat them. Some ways weren't always exactly humanitarian, and I remember feeling sick to my stomach. But...then when I saw other things; wars, national distasters, crisises...I knew I couldn't let that bother me."

Riley closed her eyes as she remembered the pure and utter sorrow that she had felt wrenching her heart when watching America during 9/11. That was when he had been at his weakest in all his long years of a superpower, and she still wished with all of her soul that she could have been there for him during that time.

"I knew that I had to look at the bad things in America's past and know them, know why they happened, _how _they happened, how and why they ended. I want to take that knowledge and apply it to the future, so together America and I can prevent such things from happening ever again."

Riley opened her eyes again, and this time she smiled determinedly.

"What's done is done - what matters today is the future. If we keep dwelling on the past, then...how are we ever going to focus on things yet to come?"

Six girls - six _capitals _- stared back at Riley with slightly wide eyes. Anna said in a somewhat awestruck tone, "Wow, Riley! Since when did you get so philosophical? I didn't think Americans were like that~"

Riley gave her a small glare. "It's called _maturing, _Anna."

"Oh, that? Pffft, awesome people like me and Prussia don't need that!" She laughed.

Riley just rolled her eyes, and another thought dawned on her. "So...Athens, Greece's capital, told me that the final part of the test is different for everyone. I'm sure it's personal to us all, and we aren't going to share. But...do you guys know what your apparent 'special abilities' are? I don't know what mine is yet, but Athens kept teasing me that I'd be able to eat a bunch of hamburgers, being America's capital and all..." The last part was grumbled.

Jenny suddenly grinned. "Hm...well, I'm sure you'll all think I'm crazy for saying this, but...Captain Hook and Tinkerbell and Uni and Flying Mint Bunny all say hi, and if you give me a wand I could point it at you, say _Crucio, _and you would all be screaming in pain~" She laughed at everyone's face. "In other words, I got the power...of magic!"

"I'm much more physically fit now," Sasha boasted, crossing her arms with a small grin. "And guess what? Russia told me I'll be able to control ice and snow, anything related to winter. Because apparently General Winter and I are going to be comrades."

"Canada says that I'll be able to hunt things in a deadly efficient manner! And my knowledge of the wilderness and stuff will surpass most experts. Oh, and I'll be more stable in harsh environments, whether hot or cold," Emma exclaimed happily.

"Swords and I are new best friends," Edith grinned. "Spain told me that all of his Spanish espada skills are passed down to me, and~ I'll be a very elegant fighter with any sort of sword I use, even if I have never seen one of its kind before!"

"That sounds like mine," Jessica stated. "Japan claims that I'm pretty much like a ninja now. Like, literally, in my head right now I keep seeing kanji telling me different jutsus and whatnot. It's actually really cool."

"Mine's just being purely awesome!" Anna said loudly. When all gave her a look, she grinned and shrugged. "Kidding~ According to _mein liebe, _I'm gonna be good with war tactics and being a soldier. What I'd ever use it for, I don't really know...but I'll use it to the best of my ability. Gotta make the Teutonic Knights proud, _ja?_"

Riley fidgeted, feeling a bit plain next to everyone. She literally had no idea what her capital ability was! Sighing heavily, Riley threw her pillow at the wall in a small fit of agitation, and then flicked it to relieve some of her tension; a nervous habit she had acquired over the years.

...only thing was, where she flicked the wall? There was now a dent in the plaster the size of a grape.

"...I think we found your ability, Riley," Jessica said slowly as they all stared at the hole.

"Dude...you are the female version of Superman now and I shall use your powers for world domination," Sasha said reverently.

"Sasha wants to start another cold war~" Anna sang in a knowing tone.

"Oh! We should put you in professional boxing! You could totally kick ass now!" Jenny grinned.

"Hey, can I use you to rearrange my furniture?" Edith asked innocently.

"I vote you carry my pet moose around when I get one," Emma suggested.

Riley just stared at her hand, and then at the wall, and then back at her hand. And then up at everyone else.

"...I'm Wonder Woman, bitches."

Which apparently was amusing to them all, because the girls erupted into laughter around her, which Riley couldn't help but join in after awhile. After all, Riley _was _an American. She _was _America's capital, Washington D.C. And the thing about Americans?

"I'm a hero now, too! So suck it!"

* * *

><p>After the initial excitement of becoming capitals wore off, the girls and their respective nations all went back to their houses. Now that they were connected with humans, the countries no longer needed the globe to travel around in. Riley just wondered how all the girls were going to explain about the sudden appearance of handsome men dating their daughters to their parents.<p>

_Speaking of parents..._

"So...Grandma Opal took Mom out to Oregon for some relaxation after she told her about the whole Hawthorne family history thing and that I was going to Greece to become a capital?" Riley questioned Switzerland and Lichtenstein. All the other nations were back in the globe, doing their thing, save for the Zwinglis and America. They were in the living room with Riley, having some bonding time. Which Riley had insisted they all have so she could cuddle with America on his lap and Vash could learn to deal with it without having the urge to pump an entire container of lead through America's brain.

"Yes," Switzerland nodded. "She's coming back today though, since you're home. She almost had a heart attack when Opal told her...especially since the rest of us just kind of appeared out of nowhere from the globe to confirm Opal's story."

"I felt bad for Cheryl," Lichtenstein added softly. "She was probably really scared when she found you had disappeared, Riley...and then the mother of her husband comes and tells her this insane story about countries being people, and the Hawthornes being like their secretaries? If I was a human, I would have felt like the entire world was against me. Literally."

Riley sunk farther into America's lap, feeling guilt slowly overcome her. She knew she had to face this sooner or later, but it was still nerve wracking. As America rubbed her shoulders comfortingly, Riley said slowly, "I'll apologize to Mom for springing this all on her. But...she's my mother. I'm sure she'll understand. Besides," She grinned slightly, flashing the ring on her hand. "I think she might be a bit more preoccupied with this little baby once she sees it."

Lily and Vash's eyes both grew as they stared at the ring, and America laughed in a jovial tone. His arms tightened around Riley, and he chuckled out, "Don't worry, dudes! Riley is gonna be smart and wait until she finishes college up until we officially tie the knot. After all, she wants to look older than just sixteen when she makes her body stop aging!"

Riley nodded in agreement. "Plus, the way I see it, after college I'll be twenty one. And if I am permanently twenty one..."

Both she and America grinned widely and sang in synchronization, "_Red solo cup~ I fill you up~ Let's have a party~ Let's have a party~ I love you!_"

Switzerland groaned and smacked his palm to his forehead, while Lichtenstein just laughed softly, giving Riley a smile.

Suddenly the front door opened, interrupting whatever was going to be said next, and in came a blur of brunette hair and frenzied hands.

"RILEY KATHLEEN HAWTHORNE! YOU HAVE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO, YOUNG LADY!"

Riley winced at her mother's frantic tone, not even surprised that the two European countries were already up and gone. That just left her and America alone with an obviously panicking Cheryl Hawthorne, which wasn't exactly her idea of a fun time.

_At least I have my hero with me, _Riley thought as she leaned against America, nervously biting her lip as her mother stared at her with slightly manic eyes. When nothing was said, Riley finally squeaked, "H-hi, Mom..."

And instead of being met which a plethora of spastic yelling, instead she was yanked right off of America's lap and into an almost bone crushing hug. Well, it would have been bone crushing if Riley hadn't suddenly acquired the strength of one hundred men, but her mother didn't need to know that just yet.

"I-I was so worried," Riley's mother whispered, shaking as she hugged her daughter. "I had thought...you had run away because I was a bad mother...a-and then Opal came and told me all of..._that..._and I thought she was crazy! Well, even more crazy than before, but still..." Cheryl pulled away, looking at Riley with teary eyes. "Are you really...a 'capital' now?"

Riley nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm Washington D.C. America's capital. By the way...I should probably introduce you to America formally by now. Because he's been kinda-sorta living in our house the entire year." She grinned nervously, jerking a thumb back at said blonde nation on the couch, who looked a bit scared. Because dealing with the first meeting of the mother of your girlfriend (fiancee as well) after what all had just transpired was most likely quite nerve-wracking, even as a powerful nation.

"U-Uh...h-hey, Mrs. Hawthorne - er, Cheryl? - ...h-hah...haha...I'm Alfred F. Jones, also known as America! The hero! You live in me!"

Cheryl blinked rapidly at him before waving slowly. "Hello...America. Opal tells me...you and my daughter are..._dating_?"

America winced, blue eyes squeezing shut under his glasses. "Y-Yeah. We are." He and Riley both looked down at the ring on her finger at the same time, but stayed silent. Finally America said to her mother, "Listen, I really am sorry I dragged Riley off without permission. I know it was scary for you and totally unheroic of me. But...I need Riley, Mrs. Hawthorne. She's the Lois Lane to my Superman. The Mary Jane to my Spiderman. The cheese to my hamburger. I promise I'll take care of her forever, so please don't be angry with Riley." He looked at her with sincere eyes. "I'm asking for your permission to be able to love Riley with all my heart, ma'am. I truly do, and I want you to allow it as her mother. So please...may I have permission to love your daughter, ma'am?"

For a moment Riley really wished her mother wasn't currently in the room with them, so she could jump America and kiss him senseless for that whole speech.

Cheryl looked slightly shocked at the conviction in America's eyes before slowly nodded, arms tightening around Riley. "I...I think I understand. I trust you, America. You _are _my country, after all. And from what Opal said about you, I trust you. And from what she told me about Vince and you...he trusted you as well. So...yes, Alfred F. Jones, also known as America. You may love Riley." Her eyes sprung with tears, but her expression was relieved and happy.

"Thank you, Mom!" Riley exclaimed, throwing her arms around her mother and accidentally squeezing a bit too hard. When Cheryl wheezed out something along the lines of her lungs being constricted, Riley let go and pulled back, face flushed with chagrin. "Oops, sorry...now that I'm America's capital, I have super strength like he does."

America stared at her with wide eyes, being that he hadn't been there to see her flick a hole in the wall. A grin forming on his lips, he said in a slightly husky tone, "Damn, super strength like me, babe~? That's pretty sexy~"

Riley squeaked, face heating up with self consciousness and embarrassment at his bold words. "A-America, sh-shut up!"

Her mother looked uncomfortable at that and said in a low voice, "Er...I don't exactly want to hear that sort of speak, however...keep the flirting to a minimum around me, please."

America laughed loudly while Riley just blushed darker, poking her forefingers together. In a small voice, she said to her mother, "Um...Mom? Yes, America and I are dating now, but..." She held up her hand, the ring glittering in the light and dancing off of the walls. "We're...kind of already preparing for the next step. But don't worry, we're going to wait until I'm out of college. I know what I want to do with my life now."

Cheryl took one look at the ring, stared at it for a total of four seconds...

...before falling back in a dead faint.

"M-MOM?" Riley gasped out, racing to her mother's side and pulling her head into her lap.

"Ahahaha~ Guess she couldn't handle the idea of us being Mr. and Mrs. Jones, huh?" America grinned, arms behind his head in a lazy, no-care manner.

"SHUT UP, AMERICA, AND HELP ME GET HER BACK TO BEING COGNITIVE!" Riley snapped, shaking her mother.

"Or you could just pass out too and I could give you mouth-to-mouth like a true hero, yeah?" He suggested with a smirk.

"...I'm engaged to an idiot. An extremely attractive and heroic idiot, but an idiot nonetheless."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six years later<strong>_

_**University of Iowa**_

_**Iowa City, Iowa**_

"Hey! D.C.! You think you did well on the AP History final? That essay question about whether or not all war is justified was a bit of a bitch...good thing it's just one of those 'your opinion' ones, right? Even though it _was _required to be over five pages long..."

Riley Hawthorne turned around at the sound of the familiar voice behind her in the spacious hallway to see none other than Josh Riordan, one of her fellow classmates. The two were in almost every single class at the University of Iowa on account of their desire to graduate as history majors.

"I'm sure I did fine, Josh. It was pretty easy for me," Riley answered in an amused tone.

"Oh, right, I forgot," He scoffed, brown eyes full of humor as he ran a hand through his short black hair. "You're the history genius who doesn't need to study! Got the whole world in your hands, right?"

It was a shared joke between them, ever since freshman year of college when he had seen Riley toting around a globe to her dorm. Not that Riley had ever told them what it had once been - a container for the human personifications of some of the most powerful countries in the world. Now, of course, it was just a regular plastic globe with no special powers, but...it brought her a sense of comfort every now and then.

"I can't help it if I can remember the dates and names and places," Riley shrugged with a small smile. "The past comes easily to me. It's the future that I have a hard time placing."

Josh laughed. "D.C., you're always a riot, you know that?"

"_D.C."_ Another shared joke between them, due to her extreme patriotism for America and her ability to sing the National Anthem as well as a professional. Of course, it wasn't like Riley had ever told them just how ironic that nickname was, but she found it amusing. Therefore, she let him continue to call her that.

"Thanks, Josh," Riley said sincerely, grinning. "I try. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to go meet my boyfriend. It's our six year anniversary, you know!"

"I know, I know," Her friend nodded in a teasingly exasperated way. "You haven't stopped talking about it for almost a month now. Go see _Alfred_, your _hero_, and suck face with him at _McDonalds_~"

"Oh shut up, you idiot," She rolled her eyes. "You know perfectly well that I don't like McDonalds. And Alfred respects that, even though he insists on getting fat on Big Macs every other day." She checked her watch and gave Josh a wave. "Gotta go now - see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Josh waved back as Riley raced past him, through the many halls of the college and outside onto the campus grounds. When she saw the familiar red Cadillac parked on the side of the street, she squealed and sprinted even faster than before, practically barreling down the figure that was coming out of the driver's side of the vehicle.

"W-whoa!" The figure laughed as Riley glomped him, arms going around her tightly and hoisting her up into a hug. "I guess someone is excited to see me, right~?"

"Yep," Riley nodded, giggling as she pecked him on the lips, hazel eyes shining happily as they stared into bespectacled sky blue ones. Running a hand through his soft, sandy-hued hair she said, "I've missed my hero, _Alfred_~"

"And I've missed my heroine, Riley," He grinned, nuzzling her neck affectionately. He set her down, gesturing to the car. "Now! Get in and tell me how school has been going, and I'll take you to our anniversary dinner!"

Riley nodded and slid into the passenger side as he went back to the driver's seat, starting up the car.

"I'm just about ready to graduate," She said, leaning against his shoulder as he drove. "Just a couple more finals and I'll be done. It's been difficult, especially without all the guys to help, but..." She smiled softly. "I told them I couldn't have them do everything for me in college like you guys did in high school. How is everyone, anyway? I've kept contact with the girls, so I know how Greece, England, Russia, Canada, Prussia, Spain, and Japan are...but everyone else?"

"Well," He tapped his chin in thought. "France has slowly been wasting away to a wine-soaked pervert because the other two thirds of the Bad Touch Trio are busy with their capitals...Italy and Romano have been their usual Italian selves...Germany's still a stiff hard ass...China still wants my money...you, Switzerland, and Lichtenstein hang out periodically, so you know how they are..." His eyes glinted. "I suppose everyone is all right."

"And how's my hero~?" Riley asked playfully. "How's my America~?"

"How do you think?" He - America - laughed loudly, giving her one of those thousand-watt smiles of his. "Lonely without his girl, but I'm keeping our country intact, babe! Just think...by the summer," He smiled, pressing his lips to hers in a brief, sweet manner. "we'll both put that ring to good use at last..."

He gestured to the ring on her finger, which practically hadn't moved since the day he had slipped it onto her finger.

Riley nodded and smiled as well, stroking the smooth surface of it as fond memories flitted up into her mind. "Yeah...and we'll be Superman and Wonder Woman, right? And show the world just how kickass America is!"

"I can't wait," Riley said softly as America pulled into the parking lot of none other than IHOP. Even in her college years, Riley still had that fetish for waffles. And since IHOP served both pancakes _and _their checkered cousins, it was the perfect place for her.

Suddenly a familiar beat came on the radio, and the two locked eyes with one another before bursting into laughter.

It was their song.

_"Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_Then aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away, make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave..._

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this!"_

Riley giggled and pressed her lips to America's before he had a chance to react, arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him down for a better angle. The two kissed gently, tenderly, getting more passionate as the song continued.

_"Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk _

_And I'll show you_

_You want the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger_

_I don't need try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger!"_

Both were humming along as they kissed, America's tongue slipping into Riley's mouth to gently tease and coax it into an erratic dance that matched the furious beat of the song. The tempo dictated their speed, a rapid movement that was creating fireworks in the car. Hands tangling in one another's hair, they kissed like they had never kissed one another before, lost in their own world of each other.

_"Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here_

_And it goes like this!"_

Both laughed breathlessly into the kiss at that as memories of when America had attempted to "train Riley for NASCAR" poured into their minds. It was also when they had first heard the song together - America had sang it in such a horrible and off beat way that even now it still made them cringe fondly.

_"Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_You want the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger_

_I don't need try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger!"_

At this part, Riley pulled away from America's heatedly moving mouth, leaving him to look petulant and confused. She placed a finger on his swollen lips and winked, before she opened her mouth and began to sing along with the bridge.

_"You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_And it goes like this!"_

America groaned a bit and yanked Riley back to him, crushing their mouths together in a hot, unbridled passion-filled kiss. His tongue worked against hers, wrapping around it and rubbing it sensually. She gave a small moan herself, fingers dancing down his chest and feeling the obvious ripped muscles under his shirt, cheeks flushed as adrenaline pumped through her veins. America and Riley were totally, utterly, and completely lost in their own universe; nothing, absolutely nothing, could interrupt them now.

_"Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me till you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_You want the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger_

_I don't need try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the mooooooves... like Jagger!"_

Finally, they broke away for air just as the song ended. The car was charged with a violent, passionate storm of electricity, almost. Faces flush with a bright crimson, breathing coming out in labored pants, both Riley and America stared into each other's eyes for a few silent seconds...

...before cracking up like lunatics.

There was no real reason for their laughter. They were nation and capital; boyfriend and girlfriend; fiance and fiancee.

That was reason enough.

"I don't know if I'll be able to eat my waffles now," Riley admitted breathlessly, leaning her forehead against America's. "That was way too sweet and filling for me to be hungry afterwards!"

"But babe," America said with a dangerous little smirk, "you know it's bad manners to have dessert before the meal! So...how about we go eat...and _then _have some real sweets?"

Riley blushed, but nodded eagerly, her own grin dancing on her lips.

"Sounds good to me...my heroic idiot."

Fingers intertwined, hips brushing against the other's, shoulders right up against one another, they walked into the restaurant, the occasional giggle or chuckle coming from their lips.

Nation and capital, forever connected.

America and Riley, ready to make the world theirs someday.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...I cried a total of five times while writing this. And not because it was sad - because this story has taught me so much, and I literally feel like a part of me is dying with it being finished. This fanfiction is different from all the other things I have ever written. I poured my heart and soul into this, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to write such a thing again.<strong>_

**_Thank you everyone who has made it this far with me. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. Without each and every one of your support - your words, your ideas, your suggestions...without all of those, I would have never made it this far._**

**_I know World Is Ours was far from perfect, and I know I made quite a lot of mistakes. Like with this final chapter - I bet a lot of you wanted to see the actual marriage, and so much more. But for me? No. This is how I want to end Riley's story. I want to leave the rest up to you all, so you can each make it the way you want._**

**_And typing that bit just made my cry count go up to six. Just a little fun fact._**

**_To tell the truth, this is probably my final major fanfiction. I'll still be around, yes, since I have to finish My Soul To Steal...but in all reality, I want to write my own stories. I will most likely start a couple of new fanfics every now and then, but starting this summer my life will be getting a lot more hectic, so I won't be able to focus on writing that much._**

**_Oh God, I really love you all so much. You literally have no idea. I can't express my thanks for supporting me, for liking this story as much as you all did, and for making me feel like I was something special. Honestly? I think I grew in my real life as Riley did in this story. As it progressed over the time I've been writing it, I've been thinking about things differently, starting to put other things as priorities...you guys helped make me accept and deal with certain things, and I really can never repay you all._**

**_I would like to give special thanks to those who have done their own "globe" fanfictions. I believe each and every one of you deserves a huge chunk of my love (non-creepy love) and everyone who is reading this should go to the community for the fics on my profile and read them. They deserve attention and love too._**

**_Through the ups and downs and all around, thank you all for sticking with me. From the beginning to the end, this has been possibly the funnest story I have ever written. It has been the most entertaining, sobering, but altogether AMAZING ride._**

**_I could write a novel with all the emotions I'm feeling right now, and it still wouldn't be enough._**

**_I hope you all got something from this story. Whether it be a lesson or just entertainment, I hope you enjoyed._**

**_And I hope that someday you all strive to make the world yours._**

**_Sincerely_**

**_Atama Ga Kuru Teru_**


End file.
